No te lo vas a creer
by Miss McKarty
Summary: Has tomado una copa de más y hablas por los codos, sin parar, y cuando por fin levantas la vista, unos ojos verdes y penetrantes te observan atónitos, fascinados y … ¡muy interesados!...por eso no hables con desconosidos
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas bueno esta es mi primer historia los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es de Sophie Kinsella, bueno espero que les guste

Capitulo 1

Claro que tengo secretos…como todo el mundo, y en casi la misma cantidad que el resto de la gente, pero no grandes secretos tipo…"Se el código de acceso al Sistema de la CIA", no mis secretos son un poco mas comunes y ordinarios…por ejemplo unos cuantos, los primeros que se me viene a la cabeza:

1. Mi bolso de Kate Spade es falso

2. Me encanta el licor de fresa

3. No tengo idea de lo que significan las siglas OTAN.

4. Peso cincuenta y nueve kilos y no cincuenta, como cree Jacob, mi novio.

(En mi defensa cuando lo dije planeaba ponerme a dieta, aunque son solo 9 kilos…el no ha notado la diferencia)

5. Siempre he pensado en Jacob como Max Steel, si el monito de acción, guapo y musculoso

6. A veces cuando estamos "juntos", me dan muchas cosquillas

7. Perdí la virginidad con Mike Newton en el cuarto de invitados, mientras mis papas veían _Ben Hur _en el piso de abajo.

8. Charlie, mi papa me dio un vino para que lo tuviera 20 años en la bodega, Alice y yo lo bebimos la semana pasada.

9. El pez de mi mama, _Phil_, no es el mismo que el que dejaron antes de irse de vacaciones la última vez.

10. Cuando Tanya, mi compañera de trabajo, me irrita de verdad (todos los días…o casi), su planta se riega con mi jugo de naranja.

11. Una vez soñé con Alice mi mejor amiga, las dos jugábamos con pijamas diminutas.

12. Odio la tanga que llevo, es muy molesta.

13. Siempre he creído que al despertar mi vida empezara su gran historia, emocionante y asombrosa.

14. No tengo ni idea de lo que me esta diciendo el tipo de traje gris

15….Diablos, he olvidado como se llama, y acabo de conocerlo.

-Nosotros creemos en las alianzas logísticas formativas -dice con voz monótona y nasal-, tanto en línea ascendente como en descendente, sea por encima o por debajo de la paridad.

-Por supuesto -, contesto animadamente, en plan: «Es lo normal», sin que vea mi cara de ¡No te entendí!

¿Logística? ¿Qué querrá decir?

¡Dios mío! ¿Y si me lo pregunta?

No seas tonta, Bella. No te va a soltar de repente: « ¿Qué signifi­ca esa palabra?» Soy una

Colega, una profesional del marketing, ¿no? Se da por supuesto que sé de esas cosas.

De todas formas, si vuelve a mencionarlo, cambiaré de tema o le diré que soy después de la Doctrina Logística…si eso.

Lo importante es que muestre una imagen competente y de confianza en mí misma, Puedo hacerlo. Es mi gran oportunidad y no voy a cag…a desaprovecharla.

Estoy sentada en un despacho de la sede de Tree Oil en Volterra, y al mirar mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana me doy cuenta de que tengo aspecto de supe ejecutiva. Me he alisado el pelo; llevo unos pendientes discretos, como los que recomiendan en los ar­tículos tipo «Cómo conseguir trabajo»; y me he puesto mi flamante traje nuevo de Jigsaw. (Bueno, está prácticamente nuevo. Lo encon­tré en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano a beneficio de la lucha contra el cáncer y le cosí el botón que le faltaba. Nadie diría que lo compré allí.)

He venido en representación de Vampire Corporation, empresa en la que trabajo. La reunión es para cerrar un acuerdo promocio­nal entre nuestra nueva bebida tonificante con sabor a grosella y Tree Oil, y he acudido en avión desde Phoenix con ese único propó­sito. (¡Con todos los gastos pagados!)

Siendo sincera es el primer negocio que hago, y pun­to. Llevo once meses en la empresa como auxiliar de marketing y, hasta la fecha, lo único que me han dejado hacer es pasar notas a limpio, organizar reuniones para otra gente, pedir bocadillos y re­coger la ropa de mi jefe en la tintorería.

Esto es algo así como mi gran oportunidad y abrigo la esperan­za de que, si la manejo bien, me asciendan. El anuncio decía: «Posi­bilidades de ascenso en un año», y el lunes tengo la evaluación anual con mi jefe, Eleazar. He buscado la palabra «evaluación» en la guía informativa de los empleados y pone que es «la ocasión ideal para tratar la posibilidad de pasar a una categoría superior».

¡Subir en la plantilla! La sola idea aviva en mí un viejo y familiar anhelo: demostrar a mi padre que no soy un absoluto desastre, y a mi madre, y a Lauren. Si pudiera llegar un día a casa y decir como si tal cosa: «Por cierto, me han ascendido, ahora soy ejecutiva de marketing»...

Bella Swan, ejecutiva de marketing.

Bella Swan, vicepresidenta adjunta (Marketing).

Sólo necesito que hoy todo salga bien. Eleazar me dijo que el trato estaba cerrado y que mi único cometido era asentir y estrechar ma­nos; que incluso yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Y hasta el momento, creo que todo va de maravilla.

Lo acepto, no entiendo el noventa por ciento de lo que dicen, pero tampoco sabía mucho cuando me presenté al examen oral de francés del último curso del instituto, y saqué notable.

-... cambio de nombre de marca..., análisis..., rentable...

El tipo del traje gris sigue con su discurso sobre unas cosas y otras. Con el mayor sigilo del que soy capaz, estiro la mano y vuelvo lentamente su tarjeta hacia mí, para poder leerla.

Aro Vulturi. Vale. Me acordaré. Vuturi, bulto…así lo recordare. Es fácil. Sólo ten­go que imaginar un…mejor me lo apunto.

Anoto «Cambio de nombre de marca» y «Aro Vulturi» en mi libreta y me revuelvo en la silla. ¡Dios, qué incómodas son estas bra­gas! Es decir, los tangas nunca me han parecido muy cómodos, pero éste es un auténtico suplicio. Aunque supongo que se debe a que es dos tallas menor de lo que debería.

Me imagino que cuando Jacob me lo compró le diría a la de­pendienta que peso cincuenta kilos, y ella supondría que uso dos tallas menos que la que de verdad compro. ¡Qué más quisiera yo!

(Estoy convencida de que la chica lo hizo adrede; seguro que sa­bía que era mentira.)

Así que al intercambiar regalos en Nochebuena, me encontré un precioso tanga de seda de color rosa pálido. Y ahora tengo dos opciones:

A: Digo la verdad. «Es algo pequeño. Más bien tiro hacia dos tallas mas y, por cierto, en realidad no peso cincuenta ki­los.»

B: Metérmelo con calzador.

Lo cierto es que no me costó mucho y casi no se notan las mar­cas rojas que deja. También tuve que cortar todas las etiquetas de mi ropa para que Jacob no me descubriera.

No es necesario aclarar que desde entonces apenas me he pues­to este tipo de ropa interior tan peculiar. Pero de vez en cuando lo veo en el cajón, bonito y caro, y pienso: «Venga, seguro que no aprieta tanto», y me lo encajo como puedo. Es lo que he hecho esta maña­na. Como no me hacía daño, hasta he creído que había perdido peso.

Ilusa.

-Por desgracia, desde el cambio de nombre de la marca..., he­mos reconsiderado... Pensamos que es necesario tener en cuenta sinergias alternativas...

Hasta el momento me he limitado a quedarme callada y asentir, convencida de que la historia de la reunión de negocios era de lo más fácil. Pero ante las palabras de Aro Vulturi mi subcons­ciente reacciona. ¿De qué está hablando?

-... dos productos divergentes... lo que resulta incompatible...

¿A qué se referirá con lo de la incompatibilidad? ¿Y con lo de re­considerar? Se me enciende una luz roja. Puede que no sea sólo pa­labrería. A lo mejor se trata de algo serio. Rápido, ¡presta atención!

-Nuestra evaluación de la sinérgica y funcional asociación que Vampire y Tree Oil han disfrutado en el pasado no puede ser más positiva -continúa el bulto…el Sr. Vulturi-, pero estará de acuerdo en que, evidentemente, llevamos caminos opuestos.

¿Caminos opuestos?

¿De eso ha estado hablando todo el tiempo?

Siento un espasmo en el estómago.

No puede estar...

¿Intenta romper el trato?

-Perdone, Aro -lo interrumpo con la voz más relajada que soy capaz de articular-. He estado escuchando con atención todo lo que ha dicho -aseguro con sonrisa amistosa, tipo: «Esto es una reunión de profesionales»-. Pero si pudiera..., esto..., hacer un re­sumen de la situación para que nos enteremos todos...

«Pero clarito», suplico sin que me oiga.

Aro Vulturi y el resto de los ejecutivos intercambian mi­radas.

-Estamos ligeramente descontentos con sus valores de marca.

-¿Mis valores? -pregunto asustada.

-Los del producto -me aclara, mirándome de forma extra­ña-. Tal como he explicado, en la actualidad estamos inmersos en un proceso de cambio de imagen y creemos que la nueva ha de ser la de una gasolina con conciencia ecológica, tal como demuestra el narciso de nuestro logotipo. Y opinamos que la de Vampire force, que se centra en el deporte y la competición, es demasiado agresiva.

-¿Qué?-exclamo desconcertada-. Pero... si es una bebida de frutas.

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Tree Oil es una gasolina que produce humos y contamina el planeta. Vampire force es un refres­co con sabor a grosella. ¿Cómo va a ser demasiado agresivo?

-Los valores que promueve -afirma indicando los folletos que hay encima de la mesa-: pujanza, elitismo, virilidad... El pro­pio eslogan, «Muerde lo que quieras», la verdad, suena un poco hosco. No nosparece viable una iniciativa conjunta.

No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede estar dando marcha atrás.

Todo el mundo pensará que ha sido por mi culpa, que la he ca­gado y que soy una inepta.

El corazón me late con fuerza y estoy acalorada. No debo dejar que algo así ocurra. Pero ¿qué digo? No he preparado nada. Eleazar me aseguró que todo estaba arreglado y que yo sólo tendría que estre­charles la mano.

-Por supuesto, lo discutiremos antes de tomar una decisión -concluye él con una leve sonrisa-. Y como le decía, nos gustaría seguir en contacto con Vampire Corporation, así que, en cualquier caso, esta reunión ha valido la pena.

¡Está echando hacia atrás la silla!, No puedo permitir que se me escape esta oportunidad. Debo convencerlos.

-¡Espere! -exclamo-. Espere... un momento. Me gustaría co­mentarle algo.

¿De qué voy? Si no tengo nada que comentar.

Cojo una lata de Vampire force que hay en la mesa, para inspi­rarme. En un intento por ganar tiempo, me levanto, me dirijo al cen­tro de la sala y alzo nuestro producto para que todo el mundo lo vea. –Vampire force es... una bebida para deportistas.

Me callo y me contestan con un amable silencio. Me arde la cara. -Es..., esto..., es muy...

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, Vamos, Bella, piensa. Piensa en Vampire force..., Vampire Cola..., piensa... ¡Claro!, Muy bien, voy a empezar otra vez.

-Desde el lanzamiento de Vampire Cola a finales de los ochen­ta, las bebidas de nuestra empresa han sido sinónimo de energía, entusiasmo y excelencia -digo con desenvoltura.

Gracias a Dios, es parte de la propaganda. La he copiado tantos millones de veces que me la sé de memoria.

-Los productos Vampire son un fenómeno de marketing -continúo-. Su perfil es uno de los más conocidos en todo el mun­do e incluso los diccionarios han incorporado su eslogan: «Muerde lo que quieras.» Hoy estamos aquí para ofrecerle a Tree Oil una oportu­nidad única para que se una a una marca mundial de calidad reco­nocida.

Envalentonada, comienzo a andar por la habitación gesticu­lando.

-Cuando un consumidor compra un refresco Vampire está di­ciendo que no se conforma con menos -aseguro dándole un brus­co golpe a la lata-. Espera lo máximo de su bebida tonificante, de su gasolina, de sí mismo.

¡Estoy que me salgo! ¡Es fantástico! Si Eleazar me viera en este mo­mento, me ascendería ipso facto. Me acerco a la mesa y miro a Aro Vulturi.

-Cuando un cliente abre esta lata, su elección le dice al mundo entero quién es él. Le estoy pidiendo a Tree Oil que haga lo mismo.

Al acabar dejo el bote con firmeza en medio de la mesa, agarro la anilla y, con sonrisa confiada, tiro de ella…entonces, el volcán entra en erupción.

La bebida gaseosa con sabor a grosella sale despedida con toda su fuerza, aterriza en la mesa, empapa los papeles y carpetas con un líquido rojo chillón y, ¡oh, no!, ¡por favor, no!, pone perdida la cami­sa de Aro Vulturi.

-¡Mierda!, quiero decir, lo siento mucho.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclama él enfadado, levantándose y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo-. ¿Esta cosa deja mancha?

-Esto... No lo sé -contesto cogiendo el envase con gesto de impotencia.

-Traeré un trapo -dice uno de los presentes.

La puerta se cierra tras él y nos quedamos en silencio, interrum­pido sólo por el sonido de las gotas que caen al suelo.

Miro a Aro Vulturi con la cara roja y la sangre agolpada en mis sienes.

-Por favor, no se lo diga a mi jefe -suplico tras aclarar mi en­ronquecida voz.

Al final, la he cag…lo he arruinado

Mientras arrastro los tacones por la explanada del aeropuerto de Volterra, me siento completamente abatida. A pesar de todo, Aro Vulturi ha sido muy amable. Me ha dicho que estaba seguro de que la mancha se iría y me ha prometido que no le contaría a Elezara nada de lo sucedido. Con todo, no ha cambiado de parecer so­bre el trato.

Mi primera gran reunión. Mi primera gran oportunidad..., y ha terminado así. Me entran ganas de tirar la toalla, llamar a la oficina y decir: «Se acabó, no voy a volver nunca más, y, por cierto, fui yo quien atascó la fotocopiadora aquella vez.».

Pero no puedo. Es mi tercer trabajo en cuatro años. Tiene que salir bien. Por mi autoestima, por narices y también porque le debo cuatro mil dólares a mi padre.

-¿Qué le pongo? -me pregunta un chico italiano, y levan­to la vista, aturdida. He llegado al aeropuerto con una hora de tiem­po y he ido directa al bar.

-Pues... –estoy…Bella contesta-. Vino blanco. No, mejor un vodka tonic, gracias.

Cuando él se aleja, me dejo caer en un taburete. De repente aparece una azafata con el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz y se sienta dos banquetas más allá. Me sonríe y le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa.

No sé cómo se las apaña la gente para triunfar en su vida profe­sional. De verdad que no lo sé. Es como mi amiga Alice. Siempre quiso ser diseñadora y ¡Taran!, ahora diseña los mejores interiores para la gente más rica del país. Pero yo dejé la universidad sin tener ni idea de lo que haría. Mi primer trabajo fue en una inmobiliaria y sólo lo acepté porque me gusta cu­riosear en las casas. Y porque conocí a una mujer con unas maravi­llosas uñas pintadas de rojo en una feria de empleo que me aseguró que había ganado tanto dinero que podría retirarse a los cuarenta.

Pero lo odié desde el primer momento. Los otros agentes inmo­biliarios en prácticas me cayeron fatal. Además, detestaba decir co­sas como: «Es encantadora.»

Así que a los seis meses anuncié que quería cambiar de profe­sión y que me iba a dedicar a la fotografía. Fue una etapa fantástica, como en las películas. Mi padre me prestó el dinero para hacer un cursillo y comprar una cámara. Iba a iniciar una emocionante ca­rrera creativa que inauguraría mi nueva vida... Pero las cosas no fueron así.

Es decir, para empezar: ¿sabéis cuánto cobra un ayudante de fotógrafo?, Nada de nada.

Miro mi triste expresión en el espejo que hay al otro lado de la barra. Además de todo lo que me ha ocu­rrido, el pelo, cuidadosamente alisado, está rizado de nuevo. Típico.

Fui endeudándome cada vez más y comencé a bus­car trabajos que pagaran. Por fin, hace once meses, empecé como auxiliar de marketing en Vampire Corporation.

El camarero me sirve el vodka tonic y me mira risueño.

-Alegre esa cara, seguro que no es tan grave.

-Gracias – le conteste, y tomo un sorbo.

Ya me siento un poco mejor. En el momento en el que vuelvo a coger el vaso, suena el móvil.

El estómago me da un brinco. Si es la oficina, fingiré que no lo he oído.

Pero en la pantallita aparece el número de casa.

-Hola -digo tras apretar el botón verde.

-Soy yo. ¿Qué tal ha ido?...siento que… -pregunta Alice

Es mi compañera de piso, y amiga de toda la vida. Tiene el pelo negro y es la persona más hiperactiva que conozco

-Ha sido un auténtico desastre -respondo desconsolada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No has conseguido cerrar el trato?

-No sólo eso, sino que he derramado una lata de refresco de grosella encima del director de marketing de Tree Oil.

Veo que, un poco más allá, la azafata intenta disimular una son­risa, y me ruborizo. Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo.

-Vaya -exclama Alice, y noto que está pensando en algo posi­tiva que decirme-. Bueno, al menos se ha fijado en ti. Seguro que tardará bastante en olvidarte.

-Supongo -contesto malhumorada-. ¿Tengo algún mensaje? -Esto..., no. O sea, ha llamado tu padre, pero..., ya sabes, no era... -responde de forma evasiva.

-Alice, ¿qué quería?

-Al parecer, tu prima ha ganado un premio empresarial o algo así -me informa con tono de disculpa-. Lo celebráis el sábado, junto con el cumpleaños de tu madre.

-Fantástico.

Me hundo aún más. Lo que me faltaba. Mi prima Lauren, restre­gándome en las narices un trofeo de plata a la «mejor agente de via­jes del mundo; no, del universo».

-También ha llamado Jacob para saber qué tal te había ido -añade rápidamente-. Es un amor; me ha dicho que no que­ría llamarte al móvil durante la reunión, por no molestar.

-¿De verdad?

Por primera vez en todo el día me siento un poco más animada. Jacob, mi novio. Siempre tan encantador y atento.

-Es un cielo. Ha estado reunida toda la tarde por un asunto muy importante, pero ha cancelado su partido de basketball para po­der salir a cenar contigo esta noche.

-¡Ah! -exclamo sintiendo un placentero escalofrío-. Estu­pendo, será fantástico. Gracias, Alice.

Cuelgo y tomo otro trago de vodka; estoy de mejor humor. Mi novio.

Tal como dijo Julie Andrews, cuando el perro muerde y la abeja pica..., me acuerdo de que tengo novio y, de repente, las cosas no parecen tan simples.

Y no es un novio cualquiera. Es alto, guapo, inteligente, y el _Mar­keting Week _dijo de él: «Una de las personas más brillantes en estu­dios de mercado.»

Sigo bebiendo despacio y dejo que los recuerdos de Jacob re­voloteen en mi mente para consolarme. La forma en que brillan sus cabellos negros brillante a la luz del sol, su perpetua y blanca sonrisa, el detalle que tuvo el otro día al actualizarme el software del ordenador sin que se lo pidiera, cómo...

Me quedo en blanco. Esto es ridículo; tiene muchas cosas bue­nas. Piernas... largas. Sí, y espalda ancha. Y lo bien que me cuidó cuando tuve gripe. ¿Cuántos novios harían algo así?

Soy muy afortunada. Sin duda.

Guardo el móvil, me paso la mano por el pelo y miro el reloj que hay detrás del mostrador. Todavía dispongo de cuarenta minutos.

No es mucho tiempo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y apuro el vod­ka de un trago.

«Todo irá bien -me digo por enésima vez-. Todo irá de mara­villa.»

No estoy asustada. Sólo... ok, lo estoy.

Otro secretito…

16. Me da miedo volar.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Es lamentable. Y no es que tenga fobia ni nada que se le parezca. No es que no pueda subir a un avión, pero..., si no es absolutamente necesario, prefiero estar en tierra.

Nunca he sido miedosa, pero en estos últimos años cada vez me altera más. Sé que es irracional, que hay un montón de gente que vuela todos los días y que es casi más seguro que quedarse en la cama.

Pero, aun así, no me gusta.

Puede que me tome otro vodka.

Para cuando llaman a embarcar, me he bebido dos más y estoy mucho más optimista. Alice tiene razón: al menos he dejado huella. Como mínimo, se acordarán de mí. De camino, aprieto con fuerza el asa del maletín y, una vez más, me siento casi como una mujer de negocios segura de sí misma. Un par de personas sonríen cuando paso a su lado; esbozo una amplia sonrisa y me invade una cálida seguridad, al fin y al cabo el mundo no es tan malo. Es cues­tión de ser positiva. Todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no? Nunca se sabe con lo que puedes toparte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llego a la puerta de embarque y me encuentro a la azafata de la trenza de raíz pidiendo las tarjetas.

-Hola -saludo sonriendo-. Qué coincidencia.

Me mira detenidamente.

-Esto...

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué parece estar violenta?

-Perdone. Es que... ¿se ha dado cuenta de que...? -balbucea señalando mi blusa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto con amabilidad. Miro hacia abajo y me quedo helada. La blusa de seda se me ha abierto mientras caminaba: tengo tres botones desabrochados y voy enseñándolo todo.

Se me ve el sostén. El rosa de encaje. Por eso me sonreía la gente. No porque el mundo sea un lugar agradable, sino porque soy la mujer del sujetador del color de niña.

-Gracias -tartamudeo y me abotono con dedos temblorosos y la cara roja por la vergüenza.

-No ha tenido un buen día, ¿verdad? -aventura ella compren­siva, y estira la mano para recoger mi billete

-Perdone, pero no he podido evitar oírla.

-No pasa nada -digo forzando una sonrisa-. No, la verdad es que no ha sido un buen día.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ella com­prueba mi tarjeta.

-¿Qué le parece si le doy un ascenso a bordo?

-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender lo que está diciendo. -Venga conmigo, se merece un respiro.

-¿SÍ? Pero... ¿puede cambiar a la gente de lugar así sin más?

-Si hay alguno libre, sí. Es cuestión de sentido común, este vuelo esta algo desocupado-me mira con sonrisa cómplice

-No se lo diga a nadie, ¿vale?

Me acompaña a la parte delantera del avión y me indica un asiento grande, espacioso y cómodo. Me cuesta creerlo.

-Esto es primera clase, ¿verdad? -susurro mientras me acli­mato al silencioso y lujoso ambiente. A mi derecha hay un elegante hombre tecleando en un portátil y en otra fila dos ancianas se po­nen los auriculares.

-Preferente, en este vuelo no hay primera -me corrige ella,y después vuelve a adoptar un tono normal

-¿Está todo a su gusto?

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Sonríe de nuevo y se aleja; yo guardo el maletín debajo del asiento de delante.

¡Guau! Esto es maravilloso, una pasada. Amplias butacas, repo­sapiés y todo lo demás. Va a ser una experiencia placentera de prin­cipio a fin. Busco el cinturón de seguridad y me lo abrocho con aire de indiferencia mientras intento no hacer caso de las protestas de mi atemorizado estómago.

-¿Le apetece un poco de champán?...Es mi amiga la azafata. ¡Champán!

-¿Y usted, caballero? ¿Quiere un poco?

El hombre que está junto a mí no ha levantado los ojos. Lleva vaqueros y una playera gris que se ajusta a su cuerpo, y mira por la ventanilla. Cuando se da la vuelta para responder, veo unos ojos verdes, barba de dos días y unas grandes ojeras, entre la piel mas pálida que he visto

-No, gracias. Un brandy, por favor.

Tiene una aterciopelada, seria pero suave al oído, y un exquisito acento ingles. Estoy a punto de preguntarle amablemente de dónde es, pero él gira la cabeza de in­mediato y fija la vista en el exterior otra vez.

Lo que me parece estupendo porque, para ser sincera, yo tam­poco estoy de humor para hablar.

Ok, la verdad es que esto de volar no me gusta nada, ya sé que voy en clase preferente, rodeada de lujo, pero sigo te­niendo un nudo en el estómago.

Mientras despegábamos he contado muy despacio con los ojos cerrados, y ha servido. Pero me he quedado sin ánimos en el trescientos cincuenta. Así que aquí estoy, tomando champán y leyendo un ar­tículo de _Cosmo _titulado: «Treinta cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años.» Intento con todas mis fuerzas dar la impresión de que soy una relajada ejecutiva de marketing que viaja en clase preferen­te, pero cualquier ruidillo me sobresalta y la menor vibración me deja sin aliento.

Revestida con una falsa calma, saco las instrucciones de seguri­dad y les echo un vistazo. Salidas de emergencia, posición de segu­ridad... Si fuese necesario utilizar los chalecos salvavidas, ayude pri­mero a los ancianos y a los niños. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

¿Por qué leo estas cosas? ¿Cómo va a tranquilizarme mirar foto­grafías de gente que salta al océano mientras el avión explota a su espalda? Vuelvo a poner el impreso en su sitio y tomo un trago de champán.

-Perdone, señora -me dice una azafata pelirroja de cabello ri­zado-. ¿Viaja por negocios?

-Sí-contesto con naturalidad, y me aliso el pelo con un cierto orgullo.

Ella me entrega un folleto sobre servicios para ejecutivos en el que hay una foto de profesionales charlando animadamente ante un portafolio que muestra un ondulante gráfico.

-Es información sobre nuestro nuevo salón en el aeropuerto de Phoenix para pasajeros de clase preferente. Disponemos de ins­talaciones para conferencias y salas de reuniones. ¿Le interesa?

Soy una alta ejecutiva que vuela en clase preferente. ¡Suena bien!

-Es posible -respondo mirando el papel con indiferencia-. Sí, quizá me vendría bien una de esas salas para... organizar a mi equipo. Es muy numeroso y, claro, necesita mucha... organización. En cuestiones de negocios -especifico aclarándome la voz-. So­bre todo en... logística.

-¿Quiere hacer una reserva? -pregunta con amabilidad. "Diablos, genial Bella haber ahora responde"

-Esto..., no, gracias. Es que se han ido todos a casa. Les he dado el día libre.

-De acuerdo -dice un tanto perpleja.

-Puede que en otro momento -añado enseguida-. Por cier­to, ¿ese ruido es normal?

-¿Qué ruido? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Ése. Esa especie de chirrido que procede del ala.

-Yo no oigo nada -asegura con mirada comprensiva-. ¿La pone nerviosa volar?

-No -contesto de inmediato soltando una risita-. En abso­luto. Es... pura curiosidad. Era sólo por saberlo.

-Voy a ver si me entero -dice con delicadeza-. Aquí tiene, se­ñor. Es información sobre nuestros servicios para ejecutivos en Phoenix.

El ingles coge el papel sin decir una palabra y lo guar­da sin mirarlo. La azafata continúa avanzando; el avión hace un movimiento brusco y ella se tambalea un poco.

¿Por qué ha dado una sacudida?

¡Cielo santo! De repente me invade el pánico. Esto es una locu­ra. Estoy sentada en una caja grande y pesada de la que no hay es­capatoria, a cientos y cientos de metros del suelo.

Sola no lo conseguiré. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Alguien que me tranquilice. Alguien fiable…Jacob.

Instintivamente, saco el móvil, pero la azafata aparece al ins­tante.

-Me temo que no está permitido utilizarlo a bordo -me expli­ca con una radiante sonrisa-. ¿Le importa apagarlo, por favor?

-¡Ah! , perdone.

Pues claro que no puedo usarlo. Sólo me lo han dicho unos cientos de miles de veces. Seré tonta. Da igual. Estoy bien. Guardo el telé­fono en el bolso e intento concentrarme en el la película que nos han puesto.

Quizá debería seguir contando: trescientos cuarenta y nueve, trescientos cincuenta, trescientos cincuenta y...

¡Mierda! Doy un respingo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Hemos chocado con algo?

Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Ha sido un simple bandazo. Se­guramente le habremos dado a una paloma o algo así. ¿Por dónde iba?

Trescientos cincuenta y uno, trescientos cincuenta y dos, tres­cientos cincuenta y...

Ya está.

Ahora sí.

Todo parece hacerse añicos.

Antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, oigo un fuerte griterío.

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Estamos cayendo.

Caemos en picado. El avión desciende como si fuese una pie­dra. Un hombre ha salido despedido y se ha golpeado en la cabeza contra el techo. Está sangrando. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me aferro a la butaca para que no me ocurra lo mismo, pero me siento impulsada hacia arriba, como si alguien tirara de mí, como si de repente la fuerza de la gravedad actuara al revés. No tengo tiem­po para pensar. No puedo... Las maletas comienzan a volar a nues­tro alrededor, las bebidas se derraman, una asistente de vuelo se ha caído y se agarra a una butaca...

¡Madre mía! Bueno, parece que la cosa se calma un poco. Así está mucho mejor.

¡Joder! No... No puedo...

Miro al ingles y veo que aprieta el reposabrazos tanto como yo.

Me estoy mareando. Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Señoras y señores, les habla el capitán -se oye por los altavo­ces, y todo el mundo se agita en su asiento.

El corazón me late con violencia. No puedo escuchar, ni pen­sar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicas bueno muchas gracias por sus rewievs me alientan a seguir, bueno como les dije los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de **__**Sophie Kinsella**_ ._** Bueno aquí un nuevo cap. espero que les guste**_

Capitulo 2

El Capitán habla con su voz algo ronca… ¿desesperada?

-Estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias y hemos per­dido momentáneamente la estabilidad. Por favor, pónganse el cin­turón de seguridad y regresen a sus...

Hay otra terrible sacudida y la voz queda ahogada por los gritos de los pasajeros.

Es como un mal sueño. Una pesadilla en una montaña rusa.

Los miembros de la tripulación se abrochan los cinturones de sus butacas. Una de las azafatas se limpia la sangre de la cara. Hace un momento nos servían cacahuetes alegremente.

Esto le sucede a otra gente en otros vuelos. A los de los vídeos de las instrucciones de emergencia. No a mí.

-Por favor, mantengan la calma -nos pide el capitán-. En cuanto tengamos más información...

¿Mantener la calma? No puedo ni respirar, como para estar tranquila... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados mien­tras el avión da saltos como un caballo desbocado?

A mi espalda alguien susurra: «Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia...», y me invade de nuevo un pánico asfixiante. La gente está rezando. Esto está sucediendo de verdad.

Vamos a morir.

-¿Perdone? -El hombre que va a mi lado me observa con cara tensa y lívida.

¿He hablado en voz alta?

-Vamos a morir -aseguro.

Lo miro fijamente. Podría ser la última persona que vea. Me fijo en sus ojos, en sus ojeras, en su piel, en sus labios y sus facciones esculpidas, en su mandíbula sombreada por una barba de dos días.

El avión comienza a descender de súbito, y doy un grito invo­luntario.

-No creo -me tranquiliza él, pero veo que se sujeta con fuerza al apoyabrazos-. Según han informado, no es más que una turbu­lencia.

-Pues claro. No van a decir: «Bueno, chicos, se terminó»- suelto con voz histérica. El avión da otro terrorífico bandazo y estrujo la mano de mi vecino-. No saldremos de ésta. Sé qué es el final. Se acabó. Tengo veinticinco años, ¡por el amor de Dios! No es­toy preparada. Todavía no he hecho nada. No he tenido hijos, no he salvado la vida de nadie. -Mis ojos se posan por casualidad en el ni titulo cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años»-.

Jamás he escalado una montaña, no me he hecho un tatuaje, ¡Ni siquiera sé si tengo punto G...!

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclama el hombre; parece desconcertado, pero casi ni lo oigo.

-Mi carrera profesional es de risa. No soy una alta ejecutiva -confieso señalando mi traje, a punto de llorar. No tengo un equipo. Soy una simple auxiliar; hoy he estado en mi primera reu­nión importante y ha sido un completo desastre. La mayoría de las ve­ces no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablan, no sé lo que quiere decir logística, jamás me ascenderán, le debo cuatro mil dólares a mi padre y nunca he estado realmente enamorada. –Enmudezco, de repente

-Perdo­ne, seguro que no quiere oír todas estas cosas.

-No pasa nada -afirma él.

Dios, estoy perdiendo los papeles.

Da igual. Además, todo lo que he dicho no es verdad, porque es­toy enamorada de Jacob. Debe de ser la altura o algo así lo que me está confundiendo.

Aturdida, me aparto el pelo de la cara e intento mantener la compostura. Creo que empezaré a contar otra vez. Trescientos cin­cuenta y... seis. Trescientos...

¡Dios mío! ¡No, por favor! El avión empieza a bambolearse de nuevo. Nos precipitamos al vacío.

-Nunca he hecho nada por lo que mis padres puedan estar or­gullosos -comienzo a decir. Las palabras salen a borbotones sin que pueda contenerlas-. Nunca.

-Estoy convencido de que eso no es verdad -replica el ingles con gentileza.

-Es cierto. Quizá en un tiempo lo estuvieran. Pero luego vino a vivir con nosotros mi prima Lauren y, de pronto, era como si no me viesen. Sólo le prestaban atención a ella. Mi prima tenía catorce años y yo, diez; pensé que iba a ser fantástico. Ya sabe, como tener una hermana mayor o algo similar. Pero las cosas no fueron del todo así...

No puedo estar callada, no puedo.

Cada vez que el avión se mueve o se agita, dejo escapar un to­rrente de frases, como agua por una catarata. Sólo soy capaz de hablar, o de gritar.

-Ella era campeona de natación, campeona en todo, y yo no era nada a su lado...

»... un curso de fotografía, y creí que realmente mi vida iba a cambiar...

»... Cincuenta kilos, pero tenía pensado ponerme a dieta...

»... solicité todo tipo de trabajos. Estaba tan desesperada que incluso pedí...

»... horrible chica que se llama Tanya. El otro día llegó un es­critorio nuevo y se quedó con él, a pesar de que el mío es cutre y pe­queño...

»... a veces riego su maldita planta, una cinta, con jugo de na­ranja, para que aprenda...

»... encantadora Rose, que trabaja en el departamento de Per­sonal. Tenemos una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?", quiere de­cir que nos vayamos a Starbucks...

»... horribles regalos y he de fingir que me gustan...

»... el café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno...

»... en mi currículum puse que mi nota de Matemáticas en la se­lectividad era sobresaliente, cuando en realidad sólo había aproba­do. Sé que es una gran mentira, que no debería haberlo hecho, pero deseaba tanto que me dieran el puesto...

¿Qué me ocurre? Normalmente tengo una especie de filtro que me frena y me impide contar de buenas a primeras lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Pero ha dejado de funcionar. Todos mis pensamientos salen en avalancha, como en una enorme y caprichosa corriente que soy in­capaz de detener.

-A veces pienso que creo en Dios porque, si no, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí? Pero luego me digo que qué sucede con las guerras y cosas así...

»... llevar tangas porque no se notan, pero son muy incómodos...

»... dos tallas menos y no sabía qué hacer, así que dije: "¡Vaya!, es fantástico.

»... mi comida favorita son los pimientos asados...

»... me apunté a un club de lectura, pero no conseguí acabar _Cumbres Borrascosas. Así _que le eché un vistazo a la contracubierta y actué como si lo hubiera leído...

»... le di un montón de comida para peces y, la verdad, no sé qué pasó...

»... en cuanto oigo la canción _Close to You _de los Carpenters me pongo a llorar...

»... me gustaría tener los pechos más grandes. Es decir, no como las de las revistas, sino, ya sabe, un poco más grandes. Para saber lo que se siente...

»... mi cita perfecta empezaría con una botella de champán que apareciera en la mesa como por arte de magia...

»... compré un bote enorme de helado, me lo zampé todo y no le dije nada a Alice...

No me entero de nada de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. El mundo se reduce a este hombre, a mí y a mi boca, que no deja de vo­mitar mis más íntimos pensamientos y mis secretos. Ya casi no sé ni lo que digo. Lo único que sé es que me sienta bien.

¿Serán así las terapias?

»... se llamaba Mike Newton. Mis padres estaban en el piso de abajo viendo _Ben Hur, _y recuerdo que pensé que si aquello era lo que entusiasmaba tanto a la gente, el mundo estaba loco...! Que no lo volvería a hacer!, el hombre se boto de risa pero yo seguí

»... me pongo de lado porque así el escote parece mayor...

»... trabaja en estudios de mercado. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy guapo. Es muy alto y moreno, musculoso, y su cabello es sedoso. Así que me invitó a salir con él y...

»... siempre me tomo una copita de licor de fresa antes de una cita, para calmar los nervios...

»... es maravilloso. Jacob es absolutamente fantástico. Tengo mucha suerte. Todos me dicen lo estupendo que es. Es cariñoso y bueno, y ha triunfado en la vida. Todo el mundo asegura que somos la pareja perfecta...

»... nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado guapo. Casi como un muñeco. Como Max Steel, el hombre de acción…

Ahora he sacado el tema de mi novio y le estoy diciendo cosas que no le he contado a nadie. Cosas que ni siquiera sabía que pen­saba.

-En Navidad le regalé un bonito reloj con correa de cuero, pero usa uno digital de color naranja porque da la temperatura de no se cuantos países o algo así...

»... me llevaba a un montón de conciertos de rock, y yo fingía pa­sarlo bien sólo por ser amable. Ahora cree que me gusta ese tipo de música...

»... se sabe de memoria los diálogos de todas las películas de de Al pacino. Recita las frases antes que los personajes y me saca de mis casillas...

»... me mira como si le hablara en chino...

»... empeñado en encontrarme el punto G, así que nos pasa­mos el fin de semana haciéndolo en distintas posturas. Al final estaba destrozada; lo único que me apetecía era una pizza y ver _Friends..._

_»... _no dejaba de repetir: "¿Qué te ha parecido?" Tuve que inven­tar una historia; le aseguré que había sido fabuloso, que había senti­do que todo mi cuerpo se abría como una flor. Me preguntó qué tipo de flor y le contesté que una begonia..., se volvió a reír peor no pare…

»... no puedo esperar que la pasión inicial dure siempre. Pero ¿cómo saber si nuestra relación ha ido perdiendo intensidad para convertirse en un agradable y duradero compromiso o en un as­queroso: "Ya no tenemos ganas de vernos"...?

»... un príncipe con brillante armadura no es una opción muy realista, pero una parte de mí anhela un amor desbordante y ro­mántico. Quiero pasión, que me conquisten. Deseo sentir un terre­moto o..., no sé, un gran torbellino..., algo realmente excitante. A ve­ces pienso que una vida nueva y emocionante me espera en algún sitio, y si pudiera...

-Perdone, señora.

-¿Qué? -contesto aturdida-. ¿Qué pasa?

La azafata de la trenza de raíz me mira sonriente.

-Hemos aterrizado.

-¿Que hemos qué?

Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es posible? Miro a mí alrededor y, sí, el avión está parado. Estamos en tierra.

Me siento como Dorothy. Hace un momento estaba dando una vuelta por Oz y ahora he despertado, alicaída, reservada y normal otra vez.

-Ya no damos sacudidas -digo como una tonta.

-Hace mucho que han terminado -replica el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

-No vamos a morir.

-Cierto.

Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y entonces cai­go en la cuenta: he estado parloteando sin parar durante una hora con alguien que no conozco. Sabe Dios lo que le habré contado.

Tengo que salir de este avión ahora mismo.

-Lo siento -me disculpo-. Usted... debería haberme dete­nido.

-No habría sido fácil -asegura con una ligera sonrisa dibuja­da en los labios-. Había cogido carrera.

-Me da tanta vergüenza...

Intento sonreír, pero ni siquiera consigo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Le he hablado de mis bragas y de mi punto G!

-No se preocupe, todos estábamos nerviosos. Ha sido un viaje movidito -dice cogiendo su mochila y levantándose-. ¿Podrá lle­gar a casa?

-Sí, claro. Gracias, y que disfrute de su visita -le digo cuando se aleja, pero no creo que me haya oído.

Recojo mis cosas despacio y salgo del avión. Me noto sudada, tengo el pelo revuelto y la cabeza me va a estallar..

El aeropuerto me parece inopinadamente brillante, silencioso y tranquilo después del intenso viaje. El suelo no se mueve. Sin decir palabra, me desplomo en una silla de plástico y trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero al levantarme todavía sigo aturdida. Camino envuelta en una especie de sensación borrosa y me resulta difícil asimilar que estoy aquí, viva. Para ser sincera, estaba conven­cida de que no conseguiríamos aterrizar.

-¡Bella! -grita alguien cuando asomo por la puerta de llega­das, pero ni siquiera levanto la cabeza. En el mundo hay un montón de chicas que se llaman así.

-¡Aquí, Bella!

Miro hacia el lugar de donde procede la voz sin acabar de creer que se dirija a mí.

No es posible.

Es Jacob.

Está tremendamente guapo. Su piel luce ese precioso tono moreno, sus ojos son más penetrantes que nunca y se acerca corrien­do. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hace aquí? Cuando llega donde es­toy, me abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios -suspira con voz ronca-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Cómo es que has venido?

-He llamado a la compañía aérea para preguntar a qué hora aterrizabas y me han dicho que el avión había atravesado una zona con muchas turbulencias. Tenía que venir -confiesa mirándome a los ojos-. He visto cómo tomabas tierra, incluso han enviado una ambulancia hacia allí. Después no te veía salir y he pensado... -Traga saliva-. No sé lo que he pensado.

-Estoy bien. Estaba intentando sosegarme un poco. Ha sido horrible. -De repente he puesto un tono de voz agudo y tembloro­so, lo que no deja de ser ridículo porque ahora estoy a salvo-. Ha habido un momento en el que realmente creía que nos matábamos.

-Cuando he visto que no aparecías por la puerta... -Se calla y me mira en silencio durante unos segundos-. Me he dado cuenta por primera vez de cuánto te quiero.

-¿En serio? -pregunto con voz entrecortada.

El corazón me late con fuerza. Me voy a caer en cualquier ins­tante.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos...

¿Casarnos? Siento una sacudida en mi interior. ¡Santo cielo! Me está pidiendo que me case con él, aquí, en el aeropuerto. ¿Y qué le res­pondo? Todavía no estoy preparada. Pero si le digo que no, se irá des­pechado. ¡Mierda! Bueno, le contestaré que necesito tiempo para...

-... irnos a vivir juntos -acaba.

Seré idiota... Evidentemente no me estaba pidiendo matri­monio.

-¿Qué opinas? -me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

-Esto...

Me froto la cara para ganar tiempo, incapaz de pensar con clari­dad. Vivir con Jacob... No parece descabellado. No hay razón para no hacerlo. Estoy un poco confundida. Algo intenta penetrar en mi cerebro para enviarme un mensaje.

De pronto recuerdo algunas de las cosas que he dicho en el avión. Lo de no estar enamorada de verdad, lo de que Jacob nun­ca me ha entendido...

Pero bueno, eran tonterías, ¿no? Es decir, creía que iba a morir. No estaba precisamente en mi momento más lúcido.

-Jacob, ¿qué ha pasado con tu importante reunión? -pre­gunto al recordarla de golpe.

-La he aplazado.

-¿Sí? ¿Por mí?

Ahora sí que estoy temblando, las piernas apenas me sostienen. No sé si es por las secuelas del viaje o por amor.

¡Míralo! Es alto y guapo y ha cancelado un asunto importante para venir a salvarte.

No cabe duda, es amor.

-Me encantaría vivir contigo, Jacob- susurro, y, para mi sorpresa, me deshago en lágrimas.

_**Bueno que tal que les pareció se acepta de todo ……………………….dejen Rewievs**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el next cap , **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicas bueno mil mil gracias por todos sus rewievs me alegra que este teniendo tanta aceptación. Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo Cap. espero que sea de su agrado bueno que lo disfruten-**_

_**Bueno como les dije los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de Sophie Kinsella**__ .__** Bueno aquí un nuevo cap. espero que les guste**_

Capitulo 3

Me desperté mientras la luz de la ventana y el olor a café golpeaban mis sentidos,

-Buenas -susurro Jacob desde algún apartado lugar.

-Buenas -conteste sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres café?

-Sí, por favor.

Me doy la vuelta y escondo mi dolorida cabeza bajo la almoha­da para intentar dormir unos minutos más. Suelo conseguirlo con facilidad, pero hoy me preocupa algo. ¿De qué me habré olvidado?

Mientras presto atención a medias a los ruidos de Jacob en la cocina y al metálico sonido de fondo de la tele, mi adormilado cere­bro busca a tientas una explicación. Es sábado por la mañana. Estoy en la cama de Jacob. Anoche salimos a cenar. ¡Ah, sí!, el horrible viaje en avión... Él fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me dijo...

¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

Me incorporo en el preciso momento en que él entra con dos tazas y una cafetera. Lleva un albornoz blanco y está guapísimo. Me siento orgullosa y estiro la mano con intención de darle un beso.

-Hola -dice riéndose-. Ten cuidado. ¿Qué tal estás? -pre­gunta, y me alarga una taza.

-Muy bien -contesto apartándome el pelo de la cara-. Un poco atontada.

-No me extraña -asegura arqueando las cejas-. Menudo día tuviste ayer.

-Tienes razón. -asentí con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de café -Así que... vamos a vivir juntos.

-¿Todavía te apetece?

-Pues claro -afirmo con una amplia sonrisa. Y es verdad.

Me siento como si de repente me hubiera vuelto adulta. Voy a vivir con mi novio. Por fin llevaré una vida como es debido.

-He de decírselo a Paul -comenta él indicando hacia la pared que da a la habitación de su compañero de piso. -Y yo, a Alice y a Jessica.

-Tendremos que encontrar el sitio adecuado. Y me promete­rás mantenerlo ordenado -dice sonriendo.

-Mira quién fue a hablar -replico fingiendo estar ofendida-. Eres tú quien tiene cincuenta millones de papeles. -Eso es diferente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -exclamo poniendo la mano en la cadera como un personaje de comedia televisiva, y él se echa a reír.

Enmudecemos, como si nos hubiéramos quedado sin energía, y bebemos un poco de café.

-Bueno, tengo que irme -dice el al cabo de un rato. Este fin de semana le toca curso de informática- Siento no poder ver a tus padres.

Y lo dice en serio. Por si le faltara algo para ser el novio perfecto, le encanta visitar a mis padres.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-¡Ah!, me había olvidado... -empieza con una misteriosa son­risa-. Adivina para qué tengo una reserva.

-¡Vaya! -exclamo entusiasmada-. Para... Estoy a punto de soltar: «Para ir a París.»

-¡El festival de rock! Uno de los últimos con­ciertos este año.

Durante un momento no puedo ni hablar. -¡Guau!

-Sabía que te gustaría -afirma tocándome el brazo, y sonrío débilmente.

-Sí, claro.

La verdad es que algún día acabará gustándome el estilo, estoy convencida.

Observo con afecto cómo Jacob se viste, se pasa el hilo dental y coge el maletín.

-Usas mi regalo -observa satisfecho mirando mi ropa inte­rior, que está en el suelo.

-Sí, me lo pongo... muy a menudo -aseguro cruzando los de­dos por detrás de la espalda-. Es muy bonito.

-Que pases un buen día con tu familia -me desea acercán­dose a la cama para darme un beso, pero duda un ?

-¿Si?

Se sienta y me mira con expresión seria. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué sonrisa!

-Me gustaría comentarte algo. -Se muerde el labio-. Siem­pre hemos hablado con franqueza sobre nuestra relación.

-Sí -respondo, un poco inquieta.

-Es sólo una idea. Puede que no te guste. Es decir, la decisión es tuya.

Lo miro perpleja. Se está ruborizando y parece avergonzado. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Se estará volviendo un pervertidillo? ¿Querrá que me ponga uniformes y cosas así?

La verdad es que no me importaría vestirme de enfermera, o de Catwoman, como en _Batman. _Sería una pasada. Buscaría unas bo­tas brillantes...

-He pensado que... quizá... podríamos... -Se interrumpe. -¿Si? -lo animo poniéndole la mano en el brazo. -Podríamos... -Vuelve a callarse. -¿Qué?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Casi no puedo respirar. ¿Qué querrá que hagamos?

-Podríamos empezar a llamarnos «cariño» -suelta de forma atropellada.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender nada de lo que ha dicho. -Es que... -murmura sonrojándose todavía más- vamos a vivir juntos. Es un compromiso, y últimamente me he fijado en que no usamos ninguna palabra afectuosa.

Lo miro como si me hubiera pillado en una falta.

-¿No?

- No.

- ¡Ah! -exclamo, y tomo un sorbo de café. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. No lo hacemos ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te parece? Sólo si quieres.

-Por supuesto -contesto enseguida-. Es verdad. -Me acla­ro la voz-. Cariño.

-Gracias, cariño -responde con una encantadora sonrisa, que le devuelvo tratando de acallar las voces de protesta que oigo en el interior de mi cabeza.

Algo no va bien.

No me siento «cariño».

-¿Bella? -Jacob me está mirando-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No estoy segura -contesto riéndome con timidez-. Es que no sé si me veo diciéndolo. Pero con el tiempo acabará gustándo­me.

-Tal vez. Mira, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por ahora? -Se le cae el alma a los pies, y me siento mal. Venga ya, puedo llamar a mi novio «cariño». Ser adulto implica estas cosas. Tendré que acostumbrar­me-. Lo lamento, Jake. No sé qué me ocurre. Quizá esté algo tensa por culpa del vuelo de ayer -digo cogiéndole la mano-, ca­riño.

-No te preocupes, cariño -me tranquiliza sonriendo tras re­cobrar su alegre expresión, y me da un beso-Hasta luego. ¿Lo ves? Es fácil.

¡Dios mío!

De todas formas, no me importa. Supongo que todas las parejas se enfrentan a momentos igual de delicados. Seguramente es lo más normal.

Fui hasta mi departamento para encontrarme a Alice en el sofá, rodeada de papeles y con cara de concentración. Trabaja muchísimo. A veces se pasa.

-Algún día descansaras…

-No, sólo estoy leyendo un artículo -contesta distraída, y me enseña una revista de moda-. Dice que los cánones de belleza no han cambiado desde los tiempos de Cleopatra, y hay una fórmula para averiguar lo guapa que eres. Se realizan unos cálculos y...

-Qué bien. ¿Cuánto has sacado?

-Estoy en ello. -Mira la página otra vez con el entrecejo frun­cido-. Eso es cincuenta y tres, le resto veinte y sale... ¡Joder! ¡Sólo treinta y tres!

-¿Sobre cuánto?

-¡Cien! ¡Treinta y tres sobre cien!

-Pues vaya mier…vaya estudio

-Sí -dice muy seria-. Soy muy fea, ya lo sabía. Toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que...

-¡No! -la interrumpo, intentando no reírme-. Me refiero a la revista. No se puede medir la hermosura con una serie de baremos. No hay más que verte -aseguro señalándola; tiene los ojos más azules del mundo y una bonita y pálida piel. Es una mujer despampa­nante, incluso a pesar de que su último corte de pelo fue un poco radical-. ¿A quién vas a creer? ¿Al espejo o a las tonterías de un ab­surdo artículo?

-Al artículo -contesta como si la elección fuera obvia.

Sé que lo dice medio en broma, pero desde que la dejó Peter, su último novio, tiene la autoestima por los suelos. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco.

-¿Son ésas las proporciones de oro de la belleza? -pregunta Jessica, nuestra compañera de piso, que ha entrado en la habita­ción acompañada por el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón.

Luce unos vaqueros rosa pálido y una ajustada camiseta blanca y, como de costumbre, va perfectamente maquillada y compuesta. En teoría, trabaja en una galería de escultura, pero lo único que pa­rece hacer en todo el día es depilarse, darse masajes e ir a citas con banqueros, cuyo sueldo averigua antes de aceptar la invitación.

Me llevo bien con ella, más o menos. Lo que pasa es que suele empezar todas sus frases con: «Si quieres un buen anillo en el dedo...» o «Si quieres vivir en New York...» o «Si quieres que todo el mundo piense que eres una buena anfitriona...».

No me importaría que la gente me conociera por algo así, pero tampoco es que sea una de mis prioridades inmediatas.

Además, su idea de agasajar a los invitados se reduce a llamar a un montón de amigos ricos, decorar la casa con objetos de mimbre, telefonear a alguna empresa de catering para que prepare una cena deliciosa, enviara sus compañeras de piso (Alice y yo) al cine y mos­trarse ofendida cuando éstas osan volver a medianoche para prepa­rarse un reconfortante café.

-Ya he hecho ese test -dice mientras coge su bolso rosa de Louis Vuitton. Su padre se lo compró cuando rompió con un chico con el que había salido tres veces. ¡Ni que le hubiera partido el cora­zón! Eso sí, tenía un yate, así que es posible que estuviese desconso­lada.

-¿Qué has sacado? –pregunta Alice.

-Ochenta y nueve -contesta mientras se rocía con perfume, se arregla su largo y rubio pelo y sonríe ante el espejo-. Bella, ¿es verdad que vas a vivir con Jacob?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Es vox pópuli. Paul ha llamado a Quil esta mañana para ir a jugar y se lo ha contado.

-¿Te vas con Jacob? -pregunta Alice incrédula-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Iba a hacerlo, de verdad. ¿A que es fantástico?

-Mal pasó, Bella-asegura Jessica sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pésima táctica.

-¿Táctica? -repite Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Son novios, no están jugando al ajedrez.

-Una relación es como una partida de ajedrez -replica apli­cándose rímel-. Mi madre dice que siempre hay que pensar en el futuro. Hay que planear las cosas siguiendo una estrategia. Un mo­vimiento en falso y la has cagado.

-¡Es absurdo! -exclama Alice en tono desafiante-. Es cuestión de tener ideas afines, ser almas gemelas, conocerse.

-¿Almas gemelas? -se mofa Jessica, y me mira con desdén-. Recuerda, Bella, si quieres una piedra preciosa en el dedo, no con­vivas con Jacob

-De todas formas, yo no deseo un anillo en el dedo -le re­plico.

Jessica arquea sus perfectas cejas, como diciendo: «Pobre ig­norante», y coge su bolso.

-Por cierto -añade entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Habéis visto al­guna de vosotras mi jersey de Joseph?

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-No -contesto inocentemente

-Yo ni siquiera sé cuál es -dice Alice encogiéndose de hom­bros

No puedo mirar a mi amiga, estoy segura de que la otra noche lo llevaba puesto.

Los ojos azules de Jessica pasan de una a otra como si fueran antenas de radar.

-Lo sabre si alguna se lo puso. _Ciao._

En cuanto desaparece, Alice y yo nos miramos.

-¡Mierda! Creo que me lo he dejado en el trabajo. Bueno, ya lo traeré el lunes -dice ella despreocupándose y volviendo a la lectura, Alice en realidad podía comprarse las mismas cosas, peor le encantaba hacer enojar a Jessica.

La verdad es que, a veces, tomamos prestada la ropa de Jessica sin pedírsela. Pero he de alegar en nuestra defensa que tiene tanta que casi nunca lo nota.

-¿Qué haces luego? ¿Te apetece ver una peli?

-No puedo -contesto de mala gana-. Tengo que ir a la comi­da de cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Ah, sí, claro -dice con cara comprensiva-. Buena suerte. Espero que te vaya bien.

Es la única persona del mundo que entiende lo que siento cada vez que voy a casa de mis padres, y eso que no lo se lo he contado todo.

Me despedí y salí rumbo a la casa de mis padres, tomo un taxi y pienso que esta vez será diferente, el otro día mire un programa de esos familiares donde hacen reencuentros entre padres e hijos, me conmoví muchísimo, al final la conductora soltó una pequeña conclusión sobre lo fácil que es desligarse de la familia así que tratare de enmendarlo los propósitos para hoy:

NO

Dejaré que me agobie mi familia;

Tendré celos de Lauren ni permitiré que Taylor me tome el pelo;

Miraré el reloj para saber cuánto falta para irme.

SÍ

Me mostraré relajada y encantadora y recordaré que somos vínculos sagrados en el ciclo eterno de la vida. (Palabras de la conductora)

Mis padres vivían en a las afueras de la ciudad, después de que nos mudáramos de Forks, mi madre dejo claro era ella o el pueblo.

Llegue a su casa pasadas las doce y me encuentro a mamá en la cocina con mi prima Lauren. Ella y su marido, Taylor, se han mudado a una localidad que está a cinco minutos en coche de aquí, y están con mis padres a todas horas.

Cuando las veo juntas, siento una desazón muy familiar. Pare­cen más madre e hija que tía y sobrina. Las dos lucen el mismo cor­te de pelo, aunque en el de Lauren se notan más los reflejos; llevan tops de colores vivos que dejan ver unos amplios escotes broncea­dos; y se están riendo. En la encimera hay una botella de vino blan­co medio vacía.

-¡Felicidades! -exclamo, y abrazo a mamá.

Cuando veo un paquete envuelto en papel de colorines sobre la mesa, me estremezco de alegría. Le he comprado el mejor regalo del mundo. Me muero de ganas por dárselo.

-¡Hola! -me saluda Lauren dándose la vuelta con un delantal puesto. Se ha pintado mucho los ojos y del cuello le cuelga una cruz de diamantes que no conocía. Siempre que nos juntamos, exhibe alguna joya nueva-. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Bella. Últi­mamente no nos vemos mucho, ¿verdad, tía Renee?

-Es verdad.

-¿Te guardo el abrigo? -se ofrece mi mama mientras meto en la nevera la botella de champán que he traído-. ¿Te apetece una copa?

Así es como me trata siempre, como si fuera una visita.

Pero no me importa, no me alterará. "Sagrados vínculos del ciclo eterno de la vida".

-No te molestes -le digo intentando ser amable-. Ya me sir­vo yo.

Abro el armario donde siempre han estado los vasos y lo en­cuentro lleno de latas de tomate.

-Están aquí -me indica Lauren desde el otro lado de la coci­na-. Lo hemos cambiado todo de sitio; ahora está mucho más or­denado.

-Ah, bien. Gracias. -Cojo la copa que me da y tomo un sorbo de vino-. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

-Creo que no -dice mirando a su alrededor-. Está casi todo hecho. Así que le pregunté a Ellen dónde se había comprado los zapatos que llevaba puestos -continúa volviéndose hacia mi ma­dre-, y me contestó que en Marks and Spencer. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

-¿Quién es Ellen? -pregunto para entrar en la conversación.

-Una amiga del club de golf -responde Lauren

Mi madre no había practicado ese deporte jamás, pero desde que vive aquí, Lauren y ella han empezado a jugar. Ahora de lo úni­co que hablan es de sus partidos, de sus cenas en el club y de sus in­terminables fiestas con los amigos golfistas.

Una vez las acompañé para ver de qué iba todo aquello, pero tienen unas estúpidas normas que yo ignoraba sobre cómo se ha de ir vestido, y a un abuelo casi le dio un ataque al corazón al verme con vaqueros.

-Perdona, Bella. ¿Me dejas pasar? -me pregunta mi prima tra­tando de coger una bandeja por encima de mi hombro.

-Disculpa -me excuso apartándome-. ¿De verdad que no puedo hacer nada?

-Dale de comer a Phil-sugiere mi madre, y me alarga un bote con alimento para peces-. Estoy un poco preocupada por él.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío de pánico. -No parece el mismo -asegura escrutando a través del cristal-. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que está bien?

Sigo su mirada y pongo cara pensativa, como si estuviera estu­diando los rasgos de _Phil._

Joder, pensé que no se daría cuenta. Hice todo lo que pude por encontrar un pez que fuera igualito. Es decir, es de color naranja, tiene dos aletas, nada... ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-A lo mejor está un poco deprimido -aventuro por fin-. Ya se le pasará. -«Dios mío, que no se le ocurra. Llevarlo al veterinario o algo parecido», rezo para mis adentros. Ni siquiera comprobé si era del mismo sexo. ¿Tienen sexo los peces?-. ¿Puedo hacer algo más? -pregunto mientras rocío profusamente el acuario con comida para ocultar a Phil_._

-Todo está casi listo -asegura Lauren con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu padre? -me anima mamá co­lando unos guisantes-. Aún faltan unos diez minutos para que comamos.

Los hombres están en el salón viendo un partido de beisbol. Mi pa­dre bebe cerveza de la lata. Hace poco que han decorado la sala, pero en las paredes siguen expuestas las copas de natación que ganó Lauren. Mi madre las limpia a menudo. Todas las semanas.

También están mis premios del campamento; creo que a ésos sólo les pasa el plumero.

-Hola, papá -saludo, y le doy un beso.

-¡Bella! -exclama llevándose la mano a la cabeza con fingi­da sorpresa-. ¡Has conseguido llegar sin dar rodeos ni visitar ciu­dades históricas!

-Hoy no -contesto soltando una risita-. He llegado sana y salva.

Una vez, al poco de que se mudaran a esta casa, cogí un autobús equi­vocado y me perdí, ahora no me dejan olvidarlo.

-Hola, Taylor

Lo beso en la mejilla e intento no ahogarme con toda la loción para después del afeitado que se ha puesto. Lleva unos chinos, un jersey blanco de cuello alto y una pesada pulsera de oro en la muñe­ca, además de una alianza con diamantes. Dirige la empresa de su familia, que suministra equipamiento para oficinas en todo el país, y conoció a Lauren en una convención de jóvenes empresa­rios. Al parecer entablaron conversación tras fijarse en el Rolex que lucía cada uno.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Has visto el nuevo cacharro?

-¿Qué? -pregunte sin entender, y entonces me acuerdo del reluciente coche que había en la entrada-. ¡Ah, sí! Muy bonito.

-Mercedes serie cinco -me informa, y toma un trago de cer­veza-. Cuarenta y dos mil libras, precio de catálogo.

-¡Joder!

-No pagué tanto -asegura tocándose un lado de la nariz-. Adivina.

-¿Cuarenta?

-Inténtalo otra vez.

-Treinta y nueve.

-Treinta y siete mil doscientas cincuenta -presume con tono triunfal-. Y un reproductor de CD de regalo. Deducible de impues­tos -añade.

-Fantástico.

No sé qué más decir, así que me siento en el brazo del sofá y me corno un cacahuete.

-¿Aspiras a algo igual, Bella?-interviene mi padre-. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás algún día?

-Pues..., no sé, papá. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo algo para ti.

Torpemente, busco en mi bolso y saco un cheque de trescientos dólares.

-Bien hecho. Lo restaré de la cuenta -dice él con ojos brillan­tes mientras se lo mete en el bolsillo-. A esto se le llama aprender a valerse por uno mismo.

-Una lección provechosa -corrobora Taylor asintiendo con la cabeza. Bebe un trago y le sonríe a mi padre-. Dime, Bella, ¿en qué trabajas esta semana?

Cuando lo conocí, yo acababa de dejar la agencia inmobiliaria para convertirme en fotógrafa. De eso hace dos años y medio, y siempre que me ve suelta el mismo chiste. Todas y cada una de las puñeteras...

Vale, tranquila. Piensa en algo alegre. Aprecia a tu familia. Apre­cia a Taylor

-Sigo en el mundo del marketing -contesto entusiasmada-. Ya llevo un año.

-Ah, marketing. Muy bien, muy bien.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, que sólo interrumpe el comentarista de la televisión. De repente los dos gruñen porque algo pasa en el terreno de juego. Después vuelven a gruñir.

-Bueno. Creo que...

Cuando me levanto del sofá ni siquiera se giran.

Voy al vestíbulo y cojo el paquete que he traído. Salgo por la puer­ta lateral, llamo a la del anexo y la empujo con cuidado. -¿Abuelo?

Es el padre de mi madre. Empezó a vivir con nosotros después de que lo operaran de corazón, hace diez años. Está sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, en la radio suena música clási­ca y, frente a él, en el suelo, hay unas seis cajas llenas de cachivaches.

-Hola, abuelo.

Levanta la vista y se le ilumina la cara. -¡Bella! Ven aquí, chiquilla

Me inclino para darle un beso y él me aprieta la mano con fuer­za. Tiene la piel seca y fría, y el pelo incluso más blanco que la últi­ma vez que lo vi.

-Te he traído más chocolatinas Vampire-le explico indicando el paquete.

Al igual que todos sus amigos de su club de ajedrez, es un adicto a las ba­rritas energéticas de mi empresa; así que me aprovecho del des­cuento que me hacen y siempre que vengo a verlo le compro una caja.

-Gracias, tesoro. Eres una buena chica.

-¿Dónde las dejo?

Miramos la atestada habitación con gesto de impotencia.

-¿Qué te parece detrás del televisor? -sugiere al cabo de un momento.

Me abro camino como puedo, las deposito en el suelo y vuelvo sobre mis pasos, intentando no pisar nada.

-El otro día leí un artículo en el periódico que me dejó muy preocupado -comenta mientras me siento en una de las cajas-. Era sobre la seguridad en Phoenix. Tú no utilizas el transporte pú­blico, ¿verdad?

-Esto..., casi nunca -miento cruzando los dedos con disimu­lo-. De vez en cuando, sólo si es absolutamente necesario.

-Pues no deberías -me aconseja alarmado-. En el hay jóvenes encapuchados que llevan navajas automáticas. Gamberros borrachos que rompen botellas y se sacan los ojos los unos a los otros...

-No será para tanto.

-No merece la pena correr el riesgo. Total, para ahorrarse un par de taxis...

Seguro que si le preguntara cuánto cree que cuesta un trayecto normal me contestaría con el costo de hace años

-De verdad, abuelo, tengo mucho cuidado. Y voy en taxi. -En ocasiones. Una vez al año-. Bueno, ¿qué es todo esto? -pregunto para cambiar de tema, y él suelta un sonoro suspiro.

-Tu madre limpió el desván el otro día y estoy tratando de or­ganizar lo que quiero quedarme y lo que no.

-Me parece una idea estupenda -lo animo contemplando el montón de trastos-. ¿Esto es lo que vas a tirar?

-¡No! Eso es lo que me guardo -dice poniendo una mano pro­tectora sobre sus pertenencias.

-¿Dónde está lo que ya no vale?

Nos quedamos en silencio y él evita mi mirada.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Tienes que deshacerte de algo! -exclamo intentan­do no echarme a reír

- ¿Y qué es esto? -pregunto sacando un sobre con fotos-. ¿Te interesan de verdad o...?

Algo me atraviesa el corazón y me callo a mitad de frase.

Es una fotografía de mis padres, sentados en un parque. Mamá lleva un vestido de flores y papá, un ridículo sombrero. Yo tengo unos nueve años y estoy sobre sus rodillas, comiéndome un helado. Parecemos muy felices.

Miro otra en silencio. Me he puesto el sombrero de mi padre y los tres nos reímos con ganas. Los tres, antes de que Lauren entrara en nuestras vidas.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que llegó. Una maleta roja en el reci­bidor, una voz nueva en la cocina y el olor de un perfume descono­cido. Me acerqué y me encontré con una extraña que se estaba to­mando un té. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, pero a mí me pareció una mujer adulta: con pecho, pendientes de oro y mechas en el pelo. Mi ma­dre no paraba de decirme que debía ser amable con ella porque su mamá se había muerto. Todos teníamos que ser bondadosos con ella. Por eso se quedó con mi habitación.

Hojeé el resto de la fotografías e intento tragarme el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Ahora me acuerdo de ese sitio. Era el parque al que solíamos ir, el que tenía columpios y toboganes, pero para Lauren era muy aburrido. Yo quería desesperadamente parecer­me a ella y también dije que era muy soso. No volvimos nunca más.

-¡Toc, toc! -Levanto la vista sobresaltada y veo a mi prima en la puerta, con un vaso de vino en la mano-. La comida está lista.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos.

-Abuelo -dice ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador e indi­cando las cajas-. ¿Has hecho algo con todo eso?

-No es tan fácil -intervengo en su defensa-. Son recuerdos. No se pueden tirar sin más.

-Si tú lo dices -replica poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Por mí, iría todo a la basura.

No quiero apreciarla. No puedo. Me entran ganas de estamparle la tarta de melaza en la cara.

Llevamos cuarenta minutos en la mesa y sólo hemos oído su voz. -La imagen lo es todo. Hay que saber elegir los colores, el as­pecto adecuado, la mejor forma de andar... Cuando voy por la calle, el mensaje que envío es: «Soy una triunfadora.»

-Enséñanoslo -le pide mamá llena de admiración. -Bueno -acepta con sonrisa de falsa modestia-. Se hace así. Echa hacia atrás la silla y se limpia la boca con la servilleta. -Tendrías que fijarte en ella, Bella -me anima mi madre-, y aprender unos cuantos truquillos.

Lauren empieza a caminar por la habitación con la barbilla le­vantada, el pecho adelantado y los ojos fijos en la distancia, mien­tras mueve sus caderas de un lado al otro

Parece una mezcla entre avestruz y androide de _Star Wars epi­sodio II, el ataque de los clones, _"Bella no seas cruel"

-Por supuesto, hay que ir con tacones -puntualiza sin dete­nerse.

Me han entrado ganas de echarme a reír, pero no debo hacerlo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, Bella? -me propone mi prima. -Esto..., creo que no. Ya me he quedado con lo esencial. De repente suelto una risita, y trato de disimularla tosiendo. -Sólo quiere ayudarte, Bella-me riñe mi madre-. Deberías estarle agradecida. Eres muy buena con ella, Lauren.

Le sonríe con cariño, ella esboza una sonrisa afectada y yo me tomo un poco de vino.

Sí, claro. Lauren sólo quiere ayudarme, ya. Si yo decía que la Madre Teresa y ella se parecían.

Por eso, cuando estaba desesperada porque no encontraba tra­bajo y le pedí que me dejara hacer prácticas en su empresa, me res­pondió que no. Le escribí una larga y afectuosa carta en la que ase­guraba que sabía que la ponía en una situación incómoda, pero que le agradecería que me diera una oportunidad, aunque fuera un par de días llevando recados.

Me contestó con una nota de rechazo estándar.

Casi me muero de vergüenza. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie y mucho menos a mis padres.

-Deberías prestar atención a los consejos profesionales de Lauren-me regaña papá con dureza-. Quizá si le hicieras más caso, te irían mejor las cosas.

-Es sólo una forma de andar -suelta Taylor riéndose-. No una cura milagrosa.

-¡Tayler! -lo reprende mi madre.

-Era una broma -apostilla él sirviéndose más vino.

-Pues claro -confirmo forzándome a sonreír alegremente. Espera a que me asciendan.

Espera y verás.

-Bella, vuelve a la realidad. –Mi prima está moviendo la mano cómicamente delante de mi cara-. Despierta, atontada. Vamos a darle los regalos.

Mientras mi madre abre un paquete en el que hay una cámara que le ha comprado mi padre y otro con un bolso de parte del abue­lo, empiezo a entusiasmarme. Me hace tanta ilusión que le guste mi regalo...

-No es nada del otro mundo -le aseguro mientras le entrego un sobre de color rosa-. Ya verás.

-¿Qué será? -pregunta intrigada. Lo abre, saca una tarjeta flo­reada y se queda mirándola fijamente-. ¡Oh, Bella!

-¿Qué es? -quiere saber mi padre.

-Un día en un balneario -explica encantada-. Todo un día de caricias.

-Eso sí que es una buena idea -dice mi abuelo dándome una palmadita en la mano-. Siempre has tenido mucha imagi­nación.

-Gracias, cariño. ¡Qué detalle!

Mamá se inclina y me da un beso; me invade una brillante y cá­lida sensación. Se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Se trata de una ofer­ta para todo el día, con todo tipo de tratamientos.

-Incluye un almuerzo con champán -apunto con entusias­mo-. Y puedes quedarte con las zapatillas.

-Fantástico. Estoy deseando ir. Qué regalo más bonito.

-Oh, vaya -dice Lauren con una risita, mientras mira el sobre alargado de color crema que tiene en la mano-. Me temo que has eclipsado el mío. Da igual, ya lo cambiaré.

La miro, recelosa. El tono de su voz me alerta de que está tra­mando algo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta mi madre.

-No importa. Ya buscaré otra cosa. -Empieza a guardar su obsequio en el bolso.

-Lauren, cariño. No seas tonta. ¿Qué es?

-Bueno. Es que parece que Emma y yo hemos tenido la misma idea -dice dándoselo por fin y soltando otra risita-. ¿A que resulta increíble?

El miedo me paraliza, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que creo que ha hecho.

Mientras mimadre abre el sobre hay un absoluto silencio.

-¡Virgen santa! -exclama al sacar un folleto dorado-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El balneario Meridien? -Otro papel cae en sus manos-. ¿Bi­lletes para París? ¡Lauren!

Lo ha hecho. Ha arruinado mi regalo.

-Para los dos -añade mi prima con engreimiento-. Para el tío Charlie también.

-¡Lauren! -exclama papá encantado-. Eres un cielo.

-No me lo puedo creer -dice mi madre contemplando entu­siasmada las fotos-. ¡Mira qué piscina! ¡Y qué jardines!

Mi tarjeta ha quedado olvidada entre el papel de envolver.

De repente estoy a punto de echarme a llorar.

-Lo sabías -exploto, incapaz de contenerme-. Te dije que iba a regalarle un tratamiento en un balneario. Hablamos del tema hace meses, en el jardín.

-¿Sí? No me acuerdo.

-Pues claro que te acuerdas.

-Bella -me corta mi madre-. Ha sido sin querer, ¿verdad, Lauren?

-Evidentemente -contesta ella abriendo los ojos con ino­cencia-. Si te he chafado la idea, sólo puedo disculparme.

-No es necesario -la defiende mamá-. Son cosas que pasan. Y los dos regalos son muy bonitos. Los dos. -Vuelve a mirar mi carta-. Ahora quiero que sigáis siendo buenas ami­gas. No me gusta que os peleéis y menos el día de mi cumplea­ños.

Me sonríe y trato devolverle la sonrisa, pero me siento como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. Lauren siempre ha pasado por encima de mí, desde que llegó. Hiciera lo que hiciese, todo el mundo se ponía de su parte. Su madre estaba muerta y todos teníamos que ser amables con ella. Nunca podía vencerla, jamás.

Intentando sobreponerme, cojo la copa de vino y tomo un buen trago. De pronto advierto que estoy mirando el reloj a escondidas, falta poco para irme de aquí…adiós propósitos de hoy.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -pregunta mi abuelo mientras me aprieta la mano sonriendo. Levanto la vista con expresión cul­pable.

-En nada -contesto con fingida sonrisa-. La verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada

_**Espero que les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo que pasen un buen fin **_

_**Adiós ………………………………………………………………………………………….Dejen Rewievs**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno como les dije los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de Sophie Kinsella**__ .__** Bueno aquí un nuevo cap. espero que les guste**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus rewievs nos leemos.-**_

Capitulo 4

El lunes por la mañana me despierto inusitadamente enérgica y positiva, y me pongo el conjunto habitual para ir a trabajar, que consiste en vaqueros y una camiseta chula, por ejemplo, una de French Connection.

Bueno, para ser sincera, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, pero aún conserva la etiqueta. Mientras le deba dinero a mi padre no tengo muchas opciones a la hora de comprarme ropa.

Imaginen que me ascienden, que se lo digo a todo el mundo. Mi madre me preguntará: «¿Qué tal te ha ido la se­mana?», y yo le contestaré: «Bueno...»

No, lo que haré será esperar a estar en casa y entonces les entre­garé mi nueva tarjeta de visita sin darle ninguna importancia.

O tal vez vaya a verlos con mi nuevo coche de la empresa. Bue­no, no sé si el resto de los ejecutivos de marketing tiene uno, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que a partir de ahora nos lo den. O quizá me digan: «Hemos elegido uno especialmente...»

-¡Bella!

Me giro y veo a Rose, mi amiga de Personal, que sube jadeando detrás de mí. Lleva alborotada su sensual y rubia melena y va con un zapato en la mano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le pregunto cuando llega arriba.

-El zapato éste -dice desconsolada-. Me lo arreglaron el otro día y ya se me ha vuelto a romper el tacón. Vaya día más desastroso. Y me he pasado un fin de semana horrible.

-Creía que habías estado con James -comento sorprendi­da-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

James es el último novio de Rose, con el que sale desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Habían planeado ir a la casa que él tiene en el campo y que arregla en sus ratos libres.

-Ha sido una pesadilla. En cuanto llegamos dijo que se iba a jugar al golf.

-Bueno, está a gusto contigo y actúa con toda normalidad -insinúo, intentando ver el lado positivo.

-Puede -acepta dubitativa-. Después me preguntó -si me importaría hacer algo mientras él estaba en el club. Le contesté que no y entonces me dio una brocha y tres botes de pintura. Me asegu­ró que si era rápida, podría acabar el cuarto de estar.

-¿Qué?

-Luego volvió a las seis y me dijo que lo había hecho muy mal. -Su voz suena más y más desconsolada-. No era verdad, simple­mente me había dejado un trozo porque la mierda de la escalera no era lo bastante alta.

La miro, estupefacta.

-No me digas que pintaste la habitación.

-Pues... sí-contesta fijando en mí sus enormes ojos azules-. Lo hice para ayudarlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que me utilizó.

No tengo palabras.

-Pues claro que se estaba aprovechando de ti -consigo arti­cular por fin-. Quiere un pintor que le salga gratis. Debes mandar­lo a paseo enseguida. ¡Ya mismo!

Se queda en silencio unos segundos y la miro, nerviosa. Su cara no refleja nada, pero bajo la superficie veo un montón de cosas. Es como cuando en _Tiburón _el bicho desaparece en el agua y sabes que en cualquier momento...

-¡Tienes razón! -exclama-. Me ha estado utilizando. Y es culpa mía. Cuando me preguntó si sabía algo de fontanería o de arreglar tejados, tendría que haberlo sospechado.

-¿Cuándo te dijo algo así? -suelto sin poder creerlo.

-En la primera cita. Pensé que sólo estaba, ya sabes, dándome conversación.

-La culpa no es tuya -le aseguro apretándole el brazo-. ¿Có­mo ibas a saberlo?

-¿Pero por qué me ocurren estas cosas? -se lamenta parada en medio de la calle-. ¿Por qué sólo atraigo a auténticos impresen­tables?

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es. Fíjate en los hombres con los que he salido -dice empezando a contar con los dedos-: Daniel me pidió un montón de dinero prestado y luego se largó a México. Gary me dejó plantada en cuanto le encontré trabajo. David me engañaba con otra... ¿No crees que la historia se repite demasiado?

-Esto... Bueno, es posible.

-Debería darme por vencida -afirma derrotada-. Jamás en­contraré a nadie que valga la pena.

-No, no lo hagas. Sé que tu vida va a cambiar por completo y que te cruzarás con un hombre encantador, amable y maravilloso.

-Pero ¿dónde? -pregunta con expresión de impotencia.

-No sé, pero ocurrirá -digo con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda-. Tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto -respondo pensando rápidamente en algo-. Te voy a dar una idea. ¿Por qué no pruebas a comer en un sitio dife­rente? Puede que allí conozcas a alguien.

-¿Tú crees? -pregunta indecisa-. Vale, lo intentaré. -Suelta un sonoro suspiro y echa a andar por la acera-. Lo único bueno del fin de semana -añade cuando llegamos a la esquina- es que con­seguí acabar mi nuevo top. ¿Qué te parece?

Se abre la chaqueta orgullosa y da una vuelta. La miro durante unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

No es que no me guste el ganchillo...

Bueno. La verdad es que no me gusta en absoluto.

Sobre todo los jerséis de escote generoso y calados. A través de los agujeros se le ve el sujetador.

-Es... fantástico -consigo decir al final-. Absolutamente en­cantador.

-¿Verdad que sí? -corrobora con. una sonrisa agradecida-. Los hago rapidísimo. Ahora me voy a hacer una falda a juego.

-Estupendo -murmuro-. Te salen divinos.

-No me cuesta nada. Me divierte.

Sonríe con modestia y vuelve a abrocharse la chaqueta.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? -pregunta mientras cruzamos la ca­lle-. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana? Seguro que sí. Jacob estuvo maravilloso y romántico contigo. ¿A que te llevó a cenar o algo así?

-La verdad es que me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él.

-¿De verdad? -exclama con melancolía-. ¡Qué bien! Sois la pareja perfecta. Me dais esperanzas de que algún día me suceda algo igual. Para vosotros debe de ser muy sencillo.

No puedo reprimir un cosquilleo de satisfacción en mi interior. Jacob y yo. La pareja perfecta. Modelo para los demás.

-No es fácil -aseguro con una risilla humilde-. También nos peleamos, como todo el mundo.

-¿Si? -Parece sorprendida-. Nunca os he visto discutir.

-Pues claro que lo hacemos.

Me estrujo el cerebro e intento recordar la última vez que Jacob y yo tuvimos una bronca. Evidentemente las tenemos. Muchas. Como todas las parejas. Es muy sano.

Venga, esto es ridículo. Seguro que...

Sí, una vez estábamos en el río y yo afirmaba que aquellos pája­ros blancos eran gansos mientras Jacob mantenía que eran cis­nes. ¿Veis? Somos normales. Lo sabía.

Estamos cerca de la sede de Vampire. Cuando subimos los escalones de piedra, en los que hay un hombre inclinado de granito, algo amenazante, empiezo a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Eleazar querrá que le haga un informe completo de la reunión con Tree Oil.

¿Qué le voy a decir?

Seré franca y sincera, pero sin contarle la verdad.

-¡Mira! -me reclama Rose, y vuelvo la vista hacia donde indica.

Tras el cristal distingo un gran revuelo en el vestíbulo. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué estará pasando?

¿Habrá habido un incendio o algo así?

Mientras empujamos la pesada puerta giratoria nos miramos desconcertadas. El caos es absoluto. La gente corre de un sitio para otro, alguien está sacándole brillo a la barandilla de latón, otro lim­pia las plantas de plástico y Demetri, el gerente de la empresa, apremia a nuestros compañeros para que vayan hacia los ascensores.

-¿Quieren ir a sus oficinas, por favor? No debe haber nadie en recepción -dice con voz estresada-. Aquí no hay nada que ver. Por favor, vayan a sus puestos de trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunto a Dave, el guarda jurado, que está apoyado contra la pared con una taza de té, como de costumbre. Él toma un sorbo, lo paladea y sonríe.

-Va a venir nuestro "Jefazo", el dueño de todo esto

-¿Qué? -exclamamos Rose y yo, y nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-¿Hoy?

-¿En serio?

En el mundo de Vampire Corporation es como si viniera el Papa, o Santa Claus. Es el cofundador de la compañía, el que inventó la Vampire Cola. Lo sé porque he mecanografiado datos sobre él un millón de veces. «En 1997, el y su mejor amigo compraron la deficitaria empresa de refrescos Night, embotellaron la Nightcola con el nombre de Vampire Cola, inventa­ron el eslogan "Muerde lo que quieras" y marcaron un hito en el mer­cado.»

No me extraña que Demetri esté nervioso.

-Llegará en cinco minutos -apunta Dave mirando el reloj-. Más o menos.

-Pero ¿cómo...? -pregunta Rose-. Es decir, ¿así sin más?

Los ojos del guarda parpadean. Seguramente lleva toda la ma­ñana repitiendo lo mismo y se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Al parecer, quiere ver cómo va la sucursal de Estados Unidos.

-Creía que se había alejado del mundo de los negocios -in­terviene Jane, de Contabilidad, que se ha puesto detrás de nosotras y escucha muerta de curiosidad-. Pensaba que desde que murió Seth Peltier, se sumió en la tristeza y se recluyó. En su rancho, o don­de sea.

-Eso fue hace tres años -puntualiza Rose-. Puede que ya esté mejor.

-¿Querrá vender la empresa? -sugiere Jane en tono amena­zador.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Nunca se sabe.

-Yo creo -dice Dave, y todas estiramos el cuello para escu­charlo- que quiere ver si las plantas brillan lo suficiente. -Mira hacia Demetri, y nos echamos a reír.

-Tenga cuidado, no rompa los tallos -regaña nuestro gerente a la limpiadora, y después se gira hacia nosotras-. ¿Qué hacen ahí todavía?

-Ya nos vamos -responde Rose, y nos dirigimos hacia las es­caleras, que siempre utilizo para no tener que ir al gimnasio. Ade­más, por suerte, el departamento de Marketing está en la primera planta.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es él! -exclama Jane nada más llegar al rellano.

Una limusina acaba de parar frente a las puertas de cristal.

¿Qué tendrán algunos coches? Están tan brillantes y bruñidos que parecen hechos de un material diferente.

Como por obra de un mecanismo de relojería, las puertas del as­censor del fondo del vestíbulo se abren y vemos a Graham Hilling­don, el director, seguido por el director ejecutivo y otros seis tipos, todos con impecables trajes oscuros.

-Ya basta -le susurra Demetri a la pobre limpiadora-. ¡Déjelo!

Las tres permanecemos donde estamos, riendo como niñas, es­perando a que se abra la puerta de la limusina. Un hombre de pelo rubio y abrigo azul marino sale por ella. Lleva gafas oscuras y un maletín con pinta de ser carísimo.

¡Caray! Vaya lujo.

Graham Hillingdon y su séquito han salido y se han alineado en las escaleras. Le estrechan la mano al recién llegado y lo acompa­ñan al interior, donde lo aguarda Demetri.

-Bienvenido a Vampire Corporation -dice él con exagerada efusión-. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

-No ha estado mal, gracias -responde el hombre con acento ingles

-Como podrá observar, es un día normal de trabajo...

-Mirad -dice Rose-. Alec se ha quedado fuera.

Alec Davey, uno de los diseñadores, está en las escaleras, in­deciso, sin saber si entrar o no. Pone una mano en la puerta, se apar­ta, vuelve otra vez y echa un vistazo dentro.

-Pase -le ordena Demetri con sonrisa feroz-. Es uno de nues­tros diseñadores. Debería haber llegado hace diez minutos, pero no importa -le explica al jefazo mientras empuja al atónito Alec hacia el ascensor; después mira hacia arriba y nos indica que desapa­rezcamos.

-Venga-murmura Rose-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y las tres subimos corriendo los escalones intentando no reír­nos.

El ambiente de Marketing recuerda un poco al de mi habitación cuando estábamos en el instituto y preparábamos una fiesta. La gente se peina, se perfuma y arregla sus papeles cotilleando entu­siasmada. Cuando paso ante la oficina de Neil Gregg, que se ocupa de la estrategia publicitaria, me fijo en que está colocando cuidado­samente su premio a la eficacia en marketing sobre la mesa, mien­tras su ayudante, Fiona, saca brillo a las fotografías en las que Neil estrecha la mano de gente famosa.

Cuando estoy dejando mis cosas en el escritorio, Eleazar, el jefe de nuestro departamento, me lleva a un lado.

-¿Qué diablos pasó en Tree Oil? Esta mañana he recibido un correo electrónico muy extraño de Aro Vulturi ¿Le echaste algo encima?

Lo miro horrorizada. Se lo ha dicho. Pero si me prometió que no lo haría.

-No fue exactamente así -aclaro enseguida-. Sólo intentaba demostrarle las cualidades de Vampire Force y... derramé el líquido de la lata.

Eleazar arquea las cejas con un gesto nada amistoso. -Vale, era pedirte demasiado.

-No, no lo era. Es decir, todo habría ido bien si... Si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo que lo haré mejor.

-Ya veremos -zanja mirando el reloj-. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Tienes la mesa hecha un desastre.

-Muy bien. Esto, ¿a qué hora es mi evaluación?

-Bella, no te has enterado quien ha venido a ver­nos -me informa con todo el sarcasmo de que es capaz-. Pero si crees que tu evaluación es más importante que la persona que fun­dó la empresa...

-No es eso. Sólo...

-Ordena tu escritorio -me pide con voz cansada-. Y si le ti­ras a alguien mas una Vampire force encima, estás despedida.

Mientras voy a toda prisa hacia mi puesto, Demetri entra con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Atención! -grita dando una palmada-. Atención todo el mundo. Esto es una visita informal, nada más. Así que tra­bajen con normalidad, aunque, evidentemente, lo mejor que pue­dan. ¿Qué son estos papeles? -inquiere de pronto mirando un mon­tón de pruebas que hay en un rincón de la mesa de Fergus Grady.

-Son..., esto..., material gráfico para la nueva campaña del chi­cle Vampire-contesta Fergus, que es muy tímido y creativo-. Me falta sitio.

-Bueno, pues ahí no pueden quedarse -replica cogiéndolos y entregándoselos-. Deshágase de ellos. Si les pregunta alguna cosa, contesten con amabilidad y naturalidad. Cuando llegue, quiero que todos estén haciendo lo que harían en un día cualquiera. Algunos pueden estar llamando por teléfono; otros, tecleando en el ordena­dor; un par, discutiendo ideas. Recuerden que este departamento es el eje de la empresa. Vampire Corporation es famosa por su efica­cia en cuestión de marketing.

Se calla y todos lo miramos sin atrevernos a decir nada.

-¡Vamos! -exige dando otra palmada-. No se quede ahí pa­rada -añade dirigiéndose a mí-. ¡Venga, muévase!

¡Dios mío! Tengo la mesa llena de cosas. Abro un cajón y meto un montón de papeles. Después, intranquila, empiezo a ordenar los bolígrafos. En el escritorio de al lado, Tanya Denali se retoca los labios.

-Conocerlo va a ser muy inspirador -dice mirándose en un es­pejito de mano-. ¿Sabes?, mucha gente cree que transformó el mun­do del marketing él solito. ¿Camiseta nueva, Bella? ¿De dónde es?

-De French Connection.

-Este fin de semana estuve allí. -Entrecierra los ojos-. Y no vi ese modelo.

-Puede que se les hubiera acabado -sugiero dándome la vuelta y fingiendo que estoy organizando el cajón superior.

-¿Cómo debemos llamarlo? -pregunta Caroline.

-Cinco minutos con él -suplica febrilmente por teléfono Garret, uno de los ejecutivos de marketing-. Es lo único que necesito para comentarle la idea de la página web. Si la aceptara...

Joder, este ambiente tan entusiasta es contagioso. Con una su­bida de adrenalina, saco el cepillo para el pelo y compruebo mi bri­llo de labios. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor advierte mi potencial. Puede que, de todos, se fije en mí.

-Muy bien, chicos -dice Eleazar entrando en el departamen­to-. Está en esta planta. Primero va a ir a Administración.

-Sigan con sus tareas cotidianas -nos ruega Demetri-. ¡Ya!

Diablos, ¿qué es lo que hago todos los días? Cogeré el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido lo mismo.

Todos no podemos estar con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Esto es ridículo. Ok, encenderé el ordenador y aguardaré a que esté a punto.

Mientras contemplo cómo cambia de color la pantalla, Tanya empieza a hablar en voz alta.

-Creo que la esencia del concepto es la vitalidad -comenta mirando hacia la puerta sin cesar por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, claro -afirma Garret-. En un entorno moderno de marke­ting es preciso buscar una... fusión de estrategias y tener una visión progresista.

Pues sí que va lento el ordenador hoy. Cuando llegue el trajeado todavía estaré esperando como una tonta.

Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Seré la persona que sirve los cafés. ¿Hay algo más natural?

-Voy a por un café -anuncio tímidamente, y me levanto de la silla.

-¿Puedes traerme uno? -me pide Tanya alzando la vista un momento-. De todas formas, en el máster que hice sobre adminis­tración de empresas...

La máquina está cerca de la puerta, en un hueco. Mientras es­pero que el nocivo líquido llene el vaso, veo que Graham Hillingdon sale de Administración, seguido de otras dos personas. ¡Mierda! Vienen hacia aquí.

Vale, mantén la calma. Aguarda a que esté listo el otro vaso, sim­pática y natural.

Ahí está: rubio, con un traje que parece muy caro y con gafas os­curas. Pero, para mi sorpresa, retrocede para dejar el camino libre.

De hecho, nadie lo mira. Toda la atención se centra en otra persona. Un tipo que lleva vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello alto.

Mientras lo observo fascinada, él se gira. Cuando le veo la cara siento un tremendo impacto en el pecho, como si me hubiera gol­peado una bola de billar.

¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!

Los mismos ojos rodeados por las mismas líneas. Se ha afeita­do, pero es él.

El hombre del avión.

¿Por qué estarán todos pendientes de él? Ahora ha empezado a hablar y todo el mundo se deleita con sus palabras.

Se vuelve otra vez, e instintivamente me escondo para que no me vea. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? No puede...

Es imposible que...

Temblorosa, regreso a mi mesa intentando no derramar el café.

-¡Eh! -llamo a Tanya con una voz dos tonos más alto de lo normal-. Esto... ¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene?

-No -contesta cogiendo el vaso-. Gracias.

-Tiene el pelo cobrizo -apunta alguien.

-¿No es rubio? -pregunto tragando saliva.

-¡Ya viene! -susurra otro.

Me dejo caer en la silla y tomo un trago sin saborearlo. -Nuestro jefe de marketing y publicidad, Eleazar Fletcher –dice Graham.

-Encantado de conocerte -responde una voz de terciopelo con acento ingles.

Es él, no cabe duda.

Bueno, tranquila. Puede que no me recuerde. Fue un vuelo solamente. Seguro que viaja muchísimo.

-Atención todo el mundo -anuncia Eleazar llevándolo al centro de la oficina-. Tengo el placer de presentaros al fundador de esta empresa, el hombre que ha influido e inspirado a toda una genera­ción de especialistas en marketing, Edward Cullen.

Estalla una ovación y el aludido mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

-Por favor, no es para tanto. Continuar con lo que suelen hacer normalmente.

Comienza a andar por la sala y se detiene de vez en cuando para hablar con alguien. Eleazar va delante haciendo las presentaciones, y detrás, silencioso, camina el tipo rubio.

-¡Ya llega! -susurra Tanya, y en nuestra parte de la oficina todo el mundo se pone rígido.

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y me encojo en la silla para ocultarme tras el monitor. Quizá no me reconozca. Es posi­ble que...

¿Qué?, me está mirando. Noto la sorpresa en sus ojos; levanta las cejas, y esa sonrisa, la misma cuando le conté cada tonto detalle.

Me ha visto.

«Por favor, que no venga -rezo en silencio-. No te acerques.»

-¿Y ésta quién es? -le pregunta a Eleazar

-Isabella Swan, una de nuestras jóvenes auxiliares de mar­keting.

Se aproxima. Tanya ha dejado de hablar. Todo el mundo está observando. Me he puesto roja como un tomate.

-Hola -me saluda él con amabilidad.

-Hola, señor Cullen -consigo decir.

Bueno, me ha reconocido, pero eso no significa que necesaria­mente recuerde lo que dije. Fueron unos simples comentarios al azar, dichos por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Puede que ni siquiera estuviera escuchando.

-¿Y qué trabajo desempeñas?

-Esto..., colaboro con el departamento de Marketing y ayudo a poner en marcha iniciativas promocionales -farfullo.

-Bella estuvo en Volterra la semana pasada, en viaje de ne­gocios -añade Eleazar con una sonrisa falsísima-. Estamos conven­cidos de que hay que dar responsabilidades a nuestro personal más joven cuanto antes.

-Muy inteligente -dice Edward Cullen asintiendo. Pasea la vista por mi mesa y la detiene en mi vaso de poliestireno con sumo inte­rés. Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los míos-. ¿Qué tal es el café? ¿Bueno?-, su sonrisa torcida brilla igual que sus ojos

De repente parece como si tuviera una grabadora en la cabeza y me oigo parlotear como una estúpida: «El café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico vene­no...»

-Es estupendo. Realmente... delicioso.

-Me alegra oírlo -comenta con mirada risueña, y siento que me ruborizo aún más.

Se acuerda, mierda.

-Y ésta es Tanya Denali -le presenta Eleazar-. Una de nues­tras ejecutivas de marketing más brillantes.

-Tanya -repite Edward Cullen pensativo, y da unos pasos ha­cia su mesa-. Tienes un bonito escritorio. ¿Es nuevo?

«... el otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él...»

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué más dije?

Permanezco inmóvil con sonrisa de buena empleada mientras Tanya responde dándose autobombo. Pero mi mente rebobina con frenesí, intentando reconstruir mis palabras. Se lo conté todo sobre mí. ¡Todo! Qué tipo de bragas llevo, el helado que me gusta, cómo perdí la virginidad y...me quedo helada.

«... no debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía tantas ganas de que me dieran el puesto...»

Le confesé que había falsificado el sobresaliente de mi currículum.

Bueno, ya está. Es el final.

Ahora me despedirá. Me abrirán un expediente por mentir, na­die volverá a contratarme nunca más y acabaré en un documental sobre los peores trabajos de todo el país, limpiando establos…si eso.

No, que no cunda el pánico. Seguro que puedo hacer algo. Sí, me disculparé. Diré que fue un error, que lo lamento profundamen­te, que nunca pretendí engañar a la empresa y...

No. Aseguraré que sí que lo saqué, y después falsificaré el certi­ficado. A fin de cuentas, es ingles, nunca se en­terará de la verdad.

No, eso es imposible. ¡Dios mío!

Bueno, puede que mi reacción sea exagerada. Veamos las cosas con perspectiva. Edward Cullen es un pez gordo. Tiene limusinas, laca­yos y una gran compañía que mueve muchos millones al año. Le traerá sin cuidado que uno de sus empleados tenga un puñetero so­bresaliente o no. La verdad...

Me echo a reír por culpa de los nervios y Tanya me mira extra­ñada.

-Quiero decirles que estoy encantado de estar aquí –anuncio nuestro "Jefazo" mirando a la silenciosa oficina-. Me gustaría pre­sentaros a mi ayudante, Jasper Hale -añade indicando al hombre rubio-. Me quedaré unos días, así que espero tener la oportunidad de conoceros mejor. Como ya sabéis, Seth Peltier, con quien fundé Vampire Corporation, era norteamericano. Por esa ra­zón, entre otras, este país ha sido siempre muy importante para mí.

Se oye un espontáneo murmullo. Él levanta una mano, saluda con la cabeza y se va, seguido por Jasper y todos los ejecutivos. Per­manecemos en silencio hasta que ha salido y después estallan los comentarios.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Gracias a Dios.

La verdad es que soy tonta. Por un momento he pensado que se acordaría de lo que dije. Ni que le importara. ¿Cómo iba a perder tiempo de su valiosa y ocupada agenda en algo tan insignificante como una nota falsa? Cuando le doy al ratón para abrir un nuevo documento, la sonrisa ha vuelto a mi cara.

-Bella. -Levanto la vista y veo a Eleazar al lado de mi mesa-. Edward Cullen quiere verte.

-¿Qué? -pregunto, y mi risueña expresión se desvanece-. ¿A mí?

-En la sala de reuniones, dentro de cinco minutos.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No.

Dicho lo cual se aleja, y yo me quedo frente a la pantalla del or­denador con la mirada perdida y ganas de vomitar. Tenía razón desde un principio.

Voy a perder el trabajo por culpa de un estúpido comentario en un ridículo vuelo.

¿Para qué querría que me ascendieran? ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? Soy una imbécil, una bocazas.

-¿Por qué querrá verte? -pregunta Tanya un tanto descon­certada.

-No sé.

-¿Va a ver a alguien más?

-No tengo ni idea -contesto vagamente.

Aturdida, empiezo a escribir tonterías en el ordenador para que deje de interrogarme.

No puedo perder este empleo y arruinar otra carrera profesio­nal. No puede despedirme. No es justo. Yo no sabía quién era. Si me hubiera dicho que era mi jefe, no le habría mencionado lo del currí­culum ni... nada de nada.

De todas formas, no es que haya falsificado mi título ni que ten­ga antecedentes penales. Soy una buena trabajadora. Me esfuerzo, no me escaqueo muy a menudo, me quedé un montón de horas ex­tra para hacer la promoción de la ropa deportiva y organicé la rifa de Navidad.

Cada vez tecleo con más fuerza y mi cara va adquiriendo una tonalidad más rojiza.

-Bella-me llama Eleazar mirando de forma significativa su reloj.

-Voy.

Inspiro profundamente y me pongo de pie.

No voy a dejar que me eche. No permitiré que ocurra algo así.

Cruzo la oficina y recorro el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones, llamo y abro la puerta.

Edward Cullen está sentado en una silla cerca de la mesa de confe­rencias, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Cuando entro, tiene una expresión tan seria que el estómago me da un vuelco.

Debo defenderme. He de conservar mi puesto.

-Hola. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? -Espera hasta que lo he he­cho y luego me dice-: Isabella, tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

-Ya lo sé -respondo intentando mantener firme la voz-. Pero me gustaría dar mi versión primero, si es posible.

Durante un momento parece perplejo, pero luego arquea las cejas.

-Sí, claro. Adelante.

Avanzo tomando aire y lo miro a los ojos.

-Señor Cullen, ya sé para qué desea verme. Me equivoqué; fue unerror de cálculo que lamento sinceramente. Lo siento muchísimoy le aseguro que nunca volverá a suceder. -Noto que cada vez elevo más la voz-. Pero he de alegar en mi defensa que durante aquel vuelo no sabía quién era usted y creo que no debe condenar­me por un fallo.

Se produce un silencio.

-¿Eso crees que voy a hacer? -pregunta por fin arrugando el entrecejo.

¿Como puede ser tan insensible?

-Sí. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que si hubiera sabido con quién hablaba, jamás habría mencionado nada de mi currículum.

Fue como... una trampa. Si esto fuera un juicio, desestimarían el caso. Ni siquiera...

-¿El currículum? –Edward Cullen relaja la frente-. Ah, la califi­cación. -Me lanza una penetrante mirada-. Mejor dicho, la falsi­ficación. -Oírlo en voz alta me deja muda. Siento que cada vez me arde más la cara-. Mucha gente lo llamaría fraude -añade recos­tándose.

-Ya lo sé. Fue un error. No debería... Pero eso no afecta en ab­soluto a mi forma de trabajar. No significa nada.

-¿Eso crees? -replica moviendo la cabeza pensativo-. No sé, pasar de un suficiente a un sobresaliente es un salto muy grande. ¿Qué ocurrirá si necesitamos que hagas alguna cuenta?

-Sé hacerlas -aseguro desesperada-. Pregunte lo que quie­ra. Venga.

-Muy bien. ¿Ocho por nueve?

El corazón me late a toda velocidad y tengo la mente en blanco. A ver, nueve por uno, nueve; nueve por dos...

Ya está. Diez por ocho es ochenta, así que nueve por ocho será... -¡Setenta y dos! -grito, y me estremezco al verlo sonreír, esa sonrisa del lado, se pasa una mano por el cabello y niega con la cabeza.

-Estupendo -me alaba indicándome una silla-. ¿Has acaba­do con lo que tenías que decirme o hay algo más? Me paso una mano por la cara, confundida.

-¿No me va a despedir?

-No -responde con paciencia-. ¿Podemos hablar ya?

Me siento y me invade una terrible sospecha.

-¿Quería verme por mi currículum?

-No -contesta con suavidad.

Me gustaría morirme.

Aquí, ahora mismo.

-Muy bien -digo apartándome el pelo en un intento por re­cobrar la compostura y parecer profesional-. ¿Qué desea enton­ces?

-Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Bien -acepto ilusionada-. Lo que quiera. ¿De qué se trata?

-Por varias razones -empieza a decir lentamente-, preferi­ría que nadie supiera que la semana pasada estuve en Italia. ¿Po­drías no mencionar que nos vimos?

-Sí, claro -digo al cabo de un rato-. Por supuesto.

-¿No se lo has contado a nadie?

-No. Ni siquiera a mi... A nadie.

-Estupendo. Te lo agradezco. -Sonríe y se levanta-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a ver­nos.

-Bella-, corrigió mientras el vuelve a sonreír asintiendo, -¿Eso es todo? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, a menos que haya otra cosa que quieras comentar.

-No.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me doy en el tobillo con la pata de la mesa.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me encargara la dirección de un impor­tante proyecto internacional?

Cullen abre la puerta y la sujeta para que pueda salir. Estoy casi fuera cuando me detengo.

-Un momento. -¿Sí?

-¿Qué respondo si alguien me pregunta de qué hemos ha­blado?

-¿Por qué no les dices que hemos estado charlando de logísti­ca?, al cabo tu entiendes cierto… -me aconseja levantando las cejas, sonríe de forma torcida y después cierra la puerta.

Bueno otro cap.…………………………se acepta de todo denle GO???

Miss Mckarty


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas muchas gracias por todos sus rewievs bueno aquí les dejo otro cap lleno de pura diversión **__**los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de Sophie Kinsella**_

_**Disfrútenlo**_

Capitulo 5

Durante el resto del gran día de la llegada de Edward Cullen, en la oficina parecía flotar una especie de ambiente festivo. Pero yo me quedo sentada, incapaz de creerme lo que ha pasado, y cuando regreso a casa por la tarde, el corazón sigue latiéndome con fuerza por lo inverosímil de la situación. Por su completa injusticia.

Se suponía que era un extraño. Y lo bueno de los extraños es que se esfuman y nunca los vuelves a ver. No aparecen en tu trabajo ni te preguntan cuánto son nueve por ocho ni de repente son tu superme­gajefe.

Lo único que puedo decir es que he aprendido la lección. Mis padres siempre me repetían **"NO HABLES CON DESCONOCIDOS"** y te­nían razón. No volveré a hacerlo. Nunca.

He quedado con Jacob en que iría a su casa esta noche y cuando llego, noto que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Estoy lejos de la ofi­cina y de la interminable charla sobre Edward Cullen, y mi novio está cocinando. ¿No os parece perfecto? En la cocina hay un maravilloso olor a hierbas y ajo, y un vaso de vino me espera en la mesa.

-Hola -saludo, y le doy un beso.

-Hola, cariño -contesta levantando la vista del fuego. ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer para recordarlo?

Ya sé, me lo escribiré en la mano.

-Mira eso, lo he bajado de Internet -me dice con una gran sonrisa, y me indica una carpeta que hay en la mesa.

La abro y veo una fotografía en blanco y negro de un salón con un sofá y una planta.

-¡Información de pisos! Vaya, eso sí que es rapidez. Ni me acordaba.

-Hay que empezar a buscar. Éste tiene un balcón. Y hay uno con chimenea.

-¡Fantástico!

Me acomodo en una silla cercana y miro la borrosa fotografía, intentando imaginarnos juntos. En ese sofá. Solos los dos, todas las tardes.

¿De qué hablaremos?

Bueno..., de lo de siempre.

Puede que juguemos al Monopoly. Sólo si nos aburrimos, claro.

Miro otra página y me siento más positiva.

Éste tiene suelo de madera y contraventanas. Siempre he queri­do vivir en un sitio así. Y qué cocina más mona, con encimera de mármol.

Va a ser estupendo, qué ganas tengo de que llegue el momento.

Más animada, tomo un trago de vino y estoy a punto de recos­tarme cómodamente cuando Jacob comenta:

-¿No te parece excelente la visita de Edward Cullen?

No, ¡por favor! No quiero hablar de él.

-¿Lo has conocido? -añade mientras se acerca con un cuenco lleno de cacahuetes-. Me han dicho que ha estado en Marketing.

-Esto..., sí.

-Esta tarde se ha pasado por Investigación, pero yo estaba en una reunión. -Me mira con enorme curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es?

-No sé. Tiene el pelo cobrizo…algo despeinado, es ingles. ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

Mi argucia para cambiar de tema no funciona.

-¿No te resulta increíble? -exclama radiante-. Edward Cullen.

-Supongo -digo encogiéndome de hombros-. De todas for­mas...

-Bella, ¿no te parece apasionante? -pregunta estupefac­to-. Estamos hablando del fundador de la compañía. Del hom­bre al que se le ocurrió la idea de Vampire Cola. Que cogió una marca desconocida, le cambió el envase y la vendió en todo el mundo. Convirtió una empresa con pérdidas en una corporación inmensa y exitosa. Y ahora vamos a conocerlo. ¿No es emocion­ante?

-Sí -consigo decir-. Mucho.

-Puede ser la gran oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Aprender del genio. ¿Sabes?, nunca ha escrito un libro ni ha compartido sus ideas con nadie, excepto con Seth Peltier

Se acerca a la nevera, saca una lata de Vampire Cola y la abre. Debe de ser el empleado más leal del mundo. Un día que nos íba­mos de picnic compré una Pepsi, y casi le da un ataque.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gustaría? -pregunta después de beber un trago-. Estar a solas con él. Los dos. ¿No crees que sería un fan­tástico incentivo profesional?

Una charla a solas con él.

Sí, ha incentivado mis expectativas laborales completamente.

-Supongo -contesto a regañadientes.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Disfrutar de la ocasión de escucharlo. Oír lo que tiene que decir. Ha estado encerrado tres años. ¿Cuántas ideas se le habrán ocurrido en todo ese tiempo? Debe de tener un montón de nuevas teorías; habrá reflexionado no sólo sobre marke­ting, sino sobre negocios, sobre cómo trabaja la gente, sobre la vida misma.

Su entusiasmada voz es como sal en mi herida. Veamos, ¿cómo he conseguido equivocarme tanto? Estuve sentada junto a Edward Cullen, un genio creativo y una fuente de sabiduría en marketing y negocios, por no hablar de los grandes misterios de la vida.

¿Y qué es lo que hice? ¿Le pregunté algo inteligente? ¿Trabé con él una conversación interesante? ¿Aprendí alguna cosa?

No, hablé sin parar de la ropa interior que más me gusta.

Un gran pasó en tu trayectoria profesional, Bella. Uno de los mejores.

Antes de irse a trabajar al siguiente día, Jacob me entrega una revista con un artículo sobre su adorado Jefe.

-Léelo -dice mientras mastica una tostada-. Tiene informa­ción valiosísima.

«No lo quiero para nada», estoy a punto de replicar, pero ya ha salido por la puerta.

La his­toria no está mal. Cuenta que Edward y Seth Peltier eran amigos y que decidieron montar un negocio; Edward era la parte creativa, y Seth, el playboy extravertido. Se hicieron millonarios, y estaban tan unidos que eran casi como hermanos. Más tarde Seth se mató en un acci­dente de coche, y Edward se hundió tanto que se encerró y dijo que lo dejaba todo.

Hace una brillante y soleada mañana, y me dirijo al bar de zu­mos en el que suelo pararme antes de entrar a trabajar para tomar­me un batido de mango. Porque es muy sano.

Y también porque el camarero es un neozelandés muy lindo. Se llama Félix. (De hecho, antes de salir con Jacob me gustaba un poco.) Cuando no está trabajando, va a un curso de medicina de­portiva, y siempre me está contando cosas sobre minerales esencia­les y niveles de carbohidratos.

-¡Hola! -me saluda cuando entro-. ¿Qué tal el kick boxing?

-Estupendamente, gracias -respondo ruborizándome un poco.

-¿Has practicado la maniobra de la que te hablé?

-Sí, me ha ido muy bien.

-Lo sabía -confirma encantado, y se va a prepararme el ba­tido.

Lo admito, la verdad es que no practico ese deporte. Lo probé una vez en el polideportivo que hay cerca de casa y, para ser sincera, me im­presionó. No tenía ni idea de que fuera así de violento. Pero este chi­co estaba tan entusiasmado con el tema que no paraba de decir que cambiaría mi vida. No podía confesarle que sólo fui a una clase y después lo dejé. Sería ridículo. Así que le conté una mentirijilla. Si otra…No es nada importante. Jamás se enterará de la verdad. No creo que lo vea en ningún sitio, aparte de aquí.

Cuando llego a la oficina, Eleazar sale de su despacho, chasquea los de­dos y dice:

-Evaluación.

El estómago me da un vuelco y casi me atraganto_. _¡Dios!, ha llegado el momento y no estoy preparada.

Sí, sí que lo estoy. Venga. Demuestra que confías en ti. Soy una mujer que se ha fijado una meta.

De repente me acuerdo de Lauren y de sus andares de triunfado­ra. Sé que es una vaca asquerosa, pero tiene una agencia de viajes y gana montones de libras al año, así que algo estará haciendo bien.  
Quizá debería probarlo. Saco el pecho con disimulo, levanto la ca­beza y empiezo a caminar con la mirada al frente y expresión alerta.  
-¿Tienes la regla o qué? -me pregunta Eleazar groseramente cuando llego a la puerta.

-No -contesto horrorizada.

-Pues tienes una cara muy rara. Siéntate. -Cierra, se sienta y abre un impreso en el que pone «Entrevista Evaluación de Emplea­dos»-. Perdona que no pudiera recibirte ayer, pero con la llegada del Sr. Cullen se jodió todo.

-No pasa nada.

Intento sonreír, pero tengo la boca seca. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Esto es peor que las notas del colegio.

-Isabella Swan. -Comienza a mirar el papel y a marcar ca­sillas-. En general lo estás haciendo bien. No sueles llegar tarde, entiendes las tareas que se te encargan, eres bastante eficaz, te llevas bien con los compañeros, bla, bla, bla... ¿Tienes algún pro­blema?

-Pues no.

-¿Te sientes discriminada racialmente?

-No.

-Muy bien. -Marca otra casilla-. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Pue­des decirle a Garret que venga?

¿Qué? ¿Se ha olvidado?

-Esto, ¿qué hay de mi ascenso? -pregunto esforzándome en no sonar angustiada.

-¿Qué ascenso?

-A ejecutiva de marketing.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

-Lo ponía en el anuncio. -Saco un arrugado trozo de papel del bolsillo-. «Posibilidades de ascenso en un año.» Lo dice bien claro.

Lo dejo encima de la mesa y Eleazar lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo. -Bella, eso es sólo para candidatos excepcionales. Todavía no estás preparada. Primero has de demostrar lo que vales.

-Pero si lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Si me das una oportuni­dad...

-La tuviste con Tree Oil-replica, y me siento humillada-. Mi última palabra es que no estás lista para ocupar un puesto más ele­vado. El año que viene, ya veremos.

-¿Dentro de un año? -¿Entendido? Ahora, lárgate.

Me da vueltas la cabeza. He de tomármelo con calma, lo más dignamente posible. Tengo que decir algo así como: «Respeto tu de­cisión, Eleazar», estrecharle la mano y salir.

El problema es que no puedo levantarme.

Al cabo de un rato, él me mira desconcertado. -Eso es todo, Bella.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Si me voy, habré perdido mi oportunidad.

-¿Bella?

-Por favor, asciéndeme -suplico desesperada-. Por favor, lo necesito para impresionar a mi familia. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Trabajaré duro, te lo prometo. Vendré los fines de semana y... me pondré trajes.

-¿Qué? -Me mira como si me hubiera convertido en un pez de colores.

-No tienes por qué aumentarme el sueldo. Haré el mismo tra­bajo. Incluso pagaré de mi bolsillo las tarjetas de visita. No habrá ninguna diferencia. Ni siquiera sabrás que me has ascendido.

Jadeando, me callo.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de que ése no es el objetivo de un ascenso -comenta con sarcasmo-. Me temo que la respuesta es no. Ahora más que nunca.

-Pero...

-Bella, si quieres progresar, tendrás que aprovechar las oca­siones. Crear tus propias oportunidades. Te lo digo en serio.

Cuando salgo, veo que pone los ojos en blanco y garabatea algo en el impreso.

Fantástico, seguro que ha escrito: «Lunática desquiciada, preci­sa ayuda médica.»

Regreso a mi escritorio desolada y Tanya me mira con una expre­sión sospechosa.

-Ah, Bella, ha llamado tu prima Lauren

-¿Sí? -contesto asombrada. Nunca me llama aquí. De hecho, nunca me llama-. ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

-Sí, ha dicho que si sabías algo de tu ascenso.

Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo. La odio. -Vale, gracias -digo como si fuera algo normal y aburrido. -¿Te han ascendido? No lo sabía. ¿Vas a ser ejecutiva de marke­ting?

Su voz es aguda y penetrante, y noto que un par de compañeros levantan la cabeza, muy interesados.

-No, no voy a serlo -murmuro, roja por la humillación.

-Ah -dice con cara de falsa sorpresa-. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Cierra el pico, Tanya -le grita Ángela, dos escritorios más adelante.

La miro agradecida y me dejo caer en la silla.

Otro año. Otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días como una vul­gar auxiliar de marketing de la que todo el mundo piensa que es una inútil. Otro año debiéndole dinero a mi padre, con Taylor y Lauren rién­dose de mí, sintiéndome una fracasada. Enciendo el ordenador y, abatida, escribo unas cuantas palabras, hasta que me quedo sin energía.

-Creo que me tomaré un café. ¿Alguien quiere uno?

-No hay -dice Tanya mirándome extrañada-. ¿No te has fijado?

-¿En qué?

-Mientras estabas con Eleazar se han llevado la máquina -inter­viene Garret.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto perpleja.

-Ni idea. Han venido y nos hemos quedado sin ella -me ex­plica mientras se encamina a la oficina de Eleazar.

-Van a traer una nueva. Al menos, eso era lo que estaban co­mentando abajo. Una buena, con café de verdad. Al parecer ha sido el propio Edward Cullen quien lo ha ordenado -comenta Ángela, que pasa a mi lado con un montón de pruebas.

Ella desaparece mientras la sigo con la mirada. -¿Que ha hecho qué?

-¡Bella! ¿Me has oído? Me gustaría que localizaras el folleto que realizamos para la campaña promocional de New York hace dos años. Perdona, mamá -dice Tanya hablando por teléfono-. Le estaba pidiendo una cosa a mi ayudante.

Su ayudante. Me pone del hígado.

Aunque, para ser sincera, estoy demasiado confusa como para enfadarme.

«No tiene nada que ver conmigo -pienso mientras busco en el fondo del archivador-. Es ridículo suponerlo. Seguramente tenía planeado comprar una nueva. Quizá...»

Me incorporo con un fajo de carpetas en la mano y casi se me caen al suelo.

Ahí está él. Frente a mí.

-Hola otra vez. ¿Qué tal? -, sonríe con esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares…y tan natural

-Esto..., muy bien. Acabo de enterarme de lo de la nueva má­quina de café. Gracias -farfullo tragando saliva.

-No hay de qué.

-Atención todo el mundo. El señor Cullen pasará la mañana en nuestro departamento -nos informa Eleazar.

-Por favor, llámame Edward.

-Muy bien. Edward va a acompañarnos para observar cómo fun­ciona nuestro equipo. Comportaos con normalidad y no hagáis nada especial. -Sus ojos se posan en mí y me sonríe de forma hala­gadora-. ¿Qué tal, Bella? ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, gracias. De maravilla.

-Estupendo. Nos encanta que el personal esté contento. Apro­vechando que me prestan atención -continúa tras toser tími­damente-, dejen que les recuerde que celebraremos el Día de la Familia el próximo sábado. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de relajar­nos, conocer a los parientes de nuestros compañeros y divertirnos.

Todos lo miramos boquiabiertos. Hasta hoy, Eleazar se había refe­rido siempre a esa celebración como el Día de los tontos y había asegurado que antes se dejaría arrancar los huevos que llevar a na­die de su familia.

-Bueno, todo el mundo a trabajar. Edward, te traeré una silla.

-Haz como si no estuviera. Compórtate con normalidad.

Que actuemos como si no pasara nada. Sí, por supuesto.

Eso significaría sentarme, quitarme los zapatos, leer el correo electrónico, ponerme crema, comerme unas chocolatinas, buscar mi horóscopo, mirar el de Jacob, escribir varias veces «Bella Swan, Directora Gerente» con letras llenas de filigranas en una libreta, añadir una cenefa de flores, enviarle un mensaje a Jacob, esperar unos minutos a ver si me contesta, tomar un trago de agua mineral y, por fin, ir a buscar el folleto de para Tanya.

No creo que pueda.

Cuando vuelvo a sentarme, mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad. Aprovechar las ocasiones. Crear mis propias oportunidades. ¿No es eso lo que me ha sugerido Eleazar?

¿Y qué es esto si no?

Mi jefe supremo está aquí, viendo cómo trabajo. El gran Edward Cullen, dueño de la empresa. Seguro que puedo impresionarlo.

Vale, quizá no hayamos empezado de la mejor manera, pero tal vez ahora tenga la ocasión de expiar mi culpa. Le demostraré que soy una persona brillante y motivada.

Mientras hojeo la carpeta de publicidad, noto que estoy manteniendo la cabeza más elevada que de costumbre, como en una clase de educación postural. Miro a mí alrededor y descubro que todo el mundo tiene la misma pose que yo. Antes de que lle­gara "el jefazo", Tanya estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre, pero ahora se ha puesto unas gafas, teclea con brío y de vez en cuando se detiene para sonreír ante lo que ha escrito, con expresión de: «Soy un genio.» Garret, que estaba leyendo la sección de deportes del _Telegraph, _ahora está estudiando unos documentos llenos de gráficos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Bella? ¿Has encontrado el folleto que te he pedido? No es que tenga prisa... -añade Tanya con fingida amabilidad.

-Sí.

Echo la silla hacia atrás, me levanto y me acerco a su mesa. Intento moverme con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero es como estar en la tele. Las piernas no me funcionan, luzco una sonrisa pe­trificada y tengo la horrible convicción de que en cualquier mo­mento gritaré: « ¡Bragas!», o algo así.

-Aquí tienes -digo entregándoselo con cuidado.

-Que Dios te bendiga. -Sus ojos se posan en los míos y me doy cuenta de que ella también está actuando. Pone una mano en­cima de la mía y sonríe-. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

-Gracias. Estoy para lo que quieras -respondo en el mismo tono.

«Mierda», pienso cuando regreso a mi sitio. Debería haber di­cho algo más inteligente. Algo como: «El trabajo en equipo es lo que mantiene cohesionada esta operación.»

Bueno, da igual. Lo deslumbraré de otra forma.

Tratando de comportarme con normalidad, abro un documen­to en el ordenador y tecleo con la mayor rapidez y eficacia que pue­do, con la espalda más tiesa que un palo de escoba. Jamás había vis­to la oficina así de silenciosa. Todo el mundo está escribiendo y no habla nadie. Es como un examen. Me pica el pie, pero no me atrevo a rascarme.

¿Cómo se las arreglará la gente de los documentales para inter­venir con soltura? Yo estoy agotada y Edward Cullen sólo lleva aquí cin­co minutos.

-Estáis muy callados. ¿Es normal? -comenta él sorprendido.

-Esto...

Indecisos, nos miramos unos a otros.

-Por favor, olvidaos de que estoy aquí. Hablad como en un día cualquiera. Supongo que mantendréis conversaciones típicas de compañeros, ¿no? Cuando yo trabajaba en una oficina, charlába­mos de todo: de política, libros... Por ejemplo, ¿qué habéis leído úl­timamente?

-Hace poco me compré una biografía de Mao Tse-tung. Es fas­cinante -contesta Tanya enseguida.

-Yo voy por la mitad de un libro de historia europea del siglo catorce -apunta Garret.

-Yo estoy releyendo a Proust, en francés -dice Ángela enco­giéndose de hombros.

-¡Ah! -Jack Harper asiente con cara inescrutable-. ¿Y tú? Te llamas Bella, ¿verdad?

-En este momento... -Trago saliva para ganar tiempo.

No puedo decir: _Garabatos de celebridades. _¿Qué significan? Aunque es muy bueno. Rápido, un libro serio.

-Estabas leyendo Cumbres Borroscosas_, _¿no? Para tu club de lec­tura -interviene Tanya.

-Sí -contesto aliviada-, eso es lo que... Entonces, al ver la mirada de Edward Cullen, me callo. Y la he cag….

Me oigo cotorrear en el avión: «... le eché un vistazo a la contra­cubierta y fingí que lo había leído...»

_-Cumbres Borroscosas __-repite _él pensativo-. ¿Qué te ha pare­cido?

No es posible que me pregunte algo así.

Durante un instante soy incapaz de hablar.

-Bueno... -Me aclaro la voz-. Creo que es..., era muy..., extre­madamente...

-Una vez que se entiende el simbolismo, es maravilloso -re­flexiona Tanya muy seria.

¡Calla, estúpida pretenciosa! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué digo?

-Lo encontré muy... resonante.

-¿Qué es lo que resonaba? -inquiere Garret.

-Las..., esto..., las resonancias.

Desconcertados, mis compañeros guardan silencio.

-¿Las resonancias resonaban? -pregunta Tanya.

-Sí-contesto desafiante-. Así es. Por cierto, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a teclear enérgicamente. Vale, la conversación sobre literatura no ha salido muy bien; mala suerte. Hay que ser positiva. Todavía puedo impresionarlo.

-No sé qué le ocurre -comenta Tanya con voz de niña-. La riego todos los días. -Toca las hojas de su cinta y le lanza una mirada cautivadora a Edward Cullen-. ¿Sabes algo de plantas, Edward?

-Me temo que no. ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar, Bella?-me pregunta con rostro inexpresivo.

«... a veces, cuando me enfado con Tanya...»

-No tengo ni idea -respondo, y sigo escribiendo con la cara como un tomate.

Sí. Le he echado jugo de naranja a una plantita, ¿y qué?

-¿Ha visto alguien mi taza de los mundiales? No la encuentro por ninguna parte -pregunta Eleazar entrando en la oficina con cara de: «He buscado como un loco.»

«... la semana pasada rompí la taza de mi jefe y escondí los pe­dazos en mi bolso...»

Mierda.

Bueno. ¿Qué pasa? También se me rompió una tacita. No tiene importancia. He de seguir intentándolo.

-Mira, Edward -lo llama Nick con tono de complicidad varonil, y señala una fotocopia en la que se ve un trasero con tanga, que lleva en el tablón de anuncios desde Navidad-. Por si pensabas que no nos divertíamos. Aún no sabemos de quién es.

«... en la fiesta de Navidad bebí demasiado...»

Vale, ahora sí que quiero morirme. ¡Que alguien me mate!

-¡Bella! -Rosalie llega corriendo con la cara encendida por la emoción. Cuando ve a Edward Cullen, se para en seco-. ¡Ah!

-No ocurre nada, soy un mero observador -la tranquiliza él haciéndole un gesto con la mano. -Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Qué querías?

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre, Edward Cullen vuelve a mirarla, con interés en los ojos.

No me gusta nada su expresión.

¿Qué le conté de ella? Rebobino desesperadamente. ¿Qué sería lo que...?

Siento un espasmo. ¡Madre mía!

«... una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te im­portaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks...»

Le conté cómo nos escaqueábamos.

Miro angustiada la ansiosa cara de Rose, para que capte el mensaje.

No lo digas.

Pero ella no se percata.

-Era sólo... -Se aclara la voz como una profesional y observa un tanto cohibida a nuestro jefe-. ¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?

¡Acto final!

Me pongo coloradísima y me pica todo el cuerpo.

-Pues no sé si voy a poder hoy -contesto con una falsa voz alegre.

Ella me mira estupefacta.

-Pero tengo... Es imprescindible que me eches una mano. Mueve la cabeza, entusiasmada.

-Estoy bastante liada -miento forzando una sonrisa e inten­tando decirle mentalmente: « ¡Cierra la boca!»

-No nos costará nada. Será muy rápido.

-Lo siento, no creo que pueda.

Rose está casi saltando de un pie a otro.

-Es algo muy importante, necesito comentarlo contigo.

-Bella... -Al oír la voz de Edward Cullen casi grito, como si me hubiera picado un insecto. Él se inclina hacia mí y me susurra-: Creo que deberías repasar esas cuentas.

Lo miro un momento, incapaz de hablar.

-Muy bien, lo haré -consigo decir al cabo de un buen rato.

Mientras camino con Rose por la calle, una parte de mí está muda de espanto y la otra, a punto de echarse a reír, histérica. En la oficina todo el mundo está dejándose la piel para impresionar al fundador de la empresa mientras yo doy un paseo delante de sus narices para tomarme un capuchino.

-Siento haberte interrumpido -se disculpa Rose cuando entra­mos en Starbucks-. No tenía ni idea de que Edward Cullen estaba allí. Pero ya has visto que he sido de lo más sutil. No se ha enterado de nada.

-Seguro. No lo adivinaría en la vida.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. Estoy perfectamente -contesto con aguda hilaridad-. ¿A qué viene esta reunión de emergencia?

-Necesitaba contártelo. Dos capuchinos, por favor. No te lo vas a creer -asegura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo una cita. ¡He conocido a un hombre!

-¿De verdad? Pues sí que ha sido rápido.

-Sí. Ayer mismo, tal como dijiste, me alejé un poco más duran­te la hora del almuerzo y encontré una cafetería muy bonita. En la cola había un tipo muy agradable y empezamos a hablar. Después compartimos mesa y seguimos charlando. Cuando me iba me pre­guntó si me gustaría tomar una copa con él algún día. Así que he­mos quedado esta tarde.

-Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cómo es?

-Encantador. Se llama Emmet. Tiene unos bonitos ojos preciosos y una cara de niño y es muy dulce y educado. Y posee un gran sentido del humor.

-Suena fantástico.

-Sí, tengo un buen presentimiento -afirma con cara radiante cuando nos sentamos-. Parece diferente. Ya sé que te resultará estú­pido, pero siento que de alguna manera fuiste tú quien me lo envió.

-¿Yo?

-Me diste la confianza necesaria para hablar con él.

-Pero si sólo dije...

-Que sabías que conocería a alguien. Tuviste fe en mí. -Se le empañan los ojos-. Lo siento -susurra, y se los seca con la servi­lleta-. Estoy un poco emocionada.

-Rose.

-Creo que mi vida va a cambiar de verdad. Que todo va a ir me­jor. Y te lo debo a ti.

-En serio, Rose. No fue nada.

-Sí que lo fue y deseo darte algo a cambio. -Revuelve en su bolso y saca una larga tira naranja de ganchillo-. Anoche te hice esto. Es un pañuelo para la cabeza.

Me mira expectante.

Durante un momento no puedo ni moverme.

-Rose, no deberías... -consigo decir finalmente dándole vuel­tas entre las manos.

-Me apetecía. Como forma de darte las gracias. Sobre todo después de que perdieras aquel cinturón que te regalé en Navidad-añade con expresión seria.

Siento un estremecimiento de culpabilidad.

-Sí. Fue una pena. -Trago saliva-. Era muy bonito. Me dolió mucho perderlo.

-¡No te preocupes! Te haré otro.

-¡No! -exclamo alarmada-. Ni se te ocurra.

-Pero si no me cuesta nada. -Se inclina y me da un abrazo-. Para algo están las amigas, ¿no?

Pasa un buen rato hasta que nos acabamos los capuchinos y volve­mos a la oficina. Cuando llegamos al edificio de Vampire, miro el re­loj y me sobresalto al comprobar que hemos

estado fuera treinta y cinco minutos.

-¿No te parece fantástico lo de la nueva máquina de café? -co­menta Rose mientras subimos las escaleras

-Sí, es estupendo.

Mi estómago ha empezado a contraerse ante la idea de ver a Edward Cullen otra vez. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que me examiné de primero de clarinete: el profesor me preguntó cómo me llamaba y me eché a llorar.

-Luego nos vemos -se despide Rose en el primer piso-. Y muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Hasta luego.

Mientras camino por el pasillo en dirección a Marketing, noto que las piernas no se mueven con la velocidad acostumbrada. Con­forme me acerco a la puerta van cada vez más lentas, más lentas, más lentas.

Una de las secretarias de Contabilidad me adelanta con un fir­me repiqueteo de tacones y me mira extrañada.

No puedo entrar.

Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Me quedaré calladita y seguiré con mi tra­bajo. Quizá él ni se percate de mi presencia.

Venga, cuanto más lo posponga, peor será. Inspiro profunda­mente, cierro los ojos, doy unos pasos hacia el departamento y los abro de golpe.

Alrededor de la mesa de Tanya hay una gran algarabía y no se ve a Edward Cullen

-Es posible que quiera reestructurar toda la empresa –dice alguien.

-He oído el rumor de que tiene un proyecto secreto...

-No puede centralizar la gestión de marketing -comenta Tanya levantando la voz por encima de las demás.

-¿Dónde está el Sr. Cullen? -pregunto con falso desinterés.

-Se ha ido -contesta Garret, y respiro aliviada. Por fin.

-¿Va a volver?

-No creo. ¿Has acabado esas cartas? Porque te las di hace tres días.

-Ahora mismo las hago -respondo sonriendo.

Cuando llego a mi mesa me siento más ingrávida que un globo de helio. llena de alegría, me quito los zapatos, tomo un sorbo de mi botella de agua y me paro en seco.

En el teclado hay un papel doblado con la palabra «Bella» es­crita con una letra que no reconozco. Elegante y masculina…en una letra extraña combinación

Desconcertada, miro a todos los lados. Nadie está pendiente de mí, aguardando a que lo mire. De hecho, parece que no se han dado cuenta de su existencia. Están demasiado ocupados hablando del jefe.

Lo abro despacio y lo leo.

_Espero que la reunión haya sido productiva. A mí las cuen­tas siempre me dan dolor de cabeza._

_Edward Cullen_

Podría haber sido peor. Imaginad que hubiera puesto: «Ordena tus cosas.»

Aun así, paso el resto del día con los nervios de punta. Cada vez que alguien entra en la oficina, siento un espasmo. Y cuando al­guien comenta en voz alta que es posible que Edward regrese a nuestro departamento, me planteo seriamente esconderme en los lavabos hasta que se vaya.

A las cinco y media en punto dejo de teclear a mitad de frase, apago el ordenador y cojo el abrigo. No voy a esperar ni un segundo a que aparezca otra vez. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y sólo empie­zo a sentirme más relajada cuando atravieso las grandes puertas de cristal.

Por una vez en la vida, el autobús es milagrosamente rápido y lle­go a casa en veinte minutos. Entro en el apartamento y oigo un ex­traño ruido que procede de la habitación de Alice. Una especie de golpeteo. Puede que esté cambiando los muebles de sitio.

-¡Alice, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy! -grito des­de la cocina. Saco una botella de Pepsi de la nevera y me la pongo en mi enfebrecida frente. Al cabo de un rato la destapo y tomo unos tragos. Después salgo al recibidor y veo que la puerta de Alice está abierta-. ¿Qué demonios estabas...?

Me callo porque no es ella quien sale, sino un hombre…dos…otra mujer.

-¡Oh! Ejem, hola -balbuceo desconcertada.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué pronto has vuelto! -exclama Alice saliendo al ultimo. Lleva una camiseta y unos shorts. Se bebe un vaso de agua con expresión sorprendida.

-Sí, tenía mucha prisa.

-Éste es Peter…y Charlotte y Erick, ella es mi compañera de cuarto…Bella.

-Hola -lo saludo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Encantados de conocerte -contesta el que creo se llamaba Peter

Qué sexy es. Vaya que sí.

-Estábamos... discutiendo sobre diseños -me aclara Alice.

-Ah, muy bien -digo alegremente. Ya, que me lo creo. ¿Trabajando se hace tanto ruido? Alice es todo un misterio.

-Nos vamos -se excusa Charlotte

-Los acompaño -se ofrece ella nerviosa. Salen y los oigo murmurar en el rellano.

Tomo unos cuantos sorbos más de Pepsi, me dirijo al salón y me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá. Me duele el cuerpo por haber estado rígida todo el día. No puede ser bueno para la salud. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar una semana entera de Edward Cullen?

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? -pregunto cuando Alice entra en la habi­tación.

-¿A qué te refieres? -replica de forma huidiza.

-A ti y a tus amigos. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-No nosotros no... -comienza poniéndose colorada-. No es... Sólo estábamos platicando un caso, eso es todo.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Es verdad!

-Vale, si tú lo dices.

A veces es así, tímida y vergonzosa. Sólo tengo que emborra­charla un día y me lo contará.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? -pregunta ella sentándose en el suelo y cogiendo una revista.

¿Qué tal?

-Ha sido una especie de mal sueño. -¿En serio? -exclama asombrada.

-No, retiro lo dicho. Ha sido una auténtica pesadilla.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Cuéntame! -me pide prestándome toda su atención.

-Vale. -Inspiro y me echo el pelo hacia atrás preguntándome por dónde demonios empiezo-. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada tuve un vuelo horrible volviendo de Italia?

-Sí, Jacob fue a buscarte y todo fue muy romántico -con­testa radiante.

-Bueno, antes de eso. Durante el viaje había un hombre a mi lado. El avión comenzó a moverse y la verdad es que pensé que íba­mos a morir y que él era la última persona que vería en esta vida...

-¡No! No me digas que te enrollaste con él-exclama llevándo­se una mano a la boca.

-Peor que eso, le conté todos mis secretos.

Me quedo esperando algo comprensivo como: « ¡Oh, no!», pero simplemente me mira como si no entendiera nada.

-¿Cuáles?

-Pues los míos. Ya sabes.

Parece que le hubiera dicho que tengo una pierna ortopédica o algo así.

-¿Tienes secretos?

-Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo.

-Yo no -asegura de inmediato, un tanto ofendida.

-Claro que sí.

-Dime uno.

-Bien. -Empiezo a contar con los dedos-. Nunca le dijiste a tu padre que habías perdido la llave del garaje.

-¡Eso fue hace siglos! -exclama desdeñosa.

-Nunca le confesaste a Simon que esperabas que se declarara.

-Eso no es verdad. Bueno, puede que sí -admite sonroján­dose.

-Crees que le gustas al vecino.

-Eso no es un secreto -replica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? -propongo acercándome a la ventana abierta-. ¡Eh, Mark! Alice cree que...

-¡Calla! -me pide frenética.

-¿Ves? Sí que tienes secretos, como todo el mundo. Incluido el Papa, seguro.

-De acuerdo. Pero no veo cuál es el problema. Se los contaste a un tipo, ¿y qué?

-Que ha venido al trabajo.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

Estoy a punto de revelar su nombre cuando recuerdo la prome­sa que le hice ayer.

-Un tipo que va a observarnos -digo de forma vaga. -¿Es uno de tus jefes?

-Pues... sí. Podría decirse que sí.

-¡Caray! Pero ¿importa mucho que sepa unas cuantas cosas sobre ti? -pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido después de pensar un momento.

-No son unas cuantas cosillas. Se lo conté todo. Le dije que ha­bía falsificado una nota en mi currículum -contesto ruborizán­dome.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Le confesé que riego la planta de Tanya con jugo de na­ranja, que los tangas no me parecen nada cómodos...

Me callo al ver que me mira horrorizada.

-Bella, ¿has oído alguna vez la frase «demasiada informa­ción»?

-No pretendía contarle nada -replico poniéndome a la de­fensiva-. Me salió así. Me había tomado tres vodkas y creía que iba a morir. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Todo el mundo gritaba, había gente rezando, el avión no dejaba de dar sacudidas...

-Así que le largaste todos tus secretos a tu jefe.

-¡En ese momento no era mi jefe! -grito frustrada-. Sólo era un desconocido. Creía que nunca volvería a verlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella intenta asimilarlo todo.

-¿Sabes?, es como lo que le pasó a mi prima. Fue a una fiesta y se encontró con el médico que la había asistido en el parto dos me­ses antes.

-¡Vaya!

-Le entró tanta vergüenza que tuvo que marcharse. Él lo había visto todo. Me dijo que en el hospital no le importaba, pero que cuan­do lo vio con un vaso de vino hablando sobre el precio de la vivien­da, le pareció totalmente distinto.

-Lo mismo me ha ocurrido a mí. Él conoce todas mis cosas más íntimas y personales, pero la diferencia es que yo no puedo irme sin más. Debo permanecer allí y fingir que soy una buena em­pleada. Y él sabe que no lo soy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé. Supongo que mi última esperanza es esquivarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

-Toda la semana -contesto desesperada.

_**Que tal esta genial no????**_

_**Bueno dejen sus comentarios**_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicas no me maten sé que me he tardado pero me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero al fin aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfruten **__**bueno como les dije los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de **__**Sophie Kinsella**__** . Bueno aquí un nuevo cap. espero que les guste**_

Capitulo 6

Al día siguiente llego al trabajo con un solo propósito: evitar a Edward Cullen, sencillamente no podía estar enfrente de el mientras sabia cada uno de mis secretos…a claro y era mi jefe…jefe.

Debería resultarme fácil. Vampire es una empresa muy grande, y el edificio, inmenso. Hoy estará ocupado visitando otros departa­mentos. Seguramente lo retendrán en un montón de reuniones y pasará todo el día en la planta undécima o algo así.

A pesar de todo, al aproximarme a la entrada aminoro el paso y miro a través del cristal para ver si está dentro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bella? -pregunta Dave, el guardia de la recepción, abriéndome la puerta-. Pareces perdida.

-No, estoy bien, gracias -aseguro con una risita relajada mientras escudriño el vestíbulo.

No lo veo por ninguna parte. Muy bien, todo va a ir de fábula. Pue­de que ni siquiera haya venido hoy. Confiada, me aparto el pelo de la cara y echo a andar por el suelo de mármol en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Edward? -pregunta alguien cuando estoy a punto de llegar al primer piso.

-Sí, claro.

¡Es su voz! ¿Dónde demonios estará?

Desconcertada, miro a mí alrededor y lo veo en el siguiente rella­no, hablando con Graham Hillingdon. El corazón me da un vuelco y me agarro a la barandilla de latón. Mierda, si baja la vista, me verá.

¿Por qué se habrá parado ahí? ¿Es que no tiene una lujosa ofici­na a la que ir o qué?

Da igual. Iré por otro camino. Desciendo lentamente unos cuan­tos peldaños, intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones ni mover­me de forma brusca para no llamar su atención. Kate, de Contabi­lidad, pasa a mi lado, me ve caminando hacia atrás y me mira extrañada, pero no me importa, tengo que escapar como sea.

En cuanto desaparezco de su campo de visión, me siento más relajada y regreso corriendo al vestíbulo. Vale, subiré en ascensor. Estoy en medio de la enorme extensión de mármol cuando me que­do de piedra.

-Tienes razón. -Su voz parece más cercana. ¿O será que estoy paranoica?-. Creo que le echaré un vistazo. -Vuelvo la cabeza. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué dirección ha ido?-. En realidad opino que...

¡Agh!, está bajando por las escaleras. No tengo dónde escon­derme.

Sin pensarlo, voy a la carrera hacia las puertas de cristal, las abro y salgo del edificio. A toda prisa, me alejo unos cien metros y me paro, jadeante.

Esto no está yendo nada bien.

Permanezco en la acera unos minutos e intento calcular cuánto tiempo estará Cullen en recepción. Después me acerco con cuida­do. Voy a emplear una nueva táctica. Iré a mi oficina tan rápido que nadie se fijará en mí. Así que no importará si paso a su lado o no. Con­tinuaré mi camino sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda. ¡Oh, no! Ahí está otra vez, hablando con Dave.

De forma instintiva, bajo veloz los escalones.

Esto es ridículo. No puedo quedarme en la calle todo el día. Debo llegar a mi mesa. Venga, piensa. Tiene que haber alguna forma de conseguirlo...

Sí. Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante. Ésta va a salir bien.

Tres minutos más tarde estoy de nuevo ante el edificio de Vampire, totalmente absorta en un artículo del _Times. _No veo nada a mí alrededor y nadie puede verme a mí. Es el disfraz perfecto.

Empujo la puerta con la espalda, cruzo el vestíbulo y subo las escaleras sin levantar la vista. Mientras avanzo por el pasillo hacia Marketing, me siento protegida y segura, oculta por el periódico. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. Nadie puede reconocerme, ten­go una sensación muy tranquilizadora, como si fuera invisible o...

-¡Perdón!

He tropezado con alguien. Mierda. Bajo las páginas y veo a Eleazar, que me mira rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Leía una noticia. Lo siento mucho.

-Da igual, ¿dónde demonios estabas? Quiero que prepares té y café para la reunión del departamento. A las diez en punto.

-¿Qué? -pregunto extrañada. Normalmente no sirven nada.

De hecho, nunca suelen aparecer más de cinco o seis personas.

-Hoy habrá café, infusiones y pastas. ¿De acuerdo? Ah, y Edward Cullen estará allí.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo consternada.

-Que va a venir el jefe, así que date prisa -me apremia impa­ciente.

-¿Es necesario que vaya? -suelto sin poder contenerme.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sólo quería saber si tengo que... O si...

-Bueno, si eres capaz de encargarte de las bebidas por telepa­tía, puedes quedarte en tu mesa -comenta con sarcasmo-. Si no, ¿serías tan amable de moverte ir a la sala de reuniones? Ya sabes, si aspiras a un ascenso... -Sacude la cabeza y se aleja.

¿Cómo puede haberme salido todo tan mal si ni siquiera me he sentado?

Tiro la chaqueta y el bolso en la mesa, corro por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y lo llamo. En un instante se abre la puerta.

¡No!

Esto es una pesadilla.

Edward Cullen está dentro. Lleva unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey de cachemira de color azul oscuro.

Sin poder controlarme, retrocedo, aturdida. Él se guarda el telé­fono móvil, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me lanza una mirada burlona.

-¿Subes?

Me quedo helada. ¿Qué le voy a decir? "No, sólo lo he llamado para reírme un rato, ja, ja, ja"

-Sí -respondo por fin, y entro con las piernas agarrotadas.

Se cierran las puertas y empezamos a ascender en silencio. Ten­go un nudo en el estómago.

-Señor Cullen -digo torpemente-, me gustaría pedirle dis­culpas por... por el escape de los cafés. No volverá a suceder.

-Ahora tenéis un café bebible; no hace falta que vayáis a Star­bucks.

-Ya, lo siento mucho -admito ruborizándome-. Le aseguro que es la última vez que hago una cosa así. Mi entrega a Vampire es absoluta; deseo poder trabajar en esta empresa lo mejor que sepa y entregar el cien por cien de mi persona todos los días, tanto ahora como en el futuro.

Casi estoy a punto de añadir: «Amén.»

-¿De verdad? Me parece genial. -Reflexiona un momento-. Bella, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?

¡No solo se contar los míos a un completo desconocido!

-Sí -contesto algo inquieta-. ¿De qué se trata?

Se inclina hacia mí y susurra: -Yo también me escapaba.

-¿Qué?, en realidad eso de tenerlo tan cerca me ponía aun mas nerviosa

-En mi primer trabajo -continúa en tono normal-, solía irme a dar una vuelta con un amigo. También teníamos una contra­seña: uno de los dos le pedía al otro que le llevara el expediente Leo­pold.

-¿Y qué era?

-No existía. Era la excusa -explica sonriendo. -Ah, ya veo.

De repente me siento mejor.

¿Él también se escabullía? Habría jurado que estaba muy ocu­pado siendo un brillante, creativo y dinámico genio, o lo que sea.

El ascensor se detiene en la tercera planta y la puerta se abre, pero no entra nadie.

-Tus compañeros parecen muy agradables. Muy simpáticos y trabajadores. ¿Son siempre así? -pregunta cuando empezamos a subir otra vez.

-Por supuesto. Nos gusta cooperar unos con otros, formando un equipo... operativo y...

Estoy buscando otra palabra altisonante, pero cometo el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabe que todo lo que estoy diciendo son tonterías. Para qué continuar.

-Bueno -rectifico apoyándome en la pared-, en realidad no nos comportamos de esa forma. Eleazar suele gritarme unas seis veces al día y Garret y Tanya se odian. Tampoco solemos hablar de litera­tura; era todo mentira.

-Me dejas de piedra -dice con expresión risueña-. El am­biente de Administración también se me antojó muy falso. Empecé a desconfiar cuando dos tipos se pusieron a cantar el himno de la empresa. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera.

-Tampoco yo. ¿Es bueno?

-¿Tú qué crees? -pregunta levantando las cejas cómica­mente, y me echo a reír. Por extraño que resulte, la tensión se ha desvanecido. De hecho, parece que seamos viejos amigos o algo así-. ¿Qué me dices del Día de la Familia? ¿Estás como loca por que llegue?

-Tanto como de que me saquen una muela -contesto con toda franqueza.

-Eso me temía. ¿Y qué...? -Duda un momento-. ¿Qué opina la gente de mí? No tienes por qué responder si no quieres.

-No, todo el mundo lo adora, aunque algunos piensan que su amigo da un poco de miedo.

-¿Quién, Jasper? -Me mira y echa atrás la cabeza para reírse-. Te puedo asegurar que es uno de mis mejores y más antiguos ami­gos, y no es nada temible.

Deja de hablar en cuanto se detiene el ascensor y los dos volve­mos a adoptar una expresión imperturbable, separándonos un poco. ¿Cuándo nos habíamos acercado tanto, hasta sentir su aliento…? Cuando la puerta se abre el estómago se me contrae.

Jacob está frente a nosotros.

Cuando ve a Edward se le ilumina el rostro, como si no acabara de creerse la suerte que ha tenido.

-Hola -lo saludo, intentando actuar con normalidad.

-Hola -contesta él con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué tal? ¿A qué piso vas? -le pregunta Edward amablemente.

-Al noveno. ¿Puedo presentarme, señor Cullen? -Traga saliva y extiende la mano-. Jacob Black, de Investigación. Se supone que hoy visitará nuestro departamento.

-Es un placer conocerte, Jacob. La investigación es vital para una empresa como la nuestra.

-Tiene mucha razón -afirma contentísimo-. De hecho, me encantaría comentarle nuestros últimos descubrimientos para la ropa deportiva Vampire. Hemos llegado a unas apasionantes con­clusiones según las preferencias de los clientes en cuanto al grosor del tejido. Van a sorprenderlo.

-Estoy seguro.

Jacob me sonríe entusiasmado. De pronto me encuentro comparando…sonrisa torcida o deslumbrantes dientes blancos… ¡Bella, céntrate!

-¿Conoce ya a Bella Swan, del departamento de marke­ting?

-Sí -contesta Cullen mirándome con ojos risueños. Subimos unos segundos en un incómodo silencio. Es una situación muy rara.

Bueno, no. Está bien.

-¿Qué tal vamos de tiempo? -pregunta Jacob consultando su reloj, y, horrorizada, veo que Edward se fija en él. Oh, no.

«... le regalé un reloj muy bonito, pero lleva uno digital de color naranja...»

-¡Un momento! -exclama cayendo en la cuenta, y mira a Jacob como si ya lo hubiera visto en otra ocasión-. Tú eres Max…Max, ¿verdad?

No.

-No, me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black -replica.

-Perdona -se excusa dándose una palmada en la cabeza con la mano-. Por supuesto, y vosotros dos -añade señalándome -Son pareja.

Jacob parece molesto.

-Le aseguro que en horas de trabajo nuestra relación es estric­tamente profesional. Sin embargo, en privado, sí, Bella y yo man­tenemos una relación sentimental.

-Eso es fantástico -aprueba Edward y Jacob sonríe como una flor que se abre al sol.

-De hecho, vamos a vivir juntos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Y cuándo habéis toma­do esa decisión? -pregunta observándome con auténtica sor­presa.

-Hace un par de días, en el aeropuerto.

-Ya veo, muy interesante -dice Edward al cabo de un momento. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Desesperada, clavo la vista en el suelo. ¿Por qué irá tan lento el condenado ascensor?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices. Parecéis muy compenetrados.

-Sí que lo estamos. Sin ir más lejos, a los dos nos gusta el rock

-¿Si? No se me ocurre nada más hermoso en el mundo que una pasión musical compartida.

Se está burlando. Esto es insoportable.

-¿En serio? -pregunta Jacob emocionado.

-Por supuesto. El rock... y las películas de Al Pacino

-A nosotros también nos encantan, ¿verdad, Bella?

-Sí -contesto con voz ronca.

-Dime algo sobre Bella, Jacob -le pide Edward en tono confi­dencial-. ¿Has encontrado...? -**Como diga «su punto G» me mue­ro aquí mismo**.

-¿Has encontrado que su presencia aquí te resulta perturbadora? Porque a mí me alteraría.

Edward sonríe de forma amistosa, pero Jacob no.

-Como le he dicho, señor -protesta un poco tenso-, Bella y yo operamos sobre una base estrictamente profesional cuando es­tamos en el trabajo. Jamás se nos ocurriría abusar del tiempo de la empresa para... nuestros propios fines. -De pronto se sonroja-. Con fines me refiero a... No quería decir...

-Me alegra oírlo -lo tranquiliza Edward, que parece estar divir­tiéndose.

¡¿Por qué mi novio tendrá que ser un santurrón?!

El ascensor se detiene y siento un gran alivio. Gracias a Dios po­dré escapar de...

-Por lo visto vamos al mismo sitio. ¿Por qué no nos guías, Jacob? -propone Edward sonriendo.

No puedo soportarlo. Mientras sirvo tazas de té y café para los miembros del departamento de Marketing muestro una aparente tranquilidad y sonrío a todo el mundo, pero por dentro estoy in­quieta y confundida. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ver a Jacob a tra­vés de los ojos de Edward Cullen me ha desconcertado.

«Quiero a Jacob», me repito una y otra vez. No era verdad lo que dije en el avión. Lo amo. Lo miro e intento calmarme. No cabe duda. Es guapísimo desde cualquier punto de vista. Irradia buena salud, le brilla el pelo, tiene los dientes más blancos y la piel mas apiñonada y exquisita y cuando se ríe, se le di­buja un precioso hoyuelo.

Por su parte, Edward Cullen parece cansado y desaliñado. Tiene ojeras, el pelo revuelto y un agujero en los vaqueros.

Pero, aun así, es como si tuviera un imán. Estoy sentada, con la atención puesta en el carrito de las bebidas, y, sin embargo, no pue­do quitarle los ojos de encima.

«Es por el viaje en avión», no paro de decirme. No se debe nada más que a la traumática situación en que nos vimos envueltos. No hay otra razón.

-Necesitamos más pensamiento lateral -afirma Eleazar-. La barrita Vampire no funciona como debería. Jacob, ¿tienes las últi­mas estadísticas de Investigación?

Mi novio se levanta, y siento cierta aprensión. Por la forma en que juguetea con los puños de su camisa, noto que está nervioso.

-Es cierto. -Saca un portafolio y se aclara la voz-. En nues­tro último sondeo encuestamos a mil adolescentes sobre varios as­pectos de las barritas Vampire. Por desgracia, los resultados no fue­ron concluyentes.

Aprieta el control remoto. Aparece un gráfico en la pantalla que hay a su espalda y todos miramos obedientemente hacia allí.

-El sesenta y cuatro por ciento de los que tenían entre diez y ca­torce años opinaba que la textura debería ser menos dura. Sin em­bargo, el sesenta y siete por ciento de los consultados entre quince y dieciocho años pensaba que debería ser más crujiente, y un veinti­dós por ciento, menos crujiente.

Miro por encima del hombro de Tanya y veo que ha escrito « ¿duro/crujiente?» en su libreta.

Jacob vuelve a accionar el mando a distancia y el gráfico cam­bia.

-El cuarenta y seis por ciento de los muchachos con edades comprendidas entre los diez y los catorce años opina que el sabor es demasiado intenso. Por el contrario, el treinta y tres por ciento de los de entre quince y dieciocho cree que no es lo bastante fuerte.

¡Dios mío! Sé que es Jacob, que lo quiero y todo lo demás, pero ¿no podría hacer algo para que todo esto resultara más interesante?

Miro a Edward Cullen para ver qué le parece y él levanta las cejas al percatarse. Inmediatamente me pongo roja y siento que estoy sien­do desleal.

Ahora pensará que me estaba riendo de Jacob, y no es verdad. No es así.

-El noventa por ciento de las chicas preferiría que se redujera el contenido calórico, pero al mismo porcentaje le gustaría que tu­viera una capa de chocolate más gruesa -concluye encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de impotencia.

-No saben lo que quieren -opina alguien.

-Encuestamos a una amplia muestra representativa en la que había caucasianos, afrocaribeños, asiáticos y... caballeros Jedi.

-¡Adolescentes! –exclama Tanya poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Recuérdanos brevemente cuál es nuestro mercado objetivo -le pide Eleazar frunciendo el entrecejo.

Jacob consulta otro papel.

-Se encuentra entre los diez y los dieciocho años, estudia a tiempo completo o parcial, bebe Vampire Cola cuatro veces a la se­mana, come hamburguesas tres veces a la semana, va al cine dos veces a la semana, lee revistas y cómics, pero no libros, está de acuer­do con la expresión «Más vale ser guay que rico»... -Levanta la vis­ta-. ¿Continúo?

-¿Desayuna tostadas o cereales? -inquiere alguien con curio­sidad.

-No estoy seguro -contesta hojeando rápidamente sus docu­mentos-. Podríamos hacer más estudios...

-Creo que lo hemos entendido. ¿Alguien quiere expresar su opinión al respecto? -pregunta Eleazar

Llevo toda la reunión intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablar. Respiro hondo.

-A mi abuelo le gustan mucho.

Todo el mundo se gira para mirarme y noto que me estoy rubo­rizando.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? -suelta Eleazar.

-Había pensado que podría... -comienzo, y trago saliva- pre­guntarle lo que opina.

-Con el debido respeto, Bella -interviene Jacob con una sonrisa que bordea la condescendencia-, creo que tu abuelo se aleja un poco de nuestro objetivo demográfico.

-A menos que empezara muy joven -añade Tanya.

Me siento como una tonta, me sonrojo todavía más y finjo or­denar las bolsitas de té.

La verdad es que estoy un poco herida. ¿Por qué ha tenido Jacob que decir eso? Sé que quiere comportarse de manera profesio­nal y correcta cuando estamos en el trabajo, pero eso no le da dere­cho a ser cruel, ¿no? Yo siempre lo defiendo.

-Yo creo que si las barritas no funcionan como esperábamos, deberíamos suprimirlas. Evidentemente, es un problema de los ni­ños -interviene Tanya

La miro abatida. No pueden dejar de hacerlas. ¿Qué se llevará el abuelo a sus campeonatos de bolos?

-Sin duda, un cambio de nombre basado en costes y orientado hacia el cliente... -insinúa alguien.

-No estoy de acuerdo -interrumpe Tanya-. Si queremos maximizar nuestro concepto de innovación de manera logística y funcional, necesitamos centrar nuestra competencia estratégica en...

-Perdona.

Edward Cullen ha levantado la mano. Es la primera vez que habla y todas las cabezas se vuelven para mirarlo. Hay una gran expecta­ción y Tanya resplandece de engreimiento.

-¿Sí, señor Cullen?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Toda la sala se estremece por la sorpresa, y se me escapa una ri­sita sin querer.

-Como sabes, he estado apartado del mundo de los negocios un tiempo. ¿Podrías repetir en cristiano lo que acabas de decir?

-Bueno, creo que desde un punto de vista estratégico, a pesar de nuestra visión corporativa... -comienza confundida, pero se ca­lla al ver la expresión de Edward.

-Inténtalo de nuevo sin utilizar la palabra «estratégico». -Pues que deberíamos... concentrarnos en... en lo que hace­mos mejor -balbucea frotándose la nariz.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Continúa, por favor.

Me mira, pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. No puedo evitar de­volverle la sonrisa.

Después de la reunión, la gente sale haciendo comentarios y yo em­piezo a retirar las tazas de la mesa.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Si desea una co­pia de mi presentación -dice Jacob.

-No es necesario. Me parece que he captado la idea -contesta él con voz seca y socarrona.

¡Dios mío! ¿Es que Jacob no se da cuenta de que se está pa­sando?

Pongo las tazas en inestables pilas sobre el carrito y voy reco­giendo los envoltorios de las pastas.

-Tendría que ir al estudio de diseño, pero no recuerdo dónde está -comenta Edward

-Bella, ¿puedes acompañarlo tú? Ya acabarás con esto más tarde -me suelta Eleazar bruscamente.

Me quedo helada y aprieto con fuerza el papel de color naranja que tengo en la mano.

Por favor, ya no puedo más.

-Por supuesto. Será un placer. Por aquí -consigo decir por fin. Incómoda, salgo con Edward Cullen de la sala y echamos a andar por el pasillo, el uno junto al otro. La gente con la que nos cruzamos intenta no mirarnos y me arde la cara; sé muy bien que en su pre­sencia todos se comportan como si fueran robots cohibidos. Los compañeros de las oficinas cercanas se dan codazos, y al menos oigo susurrar a una persona: « ¡Ya viene!»

¿Será igual en todos los sitios a los que vaya?

-Así que vas a vivir con Max -comenta él al cabo de un rato.

-Se llama Jacob. Y sí, lo voy a hacer.

-¿Lo estás deseando?

-Desde luego.

Llegamos a los ascensores y aprieto el botón. Sus ojos burlones me están observando; lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa? -digo a la defensiva volviéndome hacia él.

-¿He dicho algo? -pregunta levantando las cejas.

Cuando veo la expresión de su cara, me siento dolida. ¿Qué sa­brá él?

-Sé lo que está pensando, pero se equivoca -digo levantando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es un malentendido.

-¿Qué?

Me da la impresión de que tiene ganas de reírse y una vocecilla me aconseja que me calle, pero no puedo.

-Mire. Sé que le hice una serie de confidencias en el avión, pero ha de entender que aquello sucedió en condiciones extremas, y dije cosas que realmente no pienso. Muchas -apostillo apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

¡Ya está! ¡Así aprenderá!

-Comprendo. Así pues, no te gusta el Háagen-Dazs con doble ración de vivitas de chocolate.

Lo miro desconcertada.

Me aclaro la voz varias veces.

-Evidentemente, algunas cosas eran verdad.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor y los dos damos un respingo.

-Edward, te estaba buscando -dice Cyril.

-Estoy teniendo una encantadora conversación con Bella, que se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.

-¡Ah! Bueno, te esperan en el estudio -continúa Cyril mirán­dome con desdén.

-Bien, esto..., entonces me voy -digo un tanto violenta.

-Hasta luego. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo -se despide Edward con una sonrisa.

-Espero que podamos platicar en algún otro momento, saluda a Max de mi parte-, en sus ojos había un dejo de diversión, y yo solo puede mirarlos… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

_**Espero que les haya gustado hare lo posible por actualizar en esta semana.**_

_**Denle al botoncito verde y me harán muy feliz**_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola chicas no me maten sé que me he tardado pero me ha sido imposible actualizar, pero al fin aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfruten **__**bueno como les dije los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y la Historia la estoy adaptando de la novela de **__**Sophie Kinsella**__**. **_

Capitulo 7

Después de ese tiempo en el elevador con Edward, el día me pareció extraño, me sentía tan agitada como una de esas bolas de cristal con nieve. Era de lo más feliz siendo un aburrido pueblecito suizo, ya saben la bola están tan tranquila, con sus figuritas en medio y llega Edward Cullen, me sacude y ahora tengo copos de nieve en todas partes, que se arremolinan sin saber qué pensar.

Y motitas relucientes también. Pedacitos de emoción secreta y brillante.

Cada vez que lo miro a los ojos del color mas verde y brillante u oigo su voz algo me atraviesa el pecho.

Lo que no deja de ser ridículo.

Jacob es mi novio, mi futuro. Me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Va­mos a vivir juntos. Tendremos suelos de madera, contraventanas y encimeras de granito.

Basta con las tonterías con el señor Cullen

Llego a casa y me encuentro a Alice arrodillada en el salón, ayu­dando a Jessica a ponerse el vestido de ante negro más ajustado que he visto en mi vida.

-¡Qué estas pensando! -exclamo dejando el bolso.

-Ya está. Ya he subido la cremallera. ¿Puedes respirar? -pre­gunta Alice echándose hacia atrás y sentándose en los talones.

Jessica no mueve un solo músculo y Alice y yo nos miramos.

-¡Jessica! -grita Alice alarmada-. ¿Estás bien?

-No del todo. Pero no pasa nada.

Muy despacio, con el cuerpo rígido, se acerca tambaleándose a la silla en la que está su bolso de Louis Vuitton.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si te entran ganas de ir al baño? -suelta Alice con un una risita.

-¿O si acabáis en su casa? -digo.

-Sólo es nuestra segunda cita; no iré a su casa. Así no se consi­gue un anillo en el dedo -contesta horrorizada, casi sin aliento.

Es ilógico que ella se arregle así si no podrá disfrutar de nada, solo para impresionar…

-¿Y si quiere ir a bailar? -comenta Alice con malicia.

Una expresión de pánico atraviesa la cara de Jessica, pero de­saparece enseguida.

-No lo hará, no es de los que bailan…es mas un hombre de negocios -contesta desdeñosa.

-Tienes razón. Que te diviertas-, contesto pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si Edward Cullen bailaría, ¿Cómo lo haría?, seria sensual mover el cuerpo al compás del suyo… ¡Bella!

Después de que saliera Jessica, Alice y yo decidimos salir, tomar unos tragos y platicar un poco, noche de chicas.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? -le pregunto a Alice tomando un sorbo a mi Daiquiri

-Muy bien. Ayer se termino la casa de Jersey-contes­ta con naturalidad.

-¿Qué tal tu hombre?

Sé que se refiere a Edward, pero no quiero admitir que es la primera persona en quien he pensado, cuando se cruzan las palabras mí y hombre, así que me hago la tonta y pregunto:

-¿Quién, Jacob?

-No, tonta. El desconocido del avión. El que lo sabe todo de ti.

-Ah, ése. -Siento que mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer y bajo la vista hacia el posavasos.

-Sí. ¿Has conseguido no tropezarte con él?

-No, no me ha dejado sola un momento.

Me callo porque el camarero se acerca con otros dos daiquiris. Cuando se va, Alice me mira fijamente.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pues no. Me desconcierta, eso es todo. Es una reacción lógica. A ti te pasaría lo mismo.

Bueno. Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta el viernes; por fin se va.

-Y entonces te marcharás con Jacob. -Toma un sorbo de su copa y se inclina hacia delante-. ¿Sabes?, creo que va a pedirte que te cases con él.

Noto una ligera sacudida en el estómago; debe de ser porque la bebida se dirige a algún sitio.

-Tienes suerte -continúa pensativa-. El otro día me puso unas estanterías en la habitación sin que se lo dijese. ¿Cuántos tíos harían algo así?

-Ya, es una monada. -Nos quedamos en silencio y comienzo a partir el posavasos en pedacitos-. Supongo que lo que pasa es que nuestra historia ya no es tan romántica como antes.

-No puedes esperar que lo sea toda la vida. Las cosas cambian. Es normal que vuestra relación sea más estable.

-Ya sé. Somos dos personas maduras y prudentes que mantie­nen una relación cariñosa y sensata, justo lo que quiero en esta vida. Excepto por... -Me aclaro la voz, un tanto avergonzada-. Ya no hacemos el amor a menudo.

-Eso es habitual en los noviazgos a largo plazo. Necesitas darle un poco de marcha.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Has probado las esposas?

-Pues no. ¿Y tú? -le pregunto fascinada.

-Hace mucho tiempo -contesta como si nada-. No son tan... Bueno, ¿por qué no experimentáis con algo diferente? Echad un polvo en el trabajo.

Ésa sí que es una buena idea. Qué lista que es.

-Vale, lo intentaré.

Busco en el bolso, saco un bolígrafo y me apunto «SEXO TRABA­JO» en la mano, al lado de «RECORDAR: CARIÑO».

De repente me siento invadida por un renovado entusiasmo. Es un plan brillante. Mañana me lo haré con Jacob en la oficina; será la mejor experiencia sexual que hayamos tenido jamás, saltará la chispa y volveremos a estar locamente enamorados. Eso le enseñará a Edward Cullen.

No, no tiene nada que ver con él. No sé por qué lo he mencio­nado. Ese hombre me va a volver loca

Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Hacerlo con tu novio en horas laborables no es tan fácil como se cree. Jamás me había fijado en lo diáfana que es nuestra empresa, en la cantidad de separaciones de cristal que hay ni en el montón de gente que pulula por ella a todas horas.

A las once de la mañana del día siguiente todavía no he conse­guido urdir un plan. Había pensado en hacerlo detrás de una planta o algo así, pero, ahora que las miro, son minúsculas y nada frondo­sas. No hay forma de esconderse tras ellas para un buen meneo.

En el lavabo tampoco podemos. En el de chicas siempre hay gen­te cotilleando o maquillándose y en el de chicos... ¡Agh! Ni hablar.

En la oficina de Jacob es imposible porque todas las paredes son de cristal y no tiene cortinas ni nada parecido. Además, siempre hay alguien que entra o sale para coger cosas del archivador.

Esto es ridículo. Me imagino que quienes tienen aventuras se lo montan en el trabajo a todas horas. ¿Habrá alguna habitación que no conozco para cuestiones relacionadas con el sexo?

No puedo escribirle un correo electrónico a Jacob para pedir­le sugerencias porque es imprescindible que lo pille desprevenido. El elemento sorpresa actuará como un fabuloso afrodisíaco y todo será apasionado y romántico. Además, si se lo cuento, corro el ries­go de que le entre la vena corporativa e insista en que pidamos una hora libre no remunerada para hacerlo.

Me estoy preguntando si podríamos ir a hurtadillas a la escalera de incendios cuando Garret sale de la oficina de Eleazar para preguntar algo sobre márgenes.

Doy un respingo. Después de la gran reunión de ayer, llevo todo el día reuniendo el coraje necesario para proponerle una cosa.

-Garret. Las barritas Vampire son un producto del que te ocupas tú, ¿verdad?

-Si se las puede llamar así...

-¿Van a dejar de hacerlas?

-Casi seguro.

-Mira, ¿podría utilizar una mínima parte del presupuesto de marketing para incluir un vale en una revista? Pone los brazos en jarras y me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Un poco de publicidad. No saldrá muy caro, te lo prometo. No se enterará nadie.

-¿Dónde?

-En _Encuentros en la bolera, _a la que está suscrito mi abuelo-le explico sonrojándome.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor. No tienes que ocuparte de nada. Lo organizaré todo yo. Comparado con el resto de la propaganda que hacéis, será como una gota de agua en el océano. Por favor.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas, es un caballo perdedor.

-Gracias -contesto con una sonrisa. Cuando se aleja, descuel­go rápidamente el teléfono para llamar al abuelo-. Hola -digo cuando salta el contestador automá a poner un cupón de descuento para las barritas que tanto te gustan en la revista de los bolos. Díselo a todos tus amigos. Podréis comprarlas más baratas. Nos vemos pronto. Besos.

-¿Bella? -retumba su voz de pronto-. Estoy aquí. Estaba espiando.

-¿Espiando? -repito esforzándome en no parecer sorprendida.

-Es mi nuevo hobby. ¿No lo conoces? Escuchas cómo tus ami­gos te dejan un mensaje y te ríes un rato. Es muy divertido.

-Eres único Abuelo. Te llamaré pronto. Un beso.

-Otro para ti.

Cuando cuelgo, me siento satisfecha. Una cosa resuelta.

Ahora, ¿qué hago con Jacob?

-Tengo que ir a mirar en el archivo -dice Ángela en voz alta, y levanto la cabeza.

¡El archivo! Pues claro. Allí nunca va nadie, a menos que sea ab­solutamente imprescindible. Está en el sótano y es un sitio oscuro, sin ventanas, con montones de libros viejos y revistas, en el que uno acaba arrastrándose por el suelo para encontrar lo que busca.

Es perfecto.

-Si quieres voy yo. ¿Qué necesitas? -me ofrezco intentando no parecer interesada.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, Bella. Es un anuncio en una revista que ya no se publica. Aquí tienes la referencia.

Me da un trozo de papel y lo tomo llena de emoción. Cuando se va, levanto el auricular recatadamente y marco el número de Jacob.

-Hola -digo en voz baja y ronca-. Ve al archivo, quiero ense­ñarte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Ve allí -le pido sintiéndome como Sharon Stone.

¡Ja! Me espera un buen polvo.

Recorro el pasillo tan deprisa como puedo, pero al pasar por Administración se me acerca Wendy Smith y me pregunta si me gustaría jugar en el equipo de baloncesto femenino, así que tardo unos minutos en llegar al sótano. Cuando abro la puerta, veo a Jacob mirando el reloj.

Pues vaya, había planeado ser yo quien estuviera esperando. Me iba a sentar en una pila de libros, que habría amontonado antes, con las piernas cruzadas y la falda ligera y seductoramente subida...

Qué le vamos a hacer.

-Hola -lo saludo con el mismo tono ronco.

-Hola -contesta frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿De qué va todo esto? Tengo un día muy liado.

-Sólo quería verte, a ti y a todo tu cuerpo. -Cierro la puerta con gesto desinhibido y le deslizo un dedo por el pecho, como en los anuncios de masaje para después del afeitado-. Ya no hacemos el amor dejándonos llevar por el instinto.

-¿Qué?

-Venga -lo animo desabotonándole la camisa con expresión sexy-. Hagámoslo aquí, ahora.

-¿Estás loca? -pregunta apartándome las manos y abrochán­dose otra vez-. ¿En horas de trabajo?

-¿Y qué? Somos jóvenes, se supone que estamos enamorados.- Bajo la mano todavía más y se le abren los ojos de par en par.

-Detente -susurra-. ¿Estás borracha o qué?

-Sólo me apetece un revolcón. ¿Te parece mucho pedir?

-¿Y qué tal si utilizamos la cama como la gente normal?

-Pero si tampoco la usamos. Quiero decir, casi nunca. Se produce un profundo silencio.

-Bella, no es el momento ni el sitio adecuado.

-Podría serlo. Alice me dijo que sería una forma de que volvie­ra a saltar la chispa.

-¿Hablas de nuestra vida sexual con ella? -pregunta estupe­facto.

-No mencioné nuestros nombres -replico retrocediendo rápi­damente-. Fue una conversación sobre parejas en general, y, según ella, hacerlo en el trabajo es muy estimulante. Venga, Jacob. -Me acerco a él contoneándome y meto una de sus manos debajo de mi sujetador-. ¿No te excita pensar que podría aparecer cualquiera?

Al oír unos pasos enmudezco.

Mier….

-Viene alguien -dice Jacob entre dientes, y se aparta de mí, pero su mano sigue en el mismo sitio. Me mira horrorizado-. No puedo soltarme. El maldito reloj se ha enganchado en tu sostén. Jo­der, no consigo sacar la mano.

-¡Tira!

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Dónde hay unas tijeras? -pregunta mirando angustiado por todas partes.

-No me cortes el sostén -le ordeno espantada.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -replica tirando con más fuerza, y doy un grito ahogado.

-¡Para! ¡Lo vas a romper!

-Me da igual. ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?

-Nunca me ha gustado ese reloj. Si te hubieras puesto el que te regalé...

Me callo. Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca. Están casi en la puerta.

-¡Diablos! -exclama Jacob moviendo la cabeza como un loco-. Diablos, diablos diablos.

-¡Cálmate! Nos meteremos en un rincón. A lo mejor ni entra.

-Ha sido una idea genial, Bella -susurra enfurecido mien­tras nos arrastramos hacia un lado precipitada y torpemente-. Ge­nial.

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa! Sólo quería que hubiera un poco de pasión en nuestra...

Cuando la puerta se abre, me quedo de piedra. ¡No!

La impresión me ha dejado descolocada.

Edward Cullen está en el umbral con un fajo de revistas viejas. Nos observa despacio y se fija en la expresión de enfado de Jacob, que sigue con la mano en mi pecho, y en la agonía que refleja mi rostro.

-Señor... Cullen -tartamudea Jacob-. Lo... siento mucho. No estábamos... Ejem... Me gustaría decirle que estoy, estamos muy...

-Seguro que lo están -lo interrumpe Edward con cara inex­presiva e impenetrable y una voz más seca que de costumbre-¿Podrían vestirse antes de volver a sus puestos de trabajo?

La puerta se cierra tras él y permanecemos inmóviles, como fi­guras de cera.

-¿Quieres sacar la maldita mano de mi seno? -grito, repentina­mente furiosa con Jacob. Mi deseo sexual ha desaparecido y me siento cabreada conmigo, con él y con todo el mundo.

Solo deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

La semana pasa mas rápido de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado y es ya fin de semana, Edward Cullen se va hoy.

Gracias a Dios. Porque la verdad es que ya no aguanto nada más de... él. Si consigo mantener la cabeza agachada, evitarlo hasta las cinco y media de la tarde y salir disparada por la puerta, todo irá bien. La vida volverá a la normalidad y dejaré de sentirme como si a mi radar lo hubiera desviado una fuerza magnética invisible.

No sé por qué estoy irritable y malhumorada. Porque, a pesar de que casi me muero de vergüenza, la cosa acabó bastante bien. En primer lugar, no parece que vayan a despedirnos por "hacerlo", (ni siquiera llego a intento) en el tra­bajo, que era lo que más temía. Y en segundo, mi fantástico plan funcionó. En cuanto volvimos a nuestros puestos, Jacob empezó a enviarme correos electrónicos para disculparse. Por la noche hici­mos el amor, dos veces. Con velas perfumadas.

Habrá leído en algún sitio que a las chicas nos gustan las velas para hacer el amor, quizá en _Cosmopolitan. _Porque cada vez que las saca, me mira como diciendo: « ¿A que soy un tipo único?», y tengo que exclamar: « ¡Oh, velas perfumadas, qué detalle!»

No me malinterpreten; no me molestan, pero ¿hacen algo en particular? Simplemente están ahí y se consumen. A veces, en el momento crucial me da por pensar: «Espero que no se caigan y lo quemen todo», lo que me distrae bastante.

Da igual, el caso es que lo hicimos

Y esta tarde vamos a ir a ver un piso. No tiene suelos de madera ni contraventanas, pero sí un jacuzzi, lo que me parece genial. Así que las cosas se van arreglando. No sé por qué estoy enfadada. No sé lo que...

«No quiero vivir con Jacob», dice una vocecita en mi cerebro antes de que pueda acallarla.

No, eso no es verdad. Jacob es perfecto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. «Pero no quiero...»

Cállate. Somos la pareja perfecta. Hacemos el amor con velas perfumadas, damos largos paseos por el río y los domingos leemos el periódico mientras tomamos café en pijama. Como todas las pa­rejas perfectas.

«Pero...» Cierra el pico.

Trago saliva. Mi novio es lo mejor que tengo en esta vida. Sin él, ¿qué me quedaría?

Suena el teléfono y me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola, ¿Bella? -dice una voz seca que me es familiar-. Soy Edward Cullen

El corazón me da un vuelco y casi tiro el café. No lo he vuelto a ver desde el incidente del sujetador. Y no quiero volver a verlo.

No debería haber contestado al teléfono.

De hecho, hoy no debería haber venido a trabajar.

-¡Ah! Esto..., hola.

-¿Te importaría venir a mi despacho un momento?

-¿Yo? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Sí, tú.

Me aclaro la voz. -¿Quiere que lleve algo?

-No.

Cuelga, y me quedo mirando el aparato mientras un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Al final sí que me va a echar. Flagrante... negligencia... Negli­gente ordinariez...

Al fin y al cabo, que te pillen en el trabajo con la mano de tu no­vio metida en el sujetador es de bastante mal gusto.

Bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Inspiro profundamente, me levanto y me dirijo al undécimo piso. En la puerta de su oficina hay una mesa, pero detrás de ella no hay secretaria, así que me acerco y llamo con los nudillos.

-Adelante.

Abro con cuidado. La habitación, recubierta con paneles de madera, es amplia y luminosa, y Jack está en una mesa circular con seis personas más. Nunca las había visto. Todas tienen papeles de­lante y beben agua; el ambiente parece tenso.

¿Las habrá reunido para que vean cómo me despide? ¿Será una especie de cursillo de cómo se echa a los empleados?

-Hola -saludo intentando mostrarme lo más tranquila posi­ble, pero me arde la cara, sé que me he sonrojado.

-Hola -contesta Edward, y una sonrisa torcida aparece en su rostro-. Bella, relájate. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quería pre­guntarte una cosa.

-Muy bien -digo sorprendida.

Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios querrá? Saca una hoja y la levanta para enseñármela.

-¿Qué ves en esta foto?

Demonios!!

Es la peor de las pesadillas. Como cuando fui a una entrevista en el Laines Bank, me pusieron delante un garabato y yo dije que me parecía un garabato.

Todo el mundo me está observando, así que me gustaría acer­tar. Si supiera lo que es, claro.

Miro la imagen con el corazón a toda velocidad. Es un dibujo de dos objetos redondos con forma irregular. No tengo ni la más remo­ta idea de lo que puede ser. En absoluto. Quizá... Son...

De repente lo veo.

-Son frutos secos. Dos nueces.

Edward se echa a reír y dos de sus acompañantes sueltan unas risi­tas apagadas, que ahogan rápidamente.

-Bueno, creo que eso prueba mi teoría-concluye Edward.

-¿No lo son? -pregunto mirando abochornada hacia la mesa.

-Se supone que son ovarios -me aclara un hombre que lleva unas gafas sin montura.

-¿Ovarios?-Examino la hoja-. Bueno, ahora que lo dice... Sí...

-Nueces -repite Edward secándose los ojos.

-Ya le he explicado que forman parte de una serie de represen­taciones simbólicas de la feminidad -interviene un tipo delgado en actitud defensiva-. Los ovarios se identifican con la fertilidad. Como un ojo con la sabiduría; un árbol con la madre tierra...

-La idea es que pueden utilizarse para toda la gama de pro­ductos -continúa una mujer de pelo negro inclinándose hacia de­lante-: bebida tonificante, ropa, perfume...

-El mercado objetivo responde bien ante las imágenes abs­tractas -añade el tipo de las gafas-. Las encuestas han demostra­do que...

-Bella -me reclama Edward de nuevo-. ¿Comprarías una be­bida en la que se vieran ovarios?

-Esto... -Me aclaro la voz, consciente de que un par de caras hostiles me están observando-. Bueno, seguramente no.

Algunos intercambian miradas.

-No me parece relevante -murmura uno de ellos.

-Edward, en esto han estado trabajando tres equipos creativos. No podemos empezar de cero otra vez -afirma muy seria la mujer del pelo negro.

Él toma un trago de agua, se limpia los labios y la mira.

-Yo inventé el eslogan «Muerde lo que quieras» en dos minutos y lo único que necesité fue una servilleta de bar.

-Sí, lo sabemos -asegura el tipo de las gafas.

-No vamos a vender refrescos con dibujos de ovarios. -Espira con fuerza, se pasa la mano por la despeinada cabeza y echa la silla hacia atrás-. Hagamos una pausa. Bella, ¿te importaría ayudar­me a llevar todas estas carpetas a la oficina de Sven?

Dios, ¿de qué habrá ido toda esta historia? No me atrevo a pregun­tar. Edward me precede por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, entramos y él aprieta el botón del piso noveno sin decir nada. Tras un par de se­gundos, pulsa el botón de emergencia y nos detenemos. Entonces me mira fijamente.

-¿Eres la única persona que está en su sano juicio en todo el edificio?

-Pues...

-¿Qué ha pasado con el instinto? ¿Es que no hay nadie que sepa distinguir entre una idea buena y una mala? ¡Ovarios!, a la mierda con los ovarios.

No logro contenerme. Parece escandalizado y la forma en que ha pronunciado esas palabras me resulta tan cómica que me echo a reír sin darme cuenta. Él se queda parado un momento, pero ense­guida se le contrae la cara y empieza a reírse también. Al hacerlo, los ojos le brillan como un niño lo que le da un aire mucho más gracioso.

No puedo detenerme. Resoplo, me duelen las costillas, y cada vez que lo miro vuelvo a estallar.

-Bella, ¿qué haces con ese tipo?

-¿Qué? -pregunto riéndome todavía, hasta que veo que él está serio. Me observa con una expresión imposible de descifrar. -¿Por qué estás con él?

Las carcajadas se esfuman, y me aparto el pelo de la cara.

-¿A qué se refiere? -pregunto para ganar tiempo.

-A Jacob Black. No te hará feliz. No va a satisfacerte.

Me siento muy incómoda.

-¿Quién lo ha dicho?

-Lo conozco. He estado en una reunión con él y he visto cómo funciona su cerebro. Es un tipo bueno, pero tú necesitas algo más. Creo que realmente no quieres vivir con él, pero tienes miedo de romper la relación.

Estoy indignada. ¿Cómo se atreve a leerme el pensamiento y a... equivocarse tanto?

-Me parece que está en un error -replico de manera cortan­te-. De hecho, estaba en mi mesa pensando en las ganas que tengo de estar con él.

Toma, para que aprendas.

Él sacude la cabeza.

-Necesitas alguien con chispa, alguien que te estimule.

-Ya le he aclarado que lo que dije en el avión no era verdad. Jacob me estimula. Cuando nos vio estábamos muy apasionados, ¿no?

-Ah, aquello. Supongo que era un intento desesperado por reavivar vuestra vida sexual.

Lo miro furiosa.

-¡Pues no! -Prácticamente le escupo-. Fue un simple... arre­bato espontáneo de pasión.

-Perdón, me he equivocado -se disculpa.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué se preocupa? ¿Qué más le da si soy feliz o no?

Nos quedamos en silencio y noto que estoy respirando muy rápido. Sus verdes…oscuros de un modo cautivador se clavan en los míos y desvío la mirada.  
-Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta. Puede que sea porque compartimos aquel extraordinario viaje. A lo mejor es porque eres la única persona en esta empresa que no ha fingido en mi pre­sencia. -Estoy a punto de contestar que si hubiera tenido la opor­tunidad, lo habría hecho-. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que creo que eres una amiga, y me preocupa lo que les pase a mis amigos.

-¡Ah! -exclamo, frotándome la nariz.

Cuando estoy a punto de asegurarle que yo también lo siento como a un amigo, añade:

-Además, alguien que se sabe de memoria los diálogos de las películas de Al Pacino es sin duda un perdedor.

Me invade una oleada de indignación y salgo en defensa de Jacob

-No tiene ni idea. ¿Sabe?, empiezo a pensar que habría sido mejor no haberme sentado junto a usted en aquel estúpido avión. Ahora va por ahí diciendo todas esas cosas para provocarme y se comporta como si me conociera mejor que nadie.

-Quizá sea cierto -afirma con ojos centelleantes.

-¿Qué?

-A lo mejor soy la persona que más sabe de ti.

Lo miro con una intensa mezcla de ira y euforia. De repente ten­go la impresión de que estamos jugando al tenis o bailando.

-Eso no es verdad -replico en el tono más cáustico del que soy capaz.

-Sé que no te irás con él.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

Se echa a reír.

-Por si quiere saberlo, seguramente me casaré con él.

-¿Si? -pregunta como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiese oído en su vida.

-¿Por qué no? Es alto, guapo, amable y muy... -Me quedo en blanco-. Bueno, es mi vida privada. Usted es mi jefe, sólo me conoce desde hace una semana y, la verdad, no es asunto suyo.

Su risa desaparece, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Me mira un momento en silencio. Después retrocede y aprieta un botón del as­censor.

-Tienes razón -dice con una voz totalmente distinta-. Tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Me he pasado de la raya, perdona.

Su reacción me llena de abatimiento.

-No quería...

-No, tienes razón-repite con la vista fija en el suelo-. Maña­na me voy a Inglaterra. Ha sido una visita muy agradable y me gustaría darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda. ¿Nos veremos en la fies­ta de despedida?

-No lo sé.

La atmósfera se ha desintegrado.

Es espantoso, horrible. Querría decir algo. Conseguir que todo volviera a ser como antes, relajado y divertido. Pero no encuentro las palabras.

Llegamos al piso noveno y se abre la puerta.

-Creo que me apaño solo. La verdad es que te he pedido que vinieras sólo por la compañía. -Le entrego las carpetas con torpe­za-. Bueno, Bella -continúa con voz seria-, por si acaso no te veo más tarde, me alegro de haberte conocido. -Me mira a los ojos y en su cara revive un destello de la cálida expresión que tenía an­tes-. Lo digo de corazón.

-Igualmente -aseguro con un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero que esto sea el final. Tengo ganas de propo­nerle ir a tomar una copa, de apretarle la mano y decirle: «No te va­yas.» ¿Qué me está pasando?-. Que tenga un buen viaje -le deseo cuando me estrecha la mano.

Después se gira y se aleja por el pasillo.

Abro la boca un par de veces para llamarlo, pero no tengo nada que decir. Mañana por la mañana él estará en un avión de regreso a su mundo. Y yo me quedaré en el mío.

Paso el resto del día muy triste. Toda la gente habla de la fiesta de despedida, pero yo salgo del trabajo media hora antes. Me voy di­recta a casa y me preparo un chocolate caliente. Cuando llega Jacob, me encuentra en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

Entra en la habitación e inmediatamente sé que algo ha cam­biado.

Él no, en absoluto. Sino yo.

-Hola, ¿vamos? -pregunta tras besarme en la cabeza.

-¿Adónde?

-A ver el piso de Edith Road. Si luego queremos pasar por la fiesta tendremos que darnos prisa. Ah, mi madre nos ha comprado un regalo para la nueva casa. Me lo ha enviado al trabajo.

Me da una caja de cartón; saco una tetera de cristal y la miro desconcertada.

-Las hojas de té se separan del agua con facilidad. Mi madre dice que sale estupendo.

-Jacob. No puedo hacerlo.

-Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que levantar...

-No -le aclaro cerrando los ojos para acumular valor-. No puedo irme a vivir contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí. No. -Trago saliva-. He tenido dudas durante un tiempo y ahora se han confirmado. Seguir adelante sería un acto de hipo­cresía. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres...?

-Quiero dejarlo -afirmo mirando la alfombra.

-No hablas en serio.

-Sí -aseguro, repentinamente angustiada-. No es broma.

-Pero eso es ridículo -protesta dando vueltas por la habita­ción como un león enjaulado. De pronto se para y me mira-. Es por el viaje en avión.

-¿Qué? -exclamo con un sobresalto, como si me hubiera que­mado-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde el viaje a Italia no eres la misma.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Estás nerviosa, tensa. -Se inclina y me coge las ma­nos-. Creo que estás sufriendo algún tipo de trauma. Deberías ir a un psicólogo.

-¡No lo necesito! -replico apartándome-. Pero tienes razón. Puede que aquel vuelo me afectara. Quizá me ayudó a verlo todo en su justa perspectiva y a comprender algunas cosas. Y una de ellas es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Lentamente, Jacob se deja caer en la alfombra con el rostro desencajado.

-Pero si todo iba bien. Hemos hecho el amor un montón de veces.

-¿Hay otra persona?

-No -contesto al instante-. Por supuesto que no.

-No eres tú quien habla. Es el estado en que te encuentras. Te prepararé un buen baño caliente y encenderé unas velas perfumadas.

-¡Por favor! -grito-. No más velas. Ya me has oído y has de aceptarlo. -Lo miro a los ojos-. Quiero que terminemos.

-No puedo creerte —replica sacudiendo la cabeza-. Te co­nozco. Tú no tirarías por la borda una cosa así.

Se calla sorprendido cuando, sin previo aviso, lanzo la tetera al suelo.

Los dos la miramos estupefactos.

-Debería haberse roto -le explico-. Eso habría significado que sí estaba tirando algo importante por la borda.

-Creo que está rota -dice examinándola-. Tiene una grieta. -Déjalo, Jacob.

-Todavía podemos usarla.

-No.

-Le pondré un poco de celo.

-No funcionará -aseguro apretando los puños-. No será lo mismo.

-Ya veo -murmura al cabo de un rato. Creo que por fin lo ha entendido-. Bueno, entonces me voy. Llamaré por teléfono a la in­mobiliaria y les diré que...

Se calla y se suena la nariz.

-Muy bien -digo con una voz que no parece mía-. ¿Te im­porta que no se enteren en la oficina? De momento.

-Claro, no se lo contaré a nadie -acepta de mala gana.

Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando, de repente, se gira y se busca en los bolsillos.

-Tengo las entradas para el festival de rock -dice con una voz ligeramente quebrada-. Quédate con ellas.

-¿Qué? -pregunto mirándolas horrorizada-. No, son tuyas.

-Tómalas. Sé cuánto te apetece ir.

Me pone las coloridas entradas en la mano y cierra mis dedos sobre ellas.

-Jacob, no sé... qué decir.

-Siempre nos quedará el rock -suspira con voz entrecortada, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Lo había hecho por mí…lo sabia, no amaba a Jacob, no para dar otro pasó y sin embargo aun tranquila había un hueco en mi pecho, algo que me faltaba y tal vez no podría recuperar

_**Espero que les haya gustado les juro que cuando lo estoy adaptando me muero de la risa pero en fin la ultima opinión la tiene ustedes, chicas una mala noticia no volveré a actualizar pronto porque precisamente hoy entre a exámenes entonces (pero no se preocupen lo sumo son dos semanas lo que me tardo) espero que me dejen una opinión en ese botoncito verde que ustedes tanto conocen.**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA:**

**LO SE CHICAS ME ODIARAN PERO E TENIDO UN POCO DE PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIR EL CAP YA QUE MI LAP DECIDIO DESCOMPONERSE Y TENER UN MUGRE CORTO CIRCUITO ESTAMOS (BUENO YO NO VDD EN EL INGE) TRATANDO DE RESCATAR LA INFORMACION QUE CONTENIA LA LAP NO LES ASEGURO NADA PERO PUEDE QUE SE LOS SUBA ESTE FIN SI NO A MAS TARDAR EL LUNES.**

**POR FA NO ME MATEN LAS KIERO**

**OTRA NOTITA VOY A EMPEZARA ADAPTAR OTRAS HISTORIAS ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN SEAN DE SU AGRADO NOS VEMOS PRONTO **

"**PORTENSE BIEN SI SE PORTAN MAL ME INVITAN CHAO"**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA CHICAS SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO EN SERIO NO ERA MI INTENCION TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS QUE ME IMPIDIERON TRANSCRIBIR PERO AQUÍ ESTA Y ESPERO YA NO QUEDARLES MAL RECUERDEN ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE SOPHIE KINSELLA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER

BUENO LES DEJO EL CAP DISFRUTENLO

Capitulo 8

Estoy mas que deprimida, en pocos días me quede sin ascenso y sin novio, se me han hinchado los ojos de tanto llorar y todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca.

-Estás loca -repite Jessica cada diez minutos. Es sábado por la mañana y estamos inmersas en nuestra rutina de batas, café y re saca. O, en mi caso, ruptura-. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo tenías? Estoy segura de que habrías llevado un anillo en el dedo antes de seis meses -añade mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies de color rosa.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que si me iba a vivir con él perdería todas mis posibilidades -replico malhumorada.

-En el caso de Jacob habría sido distinto. Estás loca -dice moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Tú también lo crees? -le pregunto a Alice, que está en la me cedora abrazándose las rodillas y comiendo una tostada-. Sé sin cera.

-No -contesta sin mucha firmeza-. Claro que no.

-Sí que lo crees.

-No. Lo que pasa es que hacíais buena pareja.

-Sí, dábamos esa imagen, pero la verdad es que nunca me he sentido yo misma. Era como si siempre estuviera representando un papel. No me parecía real.

-¿Eso es todo? -nos interrumpe Jessica, mirándome como si estuviera diciendo tonterías-. ¿Ésa es tu razón para cortar con él?

-Para mí es muy buena -me justifica Alice...¡Gracias amiga!

Jessica nos contempla desconcertada.

-Pues no lo es. Si os hubierais empeñado en actuar como la pareja perfecta durante el tiempo suficiente, habríais acabado sién dolo.

-Pero entonces no habríamos sido felices.

-Pero seríais la pareja perfecta -continúa como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño-. Y felices, claro -añade le vantándose. Lleva algodón entre los dedos de los pies y se dirige ha cia la puerta como un pato-. De todas formas, en una relación to dos fingen.

-No. O, al menos, no deberían.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eso de ser sincero el uno con el otro está sobrevalorado -dice con un gesto malicioso-. Mi padre lleva treinta años casado con mi madre y todavía cree que es rubia na tural.

Sale de la habitación y mis ojos se cruzan con los de Alice

-¿Tiene razón? -le pregunto.

-No -contesta poco convencida-. Claro que no. Las relacio nes deben basarse en la confianza... y la franqueza... -Se calla y me mira preocupada-. Nunca me habías dicho que te sintieras así con Jacob.

-No se lo había contado a nadie.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que eso no es del todo cier to, pero no voy a confesarle a mi mejor amiga que le he dicho más cosas a un desconocido que a ella.

-Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. Vamos a hacer un nue vo propósito. A partir de ahora nos lo contaremos todo. No debería haber secretos entre nosotras. Después de todo, somos amigas.

-Hecho -acepto con una repentina explosión de emotividad. Me inclino hacia ella impulsivamente y le doy un abrazo.

Sí. No deberíamos ocultarnos nada. Por Dios, hace más de vein te años que nos conocemos.

-Así pues, si vamos a decírnoslo todo... -Da un mordisco a la tostada y me mira de reojo-. ¿Tiene algo que ver ese hombre, el del avión, con que hayas dejado a Jacob?

Siento un aguijonazo en mi interior, y trato de disimularlo be biendo un trago de café.

-No -respondo sin levantar la vista-. En absoluto.

Para ser sincera, no es el fin de semana más feliz de mi vida. Pero empeora cuando llega el correo y recibo una postal de mis padres desde el Meridien, en la que me cuentan lo bien que se lo están pa sando. Y la cosa todavía se agria más cuando leo el horóscopo del _Mail, _que dice que acabo de cometer un gran error.

El lunes por la mañana estoy mejor. No me he equivocado. Hoy inicio una nueva vida. Me voy a olvidar del amor y las relaciones para concentrarme en mi carrera profesional. Quizá incluso bus que un nuevo trabajo.

Cuando salgo del metro, la idea empieza a gustarme cada vez más. Solicitaré un puesto de ejecutiva de marketing en Coca-Cola o algo parecido. Y me lo darán. Eleazar comprenderá su terrible error por no ascenderme y me pedirá que me quede, pero le diré: «Demasia do tarde, tuviste tu oportunidad.» Él me rogará: «¿Puedo hacer algo para cambies de opinión?» Y entonces...

Al llegar a las escaleras, Eleazar se arrastra por el suelo en mi imagi nación mientras me siento con toda tranquilidad en su mesa (llevo un traje nuevo y zapatos de Prada) y le digo: «¿Sabes? Sólo tendrías que haberme tratado con un poco de respeto.»

Mierda. Vuelvo a la realidad y me paro en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de cristal. En el vestíbulo hay una cabellera negra….un negro reluciente.

Jacob. Me invade el pánico. No puedo entrar.

Cuando se mueve, resulta que no es él, sino Andrea, de Conta bilidad. Joder, estoy fatal. Debo controlarme, porque tarde o tem prano me tropezaré con él y tendré que afrontar la situación.

«Al menos aquí no lo sabe nadie», me consuelo mientras subo al primer piso. Eso habría empeorado muchísimo las cosas. Tener gente a mi alrededor diciéndome a todas horas...

-Bella, siento mucho que Jacob y tú hayáis roto.

-¿Qué?

Vuelvo la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte y veo que se me acerca una chica que se llama Nancy.

-Ha sido como un bombazo, así, de repente. De todas las pare jas, jamás habría pensado que vosotros os separaríais. Pero, bueno, eso demuestra que nunca se puede...

La miro aturdida.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Como todo el mundo. ¿Recuerdas que el viernes por la noche había una fiesta? Pues Jacob se emborrachó y se lo contó a todos los presentes. De hecho, pronunció una especie de discurso.

-¿Que hizo qué?

-Fue muy conmovedor, la verdad. Dijo que Vampire Corpora tion era como una familia y que sabía que lo ayudaríamos en este trance. Y a ti también, claro -añade-. Aunque como la idea de rom per fue tuya, la parte perjudicada es él. Muchas de las chicas me han dicho que debes de tener flojo un tornillo.

No puedo creérmelo. Jacob ha soltado lo de nuestra ruptura después de haber prometido que guardaría el secreto. Además, to dos están de su parte.

-Bueno, será mejor que siga...

-Es una pena. Hacíais buena pareja.

-Sí -respondo forzando una sonrisa-. Hasta luego.

Me dirijo hacia la nueva máquina de café y me quedo allí con la mi rada perdida en el vacío, intentando entender lo que ha pasado, cuando una trémula voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella?

Levanto los ojos y veo a Rosalie, que me mira como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.

-Ah, hola -la saludo con fingida animación.

-¿Es verdad? -susurra-. Porque no me lo creeré hasta que lo oiga de tus labios.

-Sí, Jacob y yo ya no estamos juntos-contesto muy a mi pesar.

-¡Dios mío! -Su respiración comienza a acelerarse-. ¡Santo cielo! No voy a poder soportarlo.

Mierda. Se está híper ventilando. Cojo una bolsa de las que se usan para guardar el azúcar y se la pongo en la boca.

-¡Cálmate! Inspira..., espira...

-He tenido ataques de pánico todo el fin de semana -consi gue decir entre jadeos-. Anoche me desperté empapada en sudor frío y pensé que si era verdad, el mundo ya no tenía sentido.

-Nos hemos separado, eso es todo. La gente lo hace a todas horas.

-Pero tú y el erais distintos. Si vosotros no lo conseguís, ¿para qué vamos a intentarlo los demás?

-No éramos la pareja ideal -le explico esforzándome en man tenerla calma-, sino una más. Y no funcionó. Son cosas que pasan.

-Pero...

-Además, si quieres que te sea sincera, preferiría no hablar del tema.

-Ah -exclama mirándome a través del plástico-. Por su puesto. Perdona, Bella. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

-Venga, todavía no me has contado qué tal fue tu cita con Emmett. Alégrame con tus buenas noticias.

Su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad y se quita la bolsa.

-Fue muy bien. Vamos a seguir viéndonos.

-¿Lo ves? -digo para animarla.

-Es encantador y amable. Tenemos el mismo sentido del hu mor y nos gustan las mismas cosas. -En su cara se dibuja una tími da sonrisa-. Es adorable.

-Suena estupendo. Seguro que Emmett y tú seréis mejor pareja que Jacob y yo. ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias. Me voy. Tengo una reunión con Edward Cullen para hablar del personal. Hasta luego.

-Vale -me despido distraídamente.

Cinco segundos más tarde, mi cerebro reacciona.

-¡Un momento! -Corro por el pasillo y la sujeto por el hom bro-. ¿Has dicho Edward Cullen?

-Sí.

-Pero si no está. Se fue el viernes.

-No, cambió de planes.

La miro sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Se ha quedado?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿está aquí?

-Pues claro -contesta riéndose.

De repente se me aflojan las piernas.

-¿Por qué...? -Me aclaro la voz, que se ha vuelto un poco ron ca-. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión?

-Quién sabe. Es el jefe. Puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿no? Eso sí, es un tipo muy comprensivo. -Busca en el bolso un paquete de chicles y me ofrece uno-. Fue muy amable con Jacob después del discursito.

Me sobresalto de nuevo.

-¿Oyó lo que contó sobre nuestra ruptura?

-Sí, estaba a su lado. Después dijo algo muy bonito, algo sobre que se imaginaba cómo se sentía. ¿No te parece encantador?

Necesito sentarme, pensar. Necesito...

-¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, qué falta de tacto.

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Luego nos vemos.

Mientras voy al departamento de Marketing, mi cabeza es un torbe llino.

No es así como esperaba que sucedieran las cosas. Edward Cullen debería estar en Londres, sin saber que después de nuestra conversación me fui directa a casa y rompí con Jacob.

Me siento un poco humillada. No pensará que lo he hecho por lo que dijo en el ascensor, ¿verdad? Seguro que cree que es por él. Y no es así.

Al menos, no del todo.

Quizá por eso...

No, suponer que su razón para quedarse tenga algo que ver conmigo es ridículo. No sé por qué estoy tan alterada.

Cuando llego a mi mesa, Tanya levanta la vista del _Marketing Week._

-Siento mucho lo que os ha ocurrido...

-Muchas gracias, pero, si no te importa, preferiría no hablar del asunto.

-Vale, como quieras. Sólo intentaba ser amable. Por cierto -añade mirando un papel que hay sobre su escritorio-, tienes un mensaje de Edward Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo. Mierda, no pretendía sonar nerviosa-. Es decir, ¿de qué se trata? -pregunto con más calma.

-¿Puedes llevarle el expediente Leopold a su despacho? Ha di cho que ya sabías lo que era, pero que si no lo localizabas, no pasa ba nada.

El corazón me golpea con fuerza en el pecho.

El expediente Leopold.

«Era la excusa de Seth y mía para escaparnos.»

Es una contraseña. Quiere verme.

¡Dios mío!

No me he sentido tan aturdida, eufórica y petrificada en toda mi vida.

Me dejo caer en la silla y miro un momento la pantalla apagada. Con manos temblorosas saco una carpeta vacía, espero a que Tanya se dé la vuelta y escribo la palabra «LEOPOLD» en uno de los cos tados, intentando deformar mi letra.

Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

Bueno, tendré que llevárselo a la oficina.

A menos que... Joder. Soy tonta pérdida. ¿Existirá de verdad el expediente Leopold?

Rápidamente voy a la base de datos de la empresa, pero no en cuentro nada.

Vale, no me había equivocado.

Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando me entra una paranoia. ¿Y si alguien me para y me pregunta qué es esta carpeta? ¿Y si se me cae y todo el mundo se da cuenta de que está vacía?

Sin perder tiempo, abro un nuevo documento, elijo un mem brete elegante y escribo una carta del señor Ernest P. Leopold a Vampire Corporation. La envío a la impresora, corro hacia allí y la cojo antes de que pueda verla alguien. Aunque nadie muestra nin gún interés.

-Muy bien -digo con despreocupación mientras la meto en la carpeta-. Creo que subiré el expediente. Tanya ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.

De camino, tengo un nudo en el estómago y me siento huraña y cohibida, como si todo el mundo supiera lo que estoy haciendo. Hay un ascensor libre, pero voy hacia las escaleras. En primer lugar, para no tener que hablar con nadie, y en segundo, porque el cora zón me late con tanta fuerza que necesito consumir un poco de energía.

¿Para qué querrá verme? Porque si es para decirme que tenía ra zón sobre lo de Jacob, puede irse... De repente revivo la terrible atmósfera que se creó en el ascensor, y se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Y si la situación es violenta? ¿Y si está enfadado conmigo?

«No tengo por qué ir», me recuerdo. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Po dría llamar a su secretaria, explicarle que no he encontrado el expe diente y acabar con todo esto.

Dudo un momento en las escaleras de mármol y aprieto con fuerza la carpeta. Después continúo.

Cuando me acerco a su oficina, descubro que la puerta no la custo dia una chica, sino Jasper.

Vaya. Sé que es su mejor amigo, pero no puedo remediarlo. Este tipo me parece terrorífico.

-Hola. Esto..., el señor Cullen me ha pedido el expediente Leo pold.

Me mira, y durante un instante tengo la impresión de que entre nosotros hay una especie de comunicación silenciosa. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Seguramente él también utiliza esa contraseña. Levanta el teléfono y, al cabo de un momento, dice:

-Isabella Swan está aquí con el expediente Leopold. -Cuel ga y, sin sonreír, me invita a pasar.

Entro inquieta e indecisa. La habitación es enorme y las pare des están forradas con paneles de madera. Edward está sentado detrás de un gran escritorio. Cuando levanta la vista, veo unos ojos cálidos y cordiales, y me relajo un poco.

-Hola.

-Hola-contesto, y nos quedamos en silencio-. Aquí tiene lo que buscaba -digo acercándole la carpeta.

-¡El expediente Leopold! ¡Estupendo! -exclama riéndose. Lo abre y, sorprendido, mira la hoja de papel-. ¿Y esto qué es?

-Es una carta del señor Leopold, de Leopold and Company.

-¿La has escrito tú? -pregunta genuinamente asombrado, y me siento un poco tonta.

-La he hecho sólo por si se me caía la carpeta y la veía alguien. Por disimular un poco. No tiene importancia.

Intento quitársela, pero la aparta.

-De la oficina de Ernest P Leopold -lee en voz alta con satis facción-. Veo que quiere seis mil cajas de Vampire Cola. Todo un cliente.

-Es para una fiesta en su empresa. Suelen comprar Pepsi, pero hace poco uno de sus empleados probó nuestro refresco y, como es tan bueno...

-... tenía que cambiar de marca. Me permito añadir que estoy encantado con todos los productos de su compañía y que he empe zado a ponerme el uniforme deportivo de Vampire. Le aseguro que es la ropa de deporte más cómoda que he llevado nunca. -Mira la carta y des pués levanta los ojos, sonriendo. Para mi asombro, le brillan ligera mente-. A Seth le habría encantado.

-¿Seth…tu socio?-pregunto titubeante.

-Sí. Él inventó toda la historia del expediente Leopold. Era el tipo de cosas que hacía a todas horas. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

-Por supuesto -contesto un tanto extrañada.

La dobla y se la guarda en un bolsillo; durante unos segundos permanecemos callados.

-Así pues -dice con una expresión inescrutable-, has roto con Jacob.

Siento un escalofrío. No sé qué responder.

-Así pues -contesto en actitud desafiante-, ha decidido que darse.

-Esto..., sí. -Extiende los dedos y se los examina un momen to-. He pensado estudiar mejor algunas de las filiales americanas. ¿Y tú?

Quiere que le diga que he dejado mi relación por él, ¿verdad?. Bueno, pues no voy a hacerlo. Ni loca.

-Lo mismo.

Muy a su pesar, se le dibuja una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. ¿Y estás bien?

-Lo cierto es que sí. Estoy disfrutando de la libertad de no te ner compromisos. Ya sabe, la liberación, la flexibilidad... -explico gesticulando.

-Me parece estupendo. Bueno, a lo mejor no es un buen mo mento para...

-¿Para qué? -le pregunto un poco demasiado rápido.

-Supongo que aún estarás dolida, pero me preguntaba... -Hace una pausa durante lo que se me antoja una eternidad y siento que el corazón me late con violencia-. ¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo?

¡Me ha pedido que salga con él!

Casi no puedo mover la boca.

-Sí -digo por fin-. Será estupendo.

-Fantástico. Lo que pasa es que en la actualidad mi vida es un poco complicada, y con la situación que hay en la oficina... ¿Qué tal si lo mantenemos en secreto?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos ser discretos.

-Así pues, ¿te va bien mañana por la noche?

-Perfectamente.

-Si me envías tu dirección por correo electrónico, pasaré a re cogerte. ¿A eso de las ocho?

-Vale.

Cuando salgo, Jasper levanta la vista y enarca las cejas, pero no le digo nada. Me dirijo hacia el departamento de Marketing e intento mantener la calma y que mi cara no refleje nada. Pero el entusiasmo bulle en mi interior y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Voy a cenar con Edward Cullen! No me lo puedo creer.

Bueno, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Sabía que iba a suceder. En cuanto me he enterado de que no se había marchado a Londres, lo he sabido.

Una verdad: Edward se quedo por mí….

ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO……………….Y TAMBIEN QUE ME MEREZCA QUE LE DEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE NOS LEEMOS

MISS MCKARTY


	10. Chapter 10

AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP Y ESPERO YA NO QUEDARLES MAL OTRA VEZ RECUERDEN ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE SOPHIE KINSELLA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER

Capitulo 9

Jamás había visto a Jessica tan horrorizada.

-¿Sabe todos tus secretos? -pregunta mirándome como si le hubiera anunciado toda orgullosa que voy a salir con un asesino en serie-. ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?

-Me senté a su lado en un avión y se lo conté todo.

Estudio mi imagen en el espejo y me arranco un pelo de la ceja. Son las siete; me he bañado, me he secado el pelo y en este momen to voy a comenzar con el maquillaje.

-Y ahora te invita a cenar con él. ¡Qué romántico! -suspira Alice abrazándose las rodillas.

-No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -dice Jessica espantada-. Júrame que no es una broma.

-Pues claro que no lo es. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Vas a salir con un hombre que lo sabe todo sobre ti y me pre guntas que qué me pasa? ¿Estás loca?

-No lo estoy.

-Sabía que te gustaba -dice Alice por enésima vez-. Lo supe desde que empezaste a hablar de él. -Mira mi reflejo-. Yo dejaría ya esa ceja.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, a los hombres no se les cuenta todo. Debes guardarte algo para ti. Mi madre siempre dice que hay que impedirles ver los sentimientos y el contenido del bolso.

-Demasiado tarde -replico desafiante-. Ya los ha visto.

-Entonces no saldrá bien. Nunca te respetará.

- Si que lo hará.

-Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya has perdido -asegura casi con pena.

-No es cierto.

A veces pienso que Jessica no ve a los hombres como personas, sino como robots alienígenas a los que hay que conquistar a cualquier precio.

-No la estás ayudando mucho, Jessica -interviene Alice-. Venga, tú has salido con montones de ejecutivos ricos. Seguro que puedes darle algún buen consejo.

-Muy bien -accede soltando el bolso-. Es una causa perdi da, pero lo intentaré. Lo primero es presentarse todo lo arreglada posible.

-¿Por qué crees que me estoy depilando las cejas? -le espeto con una mueca.

-Muy bien. Lo siguiente es mostrar interés por sus aficiones. ¿Qué le gusta?

-Ni idea. Los coches, creo. Al parecer tiene una colección de modelos antiguos en su rancho.

-Estupendo. Entonces debes fingir que te apasionan e invitar lo a una feria de automóviles. De camino podrías hojear una revista sobre el tema.

-Imposible -digo tomando un trago de mi relajante copa de licor de fresa previa a toda cita-. Durante aquel viaje le conté que odiaba los coches antiguos.

-¿Qué? -exclama como si me quisiera pegar o algo así-. ¿Le dijiste al hombre con el que vas a salir que no te gusta su pasatiem po favorito?

-Entonces no sabía que acabaríamos saliendo -respondo a la defensiva mientras cojo la base de maquillaje-. Y, además, es la verdad. La gente que conduce esos trastos siempre me ha parecido engreída.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la verdad con todo esto? Lo siento, Bella. No puedo ayudarte. Es un desastre. Eres muy vulnerable, como si fueras al campo de batalla en camisón.

-Esto no es una guerra-le explico poniendo los ojos en blan co-. Y tampoco una partida de ajedrez. Sólo voy a cenar con un tipo agradable.

-Eres demasiado cínica, Jessica -comenta Alice-. A mí me parece muy romántico. Va a ser una noche perfecta porque no ha brá situaciones incómodas. Él sabe lo que le gusta a Bella, lo que le interesa. Evidentemente, son compatibles.

-Bueno, pues yo me lavo las manos. ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Dónde está tu modelito? -pregunta moviendo la cabeza y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Voy a llevar el vestido negro y las sandalias de tiras -contesto con inocencia señalando la puerta, en la que cuelga una percha.

Ella cierra aún más los ojos. A veces pienso que habría sido una buena oficial de la milicia.

-¿No estarás tramando en ponerte algo mio?

Nah, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza….bueno tal vez me daría vueltas una o dos veces, digo Jessica tiene muy buena ropa…de los mas…comeme aquí.

-No -replico indignada-. Tengo mi propia ropa.

-Muy bien. Que te diviertas.

Esperamos hasta que sus pasos dejan de sonar por el pasillo y oímos la puerta de la calle.

Ahora si al cuarto de Jessica….

Al final me decido por un maravilloso top nuevo de color rojo con los hombros cortados en jirones, con mis pantalones negros de chiffon de DKNY y sus zapatos plateados de tacón de Prada. Después, a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo, cojo un bol sito de Gucci.

-Estás guapísima, fabulosa -me alaba Alice cuando doy una vuelta para que me vea.

-¿Voy demasiado elegante?

-No, vas a cenar con un multimillonario.

-No digas eso -suplico con el estómago contraído.

Miro el reloj: son casi las ocho.

Dios, ahora sí que estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Con la distracción de arreglarme casi me había olvidado de para qué lo hacía.

«Mantén la calma -me digo-. Sólo es una cena. Nada espe cial. Nada fuera de...»

-¡Rayos! -grita Alice, que está atisbando por la ventana del sa lón-. Ahí abajo hay un coche enorme.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Corro a reunirme con ella con el corazón desbocado. Cuando miro, casi se me corta la respiración.

En la calle hay aparcado un impresionante y distinguido vehículo. Es inmenso, plateado y brillante, y en este barrio no pasa precisamente inadvertido. De hecho, los vecinos de enfrente se han asomado para admirarlo.

De pronto me asusto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es un ambiente que desconozco por completo. En el avión, Edward y yo éramos dos personas al mismo nivel, pero ahora... Mirad el mundo en que vive él y el mío.

-Alice, no puedo ir -digo con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que sí -replica, pero noto que está tan flipada como yo.

Suena el timbre y las dos nos sobresaltamos.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Vale, vale, allá voy.

-Hola. Ahora mismo bajo -contesto por el interfono. Cuelgo y miro a Alice-. Llegó la hora.

-Antes de que te vayas... -dice cogiéndome la mano-. No hagas caso de nada de lo que ha dicho Jessica. Pásatelo bien. Y llá mame si puedes.

-Lo haré.

Me echo un último vistazo en el espejo, abro la puerta y me diri jo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la calle, Edward me está esperando. Lleva chaqueta y corbata. Al ver su sonrisa todos mis miedos desaparecen volando, como mariposas. Jessica está equivocada. No se trata de ir contra él, sino de estar con él.

-Hola, estás muy guapa. -Me sonríe de forma torcida.

-Gracias.

Antes de que llegue a tocar la manecilla de la puerta, un hombre con gorra de visera se apresura a abrírmela.

-¡Qué tonta! -exclamo con timidez.

No acabo de creerme que esté entrando en este coche. Yo, Bella Swan, como si fuera una princesa, una estrella de cine.

Me acomodo en el lujoso asiento e intento no compararlo con ningún otro vehículo en el que haya estado antes.

-¿Todo bien? -me pregunta Edward

-Sí, muy bien -digo con un chillido nervioso.

-Vamos a divertirnos, te lo aseguro. ¿Has tomado tu habitual licor de fresa anterior a una cita?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ah, sí, se lo dije en el avión.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres un poco más?

Abre el mueble bar y veo una botella de mi licor favorito sobre una bandeja plateada.

-¿Lo has comprado especialmente para mí?

-No, es mi bebida favorita -afirma con una cara tan seria que no puedo contener la risa-. Me tomaré uno. No lo he probado nunca. -Se sirve una buena copa, bebe un trago y farfulla- ¿De verdad que te gusta?-, su cara esta contrita debí al sabor….al parecer no le gusto

-Está de rechupete. Sabe a Navidad.

-Pues a mí... Casi prefiero no decírtelo. Si no te importa, segui ré bebiendo whisky.

-Muy bien, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Tomo un sorbo y le sonrío, feliz. Me siento completamente rela jada.

Va a ser una cena perfecta.

Llegamos a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad en el que nunca he estado. De hecho, no sé si he venido alguna vez a este barrio.

-Es una especie de local privado -susurra Edward mientras avan zamos por un patio con columnas-. No lo conoce mucha gente.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan -nos saluda un hombre vestido con traje que ha aparecido de la nada-. Síganme, por favor.

¡Sabe cómo me llamo!

Atravesamos más columnas hasta llegar a una sala ricamente decorada en la que hay unas tres parejas. Una queda a nuestra dere cha y cuando pasamos a su lado, una mujer de mediana edad, pelo plateado y chaqueta dorada me mira a los ojos.

-Hola, Rachel.

-¿Perdone?

Me giro, sorprendida. ¿Me está hablando a mí?

Ella se levanta de la silla tambaleándose un poco, se acerca y me da un beso.

-¿Qué tal estás, querida? Hace años que no nos vemos.

Huele a alcohol a cinco metros de distancia. Miro a su acompa ñante, que no parece estar más sobrio que ella.

-Creo que se ha confundido. No soy Rachel -digo con educa ción.

-Ah. -Me observa un momento, después a Edward, y en su cara se dibuja una expresión corno de haber captado algo-. Ya veo. Pues claro que no eres Rachel -asegura guiñándome un ojo.

-No. No lo entiende. No soy su amiga, soy Bella -afirmo ho rrorizada.

-Por supuesto. Que disfrutes de la cena. Y llámame algún día -añade, cabeceando con complicidad.

Cuando ella vuelve a su mesa dando traspiés, Edward me lanza una mirada socarrona.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? -me pregunta.

-Sí, que esa mujer está completamente borracha.

Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y no puedo reprimir una risita.

-¿Nos sentamos o tienes más antiguos amigos a los que te gus taría saludar?

Echo un vistazo.

-Yo diría que eso ha sido todo.

-¿Estás segura? No te precipites. ¿No será tu abuelo ese ancia no caballero de allí?

-No…se parece pero no es-, le contesto socarronamente

-Me gusta tu seudónimo…Rachel. A veces yo uso el nombre de Egbert.

Suelto una sonora carcajada que intento ahogar enseguida. Esta mos en un restaurante de alto copete y la gente me está mirando.

Nos conducen a una mesa en un rincón, junto a la chimenea. Un camarero me ayuda a sentarme y me pone la servilleta en las ro dillas mientras otro me sirve una copa de agua y un tercero me trae un panecillo. En el lado de Edward se repite la misma operación. ¡Hay seis tipos pendientes de nosotros! Me gustaría reírme, pero a él pa rece no afectarle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se me ocurre que posiblemente para él lo sea. ¡Santo cielo! A lo mejor tiene un mayordomo que le sirve el té y le plancha el periódi co todos los días.

¿Y qué? No puedo dejar que nada de eso me altere.

-¿Qué tomamos? -pregunto en cuanto se esfuman los cama reros. Ya le he echado el ojo a la bebida de la mujer que me ha salu dado. Es de color rosa y la copa está decorada con trozos de sandía. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso -contesta Jack sonriendo, y en ese momento llega un camarero con una botella de champán, la des corcha y nos sirve-. Recuerdo que en el avión comentaste que, para ti, la cita perfecta se iniciaría con una botella de champán que aparciera en la mesa como por arte de magia.

-¿Ah, sí? -digo ahogando un débil sentimiento de desilusión, yo quería la bebida rosada

-Salud -brinda, golpeando mi copa con la suya.

-Salud.

Tomo un sorbo. Es realmente bueno; seco y delicioso.

Me pregunto a qué sabrá el cóctel con sandía.

Déjalo. El champán es perfecto. Edward tiene razón, es la mejor manera de comenzar una cita.

-La primera vez que lo probé tenía seis años...

-En casa de tu tía -me interrumpe risueño-. Te quitaste toda la ropa y la tiraste a una charca

-¡Ah! Ya te lo había contado, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues no lo aburriré con esa anécdota otra vez. Bebo otro sorbito e intento pensar en algo que decir. Alguna cosa que él no sepa. ¿La hay?

-He escogido un menú muy especial, creo te gustará. Ayer lo encargué para ti -dice sonriendo.

-Vaya... Estupendo.

Algo que han preparado sólo para mí. Es increíble.

Excepto que... elegir la comida es parte de la diversión, ¿no? Es una de las cosas que más disfruto.

No importa. Estará bien. Está bien.

Ahora, a darle conversación.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? -le pregunto, y él se encoge de hombros.

-Dar una vuelta, ver un partido de béisbol, arreglar mis co ches...

-Tienes una colección de automóviles antiguos, ¿no? ¡Vaya! Eso debe de...

-Los aborreces, recuérdalo.

-No son los coches -replico al instante-, sino la gente que...

Mierda, no me ha salido nada bien. Tomo un buen trago de champán, pero se me va por el otro lado y empiezo a toser. Dios mío, estoy escupiendo y me lloran los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Edward preocupado-. Bebe un poco de agua. Evian, ¿verdad?

-Esto..., sí. Gracias.

¡Maldita sea! Odio admitir que Jessica tiene razón en algo, pero todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera podido decir: «Adoro los coches antiguos.»

Da igual.

Mientras bebo, ante mis ojos se materializa un plato de pimien tos asados.

-¡Me encantan! -exclamo entusiasmada. -Dijiste que era tu comida favorita. - ¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida.

Joder, de eso sí que no me acuerdo. O sea, me gustan, pero no habría...

-Llamé y pedí que te los cocinaran. Yo no puedo comerlos, sino, te habría acompañado -comenta mientras le sirven un plato de vieiras.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Tienen una pinta estupenda, y me chi flan.

-Bon appétit -me desea alegremente.

-Sí, bon appétit.

Pruebo un trozo de pimiento. Está buenísimo, y haberse acor dado ha sido un detalle por su parte.

Pero no consigo apartar la vista de sus vieiras. Se me está ha ciendo la boca agua. Y esa salsa verde... Seguro que son suculentas y están muy bien preparadas.

-¿Quieres una? -pregunta Edward tras haber notado cómo las miro.

-No, gracias. Esto está absolutamente... perfecto. Doy otro bocado y le sonrío. De repente, se lleva una mano al bolsillo.

-Es el móvil. ¿Te importa si contesto? Podría ser algo impor tante.

-Claro que no.

Cuando se va, no puedo contenerme. Alargo la mano y le robo una vieira. Cierro los ojos, la mastico y dejo que el sabor inunde mis pa pilas gustativas. Está sencillamente divina. Es lo mejor que he pro bado en mi vida. Me estoy preguntando si podría comerme otra sin que lo advierta, separando un poco las que le queden, cuando per cibo un olorcillo a ginebra. La mujer de la chaqueta dorada está a mi lado.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando?

-Estamos cenando.

-Eso ya lo veo -replica con impaciencia-. ¿Qué me dices de Jeremy? ¿Lo sabe?

-Mire, no soy quien piensa -contesto con un gesto de impo tencia.

-Ya veo, ya. Jamás habría pensado que fueras así -susurra apretándome el brazo-. Me alegro. Diviértete, es lo que siempre digo. Te has quitado la alianza. Muy lista. ¡Uy!, ahí viene. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se marcha dando tumbos; cuando Edward se sienta, me inclino ha cia delante y, entre risas, le digo que le va a encantar lo que tengo que contarle.

-Adivina. Soy la esposa de un tal Jeremy. Mi amiga acaba de acercarse para decírmelo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que él también es tará ligando por ahí?

Hay un silencio y Edward me mira con expresión tensa. -¿Perdona?

No ha escuchado ni una sola palabra.

No puedo repetirlo, me sentiría como una tonta. De hecho, ya empiezo a sentirme así.

-No importa -contesto forzando una sonrisa.

Volvemos a quedarnos callados y pienso en algo que decir. -Tengo que confesarte una cosa -digo indicando su plato-. Me he comido una de tus vieiras.

Espero que finja estar sorprendido, enfadado o algo.

-No pasa nada -comenta distraído, y empieza a comerse el resto.

No entiendo nada. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Dónde han ido a pa rar las bromas?

Está completamente cambiado.

Para cuando acabamos el pollo al estragón con ensalada de rúcula y patatas, siento que todo mi cuerpo está rígido por la desolación. Esta cita es un absoluto desastre. He hecho todo lo posible por con versar, bromear y ser divertida, pero él ha recibido otras dos llama das y ha pasado toda la velada triste y ausente. Para ser sincera, me gustaría no haber venido.

Me entran ganas de echarme a llorar de lo desilusionada que estoy. No lo entiendo. Todo iba bien. ¿Qué ha fallado?

-Voy a refrescarme -le digo cuando retiran los platos, y él asiente con la cabeza.

El lavabo de señoras es más un palacio que un servicio. Hay si llas lujosas, y una mujer uniformada me entrega una toalla. Al principio me da un poco de vergüenza llamar a Alice delante de ella, pero luego pienso que habrá visto cosas parecidas muchas veces.

-Hola, soy yo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Fatal -contesto apesadumbrada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta horrorizada-. ¿Qué ha suce dido?

-Eso es lo peor -digo dejándome caer en una silla-. Todo ha comenzado estupendamente. Nos estábamos riendo y haciendo chistes. El restaurante es una pasada, y él había pedido que me pre pararan un menú especial con todas las cosas que me gustan. Trago saliva. Dicho así, parece perfecto. -Suena maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que...?

-Lo han llamado al móvil y a partir de ese momento práctica mente no me ha dirigido la palabra. Ha salido a telefonear un par de veces, me ha dejado sola y cuando ha vuelto, la conversación ha sido tensa y artificial, y no me prestaba atención.

-Puede que esté preocupado por algo pero no quiera abru marte con sus problemas.

-Es verdad. Parece muy agobiado.

-A lo mejor ha ocurrido algo y no desea estropearte la velada. Trata de hablar con él y compartir sus inquietudes.

-Vale-acepto un poco más animada-. Lo intentaré. Gracias, Alice.

Vuelvo a la mesa sintiéndome más positiva. Aparece un camarero para ayudarme con la silla y, después de sentarme, le dirijo a Edward la mirada más cálida y comprensiva de que soy capaz.

-¿Va todo bien?

Él frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, porque no dejas de irte y pienso que quizá haya algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.

-Estoy bien, gracias -asegura cortante. El tono de su voz indi ca que es un tema cerrado, pero no voy a darme por vencida tan fá cilmente.

-¿Has recibido una mala noticia?

-No.

-¿Es algo de negocios? -insisto-. ¿O personal?

Me mira con una repentina expresión de enfado.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Déjalo.

Estupendo. Eso me pone en mi sitio, ¿verdad?

-¿Tomarán postre? -nos interrumpe el camarero, y me obligo a sonreírle.

-No, gracias.

Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. Lo único que deseo es irme a casa.

-Muy bien. ¿Café?

-Sí que quieres postre -asegura Edward

¿Qué ha dicho? El camarero me mira y duda. -No -repito con firmeza.

-Venga, Bella -me anima Edward recobrando el tono cálido y burlón-. No es necesario que finjas. Me contaste que siempre lo re chazas cuando en realidad sí que te apetece.

-Pues en esta ocasión no es así.

-Lo han elaborado sólo para ti. Háagen-Dazs con merengue y crema de Baileys.

De repente siento que me trata con condescendencia. ¿Cómo va a saber lo que quiero? A lo mejor prefiero fruta. O nada. No tiene ni idea de lo que me gusta.

-No tengo hambre -digo echando la silla hacia atrás. -Bella, te conozco. Sí que...

-¡No me conoces! -grito enfadada sin poder contenerme-. Puede que sepas algunas cosas al azar, pero eso no significa que me conozcas.

-¿Qué?

-Si fuera así -continúo con voz temblorosa-, te habrías dado cuenta de que cuando voy a cenar con alguien me gusta que escu che lo que le digo. Que me trate con respeto y que no me suelte «Dé jalo» cuando lo único que intento es mantener una conversación.

Me mira azorado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy. No me has hecho caso en toda la noche.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es. Desde que ha sonado el móvil te has comportado como un autómata.

-Mira, en este momento me están pasando una serie de cosas muy importantes.

-Muy bien, pues que te pasen sin mí.

Cuando me levanto y busco el bolso, se me llenan los ojos de lá grimas. Tenía tanta ilusión porque fuera la cita perfecta, tantas es peranzas, que no puedo creer que todo haya salido tan mal.

-Así se habla -me apoya la mujer de la chaqueta dorada des de el otro lado del salón-. Esta joven tiene un marido encantador. No lo necesita a usted para nada.

-Gracias por la cena -me despido con los ojos clavados en el mantel, y uno de los camareros aparece como por ensalmo con mi abrigo.

-¡Bella! -exclama Edward poniéndose de pie desconcertado-. No pensarás irte, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Quédate y toma un café. Te prometo que hablaré.

-No quiero café -replico mientras el camarero me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo.

-Pues un té. Unos bombones. Te he pedido una caja de trufas Godiva.

El tono de su voz es suplicante y, por un momento, flaqueo. Me encantan las trufas Godiva.

Pero no, he tomado una decisión.

-Me da igual, me marcho. Muchas gracias. -Me vuelvo hacia el camarero-. ¿Cómo sabía que quería irme?

-Nuestra obligación es saberlo -responde con discreción.

-¿Ves? Ellos sí que me conocen.

Edward y yo nos miramos un instante.

-De acuerdo -acepta resignado-. Daniel te llevará a casa. Está esperando en el coche.

-No. Iré sola, gracias.

-No seas tonta.

-Adiós, y muchas gracias -le digo al camarero-. Han sido muy atentos y amables conmigo.

Salgo a toda prisa del restaurante. Ha empezado a llover y no llevo paraguas.

Da igual. Me voy de todas formas. Echo a andar por la calle, res balo en la acera y siento que las gotas de lluvia se mezclan con las lá grimas que me corren por la cara. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy ni de si hay alguna estación de metro cerca.

Espera. Una parada de autobús. Compruebo los números que pasan por aquí; uno va hacia mi barrio.

Estupendo. Lo cogeré, llegaré a casa y me tomaré una buena taza de chocolate, y a lo mejor un poco de helado, mientras veo la tele.

Es una de esas marquesinas con bancos. Me siento y doy gra cias a Dios porque ya no me mojo el pelo. Contemplo un anuncio de coches con la mirada perdida; me estoy preguntando a qué sa bría ese Háagen-Dazs y si el merengue sería de los duros o de los esponjosos cuando un enorme automóvil plateado se detiene frente a mí.

No me lo puedo creer.

-Por favor. -Edward ha bajado del coche-. Deja que te lleve a casa.

-No -contesto sin mover la cabeza.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, está lloviendo.

-Sí que puedo. Algunos vivimos en el mundo real, ¿sabes?

Me giro y finjo estar muy interesada en un cartel sobre el sida.

Edward se acerca y se sienta a mi lado; durante un rato permanecemos callados.

-Sé que he sido una compañía espantosa esta noche -reco noce Edward por fin-. Lo lamento. Y también me duele no poder de cirte nada al respecto, pero últimamente mi vida es... complicada, y algunos aspectos son muy delicados. ¿Lo entiendes?

«No -me entran ganas de soltarle-. Sobre todo después de habértelo contado todo sobre la mía.»

-Supongo que sí -contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza, retumba en el techo y entra en mis...en las sandalias plateadas de Jessica. Espero que no se manchen.

-Siento mucho que la velada te haya decepcionado -se dis culpa levantando la voz por encima del ruido.

-No ha sido así. Simplemente me había hecho muchas ilusio nes. Quería conocerte, divertirme, que nos riéramos y uno de esos cócteles de color rosa.

Mierda. Eso se me ha escapado.

-Pero si lo que te gusta es el champán. Me lo dijiste. Tu cita perfecta empezaba con una botella de champán.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces no conocía ninguna bebida como ésa.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

-Tienes razón, y ni siquiera te he dado la oportunidad. -Sacu de la cabeza arrepentido-. Seguramente estabas allí sentada pen sando: «¿Es que este tío no se da cuenta de que quiero un cóctel rosa, o qué?»

-No -contesto enseguida, pero mis mejillas están enroje ciendo a toda velocidad y él tiene una expresión tan cómica que me entran ganas de darle un abrazo.

-Perdona, Bella. Yo también quería conocerte y disfrutar. Creo que los dos deseábamos lo mismo. La culpa es mía.

-No, tú no eres el culpable -farfullo.

-No pretendía que las cosas fueran así. ¿Me darás otra oportu nidad? -pregunta muy serio.

Un autobús rojo de dos pisos aparece con gran estruendo y los dos lo miramos.

-Tengo que irme, es el mío.

-No seas tonta, ven en el coche.

-No, me voy en autobús.

La puerta automática se abre y subo. Le enseño el pase al con ductor y él asiente con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que quieres irte en esta cosa? -insiste Edward. Sube detrás de mí y echa un vistazo a la habitual colección de pasajeros nocturnos-. ¿Es seguro?

-Pareces mi abuelo. Pues claro que sí. Me deja muy cerca de mi calle.

-¡Dese prisa! -le espeta el chófer-. Y si no tiene dinero, bá jese.

-Tengo American Express -contesta buscándose en el bol sillo.

-No puedes pagar con tarjeta, Edward. ¿Es que no sabes nada o qué? De todas formas, prefiero ir sola, si no te importa.

-Entiendo -acepta cambiando el tono de voz-. Mejor me bajo -le dice al conductor antes de volverse hacia mí-. ¿Lo inten tamos otra vez? ¿Mañana por la noche? Haremos lo que quieras. Tú llevarás la voz cantante.

-Vale. -Intento mostrarme indiferente, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, también sonrío.

-¿A las ocho?

-Bueno, pero no vengas con el coche. Haremos las cosas a mi manera.

-Estupendo, lo estoy deseando. Buenas noches, Bella.

-Hasta mañana.

Se da la vuelta y se va. Yo trepo al piso superior y me dirijo al asiento delantero, donde solía colocarme cuando era niña, para contemplar la oscura y lluviosa noche londinense. Si miro fijamen te durante un buen rato, las luces de la calle se desdibujarán como en un caleidoscopio, como en un país de ensueño.

Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes en las que veo a la mujer de la cha queta dorada, el cóctel rosa, la cara de Edward cuando le he dicho que me iba, el camarero con el abrigo, el coche en la parada del autobús... No consigo entender mis pensamientos. Lo único que puedo hacer es que darme sentada mirando hacia delante, oyendo los familiares y recon fortantes sonidos que me rodean. El anticuado chirrido y el estruen do del motor. El gemido de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse. El agudo timbre de la campana para parar. El ruido de la gente que sube y baja.

Noto que el autobús da tumbos al torcer en los cruces, pero apenas sé por dónde vamos. Al cabo de un rato mi subconsciente reacciona ante una serie de señales familiares y me doy cuenta de que estamos cerca de mi calle. Me preparo, cojo el bolso y voy tam baleándome hacia las escaleras.

De repente giramos de forma brusca hacia la izquierda y me aga rro a una barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Por qué iremos por aquí? Pego la cara a la ventana y pienso que me enfadaré mucho si al final tengo que andar un buen trozo, pero entonces parpadeo asombrada.

No es posible.

Pero lo es. Estamos en mi calle.

Y hemos parado en la puerta de casa.

Bajo corriendo los escalones, casi me rompo el tobillo y miro al conductor.

-Número cuarenta y uno-anuncia con tono triunfal.

No puede ser cierto.

Perpleja, miro hacia el interior del autobús, y una pareja de ado lescentes borrachos me devuelve la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pagado?

-Mucho -contesta guiñándome un ojo-. Querida, sea quien sea, yo lo conservaría.

-Gracias. Es decir, gracias por el viaje.

Sintiéndome como si estuviera en un sueño, me apeo y me diri jo al portal, pero Alice ha llegado antes que yo y está abriendo.

-¿Eso es un autobús? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Es mi autobús, me ha traído a casa.

Le digo adiós con la mano al conductor; él me responde de igual manera y desaparece en la noche.

-No me lo puedo creer -dice Alice lentamente mientras ob serva cómo dobla la esquina-. Así pues, al final todo ha ido bien.

-Sí. Todo ha ido... bien.

La siguiente cita si seria perfecta…

ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO……………….Y TAMBIEN QUE ME MEREZCA QUE LE DEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE NOS LEEMOS

UNA COSITA MAS CHICAS MI HERMANA **JAZZY W** ESTA EN UN CONCURSO DE ONE SHOT POR LO TANTO QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE LEEN SU FIC Y QUE VOTEN POR ELLA ………………………..CLARO SIN NO ES MUCHO PEDIR Y SI LES GUSTA

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK

.net/u/2076933/#

SU HISTORIA SE LLAMA "DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UNA HABITACION"

AHORA SI ESO ES TODO, DISFRUTEN DEL CAP

MISS MCKARTY


	11. Chapter 12

RECUERDEN ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE SOPHIE KINSELLA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER

Capitulo 10

"No se lo digas a nadie. No lo cuentes".

Que nadie sepa que anoche tuviste una cita con Edward Cullen. No es que haya planeado proclamarlo, pero por la mañana ten go la impresión de que se me va a escapar por equivocación.

O a lo mejor alguien lo adivina. Seguro que se me nota en la cara, en la ropa, en la forma en que camino. Estoy convencida de que todo lo que hago dice a gritos: «Eh, ¿sabes lo que hice anoche?»

-Hola, ¿qué tal? -pregunta Angela mientras me sirvo un café. -Bien, gracias. Ayer pasé una velada muy tranquila con mi compañera de piso. Vimos tres películas de vídeo: _Pretty Woman,Notting Hill y Cuatro bodas y un funeral._

-Ah, estupendo -dice extrañada.

Demonios, estoy perdiendo los papeles. Todo el mundo sabe que así se atrapa a los criminales. Dan demasiados detalles, hasta que me ten la pata.

Muy bien, se acabó el chismorreo. Me limitaré a contestar con una sola palabra.

-Hola-me saluda Tanya cuando me siento frente a mi mesa.

-Hola -respondo, controlándome para no añadir nada más. Ni siquiera qué tipo de pizza pedimos Alice y yo

Se supone que hoy tengo que archivar unos documentos, pero en vez de eso saco un papel y empiezo a confeccionar una lista de los posibles sitios a los que llevar a Edward esta noche.

1. Pub. No. Demasiado aburrido.

2. Cine. No. Mucho rato sentados sin hablar.

3. Patinaje sobre hielo. No sé por qué lo he apuntado, me caigo de estar parada

_4. …_

No puede ser, me he quedado sin ideas. Pues vaya gran idea. Ató nita, contemplo la hoja mientras presto atención a medias a la ocio sa conversación que se está manteniendo cerca de mí.

-... trabajando en un proyecto secreto, ¿o es sólo un rumor?

-... empresa en una nueva dirección, al parecer, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué...

-¿Quién es el tal Jasper? Es decir, ¿qué cargo ocupa?

-Está con Edward, ¿no? -contesta Amy; trabaja en Finanzas, pero le gusta Garret y siempre encuentra alguna excusa para venir a nues tra oficina-. Es su amante.

-¿Qué? -exclamo incorporándome y rompiendo la punta del lápiz. Por suerte, todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado cotillean do para advertirlo.

¿Es gay?

Por eso no me dio un beso de despedida. Sólo quiere que sea mos amigos. Me presentará a Jasper y tendré que fingir que no pasa nada, que lo sabía.

-¿Es homosexual? -pregunta Angela estupefacta.

-Me imagino. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo, ¿no? -contesta Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tanto -replica Angela arrugando la nariz-. No va muy arreglado.

-A mí no me lo parece -intervengo con un tono despreocu pado y algo indiferente.

-No lo es -asegura Tanya con firmeza uniéndose a la char la-. Hace tiempo leí en _Newsweek _que estaba saliendo con la presi denta de Origin Software y que antes había estado con una modelo.

Me quedo más tranquila.

Lo sabía. No podía ser gay.

La verdad, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a ab surdas y estúpidas especulaciones sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen?

-¿Sale con alguien ahora?

-Quién sabe.

-Es muy sexy, ¿no creéis? -dice Angela con una sonrisa ma liciosa-. A mí no me importaría salir con él.

-Sí, claro. A ti lo que no te importaría es disfrutar de su jet pri vado -interviene Garret.

-Por lo visto no ha estado con nadie desde que murió Seth Peltier -nos informa Tanya secamente-. Así que no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades.

-Mala suerte, Angela -la compadece Garret riéndose.

Me siento muy incómoda. Quizá debería abandonar la sala hasta que acaben de cotorrear, pero, claro, a lo mejor resulta sospe choso.

Por un momento me imagino lo que pasaría si les dijera: «Anoche estuve cenando con Edward Cullen.» Me mirarían mudos de asombro, tal vez alguien lanzara un gritito ahogado y...

¿A quién pretendo engañar? No me creerían. Dirían que estoy delirando.

-Hola, Jacob.

La voz de Angela me saca de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué? Mi cabeza da una sacudida involuntaria. Ahí está, sin previo aviso, acercándose a mi mesa con rostro fúnebre. ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Se habrá enterado de lo mío con Edward?

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y, muy nerviosa, me echo el pelo hacia atrás. He visto a Jacob un par de veces por el edificio, pero desde que rompimos es la primera vez que estamos cara a cara.

-Hola -saluda.

-Hola -contesto algo violenta, y nos quedamos callados.

De repente me fijo en que mi inacabada lista de sitios para una cita está encima de la mesa. Mierda. La cojo con el máximo disimu lo, la arrugo y la tiro a la basura.

Los cotilleos sobre Jasper y Edward han cesado y sé que todo el perso nal de la oficina está escuchando, aunque finja ocuparse de otras co sas. Es como si estuviéramos en un culebrón de la empresa o algo así.

Sé qué personaje represento. Soy la despiadada bruja que ha plantado sin razón alguna a su encantador y decente novio.

¡Dios mío! El problema es que me siento culpable. Cada vez que lo veo o pienso en él, noto una opresión en el pecho. ¿Es necesario que tenga esa expresión de dignidad lastimada? Una especie de: «Me has herido mortalmente, pero soy tan buena persona que te perdono.»

De repente, siento que la culpabilidad se desvanece y que la reemplaza el enfado.

-Sólo he venido para decirte que estamos apuntados en uno de los turnos de la caseta de Pimm's el Día de la Familia. Cuando di nuestros nombres no sabía que... -Enmudece y parece más ator mentado todavía-. No me importa hacerlo solo. Si prefieres...

No seré yo quien diga que no soporta estar a su lado media hora.

-No, no hay problema.

-Muy bien.

-Estupendo.

Se produce otro incómodo silencio.

-Por cierto, he encontrado tu camiseta azul -digo encogién dome de hombros-. Ya te la traeré.

-Gracias, creo que yo también tengo alguna cosa tuya.

-¡Eh! -exclama Garret, aproximándose con ojos perversos y brillantes y gesto de: «Vamos a meter cizaña»-. Anoche te vi con alguien.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Joder, joder, jod... No me está mi rando a mí, sino a Jacob.

¿Con quién narices estaba?

-No era más que una amiga -contesta muy tenso.

-¿Seguro? A mí me pareció que estabais muy acaramelados.

-¡Cierra el pico, Garret! -exclama Jacob, afligido-. Es dema siado pronto para pensar en... pasar a otra cosa. ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Esto..., sí. Sin duda -digo tras tragar saliva varias veces. ¡Santo cielo!

Pero no voy a preocuparme por Jacob. Tengo una cita muy impor tante que organizar y, gracias a Dios, al acabar la jornada he encon trado el sitio perfecto. De hecho, me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo solu cionaré enseguida.

Sólo ni me cuesta una media hora convencer a Alice que me prestara su llave para entrar al bar más chic de toda la ciudad, solo los socios podían abrir la puerta de entrada. Finalmen te busca en su bolso y me la entrega, aunque algo preocupada. -No la pierdas.

-Tranquila. Gracias, Alice. -Le doy un abrazo-. Yo haré lo mismo por ti cuando pertenezca a algún club exclusivo.

-Te acuerdas de la contraseña, ¿verdad?-, pregunta mirándome seria, además de la llave había una contraseña y el lugar esta escondido mejor que cualquier laboratorio secreto

-Sí, Alexander.

-¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Jessica metiéndose en mi habita ción, arreglada para salir. Me mira con ojo crítico-. Bonito top, ¿de dónde es?

-De Oxfam, es decir, de Whistles.

Esta noche no pienso ni intentar cogerle algo. Llevaré mi ropa y si a Edward no le gusta, que se aguante.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?-, pregunto Jessica con una ceja levantada….típica mirada de "Te lo dije"

-He de decirte que estabas equivocada con Edward. Esta noche también he quedado con él. Al final no fue una cita desastrosa.

No es necesario que le cuente el pequeño incidente de la bron ca, que salí enfadada del restaurante y que él fue a buscarme a la pa rada del autobús.

-De eso nada. Espera y verás. Presiento una gran catástrofe.

Cuando Jessica se gira para marcharse, le hago una mueca y empiezo a ponerme el rímel.

-¿Qué hora es? -le pregunto a Alice con el entrecejo fruncido porque me estoy llenando las pestañas de grumos.

-Las ocho menos diez. ¿Cómo vais a ir?

-En taxi.

Suena el timbre y miramos en dirección a la puerta.

-Es pronto. Qué raro -comenta ella.

-No puede ser Edward.

Vamos corriendo al cuarto de estar y Alice se acerca a la ventana.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Es Jacob! -exclama al asomarse.

-¿Qué? -chillo horrorizada-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Lleva una caja con cosas. ¿Lo dejo entrar?

-No, simularemos que no estamos.

-Demasiado tarde, me ha visto.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y nos miramos con gesto de impotencia. -Vale, ya voy yo -digo finalmente. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y abro jadeando. Jacob tiene la misma expresión de mártir que en la oficina.

-Hola. Toma, son las cosas que he encontrado. A lo mejor las necesitas.

-Gracias -digo cogiendo la caja, que contiene un frasco de champú L'Oréal y un jersey que no había visto en mi vida-. Yo to davía no he ordenado las tuyas, te las llevo al trabajo, ¿vale?

Dejo el paquete en un escalón y me doy la vuelta antes de que crea que lo estoy invitando a entrar.

-Gracias otra vez. Has sido muy amable al pasar por aquí.

-De nada. Bella, he pensado que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para hablar... tomando una copa o incluso cenando.

-Me encantaría, pero, para ser sincera, no es el mejor mo mento.

-¿Vas a salir? -pregunta alterado.

-Esto, sí, con Alice. -Consulto el reloj de reojo. Son las ocho menos seis-. Bueno, nos vemos pronto, en la oficina.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? -pregunta observándome.

-No lo estoy-contesto, y me apoyo con despreocupación en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -Se le entrecierran los ojos, llenos de sospecha, y mira detrás de mí, hacia el vestíbulo.

-Jacob, no ocurre nada -digo poniéndole una mano tran quilizadora en el brazo-. Estás imaginando cosas.

Entonces aparece Alice

-Bella, tienes una llamada urgente -dice con poca naturali dad-. Sería mejor que subas enseguida. Ah, hola, Jacob.

Por desgracia es la peor mentirosa del mundo

-Estáis intentando deshaceros de mí-asegura él mirándonos por turnos.

-Claro que no -replica Alice, que se ha puesto roja como un tomate.

-Un momento -dice tras fijarse en mi conjunto-. ¿Tienes una cita?

Mi mente trabaja a toda prisa. Si lo niego, acabaremos discu tiendo; pero si lo admito, a lo mejor se va despechado.

-Sí.

Hay un profundo silencio.

-No puedo creerlo -murmura sacudiendo la cabeza; para mi consternación, se sienta en el murete del jardín, aturdido. Miro el reloj. Sólo faltan tres minutos. Mierda.

-Jacob...

-Me dijiste que no había otro hombre. Lo juraste.

-Y era cierto. Pero ahora... Y llegará pronto. Es mejor que no te metas en esto. -Lo cojo por el brazo y trato de levantarlo, pero pesa unos ochenta kilos-. Por favor, no lo hagas más doloroso.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Me iré -anuncia poniéndose de pie.

Va hacia la verja encorvado por la derrota, y me invade una sen sación de culpabilidad mezclada con un apremiante deseo de que se apresure. Entonces, para mi horror, se gira.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo conoces -digo cruzando los dedos con disimulo-. Mira, quedaremos un día a comer o algo así y hablaremos con cal ma, te lo prometo.

-Vale -acepta, más herido que nunca-. Muy bien, he capta do el mensaje.

Incapaz de respirar, lo observo mientras cierra la puerta y em pieza a caminar lentamente por la acera. Sigue, sigue, no te pares.

Cuando por fin dobla la esquina, el coche plateado de Edward apa rece por el otro extremo de la calle.

-¡Dios mío! -exclama Alice al verlo.

-No puedo más -resoplo dejándome caer en el muro de piedra. Estoy temblando, creo que necesito un trago y sólo llevo rímel en una pestaña.

El coche aparca frente a nosotras y sale el mismo chófer unifor mado de siempre. Abre la puerta trasera y baja Edward

-Hola -saluda él, sorprendido al verme fuera-. ¿Llego tarde?

-No, simplemente estaba aquí sentada. Ya sabes, contem plando el paisaje -comento señalando la calle, y entonces veo a un hombre de enorme barriga que está cambiando la rueda de su cara vana-. De todas formas, todavía no estoy lista. ¿Quieres subir un momento? -propongo levantándome con rapidez.

-Sí, claro. Me parece estupendo.

-Y dile al chófer que se vaya. Se supone que no lo necesitas.

-Y se supone que tú no deberías estar en la calle y verme llegar con él -replica sonriendo-. Daniel, eso es todo por hoy. A partir de ahora estoy en manos de esta señorita.

-Ésta es Alice, mi compañera de piso. Alice, éste es Edward.

-Hola -saluda ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Al subir las escaleras me doy cuenta de lo estrechas que son, de que la pintura color crema de las paredes se está desconchando y de que la alfombra huele a col. Seguro que Edward vive en una mansión inmensa con escalinata de mármol.

¿Y qué? No todos podemos tener una.

Apuesto a que es horrible, fría, y a que la gente hace mucho rui do al subir y bajar. No me extrañaría nada que fuese resbaladiza y que se rayara con facilidad.

-Bella, si quieres acabar de arreglarte, le serviré una copa a Edward mientras tanto -se ofrece Alice con una sonrisa que significa: «No está nada mal.»

-Gracias -contesto con expresión de: «¿Verdad?»

Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y me dedico a pintarme la otra pes taña.

Un momento después llaman a la puerta.

-Hola -digo esperando encontrarme con Alice, pero es Edward, que me alarga una copa de licor de fresa-. Gracias, un trago no me vendrá mal.

-No debería entrar -se excusa él educadamente.

-No pasa nada. Siéntate.

Le indico la cama, pero está llena de ropa, y en el taburete de mi tocador hay una pila de revistas. Mierda, tendría que haber limpia do un poco todo esto.

-Me quedaré de pie -dice sonriendo, y toma un sorbo de lo que parece whisky mientras mira a su alrededor fascinado-. Así que ésta es tu habitación, tu mundo.

-Sí -contesto sonrojándome mientras abro el lápiz de la bios-. Está un poco revuelta.

-Es muy bonita, muy íntima.

Noto que se fija en los zapatos amontonados en un rincón, en el móvil de peces suspendido de la lámpara, en el espejo lleno de co llares y en mi nueva falda colgada en la puerta del ropero.

-Ayuda contra el cáncer -dice sorprendido leyendo la etique ta-. ¿Qué significa?

-Es de una tienda de segunda mano -contesto en actitud de safiante.

-¡Ah! -exclama con mucho tacto. Pasea la vista por mi cama, cubierta con una colcha de Barbie-. Bonita colcha.

-Es una muestra de ironía -me defiendo enseguida. Qué vergüenza, debería haberla cambiado.

Él contempla incrédulo el cajón abierto de mi tocador, repleto de artículos de cosmética.

-¿Cuántos pintalabios tienes?

-Unos cuantos -respondo cerrándolo apresuradamente.

Puede que no haya sido muy buena idea dejar que entre. Ha co gido mis vitaminas Perfectil

y las está examinando. ¿Qué les verá? Y ahora ha descubierto el cinturón de ganchillo de Rosalie.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una serpiente?

-Es un cinturón -le aclaro frunciendo la cara mientras me pongo un pendiente-. Es horrible, no soporto las cosas de ganchillo. ¿Dónde estará el otro pendiente?

Ah, ya lo veo. ¿Qué hace ahora Edward?

Está observando la tabla de ejercicios que puse en la pared en enero, después de haberme pasado todas las Navidades comiendo chocolatinas.

-Lunes -lee en voz alta-. Siete de la mañana: carrera alrede dor de la manzana y cuarenta abdominales. Mediodía: clase de yoga. Tarde: método Pilates y sesenta abdominales... Impresionan te. ¿Haces todo esto?

-Bueno, no consigo seguir... Es decir, era un plan muy ambicio so. Ya sabes, esto... Vámonos -concluyo rociándome con perfume.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que vea un támpax y me pregunte qué es. ¿Por qué narices está tan interesado en todo?

De camino a la balsámica velada me siento ligera y alegre. La situa ción es totalmente distinta de la de ayer. No hay coches lujosos ni restaurantes pijos. Todo es más natural, mucho más divertido.

-Así pues, ésta va a ser una noche al estilo Bella -comenta Edward mientras caminamos hasta la calle principal.

-Exacto.

Estiro el brazo, paro un taxi y le digo al conductor el nombre de una calle de Clerkenwell.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿No hay que esperar al autobús? -pre gunta Edward mientras entramos.

-Es algo excepcional -respondo con fingida severidad.

-¿Vamos a comer? ¿Beber? ¿Bailar?

-Enseguida lo verás. He pensado que podríamos pasar una noche relajada y espontánea.

-Me temo que lo de ayer estaba demasiado planeado.

-No, estuvo bien, pero a veces no se pueden forzar tanto las co sas. Hay ocasiones en que es mejor dejarse llevar y ver lo que ocurre.

-Tienes razón. Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Mientras pasamos zumbando por Upper Street, me siento or gullosa de mí misma. Esto demuestra que soy una auténtica mujer catual: puedo enseñarle a mi invitado sitios poco habituales. No es que el restaurante al que me llevó no fuera fantástico, pero ¿acaso no va a ser esto mucho más enrollado?

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegamos a Clerkenwell. Insisto en pagar y guío a Edward hasta el callejón.

-Muy interesante -comenta mirando a su alrededor-.¿Adónde vamos?

-Espera -le susurro en tono enigmático.

Me dirijo a la puerta, llamo y saco la llave de Alice con un esca lofrío de emoción.

Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa.

-¿Hola? -dice una voz.

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Alexander, por favor.

-¿Quién?

-Alexander -repito con sonrisa de complicidad. Evidente mente, tienen que asegurarse bien.

-Aquí no vive nadie que se llame así.

-No me entiende, A-lex-an-der -pronuncio con toda cla ridad.

-Lo siento, se ha equivocado.

Quizá no sea esta puerta

-Un ligero contratiempo -digo sonriendo, y pulso el timbre. No contesta nadie. Espero un momento y lo intento otra vez. Nada. Vale, ésta tampoco es.

Joder.

Soy tonta perdida. ¿Por qué no habré mirado la dirección? Esta ba convencida de que la recordaría.

-¿Algún problema? -pregunta Edward

-No -contesto enseguida con una alegre sonrisa-, sólo esta ba tratando de...

Miro a un lado y otro de la calle y lucho para controlar el pánico. ¿Cuál era? ¿Voy a tener que llamar a todas? Doy unos pasos por la acera para hacer memoria. Entonces, a través de una arcada, veo un callejón idéntico al que estamos.

Siento un espasmo de auténtico terror. ¿Será el correcto? Me asomo para inspeccionar un poco y es exactamente igual que éste.

Dos filas de anodinas puertas y ventanas cerradas.

Se me acelera el corazón. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo llamar a todos los timbres del vecindario. No creía que me fuese pasar una cosa así. Ni por un momento. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió...

Bueno, basta ya de tonterías. Voy a telefonear a Alicey. Ella me lo dirá. Mierda, el contestador.

-Hola, Alice, soy yo -digo ocultando mi nerviosismo-. Me ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo y es que he olvidado en qué nú mero está el club. Y cuál es el callejón. Así que si oyes esto, ¿podrías llamarme? Gracias.

Edward me está mirando.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Un pequeño fallo técnico. Por aquí hay un club secreto, pero no recuerdo dónde.

-No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan.

Marco otra vez el número de casa, pero comunica.

Llamo al móvil de Alice rápidamente, pero está desconectado.

Joder, joder. No podemos quedarnos en la calle toda la noche.

-Bella, ¿quieres que reserve mesa en...?

-No -contesto dando un salto como si me hubiera picado un bicho. No dejaré que se ocupe de nada. Dije que hoy lo organizaba yo todo y es lo que voy a hacer-. Gracias, pero no hay problema. Cambio de planes, iremos a Antonio's.

-¿Llamo al coche?

-No es necesario. -Avanzo decidida hacia la calle principal y, gracias a Dios, se acerca un taxi con la luz encendida. Lo llamo, abro la puerta para que entre Edward y le digo al conductor-: ¿Nos lleva a Antonio's, por favor? En Sanderstead Road, Clapham.

¡Hurra! Me he comportado con madurez y decisión, y he resuel to el problema.

-¿Dónde está ese nuevo sitio? -pregunta Edward cuando nos po nemos en marcha.

-Un poco lejos, al sur de la ciudad, pero está muy bien. Alice y yo solíamos ir cuando vivíamos en el vecindario. Tiene unas enor mes mesas de pino, una comida fabulosa, sofás y cosas así. Y jamás te agobian.

-Suena de maravilla.

Y de nuevo… ¡Joder!, no es posible que cueste tanto llegar. Deberíamos estar allí hace rato. Si es aquí al lado.

Al cabo de una media hora, me inclino hacia delante y vuelvo a preguntarle al taxista:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es el tráfico. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Me entran ganas de responderle enfadada: «Encontrar una ruta que sortee el embotellamiento, como los profesionales.» Pero en vez de eso digo:

-¿Cuánto cree que tardaremos?

-Quién sabe.

Frustrada, me dejo caer en el asiento.

Deberíamos haber ido a algún sitio de Clerkenwell. O de Covent Garden. Qué idiota soy.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue mos lo pasaremos bien.

-Eso espero.

No puedo hablar con él. Estoy utilizando todo mi poder de con centración para que el coche vaya más rápido. Miro por la ventana y me voy animando conforme los códigos de las calles indican que estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro destino. SW3, SW1 1, SW4...

¡Por fin! ¡Clapham! Ya casi estamos.

Mierda, otro maldito semáforo en rojo. No puedo quedarme quieta. Y el taxista ahí, como si no le importara nada. Bueno, ya está verde. ¡Venga!

Pero él arranca con tranquilidad, como si tuviéramos todo el día. Lleva refunfuñando todo el camino y ahora le da paso a otro conductor. ¡Pero qué hace!

Bueno, cálmate, Bella. Ésta es la calle. Ya hemos llegado. -Siento que nos haya costado tanto -me disculpo cuando sa limos del taxi, intentando parecer relajada.

-No pasa nada. Tiene muy buena pinta.

He de reconocer que mientras pago el viaje me alegro mucho de haber venido. El sitio es perfecto. Hay bombillas de colores en la verde fachada y globos atados al toldo. La puerta está abierta y se oye música y risas. Incluso hay gente cantando.

-Normalmente no está así de animado -comento. Veo a Antonio nada más entrar-. ¡Hola!

-¡Bella! -Él me saluda con una copa de vino en la mano. Tie ne las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa incluso más amplia que de costumbre-. _Bellissima._

Me da un beso en las mejillas, y siento una oleada de alivio. He acertado. Conozco al jefe y se encargará de que lo pasemos bien. -Éste es Edward.

-Encantado de conocerte.

También lo besa, y suelto una risita.

-¿Puedes darnos una mesa para dos?

-Estamos cerrados, cariño -dice con cara de pena.

-¿Qué? Pero si hay gente -protesto desconcertada mirando los alegres rostros que nos rodean.

-Enana fiesta privada. -Levanta la copa para brindar con al guien que hay al fondo y grita algo en italiano-. Es la boda de mi sobrino. ¿Lo conoces? Se llama Guido. Trabajó aquí hace unos años.

-No estoy segura.

-Conoció a una chica encantadora en la facultad de Derecho. Ahora se ha licenciado. Si algún día necesitas asesoramiento legal...

-Gracias. Bueno, pues felicidades.

-Espero que la fiesta vaya bien -dice Edward, y me aprieta el bra zo-. No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.

-Querida, lo siento -se disculpa Antonio al ver mi cara-. Otro día te daré la mejor mesa que tengamos. Llámame con tiempo.

-Lo haré, gracias.

No me atrevo a mirar a Edward. Lo he traído hasta aquí para esto. Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato.

-Iremos a un pub -digo en cuanto pisamos la acera-. No pasa nada por sentarnos un rato y tomar una copa tranquilamente.

-Me parece estupendo -acepta con dulzura, y me sigue calle abajo hasta un local llamado The Nag's Head.

Abro la puerta; no he estado nunca, pero seguro que... Bueno, quizá no.

Es el sitio más lúgubre que he visto jamás. La alfombra está des gastadísima y no hay música ni signos de vida, sólo un hombre con una buena barriga.

No puedo pasar la velada con Edward aquí.

-Bien -digo cerrando la puerta-. Vamos a pensar.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle; aparte de Antonio's todo está cerrado, excepto dos establecimientos cutres de comida para llevar.

-Bueno, cogeremos otro taxi para volver al centro. No nos cos tará nada -afirmo con un alegre gritito.

Me acerco al bordillo y estiro la mano.

Durante los tres minutos siguientes no se ve un solo coche. Es decir, no sólo no pasan taxis, sino tampoco automóviles.

-Este barrio parece un poco muerto -observa Edward

-En realidad es una zona residencial. Antonio's es un sitio muy especial.

Por fuera sigo bastante calmada, pero en mi interior empieza a cundir el pánico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Intentamos ir a Clapham High Street? Está lejísimos.

Miro el reloj y, horrorizada, descubro que son las nueve y cuarto. Hemos perdido más de una hora y ni siquiera nos hemos tomado una copa. Todo por mi culpa. No soy capaz de organizar una senci lla salida sin arruinarlo todo.

De repente me entran ganas de echarme a llorar. Quiero sentar me en la acera, esconder la cara en las manos y sollozar.

-Te apetece una pizza? -pregunta Edward, y doy un respingo esperanzada.

-No veo dónde.

-Ahí venden para llevar, y también hay un banco -dice in dicando hacia el otro lado de la calle, en el que hay un jardincillo rodeado de adoquines, algún árbol y un banco de madera-. Tú te encargas de la comida, y yo, de guardar el sitio.

No había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Jamás.

Edward Cullen me invita al restaurante más distinguido y elegante del mundo y yo, a un parque de Clapham…

-Aquí están -digo dejando dos cajas donde él está sentado-. He pedido margarita, jamón, champiñones _y __pepperoni._

No me acabo de creer que esto vaya a ser nuestra cena. Ni si quiera son pizzas de gourmet, con alcachofas asadas y cosas así. Son simples trozos de masa con queso fundido y solidificado, y unos ingredientes de lo más chungo.

-Son perfectas -dice Edward dando un buen mordisco. Después busca en su bolsillo-. Esto iba a ser tu regalo de despedida, pero ya que estamos aquí...

Saca una pequeña coctelera de acero con dos copas a juego y me quedo con la boca abierta. Quita el tapón y, para mi sorpresa, sirve en ellas un líquido rosa.

Es...

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamo mirándolo con los ojos de par en par.

-No iba a dejarte toda la vida con la duda de a qué sabe, ¿no?

-A tu salud -brinda después de darme una copa.

-A la tuya. -Bebo un sorbo y, es... es buenísimo. Seco y dulce, con un toque de vodka.

-¿Está bueno?

-Delicioso -le aseguro tomando otro trago.

Está siendo muy amable conmigo, finge que se lo pasa bien, pero ¿qué estará pensando? Seguro que me odia. Debe de creer que soy idiota perdida.

-¿Estás bien?

-La verdad es que no. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo tenía todo planeado. La idea era ir a un club muy especial en el que suele haber gente famosa y divertirnos de lo lindo.

-Bella. -Deja la copa y me mira-. Yo quería pasar la noche contigo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

-Sí, pero...

-Es lo que estamos haciendo -repite con firmeza.

Se inclina hacia mí lentamente y el corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza. Dios mío, me va a besar, me va a...

-¡¡Ay!!

Doy un salto, aterrorizada. Una araña me sube por la pierna. Una araña negra, enorme.

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! -le pido frenética.

Con un golpe enérgico, Edward la lanza al césped, y me dejo caer en el banco, hecha un flan.

Por supuesto, se ha roto el encanto. Estupendo. Maravilloso. Él intenta darme un beso y yo grito asustada. ¡Qué bien lo estoy ha ciendo esta noche!

«¿Por qué soy tan ridícula? -pienso furiosa-. ¿Por qué he chi llado? Debería haberme mordido la lengua.»

No en sentido literal, claro. Tendría que haber mantenido la cal ma. De hecho, debería haberme dejado llevar tanto como para no darme cuenta de nada.

-Me imagino que a ti no te dan miedo -digo riéndome, un poco avergonzada-. Seguro que no te asusta nada. -Me con testa con una sonrisa evasiva-. ¿Hay algo que te asuste? -in sisto.

-Los hombres de verdad no se asustan -responde en tono burlón**.**

Muy a mi pesar, me siento molesta. No es precisamente comu nicativo a la hora de hablar de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? -pregunto indicando su mu ñeca.

-Es una vieja historia que no vale la pena contar. -Tengo ga nas de decirle que yo querría oírla. Pero me limito a tomar otro tra go. Edward mira al vacío, como si yo no estuviese con él. ¿Se ha olvidado del beso? ¿Debería besarlo yo? No-.

-A Seth le encantaban las ara ñas. Tenía más de una, como mascotas. Enormes, peludas. Y ser pientes también.

-¿De verdad?

-Estaba loco. Era un loco maravilloso -dice suspirando.

-¿Aún lo echas de menos?

-Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. A lo lejos oigo a un grupo de gente que sale de Antonio's gritando en italiano.

-¿Tenía familia? -pregunto con cautela, e inmediatamente le cambia la cara.

-Alguna.

-¿La ves?

-De vez en cuando. -Suspira, se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe-. Tienes salsa de tomate en la mejilla.

En el momento en el que hace un gesto para limpiarla, sus ojos se posan en los míos, y comienza a acercarse poco a poco. Ahora sí. Ahora...

-¡Edward!

Los dos damos un respingo, y se me derrama parte del cóctel. Me giro y me quedo alucinada. Jasper está en la entrada del jardín. ¿Qué cojones está haciendo aquí?

-Qué oportuno -murmura Edward-. Hola, Jasper.

-¿Cómo ha sabido dónde estábamos? -pregunto.

-Me ha llamado mientras ibas a por la pizza. No imaginaba que llegaría tan pronto. Ha ocurrido algo. Tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. Te prometo que no tardaré nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien -acepto encogiéndome de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo se estremece por una frustración que bordea la ira. Para mantener la calma, me sirvo el resto de la bebida rosa y tomo un buen trago.

Están los dos en la puerta hablando en voz baja. Bebo otro sor bo y, con disimulo, me acerco al extremo del banco para oír mejor.

- ...qué hacer a partir de ahora...

- ...plan B..., volver a Volterra...

- ...urgente...

Levanto la vista y veo que Jasper me está mirando. Inclino ense guida la cabeza y finjo estar muy interesada en la hierba. Bajan to davía más la voz y ya no oigo nada. Finalmente, Edward se calla y viene hacia mí.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Ahora? -pregunto consternada.

-Estaré fuera unos días. -Se sienta-. Es algo muy impor tante.

-Vale, vale.

-Jasper ha llamado a un coche para que te lleve a casa.

«Genial», pienso despechada. Muchas gracias, Jasper.

-Es muy amable por su parte -digo trazando un dibujo en la tierra con el zapato.

-Bella, es esencial que vaya, pero te veré a la vuelta. El Día de la Familia, ¿de acuerdo? Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.

-Vale, será estupendo -acepto intentando sonreír.

-Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-Yo también, ha sido fantástico -aseguro con la vista clavada en el banco.

-Y volverá a serlo. -Me levanta la barbilla hasta que mis ojos están al mismo nivel que los suyos-. Te lo prometo.

Se inclina, y esta vez no vacila. Sus labios se posan en los míos, suaves y seguros. Me está besando. Edward Cullen me está besando en un parque.

Su boca abre la mía y su barba me araña. Me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él; la respiración se detiene en mi garganta. Meto la mano por su chaqueta y siento sus músculos debajo de la camisa. Me entran ganas de rompérsela. Dios, cómo me gusta. Quiero más.

De repente se aparta, y tengo la impresión de que me han saca do de un sueño.

-Debo irme.

Noto la boca húmeda. Todavía siento su piel sobre la mía. Me palpita algo el cuerpo. Esto no puede acabar así. No es posible.

-No te vayas. Quédate media hora.

¿Qué le estoy sugiriendo? ¿Que lo hagamos debajo de un arbus to?

Sinceramente, sí. En cualquier sitio. Jamás he deseado a un hombre con tanta desesperación.

-No me apetece irme, pero he de hacerlo.

Me coge la mano y me aferro a ella intentando prolongar el con tacto.

-Nos... vemos.

Casi no puedo hablar.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Yo también.

Nos levantamos y aparto la mirada con discreción de la extraña postura de Edward.

Podría ir con él en el coche y...

No. Borra eso. No lo has pensado.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, un par de automóviles plateados nos espera. Jasper está junto a uno de ellos y el otro, evidentemente, es para mí. Maldita sea. De pronto me siento como si hubiera pasa do a formar parte de la familia real.

Cuando el chófer me abre la puerta, Edward me roza con la mano. Me gustaría abrazarlo y darle un último beso, pero consigo contro larme.

-Adiós -murmura.

-Adiós.

Entro en el coche, y hasta la puerta suena a lujo al cerrarse. Fi nalmente, nos ponemos en marcha.

_Lo estoy deseando_

Vuelvo a repetir para mí.

ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO……………….Y TAMBIEN QUE ME MEREZCA QUE LE DEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE NOS LEEMOS

MISS MCKARTY


	12. Chapter 13

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE SOPHIA KINSELLA,Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

Capitulo 11

«Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.»

Eso podría significar...tantas y gloriosas cosas

¡Dios mío! Cada vez que me acuerdo me da un vuelco el cora zón. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo ni pensar en otra cosa.

«El Día de la Familia es una fiesta de la empresa, no una cita», me repito una y otra vez. Es una celebración estrictamente pro fesional y no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de que Edward y yo hagamos algo más que saludarnos como jefe y empleada. Nos dare mos la mano, eso es todo.

Pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar después.

«Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.»

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!

El sábado por la mañana me levanto muy pronto, me froto con fuerza por todas partes, me depilo las axilas, me pongo mi crema corporal más cara y me pinto las uñas de los pies.

Sólo porque ir arreglada es lo más normal, no por otra cosa.

Elijo mi sujetador Gossard de encaje, unas braguitas a juego y mi vestido de verano más favorecedor.

Luego, con un ligero sonrojo, meto unos condones en el bolso. Simplemente porque siempre hay que estar preparada. Es una lec ción que aprendí en las exploradoras cuando tenía once años, y no la he olvidado. Bueno, entonces nos aconsejaban llevar pañuelos de repuesto y aguja e hilo, pero el principio es el mismo, ¿no?

Me miro en el espejo, me aplico una última capa de brillo de la bios y me vuelvo a rociar con perfume. Soy la seducción en persona. Muy bien, lista para el sexo.

Es decir, para Edward.

Es decir... Bueno, da igual.

La fiesta se celebra en la Mansión Vampire, una casa de campo que la empresa tiene en Hertfordshire. Suelen utilizarla para cursi llos, conferencias y sesiones de puesta en común de procesos crea tivos, a los que jamás me invitan. Así que no he estado nunca en ella. He de confesar que cuando bajo del taxi me quedo gratamente impresionada. Es un edificio muy bonito, con muchas ventanas y columnas en la parte delantera, de estilo... muy antiguo.

-Una magnífica arquitectura georgiana -comenta alguien que pasa a mi lado por el sendero de grava.

A eso me refería.

Guiada por la música, rodeo la casa. En la extensa explanada de la parte trasera, engalanada con banderitas de colores, la fiesta está en pleno apogeo. Sobre el césped han instalado varias casetas de lona, un grupo de música toca sobre un pequeño escenario y los ni ños juegan y chillan en un castillo inflable.

-¡Bella! ¿Y tu disfraz? -pregunta Cyril, el jefe de personal, que avanza hacia mí vestido de bufón, con un sombrero rojo y amarillo acabado en punta.

-¡Vaya! -exclamo intentando parecer sorprendida-. No sa bía que hubiera que traer uno.

Lo que no es del todo cierto. Ayer por la tarde, a eso de las cinco, Cyril envió un correo electrónico urgente a todos los empleados que decía: «Recuerden que el Día de la Familia es obligatorio acudir disfrazado.»

Pero, la verdad, ¿cómo iba a hacerme uno con tan poco tiempo? Y de ninguna manera me pondría hoy un horrible modelito de nai lon comprado en una tienda.

Además, ¿qué puede pasarme?

-Lo siento -me disculpo distraída mientras busco a Edward a mi alrededor-. De todas formas...

-¡Sois de lo que no hay! Lo decía bien claro en el memorán dum y en el boletín informativo. Tendrás que ponerte uno de los que han sobrado -añade agarrándome por el hombro cuando tra to de escabullirme.

-¿Qué?

-Me imaginaba que ocurriría algo así y he sido previsor -me informa con un sutil tono de triunfo.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. No estará insinuando que...

-Tenemos un montón entre los que elegir.

Ni hablar. He de huir como sea.

Lucho por zafarme, pero su mano es como un cepo. Me empuja hacia una caseta en la que hay dos señoras de mediana edad junto a un colgador lleno de... ¡Santo cielo! Son los disfraces caseros más horrorosos y chillones que he visto en mi vida. Peores que los de las tiendas. ¿De dónde los habrán sacado?

-La verdad es que preferiría seguir como estoy -suplico es pantada.

-Todo el mundo tiene que llevar uno. Las instrucciones lo de cían bien claro -replica Cyril con firmeza.

-Pero si ya voy disfrazada. Me había olvidado de decírselo. Es un vestido de verano para celebraciones al aire libre de los años veinte, un auténtico...

-Bella, hoy es un día para divertirse y eso se consigue en par te cuando vemos a nuestros compañeros y parientes con trajes gra ciosos. Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde está tu familia?

Pongo la cara de pesar que he estado ensayando toda la se mana.

-No ha podido venir.

Lo que podría ser verdad, porque no les he contado nada.

-Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Les enviaste el folleto -inquiere con ojos llenos de recelo.

-Sí -contesto con los dedos cruzados por detrás de la espal da-. Por supuesto. Les habría encantado estar aquí.

-Pues entonces tendrás que alternar con los familiares de tus compañeros. Toma, serás Blancanieves -me ordena mientras me mete por la cabeza un espantoso vestido de nailon con mangas abombadas.

-No quiero ser... -protesto, pero me callo al ver que a Jane, de Contabilidad, le están poniendo un disfraz de gorila-. Vale, de acuerdo.

Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Mi hermoso y favorecedor vesti do está en una bolsa de percal, listo para que lo recoja al acabar la fiesta, y llevo un modelito con el que parezco una niña de seis años, sin ningún gusto y daltónica.

Cuando salgo desconsolada de la caseta, el grupo está tocando _Um-pa-pa, _de la película _Oliver, _y alguien anuncia algo ininteligible por los altavoces. Miro a mí alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, y trato de adivinar quién se esconde detrás de cada disfraz. Eleazar pasea por el césped vestido de pirata, con tres niños que corretean a la altura de sus piernas.

-Tío Eleazar, tío Eleazar. Pon tu cara terrorífica otra vez -grita uno de ellos.

-Quiero un chupa-chups. Cómprame una chupa... -le pide otro.

-Hola -lo saludo-. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Deberían fusilar al que inventó esta fiesta -asegura sin ras tro de buen humor-. ¡Aparta de mi camino! -le espeta a uno de los críos, y todos se echan a reír encantados.

Tanya pasa a nuestro lado disfrazada de sirena, junto a una autoritaria mujer que lleva un enorme sombrero.

-Mamá, no tengo ganas de ir al servicio -sisea.

-No es necesario que te ofendas -brama su madre.

Esto es muy extraño. Cuando la gente está con su familia, se comporta de una manera completamente distinta. Gracias a Dios que la mía no ha venido.

¿Dónde estará Edward? Puede que dentro de la casa. A lo mejor de bería...

-¡Bella! -me llama Rose, que se acerca con un estrafalario traje de zanahoria del brazo de un hombre mayor con pelo gris, que supongo que será su padre.

Lo que me parece muy raro porque me dijo que acudiría con... –Recuerdas el hombre del que te platique -dice sonriente-. Cariño, ésta es mi amiga Bella. Gracias a ella nos conocimos.

¿Qué?

No entiendo nada.

¿Éste es su nuevo novio? Pero si debe de tener setenta años.

Atónita, estrecho una mano seca y apergaminada como la de mi abuelo y consigo a duras penas hacer algún comentario sobre el tiempo, aunque sigo sin salir de mi asombro.

No me malinterpretéis. Para mí, la edad no es importante. No estoy en contra de nada. Creo que todo el mundo es igual, sean blancos o negros, hombres o mujeres, jóvenes o...

¡Pero si es un anciano!

-Se lo que piensas, yo estoy igual que tu, ella tiene favoritismo por mi abuelo-, bromea un hombre alto y musculosos mucho mas joven y alegre, riéndose abrazando a Rosalie, el anciano se ríe negando y Rose se gira para besar al joven

-Soy Emmett, el es mi abuelo Sam-, se presenta y yo le sonrió apenada.

Emmett carga tres bebidas en las manos, le da una a su abuelo y otra a Rosalie

-El tipo del puesto parecía agobiado, pobre chico -comenta él mientras tomo un sorbo de delicioso Pimm's cerrando los ojos para saborearlo.

Humm. No hay nada más agradable en un día de verano que un buen vaso de...

Un momento. Abro los ojos. ¡Pimm's!

Mierda, le prometí a Jacob que lo ayudaría. Miro el reloj y veo que ya llego diez minutos tarde. Maldita sea, no me extraña que esté estresado.

Me disculpo ante Rose, Emmett y su abuelo y corro tan rápido como puedo hacia la caseta que hay en uno de los rincones de la explanada. Jacob se enfrenta con valentía a una larga fila él solito. Va vestido de Enrique VIII, con mangas abombadas, calzones y una poblada bar ba postiza de color rojo. Debe de estar asándose.

-Perdona -me excuso colocándome a su lado-. He tenido que ponerme el disfraz. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Servir vasos de Pimm's -replica con brusquedad-. A una li bra y media. ¿Crees que podrás?

-Por supuesto que sí -le aseguro un tanto molesta.

Durante un buen rato estamos demasiado ocupados para ha blar. Después, la cola desaparece y nos quedamos solos.

Jacob ni siquiera me mira y ordena los vasos con tanta fuerza que temo que rompa alguno. ¿Por qué estará de mal humor?

-Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-No pasa nada -contesta fríamente, y comienza a cortar hojas de menta como si quisiera matarlas-. ¿Lo pasaste bien la otra noche?

Era eso.

-Sí, gracias.

-Con tú nuevo y misterioso amigo.

-Así es -confirmo mientras miro de reojo el atestado césped en busca de Edward.

-Es alguien del trabajo, ¿verdad? -pregunta de improviso, y siento una sacudida en el estómago.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por eso no quieres contarme quién es.

-No es por... Jacob, ¿podrías respetar mi intimidad?

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber por quién me has dejado -afirma lanzándome una mirada cargada de reproche.

-No lo tienes -replico, pero me suena un poco mezquino-. Es que no creo que hablar de esa cuestión nos ayude.

-Bueno, pues ya lo averiguaré. No me costará nada.

-Por favor, Jake.

-Bella, no soy tonto. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas.

Vacilo por un momento. Puede que lo haya subestimado. A lo mejor sí que me conoce. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué pasará si se entera?

Empiezo a cortar un limón mientras observo la multitud. ¿Dón de está Edward?

-Ya lo tengo -exclama Jacob de repente con una expresión triunfal-. Es Eleazar, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -pregunto boquiabierta con ganas de echarme a reír-. No, no es él. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?

-Pues porque lo miras cada dos minutos -argumenta indi cando hacia donde está mi jefe.

-Sólo estoy... contemplando el ambiente.

-¿Y por qué merodea por aquí?

-No lo está haciendo. Te lo digo en serio, no salgo con él.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? -pregunta enfadado.

-No, no lo creo, pero esto no tiene sentido. Jamás te...

-¿Es Garret? Siempre ha habido cierta chispa entre vosotros.

-No, no es él -niego exasperada.

De verdad, las historias clandestinas ya son lo bastante difíciles como para que tu ex novio te interrogue. No debería haberme com prometido a ayudarlo.

-¡Santo cielo! -susurra Jacob-. ¡Mira!

Lo obedezco y siento un tremendo escalofrío. Edward avanza por la explanada directamente hacia nosotros, vestido de cowboy, con zahones de cuero, camisa de cuadros y sombrero.

Está tan sexy que creo que voy a desmayarme.

-Viene hacia aquí. Rápido, retira esas cáscaras de limón. Bue nos días, señor. ¿Le apetece un vaso de Pimm's?

-Muchas gracias, Jacob. Hola, Bella, ¿disfrutando del día?

-Hola -saludo con una voz seis tonos más aguda que de cos tumbre-. Sí, es fantástico.

Con manos temblorosas, lleno un vaso y se lo entrego.

-Te has olvidado de la menta -masculla Jacob.

-No te preocupes -dice Edward con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Puedo ponérsela si quiere -digo.

-Está bien así. -Sus ojos brillan un instante y toma un buen trago.

Esto es irreal. No podemos quitarnos la vista de encima. Segu ro que todo el mundo se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa. Jacob lo va a notar. Aparto la mirada rápidamente y finjo ocuparme del hielo.

-Bella -dice Jack con tono despreocupado-, ¿recuerdas el trabajo extra que te encargué? El del expediente Leopold.

-¿Sí? -contesto nerviosa, y se me cae un cubito en el mostra dor.

-¿Tendrás tiempo para que lo comentemos un poco antes de que me vaya? En la casa hay habitaciones adecuadas.

-Sí, claro -afirmo con el corazón a mil.

-¿A eso de la una?

-Muy bien.

Se aleja tranquilamente con el vaso en la mano y me quedo mi rándolo mientras los cubitos se esparcen por la hierba. Habitaciones. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Edward y yo vamos a hacer el amor.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, empiezo a ponerme nerviosísima.

-He sido un idiota -gruñe Jacob dejando el cuchillo-. He estado ciego. Ya sé quién es -añade con ojos llenos de tristeza.

Ahora sí que me asusto.

-No es posible. No tienes ni idea. De hecho, no es nadie del tra bajo. Eso me lo he inventado. Es un chico que vive en la parte oeste de Londres, al que no conoces. Se llama... Gary y es cartero.

-No mientas. Sé perfectamente quién es. Es Tristán, el de Dise ño, ¿verdad? -pregunta cruzando los brazos y lanzándome una mi rada penetrante.

En cuanto acabo mi turno en la caseta, me libro de Jacob y voy a sentarme bajo un árbol con un vaso de Pimm's. Miro el reloj cada dos minutos. Estoy hecha un flan. A lo mejor Edward sabe un montón de trucos. Quizá espere que sea sofisticada y que le haga todo tipo de acrobacias de las que ni siquiera he oído hablar.

No es que sea mala en esas cuestiones.

En términos generales, teniéndolo todo en cuenta.

¿Pero de qué nivel estamos hablando? De repente siento como si hubiera estado compitiendo en pruebas locales y me llevaran a las Olimpiadas. Edward es multimillonario. Debe de haber salido con modelos, gimnastas y mujeres con enormes y airosos pechos que practican juegos pervertidos para los que hay que utilizar músculos que no creo que yo tenga.

¿Con quién habré de rivalizar? ¿Y cómo? Empiezo a ponerme mala. No ha sido una idea genial. Jamás seré tan buena como la presidenta de Origin Software. Me la imagino, con unas piernas larguísimas, ropa interior de cuatrocientas libras y un cuerpo per fecto y bronceado; quizá con un látigo en la mano y una glamurosa y bisexual amiga modelo, lista para estimular aún más las cosas.

Basta ya. Esto es ridículo. Irá bien. Estoy segura. Será como un examen de ballet: una vez que estás en ello, te olvidas de los nervios. Mi profesora solía decirme: «Mientras mantengas las piernas levan tadas y sonrías, lo harás de maravilla.»

Lo que supongo que también puede aplicarse a esta situación.

Miro el reloj y siento un espasmo nervioso. Es la una, en punto.

Hora de foll…de ir con Edward. Me levanto y hago unos cuantos ejercicios de ca lentamiento con disimulo, por si acaso. Inspiro profundamente y echo a andar hacia la casa con el corazón a toda velocidad. Cuando llego al final de la explanada, oigo una voz aguda.

-¡Aquí, Bella! ¡Eh!

Parece mi madre. Qué raro. Me paro y me giro, pero no veo a na die. Debe de haber sido una alucinación. Quizá sea la culpabilidad subconsciente, que intenta confundirme o algo así.

-¡Aquí, Bella!

Un momento, ésa parece Lauren

Perpleja, escudriño la muchedumbre parpadeando por el sol. No veo a nadie. Miro a todas partes, pero nada.

De repente, como en uno de esos dibujos de ilusiones ópticas en los que hay que concentrarse para que aparezca la imagen, los descubro. Lauren, Tayler, y mis padres avanzan hacia donde estoy. Van disfrazados. Mamá se ha puesto un kimono y lleva una cesta de pic nic; papá va de Robin Hood y sujeta dos sillas plegables; Tayler es Su perman con una botella de vino; y Lauren luce un modelito completo de Marilyn Monroe, con peluca color platino y zapatos de tacón, con el que, orgullosa, atrae todas las miradas.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué hacen aquí?

No les dije nada. Estoy segura.

-Hola -saluda Lauren cuando está cerca-. ¿Te gusta mi dis fraz?

Se contonea un poco y se toca la peluca.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú, cariño? -pregunta mi madre mirando perpleja mí vestido de nailon-. ¿Heidi?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? No os..., esto, se me olvidó decíroslo.

-Ya, pero cuando te llamé el otro día, me lo contó tu amiga Tanya -aclara Lauren

La miro incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La mataré. Voy a asesinar a Tanya.

-¿A qué hora es el concurso de disfraces? No nos lo hemos per dido, ¿verdad? -se interesa Lauren mientras le guiña el ojo a dos ado lescentes que la contemplan embobados.

-No hay -digo una vez recuperada el habla.

-¿En serio? -se lamenta decepcionada.

Esto es increíble. Para eso ha venido, ¿no? Para ganar un estúpi do concurso.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solamente por eso? -pregunto sin poder contenerme.

-Pues claro que no -contesta adoptando su habitual expre sión de desdén-. Tayler y yo vamos a llevar a tus padres a Hanwood Manor y como esto cae de paso, hemos pensado en parar un mo mento.

Siento un gran alivio. Gracias a Dios. Hablaremos un rato y des pués se irán.

-Hemos traído algo para comer. Busquemos un sitio bonito -propone mamá.

-¿Tenéis tiempo? A ver si pilláis un atasco. Casi deberíais mar charos ya para estar más seguros.

-Hemos reservado una mesa para las siete -interviene Lauren, que me mira con extrañeza-. ¿Qué os parece debajo de aquel árbol?

Observo en silencio a mi madre, que extiende una manta esco cesa para picnic, y a mi padre, que abre las dos sillas. No puedo sentarme y disfrutar de una comida familiar mientras Edward está esperándome ardiendo en deseo. He de hacer algo rápidamente. Piensa.

-La cuestión es que... -comienzo en un momento de inspira ción- me resulta imposible quedarme. Todos los empleados tene mos asignada una tarea.

-No me digas que no van a darte ni media hora libre -se sor prende papá.

-Bella es la piedra angular de toda la organización, ¿no os dais cuenta? -suelta Lauren con una risita sarcástica.

-Bella, ¡tu familia ha venido al final! ¡Y disfrazada! Estupendo -exclama Cyril, que se ha acercado y nos sonríe mientras la brisa mueve los cascabeles de su gorro de bufón-. Asegúrate de que compren números para la rifa.

-Lo haremos, no se preocupe. Nos preguntábamos si Bella podría dejar un rato sus ocupaciones para almorzar con nosotros -comenta mi madre.

-Por supuesto. Ya has acabado en la caseta de Pimm's, ¿ver dad? Pues ahora, descansa.

-Fantástico. ¿No te parece una buena noticia, Bella?

-Genial -consigo decir con una sonrisa petrificada.

No tengo elección. No hay escape. Me dejo caer en la manta con las rodillas rígidas y acepto un vaso de vino.

-¿Está Jacob? -pregunta mi madre mientras sirve muslos de pollo en un plato.

-Shhh, no lo menciones -susurra papá imitando la voz de Ba sil en _Fawlty Towers._

-Creía que ibais a vivir juntos -interviene Lauren tomando un trago de champán-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bella le preparó el desayuno -se burla y Tayler, y mi prima suelta una carcajada.

Intento sonreír, pero no lo consigo. Es la una y diez y Edward estará esperando. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

En el momento en que mi padre me ofrece un plato, veo que Jasper pasa a nuestro lado.

-¡Jasper! El señor Cullen me ha preguntado antes por mis fami liares. ¿Podría decirle que han aparecido de improviso?

Lo miro con desesperación, y en su cara veo que ha captado el mensaje.

-Enseguida se lo comunico-, dice con seriedad antes de irse

Una vez leí un artículo titulado «Logra que las cosas salgan como deseas» que decía que si un día no acaba siendo como se había pla neado, hay que empezar desde el principio y reflejar en una tabla las diferencias entre los objetivos y los resultados, para aprender de los errores.

Muy bien, voy a explicar con toda exactitud lo lejos que ha que dado la jornada de lo que tenía previsto.

Objetivo: Aspecto sexy y sofisticado, con un vestido bonito y fa vorecedor.

Resultado: Aspecto de Heidi extraliliputiense con unas horri bles mangas abombadas de nailon. Casi oigo la canción…"Abuelito dime tu…"

Objetivo: Quedar en secreto con Edward.

Resultado: Quedar en secreto con Edward y no ir.

Objetivo: Tener una fantástica sesión de sexo con Edward en un ambiente romántico.

Resultado: Tener muslo de pollo asado con cacahuetes en una manta de picnic.

Objetivo global: Euforia.

Resultado global: Absoluta tristeza.

Lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar en silencio mi plato y pensar que esto no puede durar mucho. Mi padre y Tayler han bromea do un millón de veces con: «No menciones a Jacob.» Lauren me ha enseñado su nuevo reloj suizo de cuatro mil dólares y ha presumido de lo mucho que está ampliando el negocio. Ahora nos está contando que la semana pasada jugó al golf con un ejecutivo de la America Air ways y que éste quiso convencerla para que trabajara con ellos.

-Todos lo intentan, pero yo les respondo: «Si algún día lo nece sito...» -Se calla-. ¿Quería algo?

-Hola a todos -dice una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Levanto la cabeza despacio, parpadeo y veo a Edward, de pie con tra el sol, vestido de cowboy. Me lanza una ligera y casi impercepti ble sonrisa y siento que el corazón se me acelera. Ha venido a resca tarme, tendría que haber supuesto que lo haría.

-Hola -saludo medio aturdida-. Familia, éste es...

-Me llamo Edward -me interrumpe él con tono amable-. Soy un amigo de Bella. -Me mira con rostro deliberadamente inex presivo y añade-: Me temo que te necesitan.

-¡Vaya! -exclamo aliviada-. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Cosas que pasan.

-Es una pena. ¿No puedes quedarte y tomar al menos un vaso de vino, Edward? Sírvete un muslo de pollo o un poco de quiche -lo in vita mi madre.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Edward? -afirmo a toda prisa.

-Sí. -Estira una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Lo siento -me disculpo.

-No importa. Seguro que tienes que encargarte de alguna cosa de vital importancia. De hecho, estoy convencida de que toda la fiesta se iría al traste sin ti -dice Lauren con su habitual sarcasmo.

Edward se para y se vuelve lentamente.

-Déjame adivinar. Tú eres Lauren, ¿verdad?

-Así es -contesta sorprendida.

-Papá, mamá... y tú has de ser Tayler -enumera estudiando sus caras.

-Has dado en el clavo -dice él entre risas.

-Muy bien. Veo que Bella te ha hablado de nosotros - aplaude mamá.

-Sí, claro -confiesa Edward mientras mira la manta de picnic con una extraña fascinación-. ¿Sabe?, puede que después de todo sí que tengamos tiempo para ese vaso de vino.

_¿Qué _ha dicho?

-Estupendo, me encanta conocer a los amigos de Bella -responde mi madre.

Incrédula, observo cómo Edward se sienta en la manta. Se supone que iba a salvarme de todo esto, no a unirse a la celebración. Sin fuerzas, me dejo caer su lado.

-¿Trabajas en la empresa? -pregunta mi padre sirviéndole un vaso.

-En cierta forma. Podría decirse que lo hacía.

-¿Estás buscando otro empleo? -inquiere mamá con mucho tacto.

-Supongo que es una buena manera de describirlo -contesta con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cielo. Qué pena. Estoy convencida de que encontrarás algo -añade comprensiva.

No tiene ni idea de quién es.

No estoy segura de que esto me guste mucho.

-El otro día vi a Mike Newton en Correos y me preguntó por ti -me dice mamá mientras corta un tomate.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que a Edward se le ilumina la cara.

"Perdí mi virginidad con Mike Newton mientras mis padres veían una película en la sala", y ahí va otra confesión de avión

-Él y Bella salían juntos -le explica-. Un chico muy majo, y muy estudioso. Solían pasarse toda la tarde haciendo los deberes en la habitación.

No me atrevo a mirar a Edward.

_-Ben Hur _es una película muy buena, ¿no cree? -suelta él de repente con gesto pensativo, aunque risueño.

Lo mataré.

-Pues... sí -concede mi madre un poco confusa-. Siempre me ha gustado. Dime, Edward, ¿te las apañas económicamente? -pre gunta pasándole un plato con un buen trozo de quiche y una rodaja de tomate.

-Sí, voy bien.

Ella lo mira un momento, rebusca en la bolsa y saca una quiche por empezar.

-Ten, y algunos tomates también; te ayudarán a salir del apuro.

-No, muchas gracias. No podría...

-No aceptaré una negativa. Insisto.

-Es muy amable por su parte.

-¿Quieres que te dé algún consejo profesional? -interviene Lauren masticando un trozo de pollo.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Por favor, que no intente enseñarle cómo anda una mujer triunfadora.

-Te interesa escucharla. Es la joya de la familia. Tiene su propia empresa -la alaba mi padre orgulloso.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Una agencia de viajes -presume Lauren con sonrisa de auto satisfacción-. Empecé de cero y ahora tengo cuarenta empleados y una facturación de más de dos millones de dólares. ¿Y sabes cuál es mi secreto?

-Ni idea.

Lauren se inclina hacia delante y clava en él sus ojos azules.

-El golf.

-El golf -repite Edward.

-En los negocios, los contactos lo son todo. He conocido a los empresarios más importantes del país en un campo de golf. Dime el nombre de cualquier empresa, ésta, por ejemplo -propone ha ciendo gestos a su alrededor-. Conozco al jefazo. Si quisiera, ma ñana podría llamarlo.

La miro horrorizada.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta Edward fascinado.

-Sí, y me refiero al dueño de todo esto.

-A lo mejor puede recomendarte. Lo harías, ¿verdad, querida? -sugiere mi madre, con una inspiración repentina.

Si la situación no fuera absolutamente repugnante, me echaría a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

-Supongo que tendré que empezar a practicar ese deporte ya mismo, para contactar con la gente adecuada -dice Edward-. ¿Qué opinas, Bella?

No puedo hablar, me muero de vergüenza. Me gustaría desapa recer debajo de la manta y no salir nunca más.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Una voz nos interrumpe y respiro aliviada. Cyril se inclina con torpeza hacia Edward.

-Siento mucho molestarlo -comienza. Nos mira sorprendi do, como si intentara averiguar la razón por la que Edward Cullen está comiendo con nosotros-. Malcolm St. John está aquí y desearía hablar con usted.

-Sí, claro. Si me perdonan un momento -se disculpa él son riendo a mi madre.

Cuando pone el vaso en el plato y se levanta, toda la familia in tercambia miradas.

-¡Denle una segunda oportunidad! -le dice mi padre a Cyril.

-¿Perdone? -contesta él acercándose más.

-A ese chico -continúa, señalando hacia Edward, que está ha blando con un tipo vestido con una chaqueta deportiva azul mari no-. Están pensando en contratarlo otra vez, ¿no?

Cyril me mira fríamente, después a mi padre y a mí de nuevo.

-No pasa nada, Cyril. Papá, cállate, por favor. Es el dueño de la empresa.

-¿Qué? -preguntan todos a la vez.

-Es el propietario, así que no hagáis más bromas sobre él.

-¿El hombre del traje de bufón? -dice mamá.

-¡No! Edward. Es uno de los fundadores de Vampire Corporation. Sólo pretendía ser modesto.

-¿Estás insinuando que ese tipo es Edward Cullen? -inquiere Tayler con incredulidad.

-Sí.

Se produce un atónito silencio. Cuando miro a mí alrededor, veo que a Lauren se le ha caído el muslo que estaba mordisqueando.

-Te refieres al multimillonario, ¿no? -pregunta mi padre en brusca de confirmación.

-Multimillonario -repite mamá confusa-. ¿Querrá todavía la quiche?

-Pues claro que no. Para qué iba a quererla. Puede comprarse todas las que le apetezcan -contesta papá malhumorado.

Mi madre pasea la vista por la manta, un tanto alterada.

-Rápido, poned las patatas fritas en una fuente. Hay una en el cesto.

-Están bien así -digo con impotencia.

-Los millonarios no las comen directamente de la bolsa -protesta. Las vuelca en un recipiente de plástico y comienza a es tirar la manta-. Charlie, llevas migas en el bigote.

-¿Y cómo demonios lo conoces tú, Bella? -pregunta Tayler.

-Pues... lo conozco -respondo ruborizándome un poco-. Hemos trabajado juntos y se ha convertido en una especie de... amigo. Pero no hace falta que os comportéis de manera diferente, seguid igual que antes -les pido cuando Edward le estrecha la mano al tipo de la chaqueta azul y vuelve hacia donde estamos.

¡Dios mío! ¿Para qué me preocuparme? En cuanto él llega, todos se ponen rígidos y, pasmados, lo observan en silencio.

-Hola -digo con toda la naturalidad de que soy capaz, antes de lanzarles una mirada asesina.

-Tome otro vaso de vino. ¿Le parece bien éste? -dice mi pa dre, un tanto cohibido-. Porque si no, podemos ir a alguna tienda y comprar otro de una cosecha más decente.

-Está bien, gracias -contesta Edward extrañado.

-¿Qué más puedo ofrecerle para comer? Tengo rollitos de sal món en algún lado. Bella, dale tu plato, no va utilizar uno de papel -añade mamá.

-¿Qué coche conduce? No, no me lo diga -interviene Tayler en tono simpático, levantando una mano-. Un Porsche, ¿verdad?

Edward me mira con expresión socarrona y le devuelvo una mira da suplicante con la que intento explicarle que no tenía elección, que lo siento de veras y que me gustaría morirme en este preciso instante.

-Me temo que me han descubierto -suspira.

-Encantada de conocerlo como es debido -dice Lauren, que ha recobrado la compostura y extiende la mano sonriéndole.

-Un placer, pero ¿no nos conocíamos ya?

-Como profesionales, me refiero. De propietario a propietario. Tenga mi tarjeta; si alguna vez necesita ayuda para organizar algún viaje de cualquier tipo, llámeme, por favor. O, si quiere, quizá po dríamos quedar los cuatro para salir o jugar a una partida de algo, ¿no, Bella?

La miro sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Desde cuándo he mos salido juntas?

-Somos prácticamente hermanas -añade con voz melosa ro deándome con un brazo-. Estoy segura de que ya se lo habrá con tado.

-Sí, sé unas cuantas cosas -reconoce Edward con una expresión indescifrable. Da un bocado al muslo y empieza a masticarlo.

-Crecimos juntas, lo compartíamos todo -continúa ella. Me estruja e intento sonreír, pero su perfume me está ahogando.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara! -exclama mi ma dre.

Edward no dice nada y se limita a lanzarle a Lauren una prolongada y escrutadora mirada.

-No podríamos estar más unidas, ¿verdad, Bella?

Su sonrisa es cada vez más zalamera y me está apretando con tanta fuerza que me clava las uñas en la piel.

-No –digo finalmente-. No podríamos.

Edward sigue masticando el pollo. Traga y levanta la vista.

-Entonces imagino que te costaría mucho rechazarla, ¿no?

-No sé a qué se refiere -responde con una risita cantarina.

-A cuando Bella te pidió hacer prácticas en tu empresa y no la aceptaste -explica con tono amable, y da otro mordisco.

Me quedo de piedra.

Eso era un secreto. Se suponía que no podía contarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella le pidió trabajo a Lauren? -interviene mi padre medio riéndose.

-No sé de qué me está hablando -se excusa ella sonroján dose.

-Si lo entendí bien, creo que te ofreció trabajar gratis y, aun así, le dijiste que no. -Se queda perplejo durante unos segundos-. In teresante decisión.

La expresión de mis padres va cambiando lentamente.

-Pero, por suerte para la Vampire Corporation, Bella no con tinuó su carrera profesional en la industria del turismo. Así que he de darte las gracias, Lauren. De propietario a propietario, nos hiciste un gran favor.

Lauren está roja como un tomate.

-¿Eso es verdad? -pregunta mi madre con dureza-. ¿No la ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba?

-No nos lo contaste, Bella -añade papá desconcertado.

-Me dio un poco de vergüenza -confieso elevando un poco la voz.

-Aprovecharse de los contactos familiares es tener la cara muy dura. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿no, Lauren? -explica Tayler cogiendo un buen trozo de pastel de carne.

-¿Cara dura? -repite mamá incrédula-. Por si lo has olvida do, nosotros te dejamos el dinero para que abrieses tu empresa. No la tendrías si no fuera por tu familia.

-No fue así -se defiende Lauren, acuchillando a Tayler con la mi rada-. Fue... un malentendido, una confusión. Evidentemente, es taría encantada de echarte una mano, Bella. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Llámame a la oficina y haré todo lo que pueda.

La miro, llena de odio. Aún pretenderá salir bien parada de ésta. Es la mayor hipócrita del mundo.

-No hubo ningún malentendido -aseguro con toda la cal ma que puedo-. Las dos sabemos muy bien lo que pasó. Te pedí ayuda y me la negaste. Y me parece bien; es tu empresa, fue tu de cisión y estabas en tu derecho, pero no trates de ocultar la ver dad.

-¡Bella! -exclama con una risita, intentando cogerme la mano-. No seas tonta. No tenía ni idea. Si hubiera sabido que era tan importante...

¿Qué? ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Aparto la mano y la miro fijamente. En mi interior siento que el dolor y la humillación de tiempos pasados van creciendo, subiendo como agua caliente por una tubería, hasta que la presión es ina guantable.

-¡Sí que lo sabías! -acabo gritando-. Sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo, y que yo estaba desesperada. Desde que llegaste a esta familia siempre has intentado anularme. Te ríes de mis tristes trabajos y presumes de tu carrera. Me he pasado toda la vida sin tiéndome inútil y tonta. Pues muy bien, tú ganas, Lauren Eres la es trella y yo no lo soy. Eres la triunfadora y yo, la fracasada, pero, al menos, no finjas ser mi mejor amiga, ¿vale? Porque ni lo eres ni lo serás nunca.

Me callo y, jadeando, lanzo una ojeada alrededor de la manta de picnic. Tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento me voy a echar a llorar.

Edward me sonríe como diciendo: «Así se habla.» Después me arries go a mirar de reojo a mis padres. Parecen paralizados, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar.

Nuestra familia no suele manifestar sus arrebatos emocionales.

Ni siquiera sé muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

-Me voy -digo con voz temblorosa-. Vamos, Edward, tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos.

Me doy la vuelta y, con piernas de gelatina, me alejo tropezando en la hierba. Mi cuerpo segrega adrenalina a toda velocidad. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé lo que hago.

-Ha sido fantástico, Bella. Has estado genial -me susurra Edward al oído-. Absolutamente... Evaluación logística -continúa en voz alta cuando pasamos al lado de Cyril.

-Jamás había hablado así. Nunca... Gestión operativa –suelto al cruzarnos con gente del departamento de Contabilidad.

-Ya me imagino. Dios santo, esa prima tuya... Valoración posi tiva del mercado.

-Es una completa... Hoja de cálculo -digo enseguida, porque nos acercamos a Jacob-. Si quiere puedo pasárselo por escrito, señor Cullen.

Por fin conseguimos llegar a la casa y subimos al primer piso. Edward me conduce por un pasillo, saca una llave y abre una puerta. Estamos en una habitación amplia y luminosa, de color crema. Hay una cama enorme. Él cierra la puerta y vuelven a invadirme los ner vios. Ha llegado el momento. Por fin. Edward y yo, solos en una habita ción, con una cama.

Me veo reflejada en un espejo dorado y, abatida, suelto un griti to ahogado. No me acordaba del disfraz de Blancanieves. Tengo la cara roja y manchada, los ojos hinchados, el pelo revuelto y se me ve un tirante del sujetador. No es en absoluto la imagen que esperaba.

-Bella, lamento mucho haber arremetido contra Lauren. Ha estado fuera de lugar. No tenía derecho a entrometerme de esa ma nera. Pero es que tu prima me saca de quicio...

-No te preocupes, ha valido la pena. Nunca le había dicho lo que pensaba de ella, jamás. Ha sido... -Me callo respirando con fuerza.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Edward mira mi sonrojada cara y yo lo miro a él mientras el pecho me sube y baja, y siento que la sangre se me agolpa en las sienes. De repente, se inclina y me besa.

Me abre la boca con la suya y comienza a bajarme las mangas elásticas del vestido y a desabrocharme el sujetador. Busco a tientas los botones de su camisa. Él me besa un pezón y cuando empiezo a jadear de deseo, me tumba en la alfombra calentada por el sol.

Joder, esto sí que es ir rápido. Me está quitando las bragas. Sus manos son... Sus dedos son... Gimo sin poder contenerme. Vamos tan deprisa que casi no me da tiempo a darme cuenta de lo que está pasando. No se parece en nada a Jacob, ni a nada que haya... Hace un momento estaba en la puerta completamente vestida y ahora ya estoy..., él está...

-Espera. Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué? -pregunta con ojos apremiantes y excitados.

-No sé ningún truco -susurro con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Qué? -contesta apartándose un poco para mirarme.

-No sé hacer nada especial. Te habrás acostado con cientos de modelos y gimnastas que sabrían todo tipo de cosas sorprenden tes... -Me interrumpo al ver la expresión de su cara-. Da igual, ol vídalo.

-Me has dejado intrigado. ¿Qué cosas tenías en mente?

¿Por qué habré abierto la boquita? ¿Por qué?

-Ninguna, ésa es la cuestión. Que no sé hacer nada en parti cular.

-Yo tampoco.

Siento que me están entrando ganas de reír.

-Ya, y yo me lo voy a creer.

-Es verdad. -Se queda pensativo un momento mientras me acaricia la espalda-. Bueno, es posible que sí sepa algo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto... -Me mira un instante y sacude la cabeza-. No.

-Dímelo -le pido sin poder contener más la risa.

-Mejor te lo demuestro -murmura en mi oído y me atrae ha cia él-. ¿No te había enseñado esto nadie?

Le iba a contestar que obviamente no, pero no pude hablar y créanme no me importo

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LE DEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	13. Chapter 14

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE SOPHIA KINSELLA,Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SIENTO LA TARDANZA.

Capitulo 12

Estoy enamorada.

Yo, Isabella Swan, estoy completa y totalmente enamo rada.

Por primera vez en mi vida. He pasado toda la noche con Edward en la Mansión Cullen. Me he despertado en sus brazos. Hemos hecho el amor unas noventa y cinco veces y ha sido... perfecto. (Además, los numeritos no venían a cuento. Lo que ha sido un alivio.)

Pero no sólo se trata de sexo. Ha sido todo: que tuviera una taza de té preparada cuando me he despertado; la forma en que ha encendido su portátil para que pudiese mirar los horóscopos de Internet; que me ayudara a elegir el mejor... Sabe todos los detalles chungos de mi vida, los que me abochornan e intento ocultar a cualquier hombre tanto tiempo como pueda, y, a pesar de todo, me quiere.

Bueno, no me ha dicho eso exactamente, pero sí algo incluso mejor. Todavía sigo dándole vueltas. Estábamos en la cama esta ma ñana mirando el techo cuando, de pronto, casi sin querer, le he pre guntado:

-¿Cómo es que te acordabas de que Laurent no me aceptó para hacer prácticas en su empresa?

-¿Qué?

-Que cómo recordabas lo de mi prima. Y no sólo eso, sino to das y cada una de las cosas que te solté en el avión sobre mi trabajo, mi familia, Jacob... Todo. No lo entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-Que alguien como tú pueda estar interesado en mi estúpida y monótona vida -he confesado con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

Me ha observado en silencio un momento.

-Tu vida no es así.

-Sí.

-No, no lo es.

-Pues claro que sí. Nunca hago nada apasionante ni muy inte ligente, no tengo mi propia empresa ni he inventado nada...

-¿Quieres saber por qué se me han quedado grabados todos tus secretos? Bella, en cuanto empezaste a hablar en aquel vuelo, me cautivaste.

Lo he mirado, sin acabar de creérmelo.

-¿Sí? ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú -ha dicho dulcemente, y me ha besado.

¡Cautivado!

Edward Cullen fascinado por mi vida, por mí.

Y el caso es que si no le hubiera contado todas esas cosas, no es taríamos aquí. No nos habríamos conocido. Ha sido el destino. Él se encargó de que montara en aquel avión, me sentara en clase prefe rente y revelase todas mis intimidades.

Cuando llego a casa estoy rebosante de felicidad. Se me ha en cendido una bombilla. De pronto, la vida tiene sentido. Jesica está equivocada. Los hombres y las mujeres no son enemigos, sino al mas gemelas. Y si fueran sinceros desde el primer momento, lo comprobarían. Eso de mostrarse misteriosa y distante es una ton tería.

Me siento inspirada, creo que voy a escribir un libro sobre rela ciones. Lo titularé _No temas compartir y _con él demostraré que si los hombres y las mujeres confiaran unos en otros, habría más comu nicación entre ellos, se comprenderían y no tendrían que fingir nunca más por nada. También podría aplicarse a las familias. Y a la política. Quizá si los líderes mundiales se contaran algún secreto, no habría más guerras. Creo que realmente voy por el buen camino.

Subo las escaleras flotando y entro en casa.

-¡Alice, estoy enamorada!

No obtengo respuesta y me siento un poco decepcionada. Ten go ganas de hablar con alguien. Quiero comunicar mi fabulosa teo ría sobre la vida y…

Oigo como porrazos en su habitación y me quedo en el recibi dor, paralizada. ¡Dios mío! Los misteriosos ruidos otra vez. Otro gol pe, otros dos más. ¿Qué demonios...?

Entonces, junto al sofá, veo un maletín de cuero negro. Es de Erick. Está con ella. Ahora mismo. Doy unos pasos y miro la puerta, intrigada.

¿Qué estarán haciendo?

No me creo la historia de que se dedican a follar. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede ser? ¿Qué...?

Muy bien, un momento. No es de mi incumbencia. Si Alice no quiere contármelo, está en su derecho. Sintiéndome adulta, voy a la cocina a prepararme un café. Cuando estoy en ello, me paro. ¿Por qué no querrá decírmelo? ¿Por qué tiene secretos para mí? Somos amigas. Creo que fue ella quien dijo que no deberíamos ocultarnos nada.

Me pica la curiosidad. Es insoportable. Y quizá ésta sea la única oportunidad de averiguar la verdad. Pero ¿cómo? No puedo irrum pir en su cuarto sin más.

De repente se me ocurre algo. Supongamos que entro en casa tranquilamente, como siempre, voy directa a su habitación y abro la puerta. Nadie podría culparme de nada por algo así. Sería una equi vocación genuina.

Salgo de la cocina, escucho con atención y regreso de puntillas al recibidor.

Vuelvo a empezar. Acabo de llegar.

-¡Hola, Alice! -exclamo con una cierta timidez, como si me estuviera enfocando una cámara-. Vaya, ¿dónde estará? Voy a mi rar en su cuarto.

Recorro el pasillo intentando caminar con naturalidad, llego a su puerta y llamo quedamente.

No hay respuesta. Los ruidos han cesado y miro la madera con cierto temor.

¿Me atreveré?

Sí, tengo que saber lo que están haciendo.

Giro el pomo, abro y doy un grito de puro terror.

La imagen es de lo más inesperada. No la entiendo. Alice está desnuda y él, también. Están enredados en la posición más insólita que jamás... Alice tiene las piernas hacia arriba, él le rodea el cuerpo con las suyas, y los dos están colorados y jadean.

-¡Uy!, perdón. Lo... siento -tartamudeo.

-¡Espera! -dice Alice cuando echo a correr hacia mi habita ción.

Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer en la cama.

Me había dicho la verdad. Estaban follando. Pero ¿qué tipo de extraña y retorcida postura era ésa? ¡Virgen santa! Jamás se me ha bría ocurrido...

Siento una mano en el hombro y vuelvo a gritar.

-Tranquila, Bella. Soy yo, Erick se ha ido.

-Lo lamento, Alice -farfullo mirando al suelo-. No preten día... No debería... Tu vida sexual es cosa tuya.

-No estábamos echando un polvo, tonta.

-Sí que lo hacíais. Estabais desnudos.

-Bella, estábamos vestidos. Mírame.

-No, no quiero.

-¡Que me mires!

Atemorizada, levanto la cabeza y lentamente voy enfocando su figura.

Ah, ya veo. Lleva unas mallas de color carne.

-¿Y entonces qué estabais haciendo? -le pregunto casi de for ma acusatoria-. ¿Y por qué llevas puesto eso?

-Estábamos bailando -confiesa un tanto avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo.

-Bailábamos.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Esto no tiene sentido. Alice y un tipo francés que se llama Erick, danzando en su habitación. Me siento como si hubiera aterri zado en medio de un extraño sueño.

-Me he apuntado a un grupo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿No será alguna secta?

-No, es simplemente... -Se muerde el labio-. Nos hemos juntado unos cuantos abogados y hemos formado un... grupo de danza.

¿Qué?

Durante un momento no puedo hablar. Ahora que se me ha pa ado el susto, tengo la horrible sensación de que en cualquier mo mento me voy a echar a reír.

Me imagino a un montón de corpulentos picapleitos brincando con peluca y no puedo remediarlo: suelto una sonora carcajada.

-¿Ves?, por eso no te lo dije. Sabía que te reirías.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo. Me parece fantástico -le asegu ro entre risas histéricas-. Lo que pasa es que, no sé, la idea de unos abogados bailarines...

-No todos son letrados -replica a la defensiva-. Un par tra baja en un banco mercantil, también hay un juez... ¡Para ya!

-Perdona.

Inspiro profundamente y me esfuerzo en cerrar la boca, pero me cuesta dejar de ver a unos banqueros vestidos con tutú y con maletines en la mano, bailando _El __lago de __los cisnes, _y a un juez sal tando por el escenario con ropa vaporosa.

-No es gracioso. Sólo somos profesionales con ideas afines que quieren expresarse por medio de la danza. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Lo lamento -vuelvo a disculparme, secándome los ojos y re cobrando el control sobre mí misma-. Es genial. ¿Vais a hacer algu na actuación?

-Dentro de tres semanas. Por eso hemos estado practicando.

-¿Tan poco tiempo? ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo o qué?

-No acababa de decidirme -reconoce arrastrando una zapa tilla de ballet por el suelo-. Me daba vergüenza.

-Pues que no te dé. Siento mucho haberme reído. Es una idea estupenda. Iré a verte. Me sentaré en primera fila y...

-Me distraerás.

-Entonces me pondré en el medio, o al fondo. No tenía ni idea de que supieras bailar.

-Y no sé, soy muy mala. Sólo lo hacemos para divertirnos. ¿Quieres un café?

Cuando la sigo hasta la cocina, me mira levantando una ceja.

-Me parece de lo más caradura que me acuses a mí de estar fo llando. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Con Edward -confieso con sonrisa soñadora-. Haciendo el amor, sin parar.

-Lo sabía.

-Alice, estoy completamente enamorada.

-¿Estás segura? No olvides que acabas de conocerlo.

-Eso no importa. Somos almas gemelas. No necesito fingir de lante de él ni intentar ser alguien que no soy. Y el sexo con él es una maravilla. Tiene todo lo que no tenía con Jacob. Todo. Y Edward se in teresa por mí. Me hace preguntas sin cesar y parece fascinado por las respuestas. -Abro los brazos con sonrisa dichosa y me dejo caer en una silla-. ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que algún día me ocurriría algo extraordinario. Siempre lo he sabido, muy dentro de mí. Y ahora ha sucedido.

-¿Y dónde está Edward ahora? -pregunta Alice mientras prepara el café.

-Se ha ido unos días. Tiene que discutir un nuevo proyecto con su equipo creativo.

-¿Cuál?

-Ni idea. No me lo ha dicho. Serán unas sesiones muy inten sas, así que no creo que pueda llamarme, pero me enviará correos electrónicos todos los días.

-¿Una galleta? -ofrece abriendo la lata.

-Sí, gracias. -Cojo una y doy un mordisco, pensativa-. Tengo una nueva teoría sobre las relaciones. Es de lo más sencilla. La gente debería ser más sincera y contarse las cosas. Los hombres y las mu jeres, las familias, los líderes mundiales...

-Humm. –Alice me mira intensamente unos segundos-. ¿Te ha explicado por qué tuvo que irse a toda prisa la otra noche?

-No, pero eso es cosa suya -aseguro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Te ha contado qué eran todas las llamadas de vuestra prime ra cita?

-Pues no.

-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre él mismo, aparte de lo esencial?

-Un montón de cosas. ¿Qué te pasa?

-A mí nada. Sólo me pregunto si serás tú la única que revela sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Edward comparte algo contigo o sólo lo haces tú?

-Lo hacemos los dos -afirmo apartando la vista y jugando con un imán de la nevera.

«Es verdad», me digo con firmeza. Edward me ha contado muchas cosas. Me ha dicho... Bueno, da igual. Seguramente no tenía muchas ganas de ha blar. ¿Es un crimen?

-Tómate un café -me aconseja Alice pasándome una taza.

-Gracias -contesto un poco a regañadientes, y ella suspira.

-No pretendo desilusionarte. Parece muy majo...

-Y lo es. De verdad, Alice, ni te lo imaginas. Es muy romántico.

¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho esta mañana? Que en el preciso instante

en que empecé a hablar en el avión, se quedó cautivado.

-¿De verdad? Es muy bonito.

-¿Lo ves? -aseguro sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Es perfecto.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes nada puede atravesar mi aureola de felicidad. Nada. Voy flotando al trabajo, me siento, me paso el día sonriendo frente al monitor y vuelvo a casa como en una nube. Los sarcásticos comentarios de Eleazar rebotan en mí como pompas de ja bón. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Tania me presenta a unos publicistas que están de visita como su secretaria personal. Que di gan lo que quieran, porque lo que no saben es que cuando sonrío al ordenador es porque Edward me ha enviado algún correo electrónico gracioso. No tienen ni idea de que la persona para la que trabajan está enamorada de mí. Isabella Swan. La ayudante.

-Por supuesto, he mantenido varias conversaciones exhausti vas con el señor Cullen sobre ese tema -dice ania por teléfono mientras yo ordeno la estantería de las pruebas-. Sí, al igual que yo, está convencido de que hay que cambiar el enfoque de todo el proyecto.

Mentira, nunca ha hablado en profundidad con Edeard. Tentada estoy de mandarle un mensaje ahora mismo y contarle la forma en que ella utiliza su nombre.

Pero eso sería mezquino.

Además, no es la única. Todo el mundo lo menciona en sus charlas y presume de que es muy amigo suyo y de que su idea le pa reció perfecta.

Excepto yo, que mantengo la cabeza baja y jamás lo nombro.

En parte porque sé que me ruborizaría o esbozaría una enorme y bobalicona sonrisa. Y en parte porque tengo la horrible sensación de que si empiezo a hablar de él, no podré parar. Pero, sobre todo, porque nadie saca el tema en mi presencia. Porque ¿qué voy a saber yo de él? Sólo soy una pésima auxiliar.

-¡Eh! -exclama Nick levantando la vista del teléfono-. Edward Cullen a salir en la televisión.

¿Qué?

Me llevo una buena sorpresa.

¿Cómo es que no me ha dicho nada?

-¿Va a venir una unidad móvil? -pregunta Tania arreglán dose el pelo.

-Ni idea.

-Bueno, chicos -dice Eleazar entrando en la oficina-, Edward Cullen ha concedido una entrevista _a Business Watch _y la retransmiten a las doce. Han puesto un televisor en la sala de reuniones; si al guien lo desea, puede ir a verla, pero necesitamos que una perso na se quede y atienda los teléfonos. -Su mirada se fija en mí-. Tú, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quedes y contestes las llamadas, ¿vale?

-No. Yo también quiero verlo. ¿Por qué no se encarga otro? Tania, ¿podrías...?

-No -contesta rápidamente-. No seas egoísta. A ti no te inte resa en absoluto.

-Sí que me interesa.

-No.

-También es mi jefe.

-Sí, pero hay una pequeña diferencia. Tú casi no has hablado con él.

-Pues claro que lo he hecho -digo sin poder contenerme. Me callo y me sonrojo-. Una vez fui a una reunión en la que estaba él...

-¿Y le serviste una taza de té?

Tania clava la vista en Nick con sonrisa de satisfacción.

La miro a punto de estallar, deseando que se me ocurra algo mordaz e inteligente para bajarle los humos.

-Ya basta, Tania -interviene Eleazar-. Bella, te quedas tú y se acabó.

A las doce menos cinco la oficina está vacía, aparte de mí, una mosca y un ruidoso fax. Desconsolada, busco en el cajón y saco una chocola tina Aero, y luego una Flake, por si acaso. Estoy quitándole el envol torio a una para darle un buen bocado cuando suena el teléfono.

-He programado el vídeo -dice la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias, eres un ángel.

-Es increíble que no te dejen verlo.

-Ya, es una injusticia.

Me hundo aún más en la silla y doy un mordisco.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ya lo verás esta noche. Jesica tam bién va a programar el de su habitación, así que es imposible que te lo pierdas.

-¿Qué está haciendo en casa?

-Ha cogido una baja para poder desestresarse. Ah, y ha llama do tu padre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -pregunto un poco azorada.

Todavía no he hablado con mis padres desde el Día de la Fami lia. No me siento con valor suficiente. Fue demasiado doloroso y violento, y, que yo sepa, se han puesto de parte de Lauren.

Así que cuando papá llamó aquí el lunes siguiente, le dije que estaba muy ocupada y que hablaría con él en otro momento, pero no lo hice.

Sé que algún día tendré que dar el paso, pero ahora no puedo. No mientras esté así de feliz.

-Al parecer, ha visto el anuncio de la entrevista y ha reconoci do a Edward; me ha preguntado si sabías algo. Y me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo de unas cuantas cosas.

-Ah.

Miro la libreta, en la que acabo de garabatear una espiral sobre un número de teléfono que se suponía que debía guardar.

-Tus padres van a verlo y tu abuelo también.

Estupendo. Todos menos yo.

Tras colgar, me acerco a la nueva máquina para sacar un capu chino, que, por cierto, son estupendos. Luego observo la silenciosa oficina y le echo zumo de naranja a la planta de Tania, y un poco de tóner de la fotocopiadora de propina.

Después me siento un poco ruin. Al fin y al cabo, la pobre no tie ne ninguna culpa.

-Perdona -le digo en voz alta tocando una de las hojas-. Tu dueña es una autentica bruja, seguro que ya lo sabes.

-¿Estás hablando con tu misterioso amigo? -pregunta una sarcástica voz a mi espalda, y me doy la vuelta. Es Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a ver la entrevista, pero antes quería decirte algo. -Da unos pasos hacia el interior y me lanza una mirada acusatoria-. Me has mentido.

Mierda. ¿Se habrá enterado? ¿Vería algo el Día de la Familia?

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Acabo de hablar con Tristan, el de Diseño, y es gay. No estás saliendo con él -asegura con indignación.

No puede estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad pensaba eso? Tris tan no podría tener más pluma aunque se pusiera mallas de leopardo, llevara bolso y se pasease canturreando temas de Barbra Streisand.

-No, no salgo con él -afirmo manteniéndome seria.

-Muy bien -dice como si hubiera conseguido cien puntos y no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellos-. No hay necesidad de que me mientas. Eso es todo. Creía que podríamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro -continúa, levantando la barbilla con herida dignidad.

-Es un poco complicado, ¿vale?

-Bien, tú verás. Es tu techo.

Hay un silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Tejado -se corrige, molesto-. Quería decir que la pelota está en tu tejado.

Ah, vale -respondo, quedándome igual que estaba-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Estupendo.

Me mira como un santo martirizado y me da la espalda.

-Espera -le digo de repente-. Un momento. ¿Podrías hacer me un gran favor? -Cuando se gira, pongo cara mimosa-. ¿Te ocuparías de los teléfonos para que vaya a ver la entrevista?

Sé que en este momento Jacob no es precisamente mi fan nú mero uno, pero no tengo muchas opciones.

-¿Qué? -pregunta estupefacto.

-Que si no te importa contestar si llama alguien. Será sólo me dia hora. Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Me parece increíble que me pidas algo así. Sabes de sobra lo importante que Edward Cullen es para mí. No entiendo muy bien lo que te pasa.

Después de que Jacob se haya marchado, ofendidísimo, trabajo durante unos veinte minutos. Recojo varios mensajes para Eleazar, uno para Nick y otro para Caroline. Archivo dos cartas y le pongo la dirección a un par de sobres. Ya lo he hecho todo.

Esto es una tontería, más aún, es ridículo. Amo a Edward, él me ama a mí. Debería estar allí para apoyarlo. Cojo la taza de café y la Flake y salgo corriendo por el pasillo. La sala de reuniones está aba rrotada, pero consigo abrirme paso en la parte de atrás y me cuelo entre dos tipos que, en vez de atender a la emisión, están hablando de fútbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -me pregunta Tania cuando me coloco a su lado-. ¿Qué pasa con los teléfonos?

-No puede haber impuestos sin representación -contesto con toda calma, lo que quizá no sea la respuesta más apropiada (ni siquiera sé muy bien qué significa), pero surte el efecto deseado porque se calla.

Estiro el cuello para poder ver por encima de las cabezas y clavo los ojos en la pantalla. Ahí está, sentado en un estudio de televisión, con vaqueros y camiseta blanca. Hay un brillante fondo de color azul en el que resaltan las palabras «CREATIVIDAD EMPRESARIAL» y dos elegantes entrevistadores frente a él.

Ahí está, el hombre del que estoy enamorada.

De repente, pienso que es la primera vez que lo veo desde que nos acostamos, pero la expresión de su cara es tan cálida como siempre y, a la luz de los focos, sus ojos oscuros brillan.

¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo me gustaría darle un beso!

Si estuviera sola, me acercaría al televisor y lo haría. Lo digo en serio.

-¿Qué le han preguntado? -le susurro a Artemis.

-Están hablando de la forma en que trabaja, de sus ideas, de su asociación con Seth Laidler, cosas así.

-¡Shhh! -ordena alguien.

-Sí, la muerte de Seth fue un golpe muy duro -está diciendo Jack-, para todos, pero últimamente... -Hace una pausa-. Últi mamente, mi vida ha cambiado por completo y vuelvo a estar inspi rado y a divertirme.

Un ligero cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo.

Seguro que se refiere a mí. ¡Le he cambiado la vida! ¡Dios mío! Eso es aún más romántico que lo de: «Me cautivaste.»

-Su firma ocupa un puesto clave en el mundo de las bebidas tonificantes y, según creo, en la actualidad tiene la intención de in troducirse en el mercado femenino -comenta el presentador.

¿Qué?

Sus palabras producen un estremecimiento generalizado y todo el mundo empieza a mover la cabeza.

-¿Ése es nuestro objetivo?

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Yo ya lo sabía. Unos cuantos estábamos al tanto -afirma Tania con petulancia.

Miro la pantalla, y de pronto me acuerdo de toda la gente que había en la oficina de Edward. Para eso eran los ovarios. Madre mía, qué apasionante. Un nuevo reto.

-¿Podría darnos más detalles al respecto? ¿Se trata de una bebida orientada al sector femenino? -continúa el entrevista dor.

-Todavía está en fase de preparación, pero pretendemos ofre cer una línea completa: refrescos, ropa, perfume... Tenemos una vi sión muy creativa. Estamos entusiasmados.

-Así pues, en esta ocasión, ¿cuál es su mercado objetivo? ¿El de las deportistas? -inquiere el hombre consultando sus notas.

-En absoluto. Nos proponemos llegar a la mujer de la calle. La entrevistadora se endereza, un tanto ofendida.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer? -pre gunta.

-Tiene unos veintitantos años, trabaja en una oficina, coge el metro, sale por las noches y vuelve a casa en autobús nocturno. Una mujer normal y corriente, sin nada especial.

-Hay miles así -apunta el periodista sonriendo.

-Sin embargo, la marca Panther siempre ha estado asociada al mundo masculino y a sus valores -interviene la presentadora con tono escéptico-. Como la competitividad. ¿Cree que podrán dar semejante giro a su marca?

-Hemos llevado a cabo un estudio y conocemos bien nuestro mercado.

-¡Estudio! -se burla la presentadora-. ¿Se trata de otro caso de hombres diciéndoles a las mujeres lo que tienen que querer?

-No creo -contesta Edward con amabilidad, aunque noto una li gera irritación en su cara.

-Hay muchas empresas que han intentado reorientar sus ven tas sin éxito. ¿No pasará lo mismo con la suya?

-Espero que no.

Joder, ¿por qué lo ataca de esa forma? Él sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo.

-Ha reunido a un grupo de mujeres para un sondeo y les ha hecho unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Qué fiabilidad tienen esas conclu siones?

-Eso ha sido solamente una mínima parte del proyecto.

-¡Por favor! -continúa ella echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos-. ¿Puede una empresa como Panther...? ¿Puede un hombre como usted penetrar de verdad en la mente de, tal como la ha llamado, una mujer de la calle?

-Sí, claro. La conozco bien -contesta mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? -se extraña arqueando las cejas.

-Sé muy bien cómo es, cuáles son sus gustos, qué colores pre fiere. Sé lo que come, lo que bebe, lo que espera de la vida. Su talla es la cuarenta y dos, pero le gustaría usar la treinta y ocho. Desayuna Cheerios y moja chocolatinas Flake en los capuchinos.

Me miro la mano, con la que estoy a punto de meter la chocola tina en el café. Y... esta mañana he tomado Cheerios.

-En la actualidad nos bombardean con imágenes de gente perfecta y brillante, pero esta mujer es real. Hay días en que el pelo le queda bien y días en que no. Se pone tangas, a pesar de que le pa recen incómodos. Tiene un plan de ejercicios físicos que luego no cumple. Simula leer periódicos de economía, pero en realidad es conde en ellos revistas del corazón...

Miro la pantalla sin poder creérmelo.

Un momento. Todo esto me resulta muy familiar.

-Es justo lo que haces tú, Bella-comenta Artemis-. He vis to el ejemplar del _OK' _que llevas dentro del _Marketing Week._

Se vuelve hacia mí con sonrisa burlona y se fija en lo que tengo en las manos.

-Le gusta la ropa, pero no es una esclava de la moda -conti nua Edward-. Lleva vaqueros...

Tania mira mis Levi's sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-… y una flor en el pelo.

Desconcertada, me toco la rosa de tela que me he puesto en la cabeza.

No puede estar hablando de...

-¡Por todos los santos! -exclama Tanias.

-¿Qué? -inquiere Caroline, que está a su lado. Sigue la mira da de Tania y le cambia la expresión-. ¡Cielo santo, Bella! ¡Eres tú!

-No -niego, sin conseguir que mi voz funcione como es de bido.

-Sí que lo eres.

Unas cuantas personas empiezan a darse con el codo y a obser varme.

-Lee quince horóscopos diarios y elige el que más le gusta...

-Igual que tú, exactamente igual.

-... le echa un vistazo a la contracubierta de los libros cultos y finge que los ha leído...

-Sabía que no habías acabado _Grandes esperanzas _-concluye Tania triunfalmente.

-... le encanta el jerez dulce...

-¡No puede ser! -interviene Nick girándose horrorizado.

-¡Es Isabella! ¡Isabella Swan! -corean varias voces al fondo de la sala.

-Pero... -balbucea Katie mirándome sin entender lo que está oyendo.

-No es Bella -bufa Jacob entre carcajadas, apoyado en una de las paredes-. No seáis ridículos. Para empezar, ella usa la ta lla treinta y ocho, no la cuarenta y dos.

-¿La treinta y ocho? -repite Tania echándose a reír.

-Ésa sí que ha sido buena -suelta Caroline con una risita tonta.

-¿No es verdad? -me pregunta él desconcertado-. Pero si me dijiste...

-Ya -me defiendo con la cara como un horno-. Pero fue... -... compra toda su ropa en tiendas de segunda mano y luego dice que es nueva...

-¿En serio? -pregunta Caroline, muy interesada.

-No. O sea, sí. A veces.

-... pesa sesenta y un kilos, pero, según ella, son sólo cincuenta y seis...

¿Qué?

Siento un espasmo de puro horror.

-No es cierto -grito en dirección a la pantalla-. No estoy tan gorda. Como mucho serán cincuenta y ocho y medio.

Me callo al darme cuenta de que toda la habitación se ha dado la vuelta para mirarme.

-... odia el ganchillo...

Oigo un grito ahogado junto a mí.

-¿Eso es verdad? -pregunta Rose con voz incrédula.

-No -le aseguro, horrorizada-. Se equivoca. Me encanta. Lo sabes muy bien.

Pero ella se va de la sala muy enfadada.

-... se echa a llorar cuando oye a los Carpenters. Le encanta Abba y no aguanta el jazz...

No, por favor, no.

Jacob me está mirando como si le hubiera clavado una estaca en el corazón. -¿No te gusta?

Es como uno de esos sueños en los que todo el mundo puede verte en ropa interior y quieres echar a correr, pero estás paralizada. Soy incapaz de moverme. Sólo consigo mirar desesperada la pantalla mientras Edward continúa inexorable su discurso.

Todos mis secretos. Mis más personales e íntimos secretos. Re velados en televisión. Ni siquiera me entero de todo.

-Se pone su ropa interior de la suerte en las primeras citas... Coge prestados los zapatos de diseño de su compañera de piso y los usa como si fueran suyos... Asegura practicar el kick boxing, aunque no es cierto... Tiene muchas dudas en materia de religión... Le preo cupa que sus senos sean demasiado pequeños...

Cierro los ojos, sin poder soportarlo. ¡Mis tetas! ¡Ha hablado de ellas delante de las cámaras!

-Cuando sale se comporta con sofisticación, pero sobre su cama...

Estoy a punto de desmayarme. No, por favor, eso no.

-... hay una colcha de Barbie.

Una enorme carcajada estalla en la sala y escondo la cara entre las manos, muerta de vergüenza. Eso no tenía que saberlo nadie.

-¿Es sexy? -le pregunta la entrevistadora, y el corazón me da un vuelco.

Miro la pantalla, sin poder respirar por el miedo. ¿Qué irá a decir?

-Es muy sexual. Es una chica moderna que lleva condones en el bolso -contesta Edward rápidamente, y todos los ojos se clavan en mí, llenos de curiosidad.

Muy bien. Cada vez que pienso que no puede ser peor, lo es. Mi madre estará viéndolo, seguro.

-Pero puede que no haya desarrollado todo su potencial, es posible que una parte de ella se sienta frustrada...

No me atrevo a mirar a Jacob, ni a nadie.

-Tal vez quiera experimentar. Quizá haya tenido, no sé, una fantasía lésbica con su mejor amiga...

¡No! Estoy agarrotada por el horror. De repente me imagino a Alice viendo la tele, con los ojos como platos y una mano en la boca. Sabrá que se refiere a ella. No podré volver a mirarla a la cara en la vida.

-¡Sólo fue un sueño! -grito desesperada cuando todo el mun do se gira hacia mí, boquiabierto-. No una fantasía; son cosas dife rentes.

Me entran ganas de abalanzarme sobre el televisor, taparlo con los brazos, detenerlo. Pero no serviría de nada. Hay un millón de aparatos encendidos en otros tantos lugares. En todas partes hay gente viéndolo.

-Cree en el amor y en el romanticismo, en que un día su vida será maravillosa y apasionante. Tiene esperanzas, miedos y preocu paciones, como cualquier persona. En ocasiones está asustada. -Se detiene un momento, y añade con voz más suave-: Unas ve ces siente que nadie la quiere; otras, que nunca la valorará la gente que más le importa.

Mientras contemplo la seria y cálida cara de Edward en la pantalla, noto que me escuecen los ojos.

-Pero es valiente, tiene buen corazón y se enfrenta a la vida de cara. -Sacude la cabeza aturdido y sonríe a la periodista-. Discul pe. No sé qué me ha ocurrido. Creo que me he dejado llevar. ¿Po dríamos...?

La entrevistadora lo corta.

Se ha dejado llevar.

Eso es como decir que Hitler fue ligeramente agresivo.

-Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado, señor Cullen. La próxima semana conversaremos con el carismático rey de los ví deos motivadores, Ernie Powers. Hasta entonces...

Mientras acaba su perorata y comienza la sintonía del progra ma, todo el mundo sigue pendiente del televisor. Luego, alguien se acerca y lo apaga.

Durante unos segundos reina un absoluto silencio. Todos los ojos están puestos en mí, como esperando que pronuncie un dis curso, baile o haga algo. Algunos rostros parecen comprensivos; otros, curiosos; otros se regodean; y unos pocos reflejan: «Me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo.»

Ahora sé cómo se sienten los animales del zoo.

No volveré a visitar uno en la vida.

-No lo entiendo. -Como en un partido de tenis, todas las ca bezas se vuelven con avidez hacia Jacob, rojo por la confusión-. ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas de ti?

Joder, sé que sacó buenas notas en la universidad de Manches ter y todo lo demás, pero a veces parece de lo más corto.

La atención se desplaza a mi persona; todo el cuerpo me arde por la vergüenza.

-Porque...

No puedo decirlo en voz alta.

Aunque no tengo por qué hacerlo. Poco a poco, la cara de Jacob va cambiando de color.

-¡No! -exclama mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantas ma. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno enorme y con cadenas que grita ra: «Uhhh»-. Es imposible. .

-Jacob -le dice alguien poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero él lo mueve para sacudírsela.

-Lo siento mucho -me disculpo con impotencia.

-¡Nos estás tomando el pelo! -suelta un tipo que está en un rincón y que, obviamente, es incluso más zoquete que Jacob. Pero en cuanto esas palabras salen de su boca, me mira con fijeza y pre gunta-: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo juntos?

De repente, como si se hubiera abierto una compuerta, todos empiezan a interrogarme, y el estruendo de voces no me deja pen sar.

-¿Por eso vino a Gran Bretaña? ¿Para verte?

-¿Vais a casaros?

-¿Sabes? No parece que peses sesenta y un kilos.

-¿De verdad tienes una colcha de Barbie?

-En tu fantasía lésbica, ¿estabais solas o...?

-¿Habéis tenido relaciones en la oficina?

-¿Por eso cortaste con Jacob?

No puedo más, tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Sin mirar a nadie, me levanto y me alejo con paso vacilante. Mientras recorro el pasillo, estoy demasiado aturdida como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea coger el bolso y largarme ense guida.

Entro en el vacío departamento de Marketing, en el que los telé fonos no paran de sonar. La costumbre me vence. -¿Diga? -respondo en uno al azar.

-Así que: «Coge prestados los zapatos de diseño de su compa ñera de piso y los usa como si fueran suyos.» ¿Y de quién se supone que son? ¿De Alice? -brama la voz acusadora de Jesica.

-Mira, lo siento. No puedo atenderte -contesto débilmente y cuelgo.

No más teléfonos. He de salir pitando.

Mientras cierro el bolso con manos temblorosas, los compañe ros que me han seguido hasta la oficina empiezan a contestar las llamadas.

-Es tu abuelo -susurra Tania tapando el auricular-. Dice algo sobre un autobús nocturno y que no te creerá nunca más.

-Un tipo del departamento de Publicidad de las bodegas Har vey's Bristol Cream quiere saber dónde pueden enviarte una caja de jerez de regalo -me informa Caroline.

-¿Cómo se han enterado de quién soy? ¿Ya se ha corrido la voz? ¿Se lo están contando a todo el mundo las chicas de recepción?

-Emma, tu padre -dice Nick--. Necesita hablar contigo ur gentemente.

-No puedo. No quiero hablar con nadie. Tengo que...

Cojo la chaqueta y salgo a toda velocidad. Los demás han regre sado a sus oficinas y miran cómo huyo.

Cuando me acerco a las escaleras, una mujer que se llama Fiona y que casi no conozco me agarra del brazo. Pesa unos ciento cua renta kilos y siempre está haciendo campañas para conseguir sillas y puertas más grandes.

-No te avergüences nunca de tu cuerpo. Disfrútalo. Te lo ha dado la madre naturaleza. Si quieres asistir a nuestro taller de los sá bados...

Alarmada, me suelto y comienzo a bajar a toda prisa, pero en el primer rellano me detiene una chica que apenas reconozco.

-¿Podrías decirme a qué tiendas de segunda mano vas? Siem pre he pensado que vestías muy bien.

-A mí también me encanta Barbie-confiesa Carol Finch, de Con tabilidad, que me bloquea el paso-. ¿Montamos un club de fans?

-Tengo que... irme.

Me aparto e intento seguir bajando, pero la gente no para de abordarme.

-Yo no me di cuenta de que era lesbiana hasta los treinta y tres.

-Hay muchas personas con dudas religiosas. Toma, un folleto sobre nuestro grupo para el estudio de la Biblia.

-¡Dejadme en paz! -grito angustiada.

Voy corriendo hacia la salida, y sus voces me persiguen rebo tando en el mármol del suelo. Cuando empujo la puerta, frenética, Dave se me acerca con calma y me mira los pechos.

-A mí parece que están muy bien, preciosa -asegura para animarme.

Por fin consigo abrir y me lanzo hacia la calle sin mirar ni a iz quierda ni a derecha. Al poco me detengo, me siento en un banco y escondo la cabeza entre las manos.

Aún me tiembla todo el cuerpo por la conmoción.

No puedo pensar con claridad.

Jamás me había sentido tan completa y absolutamente abo chornada.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LE DEN AL BOTONCITO VERDE DE VDD SIENTO LA TRADANZA


	14. Chapter 15

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE SOPHIA KINSELLA,Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SIENTO LA TARDANZA.

CAPITULO 13

-¿Te pasa algo?

Llevo unos cinco minutos sentada en el banco, con la vista fija en la acera y un torbellino en la cabeza, cuando oigo una voz que se eleva sobre los sonidos habituales de la calle: gente que camina, chirridos de autobuses y bocinas de coches. Es una voz masculina. Levanto la cara, parpadeo a causa del sol y miro confundida unos ojos verdes que me resultan familiares.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Es Aidan, el chico de los batidos. -¿Estás bien?

Durante un instante no puedo ni contestar. Mis sentimientos están desparramados por el suelo, como una bandeja de té que se hubiera caído, y no sé muy bien cuál de ellos recoger primero.

-Supongo que la respuesta es no. No lo estoy. En absoluto.

-Vaya -exclama preocupado-. Si puedo hacer algo por...

-¿Estarías bien si el hombre en el que confiabas hubiera reve lado todos tus secretos en televisión? ¿Si te hubiese humillado de lante de tus amigos, compañeros y familia? -Nos quedamos en si lencio-. Contesta.

-Seguramente no.

-Lo ves. ¿Qué te parecería que alguien dijera que... que llevas ropa interior femenina?

Palidece ante semejante perspectiva.

-Pero si no la llevo...

-¡Ya lo sé! Bueno, no lo sé, pero imagínate por un momento que sí la usaras. ¿Te gustaría que alguien lo contase en una supuesta entrevista profesional en televisión?

Me mira como si estuviera llegando a una conclusión.

-Un momento. ¿Te refieres a la de Edward Cullen que acaban de emitir? La hemos visto en el bar.

-Estupendo. Habría sido una pena que, en todo el universo, al guien se la hubiese perdido.

-¿Hablaba de ti? ¿Eres tú la que lee quince horóscopos y mien te sobre su...? -Se calla al ver mi cara- Perdona, debes de estar muy dolida.

-Sí, lo estoy. Y furiosa. Y avergonzada.

También confundida. Estoy tan perpleja, conmocionada y atur dida que hasta sentada me cuesta mantener el equilibrio. En cues tión de minutos han puesto patas arriba todo mi mundo.

Creía que Edward me quería. Pensaba que él... Que él y yo...

De repente siento un dolor agudo y escondo la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas sobre ti? ¿Sois pareja?

-Nos conocimos en un avión -le explico intentando contro larme-. Me pasé el viaje contándole mi vida. Salimos un par de ve ces y creí que... -Comienzo a levantar la voz-. La verdad es que pensaba, ya sabes, que sería mi verdadero amor. Pero en realidad nunca le he interesado. Él sólo quería averiguar cómo es una chica normal y corriente y utilizar esa información para su mercado obje tivo. Para su estúpida nueva línea femenina.

Cuando comprendo la verdad, una lágrima empieza a rodar por mi mejilla, seguida rápidamente por otra y otra más.

Me ha usado.

Por eso me invitó a cenar con él. Por eso estaba tan fascinado por todo lo que yo decía. Por eso se sintió cautivado.

No era amor, sino negocio. De pronto, sollozo sin querer. –Lo siento. Ha sido muy duro.

-No te preocupes -me anima Aidan-. Es una reacción na tural. No sé mucho de grandes empresarios, pero yo diría que esos tipos no llegan a la cumbre sin pisotear a un montón de gente por el camino. Para alcanzar el éxito han de ser despiadados. -Se calla y contempla mis esfuerzos por contener el llanto, aunque sólo lo consigo a medias-. Bella ,¿quieres que te dé un consejo?

-¿Cuál? –pregunto secándome los ojos.

-Sácalo todo a través del kick boxing. Utiliza tu agresividad. Canaliza el dolor.

Lo miro sin poder creérmelo. ¿Es que no se ha enterado o qué?

-No practico ese deporte -digo con voz chillona-. Jamás lo he hecho.

-¿No? Pero si dijiste que...

-Estaba mintiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Podrías empezar con algo más suave. Tai-chi, por ejemplo. -Me mira con incertidumbre-. ¿Quieres to mar algo? ¿Un batido que te calme? Puedo prepararte una mezcla de mango y plátano con manzanilla, y añadir un poco de nuez mos cada, que es muy relajante.

-No, gracias. -Me sueno la nariz, inspiro profundamente y cojo el bolso-. Creo que me iré a casa.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo -le aseguro forzando una sonrisa-. De hecho, ya estoy mejor.

Pero, por supuesto, eso también es mentira. Estoy fatal. Cuando me siento en el metro, las lágrimas me corren por la cara, una a una, y me caen en el regazo unas gotas enormes. La gente me mira, pero no me importa. Ya he sufrido la mayor vergüenza posible; que me miren boquiabiertas unas cuantas personas más me tiene sin cui dado.

Soy tan tonta...

Está claro que no éramos almas gemelas. No me ha querido nunca.

Un nuevo dolor me asalta, y busco un pañuelo.

-No te angusties, querida -me dice una corpulenta mujer que está sentada a mi izquierda y lleva un voluminoso vestido es tampado con piñas-. Él no se lo merece. Vete a casa y tómate una buena taza de té.

-¿Cómo sabe que llora por un hombre? -interviene con agre sividad una pasajera con traje negro-. Me parece una manera tópi ca y poco feminista de ver las cosas. Podría estar triste por cualquier cosa: por alguna música en particular, un verso, el hambre en el mundo, la situación política en Oriente Medio...

Me mira expectante.

-La verdad es que es por culpa de un hombre -confieso.

El tren se detiene y la mujer del traje negro pone los ojos en blanco y sale del vagón. La del vestido de piñas le devuelve el gesto.

-¡El hambre en el mundo! -repite con tono desdeñoso, y no puedo reprimir una risita. Después me da una palmadita en la es palda mientras me seco los ojos-. No te preocupes. Prepárate un té con unas buenas galletas de chocolate y habla con tu madre. Toda vía vive, ¿no?

-Sí, pero en este preciso momento no nos hablamos.

-Bueno, pues entonces con tu padre.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me dices de tu mejor amiga? Seguro que tienes una -afirma sonriente.

-Sí. Pero acaba de oír en la televisión que he tenido fantasías lésbicas con ella.

Me mira en silencio un instante.

-Tómate una buena taza de té -me sugiere al final, y con me nos convicción añade-: Y... buena suerte.

Recorro despacio la distancia que separa nuestra casa de la parada de metro. Cuando llego a la esquina, me sueno la nariz e inspiro profundamente varias veces. La opresión que sentía en el pecho ha disminuido bastante, pero, en cambio, los nervios se han apodera do de mí.

¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a Alice después de lo que ha dicho Edward?

Hace mucho tiempo que la conozco y he pasado por situacio nes muy embarazosas delante de ella, pero ninguna que se parezca a ésta.

Es peor que cuando vomité en el cuarto de baño de casa de sus padres o que cuando me vio besando mi imagen en el espejo y su surrando con voz sexy: «Oh, cariño.» Incluso es aún más horrible que cuando me pilló escribiéndole una postal de San Valentín a nuestro profesor de Matemáticas, el señor Blake.

Espero, poco convencida, que de pronto haya decidido pasar todo el día fuera o algo así. Pero cuando abro la puerta, la veo salir de la cocina en dirección al recibidor. En cuanto me mira, se lo noto. Está totalmente descolocada.

Ya está. Edward no sólo me ha traicionado sino que, además, ha conseguido arruinar mi relación con mi mejor amiga. Las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales entre ella y yo. Es como en _Cuando __Harry __encontró __a Sally. _El sexo se ha interpuesto entre nosotras y ya no podemos ser amigas porque queremos dormir juntas.

No, borra eso. La cuestión es que no queremos...

Sea lo que sea, es muy chungo.

-¡Ah! -exclama Alice mirando al suelo-. Hola, Emma.

-Hola -contesto con voz ahogada-. He decidido venir a casa. La oficina era demasiado horrorosa.

Me callo y se produce un silencio insoportable y violento.

-Supongo que lo has visto -digo finalmente.

-Sí -responde sin apartar la vista de las baldosas. Carraspea y añade-: Si quieres que me vaya del piso, lo haré.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Lo sabía. Después de vein tiún años, nuestra amistad está hecha trizas. Alguien revela un se cretillo y se acabó la cosa.

-No. Me iré yo -digo intentando no romper a llorar.

-Ni hablar. No es culpa tuya. He sido yo quien te ha estado dando esperanzas.

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

-Sí. Me siento fatal. Ignoraba que... tuvieras ese tipo de incli naciones.

-¡Pero si no las tengo!

-Ahora lo veo claro. He estado paseándome medio desnuda; no me extraña que estés frustrada.

-No lo estoy. Y no soy lesbiana.

-Pues entonces bisexual o de orientación sexual múltiple, como quieras llamarlo.

-Tampoco soy nada de eso.

-Por favor, Bella. No te avergüences de tu sexualidad. Te prometo que te apoyaré incondicionalmente, elijas la opción que elijas.

-Alice, no necesito apoyo. Sólo tuve un extraño sueño, ¿vale?, no una fantasía, ¡un maldito sueño!, y eso no significa que sea les biana ni que me gustes ni nada de nada.

Nos callamos. Alice parece desconcertada.

-Ah, bueno. Pensaba que..., ya sabes, que querías...

-Pues no.

-Vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, durante el que Alice se mira fijamente las uñas y yo, la hebilla del reloj.

-¿Y de verdad hacíamos...? -pregunta ella por fin. ¡Santo cielo!

-Más o menos.

-¿Y cómo estuve?

-¿Qué? -exclamo atónita.

-En tu sueño. -Me mira ruborizada-. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Alice... -comienzo a decir con cara de angustia.

-Lo hice fatal, ¿verdad? Lo sabía.

-Pues claro que no... Fue...

No acabo de creerme que estemos hablando de sus habilidades sexuales en un sueño lésbico.

-¿Te importa que dejemos el tema? Ya he tenido un día bastan te dificil.

-Sí, claro -acepta llena de remordimiento-. Debes de sentir te...

-Humillada y traicionada -acabo, y trato de sonreír-. Sí, más o menos.

-¿Lo ha visto alguien de tu oficina?

-¡Lo han visto todos! -Doy media vuelta-. Y enseguida han comprendido que Edward hablaba de mí y han empezado a reírse, mientras lo único que yo deseaba era que me tragase la tierra.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta consternada.

-Ha sido horrible. -Cierro los ojos y me invade una nueva oleada de vergüenza-. Jamás lo había pasado tan mal en mi vida. Nunca me habían puesto en evidencia de ese modo. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que los tangas me parecen incómodos, que no hago kick boxing, que nunca he leído a Dickens... -Mi voz tiembla cada vez más y, de repente, me pongo a sollozar-. Tenías razón, Alice. He sido una idiota. Edward me ha estado utilizando desde el primer momento. Nunca le he interesado. Era sólo parte de un estudio de mer cado.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!

-Si que lo sé. Por eso estaba cautivado. No era porque me quisiera, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que tenía a su cliente ob jetivo delante de las narices. El tipo de chica normal y corriente a la que ni saludaría. Lo ha dicho bien claro en la entrevista. Soy alguien sin nada especial.

-Pero eso no es cierto -asegura furiosa.

-Sí. Es lo que soy. Absolutamente nada. Y soy tan imbécil que me lo creí todo. Estaba convencida de que me quería. Bueno..., al menos de que sentía lo mismo que yo por él.

-Ya.

Me da la impresión de que Alice también se va a echar a llorar. Se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo.

Luego se aparta de golpe.

-Esto no te incomoda, ¿verdad? Es decir, no te excita ni nada de eso.

-Por última vez, Alice. ¡No soy lesbiana! -grito exasperada.

-Vale, vale. Perdona. -Me abraza y luego exclama-: ¡Venga! Necesitas un trago.

Nos dirigimos al minúsculo y convencional balcón que el dueño describió como «amplia terraza» cuando alquilamos el piso, y me siento al sol para beberme el licor que Alice compró en un duty free el año pasado. La boca me arde después de cada trago, pero cinco segundos después noto un relajante calorcillo por todo el cuerpo.

-Debería haberlo imaginado -digo mirando el vaso-. Ten dría que haber sabido que a los millonarios no les atraen las chicas como yo.

-No digas esas cosas -me pide Alice suspirando por enésima vez-. Me cuesta creer que todo estuviera preparado. Era tan ro mántico que decidiese no irse a Estados Unidos, lo del autobús, lo de ese cóctel de color rosa...

-Ésa es la cuestión. -Siento que se me van a saltar las lágri mas otra vez y parpadeo para contenerlas-. Por eso es tan humi llante. Él sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba. En el avión le dije que Jacob me aburría, que necesitaba más entusiasmo, pasión y romanticismo. Me dio todo lo que yo deseaba. Y me lo creí porque quise creérmelo.

-¿Estás segura de que lo tenía todo planeado? -pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

-Por supuesto. Me siguió a todas partes deliberadamente y se fijó en todo lo que hacía; quería entrar en mi vida. Acuérdate de la forma en que fisgó por mi habitación. No me extraña que lo obser vara todo; quizá hasta llevara un dictáfono en el bolsillo. Y yo voy y lo invito a pasar. -Tomo un buen trago de aguardiente y noto un li gero escalofrío-. Jamás volveré a confiar en un hombre.

-Parecía muy majo -murmura con pesar-. No me cabe en la cabeza que fuera tan cínico.

-Alice, la verdad es que un hombre como él no llega a la cum bre sin actuar de forma despiadada y pisotear a la gente. Es impo sible.

-¿Sí? -dice mirándome con el entrecejo arrugado-. Puede que tengas razón. Joder, qué deprimente.

-¿Está Bella? -pregunta la aguda voz de Jesica, que sale al balcón con su albornoz blanco, una mascarilla en la cara y los ojos entrecerrados por la furia-. Muy bien, señorita Jamás-te-cojo-las -cosas, ¿qué me dices de mis zapatos de tacón de Prada?

Supongo que a estas alturas no tiene sentido mentir más.

-Que son demasiado puntiagudos e incómodos -contesto encogiéndome de hombros, y Jesica inspira con fuerza.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Dónde está mi jersey de Joseph? ¿Y mi bolso de Gucci?

-¿De cuál hablas? -respondo desafiante.

Por un instante parece quedarse sin palabras.

-De todos ellos. ¿Sabéis? Podría demandaros por eso y dejaros sinblanca -amenaza blandiendo un papel-He elaborado una lista de las prendas que sospecho que se ha puesto otra persona en los tres últimos meses.

-¡Déjanos en paz con tu ridícula ropa! -vocifera Alice-. Em ma está muy dolida. El hombre que supuestamente la amaba la ha apuñalado por la espalda.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Permite que me desmaye por la impresión -replica con ironía-. Te dije que te pasaría. Te avisé de que no se le puede decir a un hombre todo sobre una misma, porque entonces hay muchas posibilidades de que la cosa acabe mal. ¿Acaso no te previne?

-Dijiste que no conseguiría un pedrusco en el dedo, no que él aparecería en televisión para contarle a todo el país sus secretos más íntimos. Podrías mostrar un poco de compasión.

-No, Alice. Jesica tiene razón. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, nada de esto habría pasado. -Cojo la botella y me sirvo otro vaso con gesto taciturno-. Las relaciones son una batalla, una partida de ajedrez. ¿Y qué he hecho yo? Arrojar todas mis piezas en cima del tablero de una sola vez y decir: «Toma, ahí están todas.» La verdad es que los hombres y las mujeres no deberían contarse nada de nada.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo -aprueba Jesica-. Ten go pensado hablar lo menos posible con mi futuro marido.

El timbre del teléfono inalámbrico que lleva en la mano la inte rrumpe.

-¿Hola? ¿Camilla? ¡Ah!, espera un momento. -Tapa el auricu lar y me mira con los ojos como platos-. ¡Es Edward!

Me quedo de piedra.

Casi había olvidado que existe en la vida real. Lo único que veo es su cara en la pantalla, sonriendo, asintiendo..., y arrastrándome lentamente hacia la humillación.

-Dile que Bella no quiere hablar con él -le susurra Alice.

-No, tiene que hacerlo -contesta Jesica-. Si no, él pensará que ha vencido.

-Pero...

-Dámelo. -Cojo el teléfono con el corazón a toda velocidad-. Hola -saludo con el tono más cortante de que soy capaz.

-Soy yo -dice su familiar voz, y, sin querer, siento una oleada de emoción que casi me supera. Quiero echarme a llorar, pegarle, hacerle daño...

Pero, no sé cómo, consigo controlarme. -No pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra.

Cuelgo y empiezo a respirar con fuerza.

-Bien hecho -aplaude Alice.

Un instante después, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

-Por favor, Bella -suplica Edward-. Escucha un momento. De bes de estar muy enfadada, pero si me das un segundo para que te explique...

-¿No me has oído? -exclamo enrojeciendo-. Te has aprove chado de mí y me has avergonzado, y no quiero hablar contigo nunca más, ni verte ni, escucharte ni...

-Saborearte -sisea Jesica asintiendo con la cabeza vigoro samente.

-... tocarte. Jamás de los jamases.

Cuelgo, entro en el piso y desconecto el cable de la pared. Des pués, con manos trémulas, saco el móvil del bolso en el momento en que comienza a sonar y lo apago.

Cuando vuelvo al balcón, sigo temblando un poco. Me parece in creíble que todo haya acabado así. En un solo día, mi perfecta rela ción ha quedado reducida a la nada.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Alice preocupada.

-Creo que sí -contesto mientras me dejo caer en una silla-. Un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, Bella -dice Jesica inspeccionándose una cutícu la-. No es que quiera meterte prisa, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Vengarte. -Levanta la vista y me mira fijamente-. Edward debe pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-Ni hablar -interviene Alice-. ¿No crees que la venganza es algo indigno? ¿No es mejor que se aleje de él?

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Aprenderá así la lección Edward? ¿Deseará no haberla ofendido?

-Bella y yo siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en que es pre ferible mantener una posición de superioridad moral -replica Alice con determinación-. «Vivir bien es la mejor venganza», George Herbert.

Jesica la mira un instante si saber qué decir.

-Estaré encantada de ayudarte -continúa por fin, volviéndo se hacia mí-. La revancha es una de mis especialidades, modestia aparte.

Evito mirarla.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Rayarle el coche, cortarle los trajes, coser un pez en sus corti nas y esperar a que se descomponga... -recita de un tirón, como si fuera un poema.

-¿Aprendiste esas cosas en las clases de urbanidad? -le pre gunla Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad es que estoy siendo de lo más feminista. Las mujeres tenemos que defender nuestros derechos. Antes de casarse con mi padre, mi madre salió con un científico que prácticamente la dejó plantada: cambió de parecer tres semanas antes de la boda. ¿Podéis creerlo? Así que una noche ella entró en su laboratorio y de senchufó todas las máquinas. Arruinó toda su investigación. Siem pre dice: «Así aprendió Emerson.»

-¿Emerson Davies? -pregunta Alice.

-El mismo.

-¿El que casi descubre una vacuna para la viruela?

-Que no hubiera fastidiado a mi madre -afirma levantando el mentón con gesto de rebeldía-. Otro de sus métodos es el aceite de chile. Aceptas acostarte con él otra vez, le propones un masaje con aceite y se lo frotas por... ya sabéis dónde. Es una forma de darle donde más le duele.

-¿Tu madre te ha contado esas cosas? -se extraña Alice.

-Sí. Es un encanto. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, tuvimos una charlita sobre los hombres y las mujeres.

Alice la mira atónita.

-¿En la que te explicó cómo untar con aceite picante los geni tales masculinos?

-Sólo si te tratan mal. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Alice? ¿Crees que hay que permitir que un tío te pisotee y luego se quede tan fresco? Eso sería un duro golpe para el feminismo.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Pero yo no me vengaría así.

-Entonces, ¿qué harías tú, sabihonda? -le espeta poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Muy bien, si estuviera dispuesta a caer tan bajo como para vengarme de alguien, algo que nunca haré porque personalmente creo que es un gran error... -Se detiene para recobrar el aliento-.

Bueno, yo haría lo mismo que él. Contaría uno de sus secretos.

-Eso está muy bien -admite Jesica de mala gana.

-Lo pisotearía -continúa Alice con cierto tono reivindicati vo-. Lo cubriría de oprobio. A ver qué le parecía. Las dos se vuelven y me miran expectantes.

-No sé ninguno de sus secretos.

-Seguro que sí.

-Claro, mujer.

-No -digo sintiéndome humillada una vez más-. Tenías ra zón desde el principio, Alice. Ha sido una relación desigual. Yo com partí los míos con él, pero él no me contó ninguno de los suyos. No me habló de nada. No éramos almas gemelas. He sido una auténti ca idiota.

-No, no es cierto -me consuela Alice apretándome la mano-. Simplemente has sido confiada.

-Una idiota confiada, es lo mismo.

-Debes de saber alguna cosa -dice Jesica-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Te has acostado con él! Tendrá algún punto débil.

-Un talón de Aquiles -añade Alice, y Jesica la observa extra ñada.

-No tiene por qué guardar relación con sus pies -replica mi rándome con cara de: «Alice no se entera»-. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Haz memoria.

Obediente, cierro los ojos e intento recordar, pero la cabeza me da vueltas por el aguardiente. Secretos... Edward...

Escocia. De pronto, un pensamiento coherente aterriza en mi cerebro. Abro los ojos llena de júbilo.

-¡Lo tengo! Sé uno.

-¿Te has acordado de algo? -inquiere Jesica con avidez.

-Fue a... -Me callo.

Se lo prometí.

¿Y qué? ¿Qué cojones? Mi pecho vuelve a henchirse de emo ción. ¿Por qué voy a mantener una estúpida promesa? Él no ha guardado ninguno de mis secretos, ¿verdad?

-Estuvo en Escocia -anuncio con voz triunfante-. La primera vez que lo vi después del vuelo, me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

-¿Por qué? -se interesa Alice.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? -pregunta Jesica.

-Tampoco lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Humm. Bueno, no es el secreto más embarazoso del mundo-comenta Jesica-. Es decir, hay un montón de gente rica que vive en Escocia. ¿No sabes algo mejor? Como que lleva vello postizo

en el pecho.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclama Alice soltando una carcajada-. Sí, o tupé.

-Por supuesto que no se pone nada de eso -replico indigna da. ¿De verdad piensan que saldría con un hombre que usara cosas así?

-Entonces tendrás que inventar algo-sugiere Jesica-. An tes de su relación con el científico, un político se portó muy mal con mi madre. Así que ella se encargó de propagar por toda la Cámara de los Comunes el rumor de que él aceptaba sobornos del Partido Comunista. Siempre dice: «Así aprendió Dermis.»

-¿No sería Dennis Ilewellyn? -pregunta Alice.

-Sí, creo que era él.

-¿El ministro del Interior deshonrado? -exclama atónita-. ¿El que se pasó toda la vida intentando limpiar su reputación y aca bó recluido en un psiquiátrico?

-Pues que no hubiera fastidiado a mi madre, ¿no te parece? -replica Jesica alzando el mentón. En su bolsillo suena un piti do-. Hora de mi baño de pies.

Cuando entra en casa, Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

-Se le va la olla. Está completamente majara. No irás a inven tarte nada sobre Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te crees que soy? -contesto con indignación. Miro mi aguardiente y siento que desaparece su efec to-. Además, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Nunca podré vengarme de él. No podría hacerle daño; no tiene puntos débiles. Es un poderoso millonario y yo, nada especial, un absoluto y vulgar cero a la iz quierda.

A la mañana siguiente amanezco muerta de miedo. Como una niña decinco años que no quiere ir al colegio. O mejor, como una niña con una terrible resaca.

-No puedo ir -aseguro cuando dan las ocho y media-. No seré capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

-Sí que puedes -me anima Alice mientras me abrocha los bo tones de la chaqueta-. Todo irá bien. ¡Mantén la frente bien alta!

-¿Y qué pasa si se portan mal conmigo?

-No lo harán. Son tus amigos. De todas formas, seguramente ya lo habrán olvidado.

-No creo. ¿No podría quedarme en casa contigo? -suplico agarrándole la mano-. Seré muy buena, te lo prometo.

-Ya te lo he explicado -dice con paciencia mientras se suelta**-.**Tengo que ir al juzgado. Pero estaré aquí cuando llegues y pre pararemos algo rico para cenar, ¿vale?

-Vale -acepto con un hilillo de voz-. ¿Comprarás helado de chocolate?

-Claro que sí-responde, y abre la puerta-. Ahora, vete. No te ocurrirá nada.

Rajo las escaleras como un perro al que hubieran espantado y salgo a la calle. En ese preciso momento aparca frente a mí una fur goneta, de la que sale un chico con uniforme azul y el mayor ramo de flores que he visto en mi vida, atado con una cinta verde. El re partidor mira el número del portal.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan.

-Soy yo – digo sorprendida.

-¡Ajá! -exclama sonriendo, y saca un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas-. Hoy estás de suerte. ¿Te importa firmar aquí?

Observo el ramo, atónita. Rosas, fresias, unas preciosas flores de color violeta, unas fantásticas borlas de un rojo intenso, frondo sas hojas verde oscuro y otras más claras que parecen tallos de es párrago.

Es posible que no sepa cómo se llaman, pero una cosa sí sé: son muy caras.

Sólo puede habérmelas enviado una persona.

-Espera un momento -lo detengo sin coger el bolígrafo-. Voy a mirar quién las manda.

Saco la tarjeta, la abro y paso la vista por el largo mensaje, sin leerlo, hasta que llego al nombre que hay al final. Edward.

Me estremezco. ¿Acaso cree que después de todo lo que ha he cho puede engatusarme con un ramo de flores de mala muerte? Bueno, vale, enorme y carísimo.

Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

-No lo quiero, gracias -digo, llena de orgullo.

-¿Qué? -se asombra el chico.

-Dile a la persona que lo ha enviado que gracias, pero no.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta una voz a mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Alice admirando embelesada el ramo-. ¡Qué pasada! ¿Es de Edward?

-Sí, pero no lo quiero. Por favor, llévatelo.

-Espera -suplica mi amiga aferrándose al papel de celofán. Hunde la cabeza en los capullos e inspira profundamente-. ¡Guau! Son unas flores divinas. ¿Las has olido?

-No -contesto enfadada-. No pienso hacerlo.

-Jamás había visto una cosa tan alucinante. ¿Qué harán con ellas? -le pregunta al mensajero.

-Ni idea. Supongo que las tirarán.

-¡Qué pena! -se lamenta Alice, mirándome de reojo. Un momento. No estará...

-¡No puedo aceptarlas! Imposible. Edward pensará que le estoy diciendo que no ha pasado nada.

-Tienes razón -acepta de mala gana-. Hay que devolverlas. De todas formas, es una lástima -se resigna, mientras acaricia unaterciopelado pétalo de rosa.

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad, Bella? -nos interrumpe una voz aguda.

¡Lo que faltaba! Jesica ha salido a la calle vestida todavía con su bata blanca.

-Ni se te ocurra; mañana tengo invitados y me vendrán de per las. -Coge la tarjeta-. De Smythe and Foxe. ¿Sabes cuánto han de bido de costarle?

-Me importa un rábano. Son de Edward y no puedo aceptarlas.

-¿Por qué no?

Esta chica es increíble.

-Pues... por una cuestión de principios. Si me las quedo es como si lo perdonara.

-No necesariamente. También podrías estar sugiriendo que no tiene disculpa o que te importa tan poco que ni siquiera pierdes el tiempo en rechazarlas.

Permanecemos en silencio meditando la decisión. La verdad es que son preciosas.

-Bueno, ¿las quiere o no? -pregunta el repartidor.

Joder, no sé qué hacer.

-Emma, si las devuelves, demuestras debilidad -asegura Je sica con firmeza-. Das la impresión de que no soportas tener encasa algo que te recuerde a él. Sin embargo, si te las quedas es como si le dijeras que no te preocupa. Eres firme, fuerte...

-Vale, vale -transijo, y cojo el bolígrafo-. Firmaré, pero dile que eso no significa que lo disculpe ni que crea que ha dejado de ser un cínico, despiadado y despreciable abusón. Además, si no fuera porque Jesica da una fiesta, irían directamente a la basura. -Cuando acabo mi diatriba. estoy colorada y respiro con dificultad, y acabo de escribir con tanta fuerza que rasgo la hoja-. ¿Te acorda rásde todo?

El chico me mira sin comprender nada.

-Mire, yo sólo trabajo en el almacén.

-Ya sé -dice Alice de repente. Coge el bloc y, debajo mi nom bre, escribe en letra muy clara: «Sin perjuicio de los derechos del fir mante**»**

—¿Y eso qué significa? -pregunto.

«No le perdonaré jamás, cabrón, pero me quedo con las flores.»

-Y que aún tienes que ajustarle las cuentas -añade Jesica con determinación.

Hace una de esas mañanas frescas y brillantes que te convencen de que Londres es realmente la mejor ciudad del mundo. Mientras ca mino desde la estación de metro al trabajo, me siento más animada.

Puede que Alice tenga razón. A lo mejor la gente de la oficina lo ha olvidado todo. Es decir, no exageremos. Tampoco fue para tanto. Seguro que ya están cotilleando sobre otras historias. Estarán hablando de fútbol, de política o de algo así.

Abro las puertas de cristal del vestíbulo con un arrebato de opti mismo y entro con la cabeza bien alta.

-... una colcha de Barbie -exclama alguien al fondo del recibi dor. Un chico de Contabilidad está charlando con una mujer que lleva un distintivo de visitante y lo escucha con avidez.

-¿... follando todo el rato con Edward Cullen? -pregunta una voz desde lo alto. Miro y veo a un grupo de chicas que sube las escaleras.

-A mí, el que me da pena es Jacob. Pobre chico -dice una de ellas.

-... que le gustaba el jazz. ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así? -comenta un tipo que sale del ascensor.

Así pues, no lo han olvidado.

Todo mi optimismo desaparece, y durante un momento me planteo la posibilidad de salir corriendo y meterme bajo el edredón el resto de mi vida.

Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Para empezar, al cabo de una semana estaría aburridísima.

Y en segundo lugar, porque he de enfrentarme a ellos.

Aprieto los puños, subo despacio al primer piso y avanzo por el pasillo. Todo el mundo con el que me cruzo me mira descarada mente o simula no verme, y al menos cinco personas han enmude cido cuando me acercaba.

En la puerta de Marketing inspiro con fuerza e intento mostrar me lo más indiferente posible.

-Hola a todos -saludo quitándome la chaqueta y colgándola en la silla.

-¡Bella! -exclama Tania con sarcasmo-. ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Buenos días -dice Eleazar, que acaba de salir de su oficina y me examina con la mirada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Hay alguna cosa de la que quieras hablar?

Para mi sorpresa, parece que lo dice en serio.

Pero, la verdad, ¿qué se cree? ¿Que voy a llorarle en el hombro y contarle que el cabrón de Edward Cullen me ha utilizado?

Sólo lo haré si alguna vez me siento realmente desesperada.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien -contesto con un cosquilleo en la cara.

-Muy bien. -Adopta un tono más formal-. Supongo que cuando te esfumaste ayer fue porque decidiste trabajar desde casa.

-Esto... Sí, eso es.

-No me cabe duda de que hiciste muchas tareas provecho sas.

-Sí, montones.

-Estupendo, es lo que había pensado. Muy bien, sigue con lo _tuyo. _Y, vosotros -advierte mirando a su alrededor-, recordad lo que os he dicho.

-Por supuesto -dice Tania asintiendo con la cabeza.

Eleazar vuelve a su oficina y, un tanto tensa, espero a que se en cienda el ordenador. «Todo va a ir bien -me digo-. Concéntrate _en tu _trabajo y métete de lleno en...»

De repente oigo que alguien está tarareando una canción. Me suena. Son...

¡Los Carpenters!

Ahora se le han unido unas cuantas voces más.

_-Glose to yoooou..._

-Bella -me llama Nick, y lo miro con desconfianza-. ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

_-Glose to yoooou... _-corea todo el mundo en medio de una carcajada generalizada.

No pienso hacerles caso. No les daré ese placer.

Abro el correo electrónico con toda la calma de la que soy ca _paz, y suelto un _gritito ahogado. Normalmente tengo unos diez mensajes, como mucho, pero hoy he recibido noventa y cinco.

Mi padre: Me gustaría mucho hablar...»

Carol: «¡Ya he conseguido otras dos personas para el club Bar bie»

Moira: «Conozco un sitio en el que venden tangas muy cómo dos»

Sharon: «¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis enrollados?»

Fiona: «RE: Taller de conocimiento del cuerpo.»

Recorro la interminable lista y, de pronto, algo me atraviesa el corazón.

Hay tres de Edward.

¿Qué hago?

¿Los leo?

Mi mano se detiene indecisa sobre el ratón. ¿Merece al menos una oportunidad para explicarse?

-Bella -me reclama Tania con voz inocente, acercándose a mi mesa con una bolsa-. Mira este jersey. Es muy bonito, pero me está pequeño. A ti seguro que te queda bien porque... -Se calla y mira de reojo a Caroline-. Es de la talla treinta y ocho.

Las dos se echan a reír histéricamente.

-Gracias, Tania. Es muy amable por tu parte -contesto de forma cortante.

-Voy a por un café. ¿Alguien quiere algo? -pregunta Fergus.

-Tráeme uno con Harvey's Bristol Cream -le pide Nick.

-Ja, ja -mascullo entre dientes.

-Se me había olvidado -añade aproximándose-. ¿Has visto a la nueva secretaria de Administración? No está mal, ¿verdad? Me guiña un ojo, y lo miro sin comprender.

-Lleva el pelo de punta y unos bonitos pantalones de peto.

¡Calla la boca! -le grito enfurecida y colorada-. No soy...¡Que os den por culo a todos!

Con la mano temblorosa por la rabia, borro los mensajes de Edward. No se merece ni una oportunidad. Cero.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación respirando agitadamente. Voy al servicio de mujeres, cierro de un portazo y apoyo mi ardorosa frente en el espejo. El odio a Edward Cullen sube por mi interior como un río de lava. ¿Tendrá idea de lo que estoy pasando por su culpa? ¿De lo que me ha hecho?

-Bella.

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y doy un respingo. Me invade un repentino miedo.

Rose ha entrado sin que la oyera. Está delante de mí, con su bolsito de maquillaje en la mano. El espejo refleja su cara junto a la mía. Me está sonriendo como en _Atracción fatal._

-Así que no te gusta el ganchillo... -dice con voz ahogada.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? He despertado a la psicópata que se ocultaba en ella. A lo mejor quiere atravesarme con una aguja de ganchillo.

-Rose -digo con el pecho a punto de estallar-. Por favor, es cúchame. Yo no...

-No te esfuerces -me corta levantando una mano-. No hace falta. Las dos sabemos la verdad.

-Edward se equivocó. Se confundió. Yo le conté que odiaba los ganchitos. Ya sabes, esos tan pringosos y llenos de queso.

-Ayer estaba muy enfadada -me interrumpe con una sonrisa inquietante-. Pero después del trabajo fui directamente a casa y llamé a mi madre. ¿A que no sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Qué? -pregunto atemorizada.

-Que a ella tampoco le gusta.

-¡No! -Me giro y la miro, boquiabierta.

-Ni a mi abuela. -Enrojece y sé que ha vuelto a ser la de siem pre-. Ni a nadie de mi familia. Han estado fingiendo todos estos años. Ahora lo entiendo. Las Navidades pasadas le hice a mi abuela una funda para el sofá y poco después me dijo que habían entrado unos ladrones y se la habían robado. ¿Quién se cree una cosa así?

-Pues no sé.

-¿Por qué no me lo confesaste antes? He estado haciendo re galos estúpidos que no le gustan a nadie.

-Lo lamento, Rose. No pretendía lastimarte -me disculpo llena de remordimiento.

-Sé que sólo intentabas ser amable, pero ahora me siento como una tonta.

De repente entra Wendy, de Contabilidad, y nos callamos. Ella nos mira, abre la boca, la cierra y desaparece en uno de los retretes.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Rose en voz baja.

-Sí, ya sabes -contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

Claro. Estoy tan estupendamente que tengo que esconderme en el servicio para no enfrentarme a mis compañeros.

-¿Has hablado con Edward?

-No. Me ha enviado unas flores, como si tal cosa. Seguro que ni las ha elegido él; se lo habrá encargado a Jasper.

Oímos que Wendy tira de la cadena y sale.

-Éste el rímel riel que te hablé -disimula Rose pasándome un tubito.

-Gracias. Decías que da volumen y alarga las pestañas, ¿ver dad?

Wendy pone los ojos en blanco.

-No os preocupéis. No os estaba escuchando. -Se lava las manos, se las seca y me lanza una ávida mirada- ¿Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen?

-No, me utilizó y después me traicionó. Y si quieres saber la verdad, no me importaría no volver a verlo en toda mi vida.

-Vale. Era sólo porque si hablas con él, ¿podrías decirle que me encantaría trabajar en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas?

-¿Qué?

-Podrías comentarle, así de pasada, que tengo buenas dotes de comunicación y que soy la persona adecuada para el puesto.

¿Qué espera? ¿Que le diga: «No quiero volver a verte, Edward. Por cierto, Wendy cree que es una buena relaciones públicas.»?

-No sé. No creo que esté en mi mano.

-Egoísta -me acusa ofendida-. Sólo te he pedido que se lo menciones si sale el tema. Nada más. ¿Te parece muy difícil?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Wendy! ¡Déjala en paz!

-Sólo era una pregunta. Supongo que ahora te crees superior a nosotros, ¿no?

-No es eso -protesto escandalizada, pero ella sale haciendo aspavientos-. Genial -digo con un repentino temblor en la voz-. Estupendo. Ahora me odiarán, aparte de todo lo demás.

Espiro bruscamente y contemplo mi imagen. Aún me cuesta creer que las cosas se hayan trastocado de tal manera. Todo en lo que creía ha resultado ser falso. Mi hombre perfecto es un cínico aprovechado. Mi maravillosa relación, una farsa. Era la persona más feliz del mundo y ahora soy el hazmerreír.

Siento que los ojos me vuelven a escocer.

-¿Estás bien? -se interesa Rose mirándome inquieta-. Toma un pañuelo. Y un poco de colirio.

-Gracias.

Trago saliva y me echo unas gotas en los ojos mientras me obli go a respirar profundamente para calmarme.

-Eres muy valiente. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas venido hoy. A mí me habría dado demasiada vergüenza.

-Mira, ayer revelaron mis secretos más íntimos en televisión. ¿Crees que puede haber algo más embarazoso que eso?

-Aquí está -exclama una sonora voz, y Caroline entra en los servicios-. Bella, tienes visita: tus padres.

No puede ser verdad.

Están al lado de mi mesa. Mi padre lleva un traje gris muy ele gante y mi madre, una chaqueta blanca y una falda azul marino. Entre los dos sujetan un ramo de flores y toda la oficina los está con templando como si fueran una pareja de extraterrestres.

Borra eso. Ahora todas las cabezas se han girado hacia mí.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá -saludo con una voz que de repen te se ha vuelto ronca.

¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Bella! Hemos pensado en venir para... verte -dice mi pa dre con un pretendido tono jovial.

-Sí, eso -corrobora mi madre asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-. Te hemos traído un rega lo, unas flores para tu escritorio -añade alegremente, y las deja so bre éste con torpeza-. Míralo, Billy. ¿A que es bonito? Y mira qué ordenador.

-Espléndido -asegura dando una palmadita en el monitor-. Es un equipo magnífico.

-¿Éstos son tus amigos? -pregunta ella mirando el departa mento.

-Algo así -digo frunciendo el entrecejo cuando Tania le sonríe de forma angelical.

-El otro día comentábamos lo orgullosa que debes de estar por trabajar en una gran empresa como ésta. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas te envidiarían. ¿Verdad, Brian?

-Por supuesto. Lo has hecho muy bien, Bella.

Estoy tan sorprendida que casi no puedo ni abrir la boca. Miro a mi padre, que me sonríe de forma extraña. Y a mi madre le tembla ban las manos cuando ha dejado el ramo.

Tengo la impresión de que están nerviosos, los dos.

Estoy dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando Eleazar aparece en la puerta de su despacho.

-Deduzco que tienes visita -me dice arqueando las cejas.

-Esto .., sí. Son.... ejem, mis padres, Billy y Rene.

-Encantado –los saluda amablemente.

-No queremos molestar -se excusa mamá enseguida.

-En absoluto -responde Eleazar obsequiándola con una encan tadora sonrisa-. Por desgracia, están redecorando la habitación que solemos utilizar para las sesiones de vinculación afectiva.

-¡Ah! -exclama ella sin saber si lo dice en serio o no.

-Bella, quizá te apetezca llevarlos a tomar, digamos, un al muerzo temprano.

Miro el reloj. Sólo son las diez menos cuarto. -Gracias, Eleazar.

Esto es surrealista.

Es media mañana y debería estar trabajando, pero, en vez de eso, voy por la calle con mis padres preguntándome de qué narices vamos a hablar. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos solos los tres, sin el abuelo, ni Lauren. Es como si hubiéramos retrocedido quince años en el tiempo o algo así.

-¿Entramos aquí? -sugiero al pasar por una cafetería italiana.

-Buena idea -aprueba mi padre con entusiasmo, y abre la puer ta-. Por cierto, ayer vimos a tu amigo Edward Cullen en la televisión.

-No es mi amigo -replico secamente, y ellos intercambian miradas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de madera, el camarero nos deja la carta y nos quedamos en silencio.

Joder. Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa

-Así pues... -empiezo y me callo. Querría preguntarles por qué están aquí, pero me parece un poco desconsiderado y, en vez de eso, digo-: ¿Qué os trae por Londres?

-Se nos ha ocurrido venir a visitarte -responde mi madre le yendo el listado con las gafas puestas-. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me tomo una taza de té o...? ¿Qué es eso de _frappelatte?_

-Yo quiero un café normal. ¿Aquí tendrán? -dice papá miran do la carta con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si no, puedes pedir un capuchino y quitarle la espuma, o un exprés y decir que le añadan agua caliente.

Esto es increíble. ¿Han recorrido trescientos kilómetros para venir a este sitio y hablar de infusiones todo el día?

-Eso me recuerda, Bella -comenta mi madre con toda nor malidad-, que te hemos comprado un regalo, ¿verdad, Billy?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Un coche -responde, y se dirige al camarero, que se ha acer cado a nuestra mesa-. Hola, yo tomaré un capuchino; mi marido, un café de filtro, si es posible; y mi hija, un...

-Un coche -repito sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta el camarero mirándome con recelo-. ¿Quiere café?

-Sí, un capuchino, por favor.

-Y una selección de pasteles -añade mi madre-. _Grazie. _

-¡Mamá! -exclamo llevándome una mano a la cabeza cuando el camarero se ha ido-. ¿Qué significa lo del regalo?

-No es gran cosa. Lo necesitas. Ir en autobús no es seguro. El abuelo tiene razón.

-Pero no puedo permitírmelo. Papá, ni siquiera te he devuelto todo el dinero que...

-Olvídalo, haremos borrón y cuenta nueva.

-¿Qué? -pregunto todavía más sorprendida-. No podemos. Todavía te debo...

-Que lo olvides. No quiero que te preocupes más por eso. No nos debes nada.

De verdad que no lo entiendo. Miro confundida a mamá, luego a papá y, despacio, vuelvo la vista a mamá.

Es muy extraño, pero siento que es la primera vez que nos ve mos realmente en muchos años, como si nos encontráramos, nos saludáramos y, de alguna forma..., empezáramos de nuevo.

-¿Qué te parecería tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones el año que viene... con nosotros? -continúa mi madre.

-¿Sólo... nosotros? -pregunto mirando alrededor de la mesa.

-Sí, los tres -dice con sonrisa tentadora-. Puede ser diverti do. Si no tienes otros planes, claro está.

-No, me encantaría. Pero ¿qué pasa con...?

Ni si quiera puedo pronunciar el nombre de Lauren.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, y ellos cruzan una mira dita.

-Por supuesto, Lauren también te manda saludos -dice mi ma dre alegremente, como si quisiera cambiar de tema, y se aclara la voz -. Ha pensado en ir a Hong Kong el próximo año para visitar a su padre. Hace al menos cinco años que no lo ve y quizá sea el mo mento de que pasen un tiempo juntos.

- Ah, buena idea.

Esto es alucinante. Todo ha cambiado. Es como si hubieran lan zado a toda la familia al aire, hubiéramos caído en una posición di ferente y ya nada fuera como antes.

-Creemos que... -balbucea mi padre- que quizá no... no siempre nos hayamos dado cuenta de...

Deja de hablar y se frota la nariz con fuerza.

-Capuchino -anuncia el camarero poniéndome una taza de lante-. Café de filtro, capuchino, pastel de café, de limón, de cho colate...

-Gracias -lo interrumpe mi madre-. Ya nos servimos noso tros. Emma, lo que intentamos decirte es que estamos muy orgullo sos de ti.

¡Dios mío! Creo que me voy a echar a llorar.

-Bien -consigo articular.

-Y queremos... -añade mi padre-. Tu madre y yo... -Carras pea-. Siempre hemos... Siempre estaremos... Los dos...

Hace una pausa y comienza a respirar con dificultad. No me atrevo a decir nada.

-Debes saber que... Estoy seguro de que... de que nosotros... -Se para de nuevo y se seca el sudor de la frente con la servilleta-. La cuestión es que...

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Dile a tu hija que la quieres, Billy. Aun que sea por una vez en la vida -le grita mi madre.

-Te... quiero, Bella -acaba él con voz entrecortada, y se frota un ojo.

-Yo también te quiero, papá -le aseguro con un nudo en la garganta-. Y a ti, mamá.

-¿Ves? -dice ella secándose las lágrimas-. Sabía que no era un error venir.

Me aprieta una mano, yo cojo la de mi padre, y por un momento parecemos mantener un extraño abrazo en grupo.

-¿Sabéis? Somos vínculos sagrados en el ciclo eterno de la vida -afirmo, henchida por la emoción.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntan al unísono.

-Nada, no importa.

Los suelto, tomo un trago de café y levanto la vista. De repente se me para el corazón.

Edward está en la puerta de la cafetería.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	15. Chapter 16

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE SOPHIA KINSELLA,Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CAPITULO 14

Cuando veo a Edward a través del cristal, el corazón empieza a latirme con violencia. Él empuja la puerta y entra.

Mientras camina hacia nuestra mesa, siento que me embarga la emoción. Es el hombre del que creía estar enamorada; el que me utilizó. Ahora que la impresión inicial se ha difuminado, el dolor y la humillación amenazan con apoderarse de mí y volverme de gelati na otra vez.

Pero no voy a consentirlo. Me mostraré firme y digna.

-No le hagáis ni caso -les susurro a mis padres.

-¿A quién? -pregunta papá dándose la vuelta en la silla-. ¡Ah!

-Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo -dice Edward con semblan te serio.

-Pues a mí no.

-Lamento interrumpirlos -se excusa con mis padres, y luego se dirige a mí-. Bella, si me concedieras un momento...

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio, estoy tomando un café con mi fami lia -protesto indignada.

-Por favor -me pide sentándose en la mesa de al lado-. Quiero explicártelo, disculparme.

-No hay explicación posible. Actuad como si no estuviera les digo a mis padres.

En silencio, ellos se miran subrepticiamente y me fijo en que mi madre está moviendo los labios, pero se detiene en cuanto nota que la he visto y toma un sorbo de café.

Sigamos con nuestra conversación -sugiero a la desespera da-. Bueno, mamá…

-¿Sí? -contesta expectante.

Tengo la mente en blanco. No puedo pensar en nada, excepto en que Edward está sentado a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué tal va el golf? -pregunto por fin.

-Pues... bien, gracias -contesta ella con los ojos en Edward.

-No lo mires -refunfuño-. Papá, ¿qué tal te va a ti?

-Bien también -responde con poca naturalidad.

-¿Dónde juegan? -pregunta Edward atentamente.

-¡Tú no tienes vela en este entierro! -le grito, y muevo la silla para darle la espalda.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Pero qué hora se ha hecho! -exclama mi ma dre con voz afectada-. Ya tendríamos que estar en... la exposición de escultura.

¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nos alegramos mucho de haberte visto.

-No podéis iros -suplico asustada.

Pero papá deja un billete de veinte libras encima de la mesa mientras mamá se levanta y se pone su chaqueta blanca.

-Escúchalo -me aconseja ella al darme un beso.

-Adiós, Bella -se despide mi padre apretándome la mano con torpeza.

En cuestión de treinta segundos, han desaparecido.

No acabo de creerme que hayan sido capaces de hacerme esto.

-Bueno... -comienza Edward cuando se cierra la puerta. Empe cinada, giro la silla para no verlo-. Por favor, Bella. -Aún más obstinada, vuelvo a moverme hasta que me quedo frente a la pared. Así aprenderá. Lo que pasa es que ahora no llego al capuchino-. Toma.

Edward se ha puesto a mi lado y me ofrece la taza.

-¡Déjame en paz! -grito enfadada, y me levanto-. No tene mos nada de que hablar.

Cojo el bolso y salgo de la cafetería hacia la ajetreada calle. De repente noto una mano en el hombro.

-Al menos podríamos comentar lo ocurrido.

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo me has usado? ¿Tu deslealtad?

-Vale, sé que te puse en evidencia. Pero... ¿de verdad es tangrave?

-¡Pero bueno! -exclamo ofendida, y tropiezo con una mujer que arrastra un carrito de la compra-. Entraste en mi vida. Alimen taste un maravilloso idilio. Y yo me enamo... -Me callo, jadeando un poco-. Dijiste que te había cautivado. Y yo... me preocupé por ti y creí en tu palabra. -La voz me traiciona y empieza a temblar-. Me lo creí todo, Edward. Pero desde el primer momento tuviste una se gunda intención. Te serviste de mí para tu estudio.

Me mira.

-No, espera. Te equivocas -asegura cogiéndome del brazo-. No fue así. No me propuse aprovecharme de ti.

¿Cómo tiene la cara de decir algo así?

-Por supuesto que sí -replico soltándome para apretar el bo tón de cruce de un paso de cebra-. Ahora no pretendas convencer me de que no hablabas de mí en la entrevista. Todos los detalles me señalaban.

-De acuerdo -admite con las manos en la cabeza-. No niego que tu imagen se colara en... Pero eso no significa que... Te tengo pre sente la mayor parte del tiempo. Ésa es la verdad. Te llevo dentro.

La luz empieza a parpadear y nos anima a cruzar. En este mo mento yo debería alejarme y él, venir detrás de mí, pero no nos movemos. Quiero echar a andar, pero mi cuerpo se niega a obede cerme. Desea oír más cosas.

-Bella, ¿sabes cómo trabajábamos Seth y yo cuando monta mos la Panther? -pregunta con ojos ardientes-. ¿Cómo tomába mos las decisiones?

Me encojo de hombros como diciendo: «Cuéntamelo si te ape tece.»

-Por instinto. ¿Compraríamos nosotros algo así? ¿Nos gustaría? Ésa era la forma en que nos lo planteábamos. Todos los días, una y otra vez. Estas últimas semanas he estado inmerso en la nueva línea para mujeres y no he dejado de preguntarme: «¿Qué opinaría Bella? ¿Bebería una cosa así? ¿Compraría esto? » Sí, estás en mi pensamiento. Te has introducido en mi trabajo. Nunca he distinguido muy bien en tre vida y negocio, pero eso no quiere decir que mi vida no sea real ni que lo que tuvimos..., tenemos..., no lo sea. -Inspira profundamente y semete las manos en los bolsillos-. No te mentí. Ni te induje a nada. Me atrapaste desde que te vi en el avión. Cuando me miraste y dijiste: «Ni siquiera sé si tengo G», me quedé enganchado. Y no porque pudiera utilizarlo, sino por ti. Por ser quien eres. Por cómo eliges el mejor horóscopo, por la nota de Ernest P. Leopold que escribis te, por la tabla de ejercicios que tienes en la pared. Por todo eso.

Fija sus ojos en los míos y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. No sé qué pensar y, por un momento, dudo.

Sólo un instante.

-Todo eso me parece muy bien -respondo con voz tembloro sa-. Pero me avergonzaste, me humillaste.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a cruzar la calle.

-No pretendía decir tantas cosas -se excusa Edward siguiéndo me-. Créeme. Lo siento tanto como tú. En cuanto acabamos la en trevista, les pedí que cortaran esa parte y me prometieron que lo ha rían. No sé, me animaron a que hablara y supongo me dejé llevar.

-¿Ah, sí? Le contaste al mundo entero todas mis intimidades -le espeto con una nueva oleada de indignación.

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho.

-Hablaste de mi ropa interior, de mi vida sexual... y de mi col cha de Barbie, sin aclarar siquiera que tiene un sentido irónico.

-Disculpa.

-Dijiste cuánto peso y encima te equivocaste.

-Perdona, de verdad.

-Eso no basta. Has arruinado mi vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Tan desastroso te parece que la gente sepa la verdad?

Vacilo un segundo.

-Tú no sabes lo que ha supuesto para mí -afirmo recobrán dome-. Ahora soy el hazmerreír. En la oficina todos me toman el pelo. Tania ha empezado a burlarse...

-La despediré -me interrumpe.

Me sorprende tanto que suelto una risita, e intento disimularla tosiendo.

-Eleazar también.

-Pues lo pondré de patitas en la calle. -Reflexiona un segun do-. ¿Qué tal si echo a todos los que se burlen de ti? Esta vez no puedo evitar reírme.

-Entonces te quedarás sin empleados.

-Me da igual, así aprenderé. Eso me enseñará a no ser tan irre flexivo.

Nos miramos un momento a la luz del sol. El corazón me late con fuerza. Estoy confundida.

-¿Quiere comprar un poco de brezo de la suerte? -me pre gunta una mujer vestida con un chándal rosa mientras me pone en la cara un ramo envuelto con papel de aluminio, pero niego con la cabeza-. ¿Y usted, señor?

-Deme toda la cesta. Creo que voy a necesitarla.

Saca la cartera y le da dos billetes de cincuenta libras sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Me gustaría hacer las paces contigo. ¿Comemos juntos? ¿To mamos una copa? ¿Un batido? -propone con una leve sonrisa, pero yo no sonrío.

Estoy demasiado confusa. Parte de mí comienza a relajarse, a creerlo, y quiere perdonarlo, pero mi mente sigue hecha un lío.

Algunas cosas todavía no están claras.

-No sé -respondo.

-Todo iba de maravilla y entonces voy yo y lo estropeo.

-¿Iba de maravilla?

-¿No lo crees? Yo pensaba que sí.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Necesito decirle algo. Hay cosas que han de salir a la luz.

-Cuando nos conocimos, ¿qué habías ido a hacer a Escocia? La expresión de su cara cambia por completo, como si se cerra se, y aparta la vista.

-Me temo que no puedo contártelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es algo complicado.

-Muy bien, ¿adónde te marchaste tan deprisa la noche que fue a buscarte Steven? Cuando me dejaste colgada.

Suspira. -Bella.

-¿Y qué me dices de las llamadas en el restaurante? ¿Qué eran? -Esta vez ni siquiera se molesta en contestar-. Ya veo –murmuro echándome el pelo hacia atrás e intentando mantener la calma-.

¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos prácticamente no me has contado nada sobre ti?

-Supongo que es porque soy una persona reservada. ¿Tanto importa?

-Pues sí. Yo te he descubierto mis pensamientos, mis inquie tudes, todo. Y tú no has compartido nada conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad.

Da un paso adelante, sujetando todavía la voluminosa cesta de brezo, y se le caen algunas ramas.

-Bueno, pues casi nada. -Cierro los ojos y trato de ordenar mis ideas-. Las relaciones se basan en la confianza y la igualdad. Si una persona da, la otra debería hacerlo también. Y tú ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas a salir en televisión.

-¡Por Dios! Era una entrevista para idiotas. Creo que estás reaccionando de forma exagerada.

Una chica con unas seis bolsas de compra le tira unas cuantas ramas de brezo y Jack, exasperado, deja la cesta en el maletero de una moto que pasa junto a él.

-Te he revelado todos mis secretos y tú no me has contado ninguno de los tuyos -continúo obstinada. -Con el debido respeto, creo que es distinto.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Has de entender que en mi vida hay cosas un poco delica das..., complejas..., muy importantes.

-¿Y yo no lo soy? -Mi voz sale como un cohete-. ¿Crees que mis secretos son inferiores a los tuyos? ¿Que a mí me duele menos que los sueltes en televisión? -Estoy temblando por la ira y la de cepción-. Supongo que se debe a que tú eres superior y yo ¿qué soy? -Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas-. Nada especial. Una chi ca vulgar y corriente.

Edward se estremece; he dado en el clavo. Cierra los ojos y, durante un buen rato, creo que no va a contestarme.

-No quise utilizar esas palabras. En cuanto las pronuncié, de seé poder retirarlas. Pretendía evocar algo muy diferente. Sabes muy bien que no...

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez -insisto con el corazón desboca do-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Escocia? -Silencio. Lo miro a los ojos y sé que no va a decírmelo. Aunque para mí es importante, pre fiere callar-. Muy bien. Está visto que no valgo tanto como tú. Que soy una chica divertida que te entretiene en los viajes y te da ideas para tu negocio.

-¡Bella!

-Eso no es una relación de verdad. En las auténticas hay reci procidad. -Trago el nudo que me oprime la garganta-. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas con alguien que esté a tu nivel y a quien puedas confiarle tus valiosísimos secretos? Es evidente que yo no te sirvo.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, antes de que él pueda decir nada, y echo a andar pisoteando el brezo de la suerte, con dos enor mes lágrimas por las mejillas.

No llego a casa hasta mucho más tarde, todavía afectada por la dis cusión. Me duele la cabeza y estoy al borde del llanto. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Alice y a Jesica enfrascadas en un debate sobre los derechos de los animales.

-A los visones les encanta que hagan abrigos con su piel -ase gura Jesica cuando entro en el salón. Se calla y me mira-. ¿Estás bien?

-No. -Me dejo caer en el sofá y me tapo con la manta de felpa que le regaló a Alice su madre en Navidad-. He tenido una terrible pelea con Edward.

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo has visto?

-Ha venido a... disculparse, supongo.

Mis compañeras de piso intercambian miradas.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -pregunta Alice abra zándose las rodillas.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos e intento recordar sus pa labras exactas; tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Que nunca pretendió utilizarme; que estoy en su pensamien to; que despedirá a todos los de la empresa que se burlen de mí -añado sin poder contener una risita.

-¿De verdad? Joder, eso suena muy romántico -dice Alice.

-Ha asegurado que sentía mucho lo ocurrido y que no había querido contar mis intimidades en televisión; que nuestra rela ción era... Da igual. Ha dicho muchas cosas, pero luego... -El co razón me empieza a latir con fuerza por la indignación-. Luego me ha dejado claro que sus secretos son más importantes que los míos.

Las dos parecen escandalizadas.

-¡No! -exclama Alice.

-¡Cabrón! -suelta Jesica-. ¿Qué secretos?

-Le he preguntado por lo de Escocia y por qué se fue tan depri sa el día de la cita.

-¿Y?

-No ha soltado prenda. Según él, es algo muy «delicado y com plejo».

-¿Qué? No lo habías mencionado antes. ¡Es perfecto! Sólo tie nes que enterarte de qué se trata y divulgarlo -me incita Jesica.

La miro con el corazón acelerado. Sí. Podré vengarme. Le haré tanto daño como él a mí.

-Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

-Pues averígualo. Eso es fácil. Ahora sabes que oculta algo.

-La verdad es que resulta muy misterioso -interviene Alice-. Todas esas llamadas telefónicas y que se fuera a toda prisa cuando quedasteis.

-¿Se fue corriendo? -se interesa Jesica con avidez-. ¿Adón de? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Oíste algo?

-Pues no. Jamás escucharía a escondidas las conversaciones ajenas.

Jesica me mira fijamente.

-No me cuentes historias. Seguro que captaste algo. Venga, Bella, ¿qué fue?

Regreso a aquella noche con el pensamiento. Estoy sentada en el banco bebiendo el cóctel de color rosa. Siento la brisa en la cara, Edward y Steven hablan detrás de mí en voz baja...

-No es mucho. Sólo oí que tenía que transferir algo. Mencionó un plan B y algo que era urgente.

-¿Transferir qué? ¿Fondos? -pregunta Alice con recelo.

-Ni idea. Luego comentaron que debía volver a Glasgow. Jesica parece fuera de sí.

-No puedo creérmelo. Debe de ser algo jugoso. ¿No llevabas encima un dictáfono o algo así?

-Pues claro que no -contesto riéndome—. Era una cita. ¿Tú sueles llevar un...?

Cuando veo su cara, me callo.

-No siempre -se defiende encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo si creo que puede resultarme útil. Pero eso no viene al caso. Tienes información y eso te da poder. Debes descubrir lo que esconde y re velarlo. Eso le enseñará al señor Cullen quién manda. Ésa será tu venganza

Miro su resuelta expresión y, por un momento, siento que me invade una pura y poderosa euforia. Me las va a pagar. Entonces lo lamentará y verá que no soy una pobre diabla.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? -pregunto pasándome la lengua por los labios.

-Intentaremos averiguar cuanto podamos. Además, conozco a gente que se encargaría de conseguir más datos. -Me guiña un ojo-. Discretamente.

-¿Té refieres a detectives privados? ¿Nos tomas el pelo? -in terviene Alice.

-Y después lo desenmascararemos. Mi madre tiene contactos en todos los periódicos.

La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿De verdad estoy discutiendo cómo vengarme de Edawrd?

-Un buen sitio para empezar son los cubos de basura; allí se puede encontrar todo tipo de cosas -añade Jesica con tono de experta.

De repente, la historia pierde todo atisbo de sentido común.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunto horrorizada-. No voy a rebuscar en la porquería de nadie. Abandono. Es una locura.

-Ahora no te hagas la remilgada. Si no, ¿cómo vas a descubrir qué oculta? -replica de manera cortante.

-Quizá no quiera saberlo. A lo mejor ni me interesa -le espeto recobrando lo que me queda de orgullo.

Me arrebujo aún más en la manta y me contemplo los dedos de los pies, desconsolada.

Edward tiene un gran secreto que no puede contarme. Muy bien, pues que se lo guarde para él. No me rebajaré por conocerlo. No voy a hurgar en su basura. Me trae al fresco lo que sea y él no me impor ta nada.

-Quiero olvidarlo todo y seguir con mi vida.

-Ni hablar. No seas tonta. Es la hora de la revancha. Vamos a ir a por él -asegura Jesica. Jamás la había visto tan animada. Coge su bolso y saca una libreta Smythson de color lila y un bolígrafo Tyffany-. Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos? Glasgow, plan B, transferencia...

-Cullen Corporation no tiene oficinas en Escocia, ¿verdad? - Inquiere Alice con aire pensativo.

Vuelvo la cabeza y la miro estupefacta. Está escribiendo en una hoja de papel con la misma expresión absorta que cuando se dedica a uno de sus acertijos para cerebritos. Veo «Glasgow», «transferencia y "plan B», y que ha mezclado todas las letras de Escocia, con las que intenta formar nueva palabra.

¡Por favor!

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le pregunto.

-Nada, perder el tiempo -contesta ruborizándose-. Voy a conectarme a Internet para mirar unas cosas, sólo por curiosidad.

-Dejadlo ya, las dos. Si Edward no quiere contármelo, no me inte resa saberlo.

De repente me siento agotada y herida por todo lo que ha pasa do. Me da igual la misteriosa vida privada de Edward Cullen. Me niego a pensar más en él. Voy a prepararme un baño caliente, irme a la cama y olvidarme incluso de que lo he conocido.

Lo que pasa es que no puedo.

No consigo olvidarme de Edward ni de nuestra discusión.

Su cara se me aparece constantemente. Lo veo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol y comprando el brezo de la suerte.

Permanezco en la cama con el corazón desbocado, recordando todo eso una y otra vez, sintiendo el mismo dolor, la misma desilusión. Se lo conté todo sobre mí. Todo. Y él es incapaz de contarme una sola cosa.

No me importa.

Que haga lo que quiera. Que se quede con sus secretos. Se acabó. Ya lo he sacado de mi mente. Para siempre.

Miro el oscuro techo.

« ¿Tan desastroso es que la gente sepa la verdad sobre ti?» ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Desde luego es muy elocuente. El señor misterioso, delicado y complejo.

Debería haberle dicho...

Hasta. Déjalo. No divagues más.

Cuando por la mañana voy hacia la cocina para prepararme una taza de té, tomo una decisión. A partir de hoy ni siquiera pensa ré en él. _Finito.____The __end. _Fin.

Ya está, tengo tres teorías -anuncia Alice, que llega sin aliento, en pijama y con un cuaderno en la mano.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto soñolienta.

-Del secreto de Edward...

-¿Sólo tres? -interviene Jesica, que aparece detrás de ella con su albornoz blanco y la libreta Smythson-. Yo tengo ocho.

-No es posible -replica Alice ofendida.

-No quiero oírlas. Todo esto ha sido muy doloroso para mí. ¿Por qué no respetáis un poco mis sentimientos y lo dejáis?

Ellas me miran un instante, como si no me comprendieran, y luego vuelven a lo suyo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tantas? -pregunta Alice.

-Está chupado, aunque seguro que las tuyas también son buenas -concede amablemente Jesica-. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú?

-Vale -acepta un tanto molesta, y se aclara la voz-. Primera: planea trasladar la Cullen Corporation a Escocia. Fue allí a recono cer el terreno y no quería que corrieras la voz. Segunda: está involu crado en algún tipo de fraude económico.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -me inquieto.

-He averiguado que los contables que le hicieron la última au ditoría se han visto envueltos en varios escándalos recientemente. Lo que no prueba nada, pero si se está comportando de forma sos pechosa y habla de transferencias...

Hace una mueca, y la miro desconcertada. ¿Defraudador? No, es imposible.

Tampoco me importa.

-¿Puedo decir que ambas teorías me parecen poco probables? -objeta Jesica enarcando las cejas.

-Bueno, y ¿cuáles son las tuyas? -le apremia Alicia enfadada. -Cirugía plástica, por supuesto -responde con tono triun fal-. Se hizo un lifting y no quería que se supiera, así que fue a recu perarse a Escocia. Y también sé lo que significa el plan B. -A ver -digo sin acabar de creerla.

-¡Botox! Por eso salió pitando el día de vuestra cita, para que le alisaran las arrugas. El médico tenía un momento libre y su amigo fue corriendo a decírselo.

¿De qué planeta será Jesica?

-Él no se haría nada de eso.

-No lo sabes -dice lanzándome una contundente mirada-. Compara una de sus fotos recientes con una antigua, y seguro ves la diferencia.

-Muy bien, Miss Marple. ¿Cuáles son las otras siete? -pregun **ta Alice**.

-Vamos a ver... -Pasa una hoja de la libreta-. Vale, ésta es muy buena. Pertenece a la mafia. -Hace una pausa para impresio narnos-. Asesinaron a su padre y él está planeando matar a los je fes de las otras familias.

-¡Jesica, eso es _El padrino! _-exclama Alice.

-Vaya, ya decía yo que me sonaba. -La tacha-. Bueno, otra: tiene un hermano autista...

_-Rain Man._

-Mierda. -Frunce la boca y repasa la lista otra vez-. Puede que ésta no valga ni ésta tampoco. -Empieza a tacharlas todas-. Vale, aún queda una: hay otra mujer.

La miro y me recorre un escalofrío. Jamás lo había pensado. -Ésa era también mi última teoría -afirma Alice apenada.

-¿Las dos creéis lo mismo? Pero ¿por qué?

De repente me siento muy pequeña. Y tonta. ¿Me ha estado en gañando? ¿He sido más ingenua de lo que imaginaba?

-Parece una explicación razonable -admite Jesica-. Tiene un lío secreto con una mujer de Escocia. Cuando te conoció, acaba bade visitarla. Quizá se habían peleado. Ella no para de llamarlo y viene a Londres de improviso, así que Edward ha de irse a toda prisa cuando está contigo.

Alice repara en mi afligido rostro.

-Pero a lo mejor quiere trasladar la empresa o es un defrauda dor -dice para animarme.

-No me importa lo que esté haciendo. Es su problema y puede quedarse con él -les comunico con la cara roja.

Cojo una botella de leche de la nevera y la cierro de golpe con manos temblorosas. Delicado y complejo. ¿Será una clave para de cir que está saliendo con otra?

-También es asunto tuyo. Si vas a vengarte... -comienza Jesica.

¡Por todos los santos!

-No voy a hacerlo, ¿vale? No es sano. Quiero curar mis heridas y salir adelante.

-¿Te digo un sinónimo de venganza? -continúa como si fuera a sacar un conejo de la chistera-. Punto final.

-No son lo mismo –replica Alice.

-Para mí, sí. Eres mi amiga, y no permitiré que te quedes cru zada de brazos y te dejes maltratar por un cabrón. Debe pagar por ello. Se merece un castigo.

La miro con cierta aprensión.

-No irás a hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. No voy a permanecer al margen viendo cómo sufres. Es cuestión de solidaridad femenina.

¡Dios mío! Me la imagino rebuscando en la basura de Edward con su traje rosa de Gucci, o rayándole el coche con una lima de uñas.

-Por favor, no quiero que muevas un dedo -le imploró asus tada.

-Luego me lo agradecerás.

-No lo haré. Tienes que prometerme que no cometerás ningu na estupidez. -Ella aprieta los dientes con rebeldía-. Promételo.

-Vale -accede finalmente.

-Ha cruzado los dedos por detrás de la espalda -la acusa Alice

-¿Qué? Hazlo bien. Júralo por algo que quieras de verdad.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Lo juro por mi bolso Miu Miu de piel de potro. Pero estás cometiendo un grave error.

Se va enfadada, y me siento un tanto intranquila.

-Esa chica es una psicópata -comenta Alice dejándose caer en una silla-. ¿Por qué dejaríamos que se instalara aquí? Ahora me acuerdo, porque su padre pagó todo un año de alquiler por adelan tado. ¿Estás bien?

-No hará nada, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que no -asegura para tranquilizarme-. Habla mucho, pero después... Seguramente se encontrará con alguna de sus amigas con cabeza de chorlito y se olvidará de todo.

-Tienes razón. ¿De verdad crees que el secreto de Edward es otra mujer? -Alice abre la boca-. De todas formas no me importa -añado en tono desafiante antes de que pueda responder-. Me da igual lo que sea.

-Sí, claro -dice sonriendo comprensiva.

Cuando llego a la oficina, Tania me mira con ojos brillantes. -Buenos días -me saluda, y sonríe a Catherine-. ¿Has leído algún libro para intelectuales últimamente?

Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso. El resto del personal ya se ha cansado de tomarme el pelo. Sólo ella lo sigue encontrando muy diver tido.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Acabo de leer uno que se titula _Qué hacer si tu compañera es una bruja asquerosa que se hurga la nariz cuando cree que nadie la ve._

Se oye una sonora carcajada en la oficina y Tania se pone como un tomate.

-No lo hago -replica enseguida.

-Yo no he dicho que fueras tú -le aclaro con voz candorosa, y enciendo el ordenador con un ademán triunfal.

-¿Estás lista para la reunión, Tania? -le pregunta Paul sa liendo de su despacho con un maletín y una revista en la mano-. Por cierto, Eleazar, antes de que me marche, ya me dirás qué demo nios te llevó a insertar un anuncio con cupón descuento para las barritas Cullen en... -dice consultando la portada- _Encuentros en la bolera. _Me imagino que has sido tú, porque el producto es tuyo.

Siento una sacudida y levanto la cabeza. Mierda. Doble mierda. Pensé que Paul no se enteraría.

Eleazar me lanza una mirada asesina y me invade la angustia.

-Sí, Paul. Normalmente yo me ocupo de eso, pero resulta que...

No puedo dejar que cargue con la culpa.

-Fui yo quien... -comienzo con voz temblorosa.

-Porque he de decirte -continúa Paul sonriendo a Eleazar- que ha__sido una idea genial. Acaban de pasarme los datos de la respues ta de sus lectores y, teniendo en cuenta su poca circulación, el resul tado ha sido extraordinario.

Lo miro estupefacta. ¿Ha funcionado?

-¿En serio? -suelta Eleazar intentando ocultar su sorpresa-. Es decir, ¡estupendo!

-¿Qué cojones te impulsó a hacer publicidad de una chocola tinapara adolescentes en una publicación destinada a un puñado de vejetes?

-Bueno... -empieza, ajustándose los gemelos y evitando mi rame , evidentemente fue un riesgo, pero creí que había llegado el momentode tantear el terrero y probar con un nuevo segmento demográfico…

¿Qué está diciendo?

-Pues tu experimento ha sido un éxito. Y, por extraño que pa rezca, coincide con las conclusiones de un estudio del mercado es candinavo que acabamos de recibir. Ven a verme luego para co mentar el tema.

-Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora? -pregunta con sonrisa satisfecha. No. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Será hijo de...!

-Espera. -Para mi asombro, me levanto de la silla indigna da-. Alto ahí, Eleazar. Esa idea la tuve yo.

-¿Qué dices? -se sorprende Paul.

-Lo de anunciarse en esa revista se me ocurrió a mí. ¿Verdad, Eleazar?

-Puede que lo comentáramos; no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero, ya sabes, tienes que aprender que el marketing se basa en el trabajo en equipo.

-No me trates con condescendencia. Fue idea mía. Puse el vale para mi abuelo.

Mierda, no quería que se me escapara.

-Primero tus padres, ahora tu abuelo. Dime, Bella, ¿es la se mana de la familia en el trabajo? -pregunta Paul.

-No, es sólo que dijisteis que se iban a suprimir las barritas y pensé que de esa forma él y sus amigos se ahorrarían un dinero y acumularían una buena provisión. Intenté decirlo en aquella reu nión: a ellos les encantan. Y si quieres mi opinión, deberíais dirigir la publicidad a los jubilados, y no a los adolescentes.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Paul me mira atónito.

-¿Sabes? En Escandinavia han llegado a la misma conclusión. Al menos, eso es lo que refleja el estudio.

-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.

-¿Y podrías explicarme por qué les gusta tanto ese producto? -me pregunta fascinado.

-Pues claro.

-Se debe al poder adquisitivo de la tercera edad -interviene Eleazar con aire de entendido-. Los cambios demográficos entre la población pensionista...

-No es por eso -lo corto exasperada-. Es por... -El abuelo me matará por contar esto-. Es porque no les despega la dentadura postiza.

Se produce un silencio, en el que flota el desconcierto. Luego Paul echa hacia atrás la cabeza y suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¡Es genial! -exclama secándose los ojos.

Vuelve a reírse, y lo miro notando cómo la sangre me sube a la cabeza. Tengo una sensación muy extraña. Como si algo creciese en mi interior, como si estuviera a punto de...

-¿Me vas a ascender?

-¿Qúé?

¿De verdad lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Que si merezco un ascenso -repito con voz temblorosa, pero con firmeza-. Me dijiste que si creaba mis propias oportuni dades, me lo darías. ¿Acaso esto no es un buen ejemplo?

Me mira un momento y parpadea, sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes, Isabella Swan? Eres una de las personas más sor prendentes que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Eso es un sí? -insisto.

En la oficina no se oye el vuelo de una mosca. Todo el mundo espera su respuesta.

-¡Qué narices! Está bien. Tendrás tu ascenso. ¿Algo más?

-Sí -contesto con el corazón a toda velocidad-. Se me rom pió tu taza de los mundiales.

-¿Qué? -exclama alucinado.

-Lo siento mucho, te compraré otra. -Miro alrededor de la muda y atónita oficina-. Y fui yo quien estropeó la fotocopiadora aquella vez. De hecho, todas las veces. Y ese... -Voy al tablón de anuncios y rompo la fotocopia en la que se ve un culo con tanga-. Es el mío y no quiero que esté ahí más tiempo. Y, Tania, respecto a tu planta...

-¿Qué? -pregunta recelosa.

Paseo la vista por su impermeable Burberry, sus gafas de diseño y su engreída cara de: «Soy mejor que tú.»

Vale, será mejor que no me deje llevar.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa. Que disfrutes en la reu nión.

Durante el resto del día estoy eufórica. Estupefacta y emocionada al mismo tiempo.No acabo de creerme que me vayan a ascender. ¡Voy a ser ejecutiva de marketing!

Bueno, no es sólo eso. No sé qué me ha ocurrido. Me siento como nueva persona. Rompí la taza de Paul, ¿y qué? ¿Qué más da si todo el mundo sabe cuánto peso? Adiós a la Bella cutre que esconde las bolsas de las tiendas de Oxfam bajo la mesa y bienveni da la nueva Bella segura de sí misma, que las cuelga orgullosa en la silla.

He llamado a mis padres para contarles lo del ascenso y se han quedado gratamente impresionados. Han dicho que vendrán a Londres para celebrarlo. Después he tenido una agradable conver sación con mi madre sobre Edward, y me ha explicado que algunas re laciones duran toda una vida y otras, sólo unos días. Después me ha confesado que conoció a un tipo en París con el que tuvo una aven tura de cuarenta y ocho horas; que experimentó un placer físico sin igual; y que como sabía que aquello no iba a durar, todo fue más in tenso.

También me ha pedido que no le mencione nada a mi padre. Joder, me he quedado de piedra. Siempre había creído que ellos..., o, al menos, nunca...

Bueno, ¡vivir para ver!

Tiene razón. Algunas historias son efímeras. Es evidente que Edward y yo no íbamos a ninguna parte y, la verdad, he salido bastante bien parada. De hecho, estoy completamente repuesta. Hoy sólo he tenido un sobresalto, cuando me ha parecido verlo en el pasillo, pero me he recuperado enseguida.

Hoy empieza mi nueva vida. Seguro que esta noche conozco a alguien en la actuación de Alice, algún abogado alto y guapo. Sí, vendrá a recogerme al trabajo en un fabuloso deportivo, y yo bajaré las escaleras echándome el pelo hacia atrás sin mirar a Edward, que es tará observándolo todo por la ventana de su oficina con el entrecejo fruncido...

No, no estará en ningún sitio. Se acabó. Debo recordarlo. Creo que me lo voy a escribir en la mano.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**Y BUENO CREO QUE LES DEBO UN DISCULPA YA QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBRI PERO ENTRE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TRABAJO SE ME ESTA HACIENDO UN POCO PESADO ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_


	16. Chapter 17

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE SOPHIA KINSELLA,Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPANIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

La obra de Alice se representa en un teatro de Bloomsbury, situado ante un pequeño patio de gravilla que, cuando llego, está repleto de abogados vestidos con trajes caros y la oreja pegada al móvil.

-... un cliente que no está dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones del acuerdo...

-... en especial la cláusula cuatro, coma, sin embargo...

Nadie parece tener prisa por entrar en la sala, así que me dirijo hacia los camerinos para darle a Alice el ramo de flores que le he comprado. (Había pensado en arrojarlo al escenario al final de la actuación, pero son rosas y tengo miedo de que le hagan una carreraen las medias.)

Mientras recorro los desvencijados pasillos, oigo música am biental y me cruzo con un montón de gente ataviada con ropa bri llante. Un hombre con plumas azules en la cabeza estira las piernas contra la pared mientas habla, con alguien.

-Entonces le indiqué al imbécil del fiscal que el precedente es tablecido en mil novecientos ochenta y tres por Miller contra Davy significa... ¡Mierda, me he olvidado de los primeros pasos! -Pali dece-. No me acuerdo de nada. No es broma. Hago un _jeté y _des pués...

Me mira como si esperara una respuesta.

-¿Una pirueta? -sugiero, me voy corriendo y casi tropiezo con una chica que está haciendo el espagat.

Entonces descubro a mi amiga, sentada en un taburete en un taburete en un camerino. Está muy maquillada, los ojos se le ven enormes y enormes y brillantes, y también lleva plumas azules en la cabeza.

-¡Madre mía, Alice! -exclamo en la puerta-. Estás increíble. Me encanta tu...

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo -repite desesperada, y se ciñe la bata de algo dón-. No recuerdo nada. Tengo la mente en blanco.

-Eso le pasa a todo el mundo. Ahí fuera hay un tipo diciendo lo mismo.

-Es verdad. Además, mis piernas parecen de algodón, y me ahogo. -Coge una brocha para colorete, la mira desolada y la deja-. No sé por qué me apunté al grupo.

-¿Por diversión?

-¿Crees que esto es divertido?

De repente le cambia la cara, y se va a toda velocidad hacia una puerta que hay en el camerino. Al momento oigo arcadas.

Algo no marcha bien. Y yo que creía que el baile era bueno para la salud.

Poco después sale, pálida y temblorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-No puedo hacerlo. -De pronto parece tomar una decisión repentina-. Muy bien, me voy a casa. Diles que me he puesto mala, que ha sido una emergencia.

Empieza a recoger su ropa.

-De eso nada -digo horrorizada, e intento quitarle lo que lle va en la mano-. Te saldrá bien. Piensa un poco, ¿cuántas veces has estado en un juzgado soltando un discurso delante de un montón de gente? Y si te equivocas, un inocente puede ir a la cárcel.

Me mira como si estuviera loca.

-Sí, pero eso es fácil.

-Pues si te vas ahora, te arrepentirás toda la vida. Cuando lo recuerdes, pensarás que ojalá te hubieras atrevido.

Nos quedamos en silencio y noto que, bajo las plumas y demás, su cerebro está trabajando.

-Tienes razón -admite, y suelta la ropa-. Vale, lo haré, pero no quiero que me veas. Ven luego, cuando haya acabado. No, tampoco, no te acerques. Mantente alejada:

-Bueno, si de verdad...

-No, quédate. He cambiado de opinión. Necesito que estés aquí.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Faltan quince minutos para la representación! -anuncia un altavoz cercano.

-Te dejo para que hagas el calentamiento.

-Bella. -Me agarra del brazo y me mira fijamente. Aprieta con tantá fuerza que me está haciendo daño-. Si alguna vez vuelvo a decir que quiero hacer algo como esto, párame los pies. Diga lo que diga. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

¡Joder! Jamás la había visto así. Cuando salgo al patio, que ahora está lleno de gente todavía más arreglada, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Alice no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie y mucho menos de bailar.

Ojalá no la cague.

Me la imagino en el escenario como un conejo asustado, sin re cordar los pasos, mientras el público la observa. Sólo de pensarlo se merevuelve el estómago.

Vale, no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Si pasa algo, distraeré la atención. Fingiré que me ha dado un ataque al corazón. Sí, me ti raré al suelo y todo el mundo me mirará a mí, pero la representa ción seguirá adelante, porque somos británicos, y cuando la gente vuelva a prestarle atención, Alice habrá recordado lo que tenía que hacer.

Y si me llevan a toda prisa al hospital les diré: «Tenía un dolor te rrible en el pecho.» Nadie podrá demostrar que era mentira.

Incluso aunque puedan, gracias a alguna máquina especial...

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué? -contesto distraída, y luego se me para el corazón de verdad.

Edward está a un par de metros de mí. Lleva su habitual uniforme de vaqueros y jersey, con lo que se le ve a la legua entre todos los ele gantesabogados. Cuando clava sus oscuros ojos en los míos, siento queme vuelve al pecho todo el dolor que creía haber olvidado.

«No reacciones de ninguna manera -me digo a mí misma-. Punto final. Nueva vida.»

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto en tono de: « La verdad es que me da igual .. »

-He encontrado el folleto de la actuación en tu mesa. -Me lo enseña sin quitarme la vista de encima-. Me gustaría hablar con tigo.

Me invade cierto resquemor. ¿Se cree que sólo con venir lo deja ré todo para hablar con él? Puede que esté ocupada, o que haya se guido mi camino. ¿No se le ha ocurrido o qué?

-Da la casualidad de que estoy con alguien -digo en tono educado y ligeramente despectivo.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

Me encojo de hombros y espero a que se vaya, pero no se mueve.

-¿Con quién?

Vale, se suponía que no iba a preguntarme algo así. Durante un momento no estoy muy segura de qué responder.

-Con... él -digo señalando a un tipo alto, en mangas de cami sa, que está en un rincón del patio mirando hacia otro lado-. Creo que será mejor que vaya a hacerle compañía.

Con la cabeza bien alta, me giro y empiezo a caminar en esa di rección. Le preguntaré la hora y cruzaré unas palabras con él has ta que Edward se marche. (Y a lo mejor suelto un par de carcajadas para que vea lo bien que lo pasamos.)

Estoy a poca distancia cuando el tipo se vuelve y saca un móvil.

-Hola -lo saludo alegremente, pero él ni siquiera me oye. Me mira sin verme y se dirige hacia la multitud sin dejar de ha blar.

Me he quedado sola.

Mierda.

Tras lo que me parecen varias eternidades, me doy la vuelta contoda la despreocupación de la que soy capaz. Edward sigue en el mismo sitio.

Lo miro, muerta de vergüenza. Si se ríe de mí... Pero no lo hace.

-Bella. -Se acerca hasta que nos separa un metro. Su expresión es sincera-. No he podido olvidar lo que me dijiste. Debería haber compartido más cosas contigo y no excluirte.

Por un lado estoy desconcertada y, por otro, siento que ha herido mi orgullo. Así que ahora quiere compartir cosas conmigo, ¿verdad? Pues a lo mejor es demasiado tarde y a mí ya no me apetece

-No tienes por qué contarme nada. Tus asuntos son cosa tuya. De todas formas, seguramente no los entendería porque como son tan complicados y yo, tan tonta...

Le doy la espalda y echo a andar por la grava.

-Te debo una explicación.

-No me debes nada. -Zanjo la cuestión levantando el men tón con altivez-. Se acabó, Edward. Y los dos podríamos... ¡Suéltame!

Me ha cogido del brazo para que lo mire.

-He venido por una razón. Para decirte lo que estuve haciendo en Escocia.

Me llevo una sorpresa mayúscula, que intento disimular lo me jor que puedo.

-No me interesa en absoluto.

Me suelto y comienzo a andar hacia el bosque de abogados que hablan por sus móviles.

-Bella, quiero contártelo.

-Bueno, pues a lo mejor yo no deseo oírlo -replico desafiante dándome la vuelta. Estamos frente a frente como dos duelistas y el pecho me sube y me baja con rapidez. Por supuesto que quiero en terarme. Y él lo sabe muy bien-. Venga -concedo encogiéndome de hombros con reticencia-. Dímelo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, me conduce a un rincón apartado, le jos de la multitud. En ese momento, toda mi bravuconería se desva nece. De hecho, estoy algo inquieta. Incluso asustada.

¿Qué pasará si es un defraudador, como sugirió Alice? ¿Y si está haciendo algo ilegal y espera que me una a él?

¿Y si se ha sometido a alguna operación embarazosa y me echo a reír sin querer?

¿Y si es otra mujer y ha venido a decirme que va a casarse o algo así?

Siento un doloroso escalofrío, que domino como puedo. Bue no, si es eso, actuaré con naturalidad, como si ya lo supiera. Fingiré que yo también tengo un amante. Le sonreiré con ironía y le diré: «Nunca he supuesto que tuviéramos posesión exclusiva el uno del otro**»**

-Muy bien. Se coloca frente a mí. Decido que si ha cometido un asesinato, lo denunciaré, aunque prometa no hacerlo-. Fui a Escocia a ver a alguien.

Se me cae el alma a los pies.

-Una mujer -digo sin poder contenerme.

-Pues no. -Le cambia la expresión y me mira fijamente-.¿Eso era lo que pensabas? ¿Que había otra?

-No sabía qué pensar.

-No salgo con nadie. Estuve viendo a... -continúa dubitati vo-, digamos, la familia.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

¿Familia?

¡Dios mío! Jesica tenía razón. Me he liado con la mafia.

Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Puedo huir. Entraré en el progra ma de protección de testigos. Mi nuevo nombre podría ser Megan. No, mejor Chloe. Chloe de Souza.

-Para ser más preciso, a una niña.

¿Qué? Vuelvo a sentir un escalofrío.

-Se llama .Emily Tiene cuatro años.

Edward tiene una mujer y una familia secreta. Lo sabía.

-¿Es...? -Me humedezco los labios con la lengua-. ¿Es tu hija?

-No. -Mira al suelo un segundo y luego levanta la cabeza-. Es hija de Seth.

-Pero... -Estoy sorprendida-. Nunca has comentado nada al respecto.

-No lo sabe nadie, de eso se trata.

Esto es algo que no esperaba ni por asomo.

Una niña. La hija secreta de Seth Laidler.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que nadie conozca su existencia? -pregunto. Nos hemos alejado todavía más de la gente y ahora es tamos sentados en un banco que hay debajo de un árbol-. Alguien la habrá visto.

-Seth era una estupenda persona, pero el compromiso nunca fue uno de sus fuertes. Cuando Marie, la madre de Emily, se enteró de que estaba embarazada, ellos ya no estaban juntos. Marie es una mujer orgullosa y resuelta, y estaba decidida a seguir adelante sola. Pete la ayudó económicamente, pero no se interesó mucho por la niña. Ni siquiera le dijo a nadie que era padre.

-¿Tú no lo sabías?

-Hasta su muerte no. Lo quería mucho, pero me resultó muy difícil perdonarle eso. Así que unos cuantos meses después del accidente, Marie apareció con la niña. Te puedes imaginar cómo nos sentimos todos. Impresionados sería decir poco, pero Marie fue ta jante, no quería que nadie se enterara. Deseaba educar a Alice como a una niña normal, no como a la hija de Seth Laidler ni como a la heredera de una gran fortuna.

Alucino. Una niña de cuatro años se queda con la parte de Seth Laidler de la Panther Corporation. Vaya pasada.

-Entonces, ¿lo hereda todo?

-Casi todo. La familia de Seth ha sido muy generosa, y por eso Marie ha mantenido a su hija alejada de la atención pública. Sé que no podremos protegerla toda la vida. Tarde o temprano se sabrá y entonces la prensa enloquecerá. La niña pasará a formar parte de la lista de personas ricas, los demás chavales se meterán con ella y su vida no volverá a ser normal. Hay niños que lo llevarían bien, pero no es el caso de Emily. Tiene asma y es muy frágil. -Mientras habla, recuerdo lo que publicaron los periódicos a la muerte de Seth. To dos sacaron su foto en primera página-. Soy excesivamente pro tector con ella, lo sé. Incluso su madre me lo dice, pero... para mí es muy importante. Es todo lo que me queda de Seth.

De repente, me conmuevo.

-¿Por eso recibías tantas llamadas? ¿Por eso te marchaste?

-El otro día tuvieron un accidente de coche. No fue nada gra ve, pero después de lo de Seth estamos muy sensibilizados, y que ríamos asegurarnos de que recibiera el tratamiento adecuado.

-Claro, es comprensible.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, durante el que mi ce rebro intenta unir todas las piezas.

-Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué querías que mantu viera en secreto que habías estado en Escocia. Nadie habría sospe chado nada.

Jack pone cara de arrepentimiento.

-Ése fue un estúpido error por mi parte. Le dije a unas cuantas personas que me iba a París, como precaución extra. Elegí una compañía aérea poco conocida. Pensé que nadie se enteraría. Y en tonces, entré en la oficina y... estabas tú.

-Y te quedaste de piedra.

- No exactamente. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Noto que me estoy ruborizando y me aclaro la voz.

-Ejem… Esto… Por eso…

-Sólo quería evitar que fueras diciendo: «Estuvo en Escocia, no en París», y que todo el mundo empezara a inventarse historias. Te sorprendería saber las absurdas teorías a las que llega la gente cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer. He oído de todo. Que voy a vender la empresa, que soy gay, que pertenezco a la mafia...

-¿Ah, sí? Qué estupideces.

Un par de chicas pasan a nuestro lado y nos callamos un mo mento.

-Lamento mucho no habértelo contado antes -continúa en voz baja-. Sé que te sentiste dolida, marginada, pero no es algo que se comparta a la ligera.

-No, por supuesto. Soy yo quien se ha comportado como una idiota.

Arrastro el zapato por la gravilla, un poco avergonzada. Debería haber imaginado que era algo importante. Cuando dijo que era algo delicado y complejo, estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Sólo lo saben unos cuantos; gente especial y de confianza.

Hay algo en su mirada que me pone un gran nudo en la gargan ta, y enrojezco.

-¿Van a entrar? La función está a punto de empezar.

La voz de una mujer vestida con vaqueros de color negro, que se aproxima sonriendo, nos sobresalta, y siento como si me hubieran dado una bofetada para despertarme de un sueño. -Tengo que ir a ver a Alice.

-Vale, te dejo pues. En realidad ya te lo he contado todo. -Se levanta para marcharse, pero se da la vuelta-. Una cosa más. Sé que estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para ti. Te has comportado con una discreción modélica y yo, no tanto. Quería disculparme una vez más.

-No pasa nada.

Lo veo alejarse por la gravilla y me quedo completamente des trozada.

Ha venido hasta aquí para contarme su gran y preciado secreto. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

¡Dios mío!

-¡Espera! -grito, y Edward se gira enseguida-. ¿Te apetece acom pañarme?

Cuando veo que sonríe, no puedo evitar un estremecimiento de placer.

Mientras caminamos juntos, reúno el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Yo también tengo que confesarte algo. Sé que el otro día dije que habías arruinado mi vida.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Puede que estuviera equivocada. -Me aclaro la voz y lo miro con franqueza-. No lo has hecho.

-¿No? ¿Lo intento de nuevo?

Muy a mi pesar, me entran ganas de echarme a reír. -¡No!

-¿Es tu última palabra?

En sus ojos brilla otra pregunta más profunda, y siento un dar do en el pecho, mitad esperanza, mitad temor. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dice nada y mi respiración comienza a ace lerarse.

De repente, él se fija en mi mano.

-He acabado con Edward -lee en voz alta. Mierda.

Me pongo como un tomate.

No volveré a escribirme nada en la mano, jamás.

-Sólo es un garabato. No significa...

El timbre del móvil me interrumpe. Gracias a Dios. Sea quien sea, encantada. Lo saco y aprieto el botón verde.

-Emma, me vas a adorar toda la vida -asegura la aguda voz de Jesica.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo he arreglado todo. Soy la mejor. No sé qué harías sin mí.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-De tu venganza contra Edward Cullen, tonta. Mientras perma necías de brazos cruzados como un pelele, me he ocupado del asunto.

Me quedo paralizada.

-Edward, perdona un momento -le pido con una enorme sonri sa que atender esta llamada.

Me voy hacia un rincón con paso tembloroso, donde él no pue de oirme

-¡Me prometiste que no harías nada! Lo juraste por tu bolso Miu Miu de piel de potro.

-Mi bolso de piel de potro es de Fendi -se jacta con voz triunfal.

Está como una cabra.

-¿Qué has hecho? Dímelo.

El corazón me late con fuerza por el miedo. Por favor, que no le haya rayado el coche.

-Ojo por ojo. Ese hombre te traicionó y vamos a pagarle con la misma moneda. Estoy con un chico muy majo llamado Mick, que es periodista y trabaja en el Daily World.

Se me hiela la sangre.

-¿El diario sensacionalista? ¿Estás loca?

-No seas tan estrecha y burguesa -me reprende-. Son como detectives privados, pero gratis. Mick le ha hecho muchos trabajitos a mamá y está muy interesado en averiguar el secreto de Edward Cullen, pero antes desea hablar contigo.

Creo que me voy a desmayar, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Escúchame -susurro, como si estuviera intentando conven cer a una lunática de que bajara del tejado-. Ya no quiero saber nada, ¿vale? Quiero olvidarlo todo. Deshazte de ese tipo.

-Ni hablar -responde como una niña malcriada-. No seas ridícula. No puedes dejar que un hombre te pisotee sin hacer nada. Tiene que enterarse. Mi madre siempre dice... -Se oye un repenti no chirrido de neumáticos-. ¡Vaya! Acabo de tener un ligero acci dente. Te llamo luego.

Dejo de oír su voz. Estoy muda por el horror.

Marco frenéticamente su número, pero salta el contestador.

-¡Jesica! Olvida todo... -Me callo a mitad de frase porque Edward ha aparecido delante de mí.

-Está a punto de empezar. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, claro -contesto con voz entrecortada, y cuelgo-. De ma ravilla.

De camino a la sala, el pánico se apodera de mí. ¿Qué he hecho?Le he revelado el secreto más íntimo de Edward a una pervertida moral, ansiosa de venganza y vestida de Prada. «Cálmate -me digo por millonésima vez-. Todavía no lo sabe. Seguramente el periodista no averiguará nada. Lo cierto es que no dispone de datos.»

Pero ¿y si lo descubre? ¿Qué pasará si por casualidad se entera de la verdad y le dice a Edward que he sido yo quien lo ha puesto en la dirección adecuada? La simple idea me pone mala. Tengo el estómago encogido.

¿Por qué le mencionaría nada de Escocia a Jesica? ¿Por qué? Nuevo propósito: no contar jamás un secreto. Incluso si no pa rece importante o estoy enfadada.

De hecho, no voy a volver a hablar y punto. Cada vez que digo algo acabo teniendo problemas. Si no hubiera abierto la boca en aquel estúpido avión, ahora no estaría metida en este lío. Seré muda. Un enigma silencioso. Cuando alguien me haga una pregunta, moveré la cabeza o garabatearé notas crípticas en una hoja de papel. La gente las cogerá e intentará descifrarlas en busca de significados ocultos...

-¿Ésta es Alice? -me pregunta Edward señalando un nombre en el programa, y doy un respingo. Miro hacia donde indica y asiento, con la boca cerrada.

-¿Conoces a alguien más del grupo?

Me encojo de hombros como diciendo: «Quién sabe.»

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva practicando tu amiga? Dudo un momento y luego le muestro tres dedos.

-¿Tres? ¿Tres qué?

Hago un gesto con la mano que pretende representar «meses» y luego lo repito. Jack está desconcertado.

-Te pasa algo?

Busco un bolígrafo en el bolsillo, pero no llevo. A paseo el no hablar.

-Unos tres meses -digo en voz alta.

-Ah -exclama, y se concentra de nuevo en el programa.

Está tranquilo y no parece sospechar nada, por lo que vuelve a invadirme un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Quizá debería decírselo.

No, no puedo. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? «Por cierto, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de ese gran secreto que me pediste que no contara? Pues adivina qué...»

Lo que necesito es represión. Como en esas películas de guerra en las que se cargan a la gente que sabe demasiado. Pero ¿cómo re primo a Jesica? He lanzado un Exocet humano, que pasa silbando por Londres resuelto a causar la mayor devastación posible, y ahora quiero que regrese, pero el botón no responde.

Vale, piensa con sensatez. Que no cunda el pánico. Esta noche no va a ocurrir nada. Seguiré intentando llamarla al móvil y en cuanto consiga hablar con ella, le explicaré con monosílabos que si no despide a ese tipo le romperé las piernas.

Comienza a oírse un redoble por los altavoces, y me sobresalto. Estoy tan distraída que he olvidado a qué hemos venido. Se apagan los focos y todo el mundo enmudece a nuestro alrededor. El redoble aumenta en intensidad, pero no pasa nada en el escenario, que continúa oscuro como boca de lobo.

El sonido va in crescendo y empiezo a sentirme tensa. Todo esto es un poco siniestro. ¿Cuándo comenzarán a bailar? ¿A qué esperan para abrir el telón?

De repente, unas luces cegadoras inundan el local y casi me deslumbran. Suena una música atronadora y sale a escena una fi gura vestida con un traje negro y reluciente, que se pone a hacer piruetas y dar saltitos. Joder, quienquiera que sea es estupendo. Parpadeo para ver mejor. Casi no distingo si es un hombre o tina mujer. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Es Alice!

La impresión me deja clavada en el asiento. Todo lo demás se borra de mi mente. No puedo apartar la vista de mi amiga.

No me imaginaba que fuera capaz de moverse así. Es decir, aprendifnos un poco de ballet juntas y algo de claqué, pero nunca... ¿Cómo es posible que la conozca desde hace veinte años y no tuvie ra ni idea de que sabía bailar?

Tras un número lento y enérgico con un tipo enmascarado, que supongo que es Jean-Paul, salta y gira con una cinta, y todo el mun do la mira emocionadísimo. Está radiante. Hacía meses que no la veía tan feliz. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. La nariz me empieza a moquear y no tengo pañuelo. Me da mucha vergüenza. Tendré que sorber, como las madres en las obras navideñas. Sólo me falta ir corriendo hacia el escenario con una cámara de vídeo y decir: «Cariño, saluda a tu padre.»

Debo controlarme o me pasará como cuando fui con mi ahijada Amy a verla película de dibujos animados _Tarzán. _Cuando se encen dieron las luces ella estaba dormida y yo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, rodeada de niños de cuatro años que me miraban boquiabiertos. (He de decir en mi defensa que era una historia muy romántica y que Tarzán era muy sexy.)

Noto que algo me roza la mano con suavidad. Edward me está ofre ciendo un pañuelo. Al cogerlo, sus dedos se entrelazan brevemente con los míos.

Cuando acaba la actuación estoy alucinada. Alice sale a saludar como una estrella, y Edward y yo aplaudimos como locos con una son risa de oreja a oreja.

-No le digas a nadie que he llorado -le pido elevando la voz por encima de la ruidosa ovación.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo -asegura sonriendo con arrepenti miento.

El telón cae por última vez y la gente empieza a levantarse para buscar sus chaquetas y sus bolsos. Ahora que hemos vuelto a la norma lidad, mi alegría se esfuma y la reemplaza la preocupación. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Jesica otra vez.

Fuera, el público cruza el patio para ir hacia un salón ilumi nado.

-Alice me ha dicho que me reuniera con ella en la fiesta. ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Voy a hacer una llamada rápida.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco nerviosa.

-Sólo estoy emocionada.

Le sonrío tan convincentemente como puedo y espero hasta que no pueda oírme. Marco el número de Jesica de inmediato y salta el contestador.

Lo intento de nuevo, y lo mismo.

Me entran ganas de gritar. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Cómo voy a pararla si no la encuentro?

Me quedo inmóvil, luchando contra el pánico que me invade para poder pensar.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a la fiesta, actuar con nor malidad y seguir llamándola. Si no funciona, esperaré a verla más tarde. No puedo hacer otra cosa. No pasará nada. Todo irá bien.

La celebración está muy animada, llena de luz y alboroto. Están to dos los bailarines, que no se han cambiado de ropa, el público y un buen número de personas que parece haberse apuntado por el morro. Los camareros ofrecen bebidas y se oye un estruendoso parloteo. Al entrar no veo a nadie conocido. Cojo una copa de vino y empiezo a bordear a la multitud sin poder evitar oír sus conver saciones.

-... preciosos vestidos...

-... tiempo para ensayar...

-... juez intransigente...

De pronto veo a Alice, sonrojada y fulgurante, en medio de un montón de chicos guapos con aspecto de ser abogados. Uno de ellos le está mirando las piernas con todo descaro.

-¡Alice! -grito. Ella se vuelve y le doy un fuerte abrazo-. No tenía ni idea de que bailaras tan bien. Has estado fantástica.

-No, no es cierto -replica enseguida poniendo una de sus ca ras-. Me he equivocado un montón de veces.

-Calla, lo has hecho estupendamente. Ha sido maravilloso.

-Pero si me ha salido fatal lo de...

-Qué va. Di que lo has hecho todo muy bien. Dilo.

-Vale. He estado divina. -Suelta una eufórica carcajada-. No me había sentido tan bien en mi vida. Y, adivina, hemos pensado en salir de gira el año que viene.

-Pero si antes me has dicho que no querías repetirlo jamás y que si ló mencionabas, tenía que detenerte...

-Bueno, eso ha sido miedo escénico -asegura con un gesto despreocupado. Después baja la voz y me mira con avidez-. Por cierto, he visto a Edward. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me da un vuelco el corazón. ¿Le cuento lo de Jesica?

No, sólo conseguiría aguarle la fiesta. Y, de todas formas, en este momento tampoco podemos hacer nada.

-Ha venido a hablar conmigo. A contarme su secreto.

-¿En serio? -Da un respingo y se lleva una mano a la boca-. ¿Y de qué se trata?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿No? -replica incrédula-. Después de todo lo que ha ocu rrido, ¿no me lo vas a contar?

-No puedo, de verdad -le repito angustiada-. Es algo com plicado.

Estupendo, ahora me parezco a Edward.

-Muy bien -gruñe un poco malhumorada-. Supongo que podré soportar no saberlo. ¿Volvéis a estar juntos?

-No lo sé, quizá.

-¡Alice! Ha sido fantástico -la alaban un par de chicas con tra je de chaqueta que se han acercado a ella.

Sonrío y me alejo mientras las saluda.

No veo a Edward por ningún lado. ¿Llamo a Jesica otra vez? Saco el móvil con disimulo, pero vuelvo a guardarlo rápida mente al oír que me llaman.

-¡Bella!

Me giro y me llevo un buen susto. Jake está frente a mí, tra jeado y con una copa de vino en la mano. Su pelo rubio brilla bajo la luz de los focos. Se ha puesto una corbata nueva, de lunares amari llos sobre fondo azul, que no me gusta nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alice me envió un folleto -contesta en actitud defensiva-. Siempre me ha caído bien y he decidido venir a verla. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Indica hacia la puerta, lejos de la gente, y lo sigo un poco ner viosa. No hemos hablado seriamente desde que Edward salió en televi sión. Lo que podría deberse a que cada vez que lo he visto, he salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Tú dirás.

Se aclara la voz, como si fuera a pronunciar un discurso.

-Tengo la sensación de que no siempre fuiste sincera conmigo cuando éramos novios.

Me temo que se ha quedado corto.

-Tienes razón -admito avergonzada-. Lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido.

Levanta una mano con dignidad.

-Eso ha pasado a la historia, pero te agradecería mucho que ahora me hablaras con franqueza.

-Por supuesto -acepto asintiendo vigorosamente con la ca beza.

-Hace poco he empezado a salir con alguien.

-Eso es genial. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Francesca.

-¿Y qué...?

-Quería preguntarte algo relacionado con el sexo -me inte rrumpe, un tanto azorado.

-¡Ah! Vale -murmuro consternada, e intento disimular to mando un trago de vino.

-¿Fuiste sincera conmigo en esa... cuestión?

-¿A qué te refieres? -digo para ganar tiempo.

-¿Fingías en la cama? -me suelta poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

¿Eso es lo que cree?

-Jamás he fingido un orgasmo contigo -contesto bajando la voz-. Te lo digo con el corazón en la mano.

-Muy bien. -Se frota la nariz con torpeza-. ¿Y alguna otra cosa?

Lo miro con incertidumbre.

-No sé muy bien lo que...

-¿Aparentabas disfrutar con alguna de mis... técnicas?

Por favor, no me hagas esa pregunta.

-Pues es que no me acuerdo muy bien. Mira, tengo que irme.

-Dímelo -me apremia con un súbito arrebato-. He iniciado una nueva relación y merezco poder aprender de mis errores.

Observo su brillante cara y, de repente, me siento culpable. De bería confesarle la verdad.

-Vale -acepto, y me acerco más a él-. ¿Recuerdas lo que so lías hacer con la lengua? -susurro-. ¿Aquello de deslizarla por...? Bueno, pues a veces me entraban ganas de reírme. Así que si quieres un consejo, a tu nueva novia no se lo...

Me callo al ver la expresión de su rostro. Joder, ya se lo ha hecho.

-Francesca dice que la excita mucho -replica con voz afectada.

-Y será cierto. Todas las mujeres no somos iguales. Cada una tiene un cuerpo... distinto... y... hay gustos para todo.

Me mira apesadumbrado. -Dice que adora el jazz.

-Bueno, seguro que es verdad. Hay un montón de gente a la que le gusta.

-Y que le encanta la forma en que repito las frases de Woody Allen. ¿Me ha mentido?

-No, estoy convencida de que... -Me callo, impotente.

-Bella, ¿todas las mujeres tenéis secretos?

¿Habré destruido su confianza en el género femenino para siempre?

-No, claro que no. En serio, Jake. Debo de ser la única.

Las palabras se debilitan en mis labios cuando vislumbro tras la puerta una melena rubia que me es familiar.

Se me hiela el alma. No puede ser.

-Tengo que irme -me despido, y salgo a toda prisa en esa di rección.

-¡Dice que usa la talla cuarenta! -me grita Connor-. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuál tengo que comprarle?

-La cuarenta y dos -contesto por encima del hombro. Es ella, Jesica. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La puerta se abre, y me llevo tal sorpresa que estoy a punto de desmayarme. La acompaña un tipo con vaqueros, el pelo cortado al rape y tina extraña mirada. Va con una cámara al hombro y lo obser va todo con gran interés.

No.

No es posible.

-Bella -dice una voz a mi espalda.

-Edward!

Me doy la vuelta y lo encuentro frente a mí, sonriendo, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de cariño.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta tocándome la nariz con delicadeza.

-Estupendamente -le aseguro soltando un gritito. Tengo que controlar la situación-. ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? Te espe ro aquí, estoy un poco mareada.

Me mira alarmado.

-Sabía que te pasaba algo. Deja que te lleve a casa, llamaré al coche.

-No, no es nada, prefiero quedarme. Tráeme un poco de agua, por favor.

En cuanto se aleja, voy a toda velocidad hacia el vestíbulo, tro pezando.

-¡Bella! -me saluda Jemima con alegría-. Estaba buscán dote. Éste es Mick y quiere hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. Hemos pensado que podríamos entrar en esa habitación.

Se dirige hacia una pequeña oficina vacía.

-No. -La sigo y la cojo del brazo-. Tienes que irte ahora mismo.

-No me voy a ningún sitio. -Se suelta y mira a su acompañan te, que ya ha cerrado la puerta-. Ya te dije que era algo reacia.

-Mick Collins -se presenta él, y me pone una tarjeta de visita en la mano-. Encantado de conocerte, Bella. No te preocupes. ¿Está Cullen aquí? -pregunta sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres histéricas. Lo que seguramente será verdad-. Vamos a sentarnos con calma y a charlar un rato.

Habla sin parar de masticar chicle y el olor a menta me da ganas de vomitar.

-Escucha, ha sido un malentendido -digo forzándome a pa recer educada-. Me temo que no hay ninguna historia.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Cuéntamelo todo.

-No ha pasado nada. -Me vuelvo hacia Jesica-. Te dije que no quería que intervinieras. Me lo prometiste.

-No seas sosa. -Mira exasperada a Mick-. ¿Ves por qué me he visto obligada a tomar medidas? Ya te conté lo mal que se había portado con ella Edward Cullen. Necesita aprender la lección.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo -aprueba él, y la dea la cabeza, como evaluándome-. Creo que también podríamos publicar una entrevista complementaria, tipo: «Retozando con el jefe.» Ganarías un montón de pasta, Bella.

-¡No! -exclamo horrorizada.

-Déjate de remilgos -me ordena Jesica-. En realidad lo es tás deseando. Ya verás, esto puede ser el principio de una nueva ca rrera.

-No la quiero.

-Pues deberías. ¿Sabes cuánto gana Monica Lewinsky al año?

-Estás enferma, totalmente enferma, y eres una pervertida.

-Lo hago por tu bien.

-¡No es verdad! -grito notando que me pongo colorada-. Puede que vuelva con Edward.

Nos quedamos treinta segundos en silencio. La miro conte niendo la respiración. Luego, el robot asesino parece revivir y em pieza a disparar sus rayos letales de nuevo.

-Con mayor razón. Así espabilará. Esto le enseñará quién manda. Adelante, Mick.

-Entrevista con Isabella Swan. Martes quince de julio, nueve cuarenta.

Estoy rígida por el terror. Mick ha sacado una grabadora y me la acerca.

-Su primer encuentro con Edward Cullen fue en un avión. ¿Podría explicar de dónde procedía y adónde se dirigía dicho vuelo? Habla con naturalidad, como si estuvieras al teléfono con una amiga.

-Para ese trasto. ¡Vete!

-¡Bella, no seas niña! -exclama Jesica con impaciencia-. Mick va a enterarse de cuál es su secreto, lo quieras o no, así que...

Se calla al oír el ruido de la manija de la puerta. Toda la habitación parece girar a mi alrededor. Por favor, que no sea...

Me quedo inmóvil, incapaz de respirar.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? -pregunta Edward, que ha entrado con los vasos en la mano-. Te he traído agua con gas y sin gas porque no sabía...

Se interrumpe y mira confuso a Jesica y a Mick. Desconcerta

do, se fija en la tarjeta que todavía sostengo. Después ve la grabado ra, y se le desencaja el rostro.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya -murmura Mick arquean do las cejas en dirección a Jesica.

Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo, coge su mochila y sale. Durante un instante, nadie pronuncia una palabra. Lo único que oigo son mis latidos.

-¿Quién era ése? ¿Un periodista? -pregunta Edward finalmente. El brillo ha desaparecido de sus ojos, como si alguien acabara de pisotearle el jardín.

-Esto..., Edward... No es... -trato de excusarme con torpeza.

-¿Por qué? -Se frota la frente como si intentara entender la si tuación-. ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?

-¿Tú qué crees? -interviene Jesica muy orgullosa.

-¿Qué?

-Crees que eres muy importante y que puedes utilizar a las personas, contar sus secretos, humillarlas públicamente y salirte con la tuya. Bueno, pues no es así. -Avanza unos pasos hacia él cruzando los brazos y levantando la barbilla con satisfacción-. Bella ha estado esperando una oportunidad para vengarse, y la ha encontrado. Sí, era un periodista, por si te interesa saberlo. Y te está investigando. Y cuando veas tu secretillo escocés publicado en los diarios, sabrás cómo se siente la gente cuando la traicionan. Enton ces a lo mejor te arrepientes. Díselo, Bella.

Estoy paralizada.

En cuanto Jesica ha pronunciado la palabra «escocés», he vis to que a Edward le cambiaba la cara. Como si se le quebrase. Parece ha berse quedado sin aliento por la impresión. Me mira y noto que su incredulidad va en aumento.

-Piensas que conoces a Bella, pero no es así -continúa Je sica con gran regocijo, como el gato que juega con su presa-. La has subestimado. No has sabido ver de lo que es capaz.

«Cállate -grito para mis adentros-. No es verdad, Edward. Jamás haría algo así.»

Pero no puedo mover parte alguna de mi cuerpo. Ni tragar sali va. Estoy mirándolo inmovilizada, consciente de que mi rostro ex presa culpabilidad.

Él abre la boca y después la cierra. Se dirige a la puerta y se va. Durante un momento, la habitación se queda en silencio.

-¡Bien! -exclama Jesica dando una palmada triunfal-. Así aprenderá.

Es como si eso rompiera el hechizo. De repente puedo mover me otra vez, respirar.

-Eres... -comienzo, temblando tanto que me cuesta hablar -una bruja idiota, imbécil e inconsciente.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra Alice con los ojos como pla tos.

-¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? Acabo de ver salir a Edward he cho una furia y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ha traído un periodista -le explico señalando a Jesica-. Un maldito reportero de la prensa amarilla. Edward nos ha visto aquí encerrados y ha creído... Sabe Dios lo que habrá imaginado.

-Eres una cerda -exclama Alice y dándole una bofetada a Jesica-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Ay! Sólo intentaba ayudar a Bella a vengarse de su enemigo.

-No es mi enemigo, estúpida -me lamento a punto de echar me a llorar-. Alice, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Corre -me anima-. Todavía puedes alcanzarlo.

Salgo como un rayo y cruzo el patio con el corazón desbocado y los pulmones a punto de estallar. Cuando llego a la calle, miro angus tiada a izquierda y derecha, y por fin lo veo.

-¡Edward, espera!

Va andando con el móvil pegado a la oreja, y al oírme se gira, tenso.

-Así que por eso te interesaba tanto Escocia.

-¡No! -replico horrorizada-. No, créeme, no saben nada. No se lo he contado, te lo prometo. No les he dicho... Lo único que sabe Jesica es que estuviste allí. Nada más. Estaba marcándose un farol.

No contesta. Me mira un instante y sigue su camino.

-Ha sido ella quien ha llamado a ese tipo, no yo -grito deses perada corriendo tras él-. He intentado detenerla. Me conoces. Sa bes que jamás te haría algo así. Sí, es verdad que le conté que habías estado en Escocia. Estaba dolida y enfadada, pero tú también co metiste un error, y te he perdonado.

Ni siquiera me mira. No va a darme una oportunidad. Un coche plateado se para junto a Jack, y él abre la puerta trasera.

Siento un dolor punzante.

-No he sido yo. Tienes que creerme. No te lo pregunté por eso. No planeaba vender tu secreto. -Las lágrimas me caen por la cara y las limpio con la mano-. Ni siquiera quería que me confiaras algo tan importante. Sólo deseaba que me contaras tus pequeños secre tos. Tus cosas. Sólo ansiaba conocerte como tú a mí.

Pero él no vuelve la cabeza. La portezuela se cierra, el coche co mienza a alejarse y me quedo en la acera, sola.

_**QUE PASARA EDWARD LA PERDONARA O NO….**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESTA POR TERMINAR ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….QUE CREEN SE QUE SERIA FEO DEJARLAS HASTA AQUÍ POR LO TANTO CONCLUIREMOS LA HISTORIA CON ESTE CAPITULO**_

Durante un momento no consigo moverme. Permanezco en la calle, aturdida, notando el aire, con la vista clavada en el lugar en que ha desaparecido el coche. Aún oigo la voz de Edward, todavía veo su rostro. La forma en que me ha mirado, como si fuera una extraña...

Un doloroso escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y cierro los ojos, in capaz de soportarlo. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, si hubiera sido más enérgica, si hubiera echado a Jesica y a su amigo del lo cal, si hubiera reaccionado con mayor rapidez cuando Edward ha en trado...

Pero no lo he hecho y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Un grupo de gente sale del patio riéndose y hablando de taxis.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta uno de ellos, y doy un respingo.

-Sí, gracias.

Miro una vez más hacia el punto en que he perdido de vista al automóvil y vuelvo despacio a la fiesta.

Alice y Jesica siguen en la oficina. Jesica está encogida de miedo mientras Alice arremete contra ella.

-Egoísta, inmadura, arpía. Me das asco, ¿sabes?

Una vez me dijeron que Alice era como un rottweiler en los Tribunales y no lo entendí. Pero viéndola ahora, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación hecha un basilisco, hasta yo me asus to.

-Bella, dile que se calle, que deje de gritarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Alice me mira con la cara iluminada por la esperanza, y, muda, niego con la cabeza.

-Se ha ido. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-Lo siento.

-No digas nada o me pondré a llorar -le pido con voz temblo rosa. Me apoyo en la pared e inspiro profundamente un par de ve ces para tranquilizarme-. ¿Dónde está su amigo? -pregunto indi cando con un dedo a Jesica.

-Lo han echado -contesta Alice satisfecha-. Ha intentado sacar una foto del juez Hugh Morris vestido con mallas y un montón de colegas lo ha rodeado y lo ha puesto de patitas en la calle.

-Jesica, escucha -le suplico, esforzándome en mirar unos ojos azules que no parecen arrepentidos-. No dejes que ese tipo se entere de nada más.

-No te preocupes, ya he hablado con él. Alice me ha obligado. No seguirá adelante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No hará nada que moleste a mi madre. Tiene un acuerdo muy lucrativo con ella.

Echo una mirada a Alice tipo: «¿Podemos confiar en ella?», y se encoge de hombros.

-Te lo advierto. -Voy hacia la puerta y después me vuelvo con cara severa-. Si se sabe algo de todo esto, le diré a todo el mundo que roncas.

-Eso no es cierto -replica de manera cortante.

-Sí que lo es -me apoya Alice-. Cuando has bebido mucho, roncas muy fuerte. También difundiremos que tu abrigo de Donna Karan es de las rebajas de unos grandes almacenes.

Suelta un gritito horrorizada.

-¡Mentira! -exclama poniéndose roja.

-Verdad, vi la bolsa -intervengo-. Y contaremos que una vez pediste una compresa en vez de una _serviette. _

Se lleva una mano a la boca.

-Y que tus perlas son cultivadas, no auténticas.

-Y que nunca cocinas la comida que sirves en tus cenas.

-Y que la foto en la que apareces con el príncipe Guillermo es falsa.

-Y les diremos a todos los hombres que conozcas a partir de ahora que lo único que te interesa es un buen pedrusco en el dedo.

Dejo de hablar y miro agradecida a Alice.

-Muy bien -accede Jesica al borde de las lágrimas-. Pro meto que me olvidaré de todo esto. Por favor, no digáis nada de las rebajas. Os lo suplico. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Mira implorante a Alice.

-Sí -contesta ella con desprecio, y Jesica sale corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando se cierra la puerta, me giro hacia Alice.

-¿De verdad que la foto es falsa?

-Sí, ¿no te lo había contado? Una vez tuve que utilizar su orde nador, abrí una carpeta por equivocación y me la encontré. Había pegado su cara sobre la de otra mujer.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

-Esa chica es increíble.

De repente me siento débil y me dejo caer en una silla. Durante un momento nos quedamos en silencio. A lo lejos se oyen las risas de la fiesta y alguien pasa por delante de la oficina hablando de los problemas del sistema judicial.

-¿Edward ni siquiera te ha escuchado?

-No, se ha ido sin más.

-¿No es un poco exagerado? Él reveló todos tus secretos y tú sólo has contado uno de los suyos.

-No lo entiendes. Lo que me ha dicho no es cualquier cosa. Es algo que valora mucho. Ha venido hasta aquí sólo para compartirlo conmigo. Para demostrarme que confiaba en mí. Y al poco rato me encuentra soltándoselo a un periodista.

-Pero si no lo has hecho. No ha sido por tu culpa.

-Sí. -Las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos-. Si hubiera te nido la boca cerrada, si no le hubiera dicho nada a Jesica...

-Ella se habría vengado de todas formas, y ahora Edward te estaría demandando porque alguien le había rayado el coche o dañado los genitales.

Suelto una risa nerviosa.

La puerta se abre y aparece el chico con plumas que he visto an tes en los camerinos.

-Alice, te estaba buscando. Han sacado la cena y tiene un as pecto exquisito.

-Vale, Colin, ahora voy.

Él se marcha y mi amiga se vuelve hacia mí.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No me apetece nada, pero ve tú. Debes de estar hambrienta después de la actuación.

-La verdad es que tengo un hambre canina. Pero ¿qué vas a ha cer?

-Me iré a casa -la tranquilizo, e intento sonreír lo más alegre mente que puedo-. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Pensaba marcharme, pero cuando salgo me veo incapaz de hacerlo. Estoy demasiado tensa. No puedo ir a la fiesta y entablar una con versación, pero tampoco me atrevo a enfrentarme a las cuatro pare des de mi cuarto. Todavía no.

En vez de eso, cruzo el patio en dirección al teatro vacío. La puerta no está cerrada, y entro. Avanzo en la penumbra hasta una butaca de las filas centrales y, abatida, me siento en la almohadilla da felpa de color morado.

Cuando miro hacia la silenciosa oscuridad del escenario, dos enormes lágrimas me descienden despacio por las mejillas. Me cuesta creer que Edward piense que soy capaz de...

No puedo borrar de mi mente la expresión de su rostro. Revivo una y otra vez la impotencia, la desesperación por hablar y expli carme.

Si pudiera volver atrás...

De repente oigo un ruido. Alguien ha abierto la puerta con sigilo. Miro a través de la penumbra y vislumbro a alguien que entra y se detiene. Muy a mi pesar, el corazón empieza a golpearme con fuerza en el pecho con una incontenible esperanza.

Es Edward, tiene que ser él. Ha venido a buscarme.

El silencio es angustioso. Estoy agarrotada por el miedo. ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no habla?

¿Me está castigando? ¿Espera que me disculpe de nuevo? Esto es una tortura. «Di algo -suplico en silencio-, lo que sea.»

-¡Oh, Francesca!

-Jake...

¿Qué? Aguzo la vista, y me llevo una gran decepción. Qué tonta soy. No es Edward. Y no hay una figura, sino dos: mi ex novio y la que debe de ser su pareja actual. Se están besando.

Desconsolada, me encojo en el asiento y me tapo las orejas, pero no funciona: lo oigo todo.

-¿Te gusta esto? -murmura Connor.

-Humm...

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro, deja de interrogarme.

-Perdona.

Después vuelve el silencio, que sólo interrumpen unas extrañas exclamaciones de placer.

-¿Te gusta? -repite él.

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Francesca, sé sincera. -La voz de Jke parece cada vez más inquieta-. Porque si lo que quieres decir es que no...

-No he querido decir que no. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no te creo.

-¿Y por qué narices no me crees? -pregunta furiosa.

Me invade el remordimiento. Es por mi culpa. No sólo he echa do a perder mi relación, sino que también he arruinado la de Jke. Tengo que hacer algo, he de tenderles un puente.

-Perdonad -digo tras aclararme la voz.

-¿Quién cojones está ahí?-exclama Francesca bruscamente.

-Soy yo, Bell, la ex novia de Jake.

Se enciende una fila de luces, y veo a una chica pelirroja que me mira con agresividad y tiene la mano sobre un interruptor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos estás espiando?

-No, lo siento. No tenía intención de... escucharos..., pero no he podido evitar oír... -Trago saliva-. Jake no pretende provo car un conflicto, sólo quiere que seas sincera con él. Desea saber lo que te gusta. -Adopto una expresión de complicidad femenina-. Cuéntaselo, Francesca.

Ella me mira sin poder dar crédito a lo que está oyendo y des pués clava la vista en Jake.

-Dile que se vaya a paseo -le ordena señalándome.

-Vale, vale -acepto desconcertada-. Lo lamento.

-Y apaga la luz al salir -añade empujando a Jake hacia un pasillo, al fondo del patio de butacas.

¿Van a follar?

Bueno, será mejor que me largue, por si acaso.

Cojo mi bolso a toda prisa y corro hacia la salida. Empujo las puertas, accedo al vestíbulo y, después de apretar el interruptor, sal go. Cierro y levanto la vista.

Entonces me quedo helada.

No me lo puedo creer. Es él.

Es Edward, y viene hacia mí con expresión resuelta. No tengo tiem po de pensar ni de prepararme.

El corazón no me obedece. Me gustaría hablar, llorar o hacer algo, pero no puedo.

Él llega a mi altura, me coge por los hombros y me mira fija mente un buen rato.

-Me da miedo la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre me ha dado miedo. Tengo un bate de béisbol debajo de la cama, por si acaso.

Lo miro sin entender nada.

-Pero, Edward...

-Nunca me ha gustado el caviar y me avergüenza cómo pro nuncio el francés.

-¿Qué estás...?

-La cicatriz de la muñeca es de un corte que me hice al abrir una botella de cerveza cuando tenía catorce años. Cuando era niño pegaba los chicles debajo de la mesa de la tía Francine. Perdí la virginidad con una chica que se llamaba Lisa Greenwood, en el granero de su tío, y después le dije que si podía quedarme con su sujetador para enseñárselo a mis amigos. -No puedo reprimir un risita, pero, a pesar de todo, él continúa, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos-. Nunca me he puesto las corbatas que me regala mi madre en Navidad. No sé lo que significa codependiente. Siempre he que rido ser un par de centímetros más alto. Tengo un sueño recurrente en el que soy Superman, y me caigo desde el cielo. A veces me en cuentro en una reunión de la junta directiva, miro a mi alrededor y me pregunto: «¿Quién demonios es esta gente?» -Toma aliento y me mira. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros que nunca-. Conocí a una chica en un avión y mi vida cambió por completo.

Algo sucede en mi interior. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y me duele todo. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar, pero mi cara se contrae sola.

-Edward, te aseguro que no...

-Lo sé.

-Nunca haría...

-Lo sé muy bien.

Ahora sí que no consigo controlarme y empiezo a derramar lá grimas de alivio. Él lo sabe. Todo está bien.

-¿Eso... significa que... nosotros...? -balbuceo mientras me limpio la cara e intento recuperar el control sobre mí misma.

Se produce un prolongado e insoportable silencio. Si dice que no, no sé lo que haré.

-Bueno, es mejor que aplaces tu decisión -responde con mi rada inexpresiva-. Tengo muchas otras cosas que contarte, y no to das son buenas.

Suelto una risa nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué contarme nada.

-Sí, creo que he de hacerlo. ¿Damos un paseo? Porque me va a costar un buen rato.

-Bueno -accedo con voz un tanto temblorosa aún. Me ofrece un brazo y, tras unos segundos lo acepto.

-¿Dónde me había quedado? -pregunta en cuanto salimos al patio-. Ah, sí. Esto sí que no puedes decírselo a nadie. -Se inclina hacia mí-. La verdad es que no me gusta la Panther Cola, prefiero la Pepsi.

-¡No! -exclamo, y suelto una carcajada.

-Es verdad, ya te he dicho que no todo iba a ser agradable. Lentamente, empezamos a caminar por el oscuro borde del pa tio. El único ruido que se oye es el de nuestros pasos sobre la grava, la brisa en los árboles y la áspera voz de Edward, que está contándome lo todo.

Resulta sorprendente lo distinta que soy ahora. Es como si hubiera sufrido una transformación. Soy una nueva persona, mucho más abierta de lo que solía ser. Mucho más sincera. Porque he aprendido que si no puedes sincerarte con tus amigos y compañeros, ¿de qué sirve la vida?

Los únicos secretos que tengo en la actualidad son los esencia les. Y son muy pocos; podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Es decir, así a bote pronto:

No me gustan los reflejos que se ha hecho mi madre.

El pastel griego que Alice preparó para mi cumpleaños es el peor que he probado en toda mi vida.

Le cogí el bañador de Ralph Lauren a Jesica para irme de vacaciones con mis padres y se me rompió un tirante.

El otro día, cuando estaba conduciendo, casi pregun to: «¿Qué río es ese que rodea Londres?» Luego me di cuenta de que era la autopista M25.

Tuve un sueño rarísimo en el que salían Alice y Jasper.

He empezado a poner fertilizante en la planta de Ar temis.

Estoy segura de que _Sammy, _el pez de colores, ha vuel to a cambiar. ¿De dónde habrá salido la nueva aleta que tiene?

Sé que debo dejar de dar mi tarjeta de «Emma Corri gan, Ejecutiva de Marketing» a los desconocidos, pero no puedo remediarlo.

No sé lo que son las proceramidas avanzadas (tampo co sé lo que son las nanosferas).

Anoche, cuando Edward me preguntó en qué estaba pen sando, le dije que en nada, aunque la verdad es que es taba eligiendo los nombres de nuestros hijos.

Pero ocultarle un secretillo a tu novio es de lo más normal. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

_**AHORA SI ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, SE QUE ME TYARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZR Y LE PIDO DISCULPAS DE VERDAD, TAMBIEN POR LO ERRORES QUE TUVE…..BUENO ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN SEGUIR EN MIS OTRAS ADAPTACIONES QUE TENGO.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE SIGUIERON LA HOSTORIA, MIL GRACIAS..**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_


End file.
